Little J (And Baby J?)
by shayeisdying
Summary: Jenny has a baby at 16, and who's the daddy? I guess you'll just have to read to find out! NOT CHUCK/JENNY DESPITE THE FIRST CHAPTER!THIS IS A JENNY/ERIC STORY CUZ THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL
1. The Start Of It All

**So, this story is quite a twist from the show, but it still works out fine. Eric is different in this story, and I'm not telling how. To figure that out, you have to read on!**

** -S**

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

_Ow!_" I said quietly as he pulled out of me and rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Well congratulations Humphrey, there's one less virgin around here." Chuck said, in his raspy tired voice.

_As if I needed to be reminded, _I thought. I could still feel the pain of it. After a couple minutes, he got up and went to the bathroom, hopefully to get dressed. While he was in there, I also got dressed.

"Um, Chuck? As much as I know I shouldn't be asking you about the female anatomy, is this normal?" I yell to the bathroom.

"What?" He said, rushing out of the bathroom, wearing one of his many robes.

"That. Is that normal or did you... break something?" I asked him, pointing at the blood that way on the bed where we'd hooked up.

He didn't answer right away, instead, he started LAUGHING.

"Jenny, did you not take sex ed?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, I had to, but they never said that you bleed. So what the hell happened?"

"Your cherry popped, what did you think happened?" he joked like I was an idiot.

"It bleeds?" I couldn't believe it bled

"Yeah. But normally it's not that much. Maybe you got your period?"

"My period got over last week! What did you do to me? And how do you know how much it normally bleeds?" I asked him, knowing that he'd slept with Blair when she was a virgin, but who else?

"Relax, I didn't do much. If you thought that was rough then you've seen nothing. I took it easier than I did with Blair. Or Georgina." He actually sounded sad when he mentioned Blair, wait, she was his girlfriend! What did I just do?

"Chuck! Why are you with me? Why aren't you with Blair?"

"We sort of-" He was cut off my someone opening the door in the other room.

"Is that Nate?" I whispered to Chuck, worried.

"Chuck? Anybody here?" It was BLAIR.

He went out there, and I fixed the bed as fast and quietly as I could. I couldn't do anything about the blood, but Chuck could come up with an excuse, right? As soon as that was done, once I knew Chuck had Blair in the other room, I snuck out the door.

The second I walked into the hospital, it hit me. I lost my virginity. To _Chuck fucking Bass_! What I had skipped giving to Damien, because I wanted it to be special. And that was far from it. I couldn't stand it any longer. The tears started falling down my face as I ran to the chapel. It's the only place where I could be alone.

A while later, Eric came down the stairs.

"Jenny?" he asked

"Go away. Please."

"No. I know you. I know you don't cry unless your life was just destroyed. What happened?"

"Everybody hates me. Blair, Serena, Dan, Nate, even Chuck."

"What did you ever do to him?" He asked, sounding worried

"It was such a mistake..."

"What... Oh. That's not the worst thing in the world." he assured me.

"It sort of is. That was my first time." I admitted.

"Wait, Damien wasn't your first?"

"No, I didn't even do it with him. I wanted you to think it, so you wouldn't think I was a pussy."

"I could never think that. I don't think anyone else would either. You're Jenny Humphrey. You set up an illegal fashion show, you ran away, you were a goddamn drug dealer. You're obviously not a pussy. " Eric assured me.

"Really?" It was hard to believe that.

"Really." he said, as he sat his hand on my arm, and slowly moved it to my shoulder. Then he started leaning in.

_He was GAY! What the fuck was he doing? Maybe he wasn't gay after all... _

Before I knew it, he was kissing me, really intensely too. Before we could stop ourselves, he had his hand up my skirt and he was toying with my underwear. We seemed to have the same thought, and we leaned back on the bench, with him on top of me. We started kissing even more intense than before, and he started grinding against me. He helped me slip my jacket off and I started to unbutton his shirt. He started to slip his hand into my shirt. Just as his hand touched my bra, someone started to come down the stairs.

"Oh God! What the hell are you two doing?" Blair questioned. "Eric! I thought you said you were gay!"

I didn't stay to hear the rest. I grabbed my jacket and ran, crying even harder.

I'd barely been gone long when I felt a weird feeling in my skirt, like I peed, but I didn't. In the bathroom, I looked and it just looked like I was still wet, and a little bloody. All I wanted was to go home and shower and get the feeling of Chuck off me.

**4 weeks later...**

Here I was, sitting in the corner of my bathroom at my mom's house in Hudson, paralyzed with fear. My period was 9 days late, I was exhausted most of the time, and the past few days I had morning sickness. If that doesn't scream pregnant then I don't know what does.

I'd never seen Chuck put a condom on, but I suggested he had. Maybe he didn't because he just suggested that I was on birth control. Shit!

I got up and forced myself to look at the test results. 2 lines. Positive. I was pregnant. By CHUCK BASS! My life was officially over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review it! I really want to know what you guys think! Another chapter coming whenever I can get it done!**


	2. So It's Really Happening

**Ok, so I'm getting these reviews saying that you hate the "Chuck and Jenny pairing". First thing, technically, there is no "pairing" yet. No one is dating Jenny, so technically she can't be in a pairing with Chuck. And second, I don't care if you don't like that idea. Fairly, I don't really care for it. Chuck and Blair were meant for each other. I just wanted to write what could've happened if Chuck and Jenny made a mistake. But you have your opinions, but if you don't like it, I don't exactly care about them.**

** -S**

I got up and forced myself to look at the test results. 2 lines. Positive. I was pregnant. By CHUCK BASS! My life was officially over.

_Maybe it was a mistake. Hopefully it was a mistake. I can't be pregnant! I'm only 16! _

I couldn't help worrying that it wasn't a mistake. There was only one way to find out. A doctor. Just, how would I get there? Why did Blair have to interrupt me and Eric? Then there would at least be a possibility that it could be his.

Eric. I hadn't talked to him since we almost had sex in a chapel. He'd called a couple times a day for a week after it happened but I didn't answer. What the hell would I say? Out of nowhere, my phone rang. My dad was calling. No. I wasn't going to answer it. I couldn't. Not right now. If I did, I'd probably wind up telling him about the baby that I'm not quite sure even exists yet.

I don't know why or how I did it, but somehow, I rejected my dad's call and dialed Eric's number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Jenny! I tried to get ahold of you I don't even know how many times and you didn't answer. What's up?" he asked.

"I-um-I think I need your help."

"With what?"

"I don't want to tell you on the phone. Meet me on the Met steps?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, ok. Jenny, how big is this problem that you can't tell me in person?"

"Well, right now not very big, but if we ignore it then it will get huge." I explained.

"Ok. I'll meet you there. 4:00?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I hung up the phone. I was going to get him to go to the doctors with me.

**3:53 pm...**

"JENNY!" Eric yelled from across the steps, waving to get my attention.

"Hey." I said as he hugged me.

"So, what is this growing problem that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Uh, I-I-" My voice quivered as I tried to fight the tears.

"Jenny, why are you crying?" he asked me gently.

"I might be pregnant!" I blurted out.

"Oh my god. Now I understand your pain. It's Chuck's isn't it?"

"Well obviously. Who else's could it be?" I said, a little snappier than I intended.

"Calm down, J. I'll help you get checked by a good doctor, but we won't be able to get an appointment today."

"Ugh! How long do we have to wait?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't made an appointment yet. Don't worry, you'll live. Anyway, we have a few things between us to sort out while we wait." Eric reminded me.

"Wait, while we're waiting I don't want anyone to see me and wonder why I'm here. What can we do to hide me?"

"We could get a hotel room."

"Good idea. Lets go before someone notices me and sends a tip to Gossip Girl." I suggested as we got in a cab and went to the most reputable doctor's office on the upper east side.

**5:03 pm...**

Here I was, going into a hotel room with my best friend/step brother/recent almost sex partner. That sounds really wrong when you put it together. We had just set up a doctor's visit for me tomorrow afternoon. Eric would go into the actual room with me to be there so I wouldn't have to be alone.

"So, what happened with us that night-" He started.

"The night I might have gotten pregnant." I interrupted him.

"What did it mean to you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought of it much."

"Well, I haven't either, but do you think we should? You know, to figure out where we stand?" Eric asked me.

"We don't stand anywhere. We're practically siblings. And it's not like you'd want me if I was pregnant with Chuck's kid. Wait, aren't you gay?"

"I never said I wouldn't want you. Jenny, I thought I was gay, but I guess I'm not. What makes me think that? Well, that night, first, the urge to kiss you, then how much I wanted you, and if you hadn't ran off, you would've seen how mad I was that Blair caught us." he explained.

_Was he saying that he loved me? How could he love me? I lost my virginity to Chuck Bass, after losing the respect of my whole family. Now I was very likely pregnant._

Eric started to lean towards me again, and I felt myself doing the same. Our lips were just about to touch when my stomach lurched. He looked worried as I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slowly walking in the bathroom.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. That's just another thing that screams pregnant. I think I need to go to bed."

"But, its not even dark outside."

"Well, I'm probably pregnant aren't I? Pregnancy makes you tired. Its one of the symptoms." I told him.

"I know that, I had to do the parenting assignment too. You can go to sleep if you want. I need to go home for a little bit so I can tell our parents that I'm staying at a friends house. I'll be back before dark."

"Ok, bye." I muttered, falling onto the bed and pulling the blankets over myself.

**The next day, 1:37 pm...**

"Please don't mind the personal question, I just need a simple yes or no, is Eric the father of the possibly existing baby?" The doctor asked me.

"Um, no. He's just a friend. The father is, well, I don't actually know." I said, realizing that I had no idea where Chuck was. Then I realized what I said made me sound like a whore. "But I know him well. We just never really talked."

"Never really talked? Then why are you suspecting that you might be carrying his child?"

"It was a- a one time thing. It was also really stupid." I admitted.

"It was also her first time, if that helps." Eric added. I glared at him.

"Is that true Jenny?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you remember when it happened? If you do, then we can easily calculate you due date. That is, if you plan to keep your baby. If you wanted, you could get an abortion." She explained.

"How does that work? I know it sounds stupid, but I never knew." I asked, feeling retarded.

"There is 3 different ways. Before you decide, we have to know how far along you are. Do you want to do an ultrasound fast to figure out if you're even pregnant?"

"Sure. But uh, that thing happened a little over a month ago." I mentioned to her.

"Oh, ok. We might not be able to really see the embryo yet. We will be able to tell if you're really pregnant though. I'll go get the equipment, and I'll leave you with these two test sticks. They're just like the one you used at home, only these are more recommended. You can use the bathroom right over there." She said, pointing to the door across the room.

"I guess I'll go use them." I said to Eric after the doctor lady was gone, and got up to use the tests.

A few minutes later, I was sitting back with Eric when the doctor came back with a big machine thing.

"Alright, I'll start setting up. How long ago did you let the tests sit?" She asked.

Eric looked down at the timer on his phone. "7 minutes." He answered.

The lady nodded and kept setting up the machine. Eventually, Eric's alarm went off.

"I'll go get them." I said, standing up.

I walked into the bathroom and picked up the sticks. They were both positive!

"They're positive. Now what?" I stated, trying not to panic.

"We need to do a scan. If you could lay over here," She said, gesturing to the examination table, "and roll up your shirt a ways, we need to put this on your abdomen, it will help us get a clearer view." She put this weird gel crap on my stomach.

After a little while of looking, she stopped and looked shocked. When I looked at Eric, he had almost the same expression.

"What am I not seeing? Why are you guys making those faces?" I questioned, worried.

"Jenny, you're pregnant." Eric said, awed.

"That's the embryo." The doctor said, pointing to a little ball on the screen.

"Why am I the one who wouldn't have known that, and I'm the one it's living in?"

"Exactly how many classes did you skip this year to be with Damien?" Eric asked me, looking confused.

"I don't know. Ok, now that we know I'm pregnant, what are the ways abortion works?" I asked the doctor, quickly trying to change the subject.

"We could give you a medication to kill it, or we could suck it out, in a nutshell."

I couldn't find the words to speak. That sounded so terrible!

"I think you should wait a couple weeks before you make your decision." Eric suggested.

"Why?"

"You are just now hearing that you're pregnant. You should get used to it and then make your decision. In a few days, you might want your baby."

"I agree" the doctor told me. "And it's not like we could do your abortion today."

"If I wait to long, won't I get fat?" I asked.

"Jenny, you most likely wouldn't start showing until after 10 weeks, so unless you take that long to make your choice, then no. I'm sorry, I have to check on another patient in a few minutes. But I'll give you a week or two to make your final decision."

"Um, ok." I started to get up to leave.

As we walked out of there, I couldn't really think. I didn't want to get an abortion now, after they put it as killing the baby, even though that's exactly what it is. But then I didn't really want to be a teen mom, but there was no way in hell I was giving my baby up for adoption. Imagine when it got older and wanted to know where its real parents were and the adoptive ones have to tell them that I gave them up because I didn't want them. I wouldn't have wanted to go through that, so I wasn't putting my baby through that.

"So, what exactly are you think right now?" Eric asked me as we walked into the hotel building.

"I think that I'm keeping it." I said boldly.

"Really? Jenny that's great!"

"It's great? What would you be saying if I got the abortion?"

"That wouldn't be great, but I wouldn't think any differently of you." He said honestly.

"I just have to find Chuck." I told Eric. "He deserves to know that he's going to be a dad. And he'll find out sometime anyway. I just want it to be from me."


	3. Back To The Apartment

**A couple days later...**

"I've been trying to get ahold of Chuck, but he isn't answering his phone." Eric told me, walking back in from the hallway.

"Why can't I just call him? I'm the one that has something to tell him."

"After that night, I'm not sure he'd want to talk to you. Plus, he and Blair are happy."

"Wait, Chuck never told her?"

"I'm guessing not. He proposed to her after you ran off. Then they went away somewhere."

"Since it's like that then I can't tell him now! I'm not about to break up a happy couple!" I burst out.

"No, J, it's not like that. You really need to tell him. The baby is just as much his as it yours. And I'm pretty sure he has another kid off somewhere that we don't know about!"

"So what? It's the not knowing about it part that makes it not matter! If I don't tell them about my baby then it won't matter to them. Problem solved."

"Jenny! Stop thinking of Chuck and Blair's relationship and think about your baby for a minute. Do you really want to deprive your child of a father? Do you want to constantly answer his or her questions about daddy for the first decade of their life? Think about it J, would you have liked not knowing your father?" Eric questioned me.

"I'll find someone else to be their dad. It's that simple."

"A dad by words means nothing compared to a dad by blood."

"They don't ever have to know that its not really their dad. And seriously, Chuck Bass, a dad? In another universe maybe."

"Really? And who would this baby's 'father' be?"

"How about, I don't know, you?" I said, almost rudely. I walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. "How about we resume that night, you know, where we left off?" I suggested, trying to pull him over to the bed.

"Hold on, hold on, do you have feelings for me?" he asked, gently pulling me off of him.

"Not exactly, but you're the only person who I'd trust as the father of my child."

"Ok, but here's what we're gonna do. When Chuck comes back from wherever he is, we'll see how he is with Blair. If they're good and you still want to leave it alone. then fine, but if they're not, we're telling him about the baby."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do it myself. So what are-" He got cut off by my phone ringing. It was my dad.

"Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, where the hell are you?" My dad started to question me before I even got a chance to talk.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I got a call from your mother just now. She said that she was calling to check up on you, but you weren't here. I told her that, so she explained that you told her you were visiting the Upper East Side. Where are you?"

"I am exactly where I told her I would be. In town."

"Where in town?"

"With Eric."

"I didn't ask who with, I asked where. I'll say it again, where are you?"

"I'm in a hotel. There, happy?"

"You'd better get over here, NOW! And Eric too. You two have a lot of explaining to do. I'll see you soon. Bye." My dad said, as he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Eric asked.

"We have to go home. We have a lot of explaining to do." I said, as we walked out the door.

**23 minutes later...**

"Hey Eric! Jenny." Serena said as we came in the elevator. I couldn't help but notice how her expression went from bright to hateful in less than 3 seconds.

"Serena! You're home early! How was Paris?" Eric asked her. "And why are you wearing a coat? Did you forget that it's this thing called summer? Oh, are you still trying to hide after you and Dan's slip up a few months ago?"

Everyone that read Gossip Girl knew that back in January, Serena and Dan had slipped up and hooked up, even though Serena was with Nate. But that was forever ago, so what was with the coat?

"Oh, the coat is nothing. Anyway, I'm having a little family only party tonight. I have something big to announce. You'll be there right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Just then, my dad and Lily came into down the stairs.

"So, would you two like to explain why you were staying in a hotel room when you have a nice apartment here with family?" My dad asked us, crossing his arms.

"Not really." I told him flatly.

"Well, you'd better. Get talking."

"I wanted to see Eric without anyone else knowing about me being here so that nothing dumb happens, like before I left." I explained. That was true, so he couldn't accuse me of lying.

"You still had no reason to lie."

"Rufus, you need to calm down. How about you do that while I take Jenny out?" Lily suggested to him.

"Fine. Just since you'll probably understand her better than I ever could."

"Jenny, let's go." Lily told me, gesturing to the elevator.

**11 minutes later...**

"So, are you going to tell me why you and my son were staying in a hotel room together? Are you two seeing eachother?" Lily asked me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I already did, and no we're just friends."

"Blair told me what she saw in the hospital chapel."

"What she saw was a mistake."

"So you're telling me that Blair didn't walk in on you and Eric kissing and starting to undress yourselves?"

"No, well, no. It wasn't like that. What does it matter?" I asked her.

"Well, you're father is worried about you. He thinks that you might make a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Like, forgetting protection, and getting-" She paused. "Pregnant. Or even worse, a disease."

"Um, I'm not going to make a mistake. I'm not with anyone." I lied, feeling my eyes tear up. How would they react when they figure out I'm pregnant? I couldn't help but worry.

"Jenny, what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, it's nothing." Right as I said that, a tear fell down my face as I looked away. Lily put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Something is clearly wrong. You can tell me Jenny. I don't want you to cry."

"It's not easy to say." I told her, my voice trembling.

"You need to sit down." She said, walking me over to a bench. "Now, please tell me why you're crying."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Jenny, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't promise that. Does it have something to do with sexual things?"

"Sort of." I admitted.

"Well, I'll promise that I won't tell anyone yet, and the only person I will eventually tell is your father. Now what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I told her, choking on the words and crying harder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I went to a doctor a few days ago. I was staying with Eric because he's been a really good friend through all this shit."

"It's not the worst thing in the world. Damien's the father, isn't he?"

"No. That never actually happened."

"Well then who is?" Lily asked me, getting more concerned.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Not right yet if you don't feel ready, but soon you will. Can you at least tell me if I know him?"

"Yeah, you do. When are you going to tell my dad?"

"I'm not, I'm going to help you do it. How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks."

"Ok. How about we go back home? I bet your father has calmed down now. We don't have to tell him yet, but we will soon." Lily told me, hailing a taxi.

**18 minutes later...**

"Good, you're home. Jenny, I need to talk to you." Eric said urgently.

"What is it? Why do you need to talk to me?" I asked, confused.

"It's Vanessa."


	4. J's Disaster

"What about her? Is she ok?" I asked, completely freaked out.

"Yeah, she says there's someone she wants you to meet. She's going to be coming over here in a few minutes." Just as he said that, the elevator opened. It was V.

"Hey! Why did you randomly disappear last year?" I asked her the second the doors opened.

"Um, Jenny? Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go in my old room."

As we sat on the bed and closed the door, she started talking. "Before I say anything, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I feel like it, if that ever happens."

"I promise, but what's bad enough to leave town? You're not like Serena, being there with a guy when he died, and then taking your best friend's boyfriend's virginity. What did you do?"

"What I did was worse, if that's even possible. I left because I got-" She cut herself off and stuck her face in her hands.

"You got what? You can tell me."

"I'm a mom now Jenny." Vanessa admitted, choking on the words.

"Wait, Vanessa, you got pregnant? How is that worse than what Serena did?"

"What did I do?" Serena asked, barging into the room.

"Were you eavesdropping? This is a private conversation Serena!" I blurted out.

"No, I was coming in here to find a necklace when I heard my name. You don't have to get all pissy about it, drama queen."

"I'm not a fucking drama queen." I stated.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now." She said, going to the door.

"So, you got pregnant. Tell me about it."

"Well, I found out I was pregnant, so I left. And it's worse than what Serena did because I never told anyone. Not my parents, not my sister, no one."

"Not even the father? Wait, who is the father? You weren't dating anyone that I knew of."

"I wasn't dating him. Hell, I wasn't even friends with him. It was a few time thing, and it was stupid."

"Will you tell me who it is?" I hopefully asked her.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but I can't tell anyone. You should meet my daughter. She looks like him."

"How old is she? What's her name?"

"She's 5 months old. Her name is Alison. She's with her babysitter in the park right now. Want to go meet her?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said, as we left the apartment.

**14 minutes later...**

"She's so sweet V, but it's weird. She looks a lot like a certain Bass we know." I admitted, knowing it was bogus. Vanessa would never sleep with Chuck.

"Yeah. I know. He's her daddy." Vanessa said quietly. WHAT?

I dropped my phone on the ground in shock. I stood there, bewildered from what I'd just heard. No. This was not happening. My friend had a baby with the same guy that I was going to have a baby with. No. Just fucking no. I felt the tears in my eyes starting to well up. I sat- ok fell, onto the ground and cried.

"Jenny! Are you ok?" Vanessa exclaimed, bending down to me with Alison. All I could do was furiously shake my head, messing up my hair.

I felt paralyzed. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, and I sure as hell couldn't talk. Just then, Alison started crying. That was the last thing I remembered when I woke up.

I woke up right as an ambulance was pulling up to where I was. Vanessa was sitting next to me, breastfeeding Alison.

"J, you're awake."

"What the fuck just happened? Why is the- that here?" I asked weakly, pointing at the ambulance, not able to remember its name.

"I don't know, but you randomly started crying and you fell down and then blacked out. So I called 911." She explained.

"Jenny! Vanessa! Is she ok?" My dad yelled from a distance.

"What's going on?" I asked Vanessa again.

"Jenny, it's ok. They're gonna take you to the hospital to run some tests and see if they can figure out what happened." Eric explained to me gently. It wasn't until he was done saying his sentence that I realized his hands were on my waist.

"Eric? You're here?" I questioned him, totally confused.

"Yeah, I'm here." He responded, caringly. Completely unsure of what I was doing, I leaned over in his arms and let him kiss me. At that moment, I knew there was something between us, something more than friendship.

I could barely hear my dad ask Lily, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm sorry, we need to get her into the truck!" One of the paramedics told Eric.

"I'll go with you, Jenny, don't worry." Eric assured me as the put me into the truck.

**27 minutes later...**

I woke up in a room with a bunch of people. Wait, this was a hospital. Who was sick? Oh yeah I was. But I wasn't sick, so why was I here? Then I remembered everything. The baby. Chuck's baby. My baby.

"Is my baby ok?" I asked, extremely scared.

"What baby?" Vanessa whispered to Rufus.

"Honey, your baby is fine, luckily. The doctors did and ultrasound while you were asleep." Lily told me.

"What happened to me earlier?"

"The doctors think it was a serious anxiety attack. However, they can't put you on medication until they are sure, and when they're sure, they'll have to get a special one that is safe for pregnant women."

"Hello, Jenny. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions." A male doctor said as he came into the room I was in.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What do you remember of your trip to the park?"

"I was with Vanessa, and I met Alison. Then she mentioned someone and I just snapped."

"Do you remember falling down?"

"I think so, like my knees just forgot how to work."

"Is that all that you remember?"

"I remember a little of waking up, when Eric kissed me but the rest is a little blurry."

"Alright, that's all I need to know at the moment." The doctor said as he left the room.

**The next morning...**

"Jenny, now that you're doing better, and out of the emergency room, would you like to tell me about your baby?" My dad asked me.

"I was going to tell you-" He cut me off.

"When?"

"Soon. I had just told Lily when we were walking and then I got home and Vanessa was there and she wanted to talk to me and then she wanted me to meet her baby girl and then when she told me who Alison's father was is when the thing happened. I didn't have a chance to tell you." I explained.

"Do you know why you had the anxiety attack? What about that baby's father made you feel that way?"

"It's just that he isn't helping with her and it made me mad. Its not a big deal."

"You wound up in the hospital! It was a big deal."

"I wound up there because Vanessa called 911! It's not my fault! If only you understood!" I shouted, stomping out of the room.

"Um, Jenny, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Eric asked as I stomped out.

"Fine, what?"

"What happened with us yesterday? Is there something more than friendship here?"

"I don't fucking know. I was scared and you were comforting. Sort of like that night I got pregnant only you weren't the one there first."

"When are you just going to admit it? You feel something for me, but you're afraid to admit because you think it'll ruin our friendship."

Then I just crumbled inside and a tear fell down my face. "You're right." I admitted, talking through the tears as he pulled me into a hug.

"You should know I don't like seeing you cry. How about I make you stop?" Eric suggested, kissing me hard and rubbing my back.

We continued like that for a few minutes, sinking down onto the couch, with me leaned against the pillow on the arm with him almost laying on me. Somehow my dad knew just the right time to ruin the moment and walked into the living room right as Eric put his hand on my thigh.

"Do I even want to know what you two are doing?" My dad asked us.

"Not really." Eric replied to him.

"Well, I'm going to go get coffee. You kids better behave while I'm gone."

"Bye." Eric and I said in unison. After he was gone, we continued what we started, only again we got interrupted, but this time it was Serena coming down the stairs. What was that on her stomach? Wait, that was her stomach!

"Oh my god." Eric said, stunned.

"You saw nothing." Serena said, holding a blanket in front of her stomach. "I thought no one was home."

"Is that what you were going to tell us last night before your announcement party got canceled?"

"Yeah."

"It's Dan's isn't it?" Asked Eric.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone anything? Got it?"

"Yeah, but how far along are you?"

"I'm 23 weeks. I'm going to go change now." She told us.

"That was awkward." I said after she was out of sight. "Now, since we keep getting interrupted, let's just go for a walk instead."

"Great idea."

* * *

**If you didn't already figure it out, in this story, Vanessa left around season 2, a little after she and Chuck slept together when they tried to make Blair and Nate jealous. And yeah, Serena's pregnant too. I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible!**


	5. V and J's Creative Girl Talk

**2 weeks later...** **June 8... Rufus and Lily's Apartment...**

When was my dad going to stop making a big deal over the fact that both of his kids are going to have kids of their own soon? Dan didn't even know about his kid though. None of us could get ahold of him. Eric still couldn't get ahold of Chuck either, and there was no way we were getting Blair into this.

"Jenny? Now that it's over, and you've recovered from it, can I ask you what it was about Chuck being Alison's father that made you so upset?" Vanessa asked me as she sat down by me.

"He's just a devil. He'll never accept her as his daughter."

"You're probably right there. So, you're going to be a mother too. This is interesting. When are you going to tell us the father of your baby?"

"I don't ever want to. but I'll tell everyone else after I tell him."

"Wait, it's not Eric?" She asked, confused.

"No, but I wish it was."

"You guys weren't dating then?"

"No, we aren't now either."

"But, you guys kiss all the time, and friends don't do that." V pointed out.

"Yeah, but Eric says that we shouldn't date until we know that my baby's father doesn't want to be with me. It's not like he ever would though. The only time we ever were more than acquaintances was the night we fucked, and plus, he's happy with someone else."

"Why can't you tell us who he is?"

"I can, I just really don't want to. I don't even think he'll care about the baby, or he won't believe it's his. I'd think Blair would've told him what she walked in on that night."

"What did she walk in on?"

"Eric and me, together, you know- like that."

"Oh. Wait, this guy is close enough to Blair that she would tell him that? And he's happy with someone else? Goddamn Jenny, is he who I think he is?"

"Nevermind. I've already said too much." I said, as I started to get up."

"It's Chuck's baby isn't it?"

"Fine! You got it right. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Just tell me, what the hell were you doing with him?"

"We were both sad, so we sat down together and started drinking a little and talking and next thing we know we're naked, he's on top of me and going in and out. Then the next thing I know, I'm being told by a doctor that I'm pregnant." I explained.

"Jenny? Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Yeah, what?"

"While you two were- you know, did you like it?"

"Well, it hurt at first, but after a few times in and out, it wasn't actually bad."

"You liked it didn't you?" Vanessa asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I guess I did. Why?" I asked her, laughing at her strange question.

"I just was wondering if he was good with everyone. You know when I did it with him we did it twice cuz it was so good?"

"Nice."

"At first I was a little nervous, but really? With a dick that big anyone would be nervous!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh my god V! I've never heard you say something like that before!"

"Well now you did. Wasn't Chuck bigger than Damien though?"

"I wouldn't know. I never- wait how do you know about him?"

"I read Gossip Girl back in Vermont. So, you never- wait! You lost your virginity to Chuck?" V asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah. Isn't that why it hurt at first?"

"Wow. And your first time was good. That rarely happens Jenny. You're lucky."

"No I'm not. I got pregnant my first time."

"You know that's not all that bad? I thought the same thing at first, but when I started shopping for baby stuff around 24 weeks, I felt better, since the clothes sort of made me want her right then. Then when I had her, I was so happy I cried. Sure, I don't get much sleep now, but it's worth it for my baby girl." She explained to me.

"Didn't giving birth hurt though?"

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt like hell. Like something was ripping my vagina apart slowly. But in the end it was all over and just a memory. And it was more than worth it." As she said that, Alison woke up from her nap and started crying in the other room. "I'll be back." Vanessa said as she went to go get her baby. Alison had Vanessa's tan complexion and green eyes, and Chuck's hair color and mouth. She really was a pretty baby, the perfect mix of her parents.

"Don't you get tired of taking care of her?" I questioned Vanessa as she walked back in with her baby.

"I'll never be tired of taking care of her, but I do get tired of the headaches from when she cries for hours, having to work all day on no sleep because I was up taking care of her, and missing her when I'm working. But that's just all part of being a single mother."

"That's exactly what I'll be doing." I said quietly.

"Jenny, even though Eric might not be your baby's father, he isn't going to leave you. He'd help you with the baby if you let him."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking to Lily. He was saying that if Chuck doesn't step up and take responsibility of the baby then he will, but before you freak out, he didn't tell anyone about Chuck, he referred to him as your baby's father. But really, I think you have a good guy." Vanessa admitted.

"I guess I do. I think I'm just scared of how Chuck will react when I tell him the baby is his."

"He can either accept it, not believe it, or deny it." As she said that, someone knocked on the door. It was Lily.

"Do you girls want to go get some coffee?" She asked us.

"Um, ok." I responded.

"Why not?" Vanessa agreed, standing up with Alison on her hip.

"I just have to get dressed." I said, pointing to my pajamas.

**21 minutes later...**

"So, Lily. Why the random coffee trip?" I asked her. She always planned things ahead of time, and this had been completely random, so she probably wanted something.

"Can't I invite my daughter and her friend to coffee without a reason?"

"Technically I'm your step daughter." I corrected her.

"Whatever. You caught me. But Jenny, when are you going to tell us who your baby's father is?" She asked seriously.

"After I tell him he's going to be a dad."

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I can't exactly find him right now." I was telling the truth. I had no idea where Chuck was. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I looked to see who it was. It was Damien.

* * *

**I know, that's a weird chapter ending, but hey it's a good story idea. So I might update once more before the holidays, but I don't know for sure, so in case I don't update again before then, happy holidays!**


	6. The Return Of The Ex

Why was Damien calling me? Did he somehow figure out I was pregnant? No, that wasn't possible. No one that knew would be mean enough to tell him. It's not like it was his business anyway.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I told Lily and Vanessa, standing up and walking outside before they could ask any questions. "What do you want Damien?" I asked him coldly.

"Why the crankiness Jenny? I'm calling to apologize-" I cut him off.

"For what? For breaking up with me because I wanted to stay a virgin? Sorry, but I'm over that. And you. Are you sure that's why you called?"

"Yeah. I am sorry. What I did that night was wrong, and I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I'm just letting you know I'm sorry. Um, I have to go, but maybe I'll see you around?"

"In your fucking dreams. Goodbye Damien." I said as I hung up the phone and went back inside.

"Who was that?" Lily asked me.

"It was no one." There was no way in hell I was telling her it was Damien.

"You don't get calls from no one, but I see that you don't want to talk about it and I'm going to respect that."

"Uh, do you guys mind if I bolt? I really need to clear my head a little bit."

"Jenny, I don't see what you need to clear out of it."

"I was thinking I could try to locate the father of my baby." I really was, but I had no idea how.

"Alright. You can go. Just be back at the apartment before dark."

I hurried out of there. Why had Damien really called? Part of me thinks that he isn't the kind of guy to mean an apology like that. Oh well. It was all over and none of that or him mattered anymore. What mattered now was calling Chuck. Or more like finding him. I called his cell number for the millionth time. Again, it went to voice mail. Ugh!

I just walked on for about 5 blocks, mumbling to myself, when all out of nowhere, I ran into Damien. That's when I realized what I'd been saying. I'd been practicing telling Chuck about the baby.

As I ran into Damien, literally I hit my face on his jacket, it got weird. "Damien! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that I live in this city too?"

"You live here now?" Last I checked he was moving away.

"Yeah I moved in officially last month."

"Oh well. It wasn't nice to see you!" I said truthfully, as people would normally say it was good.

"Hang on for a second. When we ran into each other you were talking to yourself. Telling someone they're the father of your child. And you're cursing your head off. When we were together I never heard you swear once. Is there something I should know about?"

"No, because it's none of your business so you can just stay out of it. And as for the cursing, I'll say whatever the fuck I want, why? Does it offend you?"

"Jenny, I don't think you understand. I want to be friends. Like, friends where we hang out and are there for each other. Why won't you give me a chance? We were fine as friends before."

"Yeah, then we dated and you dumped me. Plus I'm with someone else now." I told him.

"And he's the father of your child. Could you please just tell me what that's about?"

"It was a line in a play I'm messing with." I lied.

"What play would that be?"

"It's one my friend wrote. You wouldn't know of it."

"Whatever you say. Just please, give me one more chance. As a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I want to make up for what I did to you a few months ago."

"Fine! Just stop asking me about it!" I exclaimed.]

"Ok, meet me in the park tomorrow at 2 pm?" He asked, brightly.

"Yeah ok. I really have to go."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I walked away from his as fast as I could. What the fuck was wrong with me? He was my ex! Wow, I must be really stupid.

**Later that afternoon... At the apartment...**

"Peek a boo! I see you!" Vanessa was playing with Alison.

"No! I told you I can't have anyone knowing about this! I told you because I trust you, B." Serena was on the phone with Blair.

My dad and Lily were no where to be found. I think Lily went to a meeting for Bass Industries and I'm pretty sure my dad went to the loft. And I was sitting at home, watching V play with her baby. Just as I was getting bored, Eric came out of the elevator.

"J, guess what I got!" He exclaimed, holding up the bag in his hand. An Armani bag.

"I don't know, something Armani?" I guessed sarcastically.

"Duh. I got this." He pulled out a tiny red and black suit. A baby suit.

"Um, Eric, what the fuck?"

"For your baby."

"We don't know its gender yet. And I'm only 6 weeks pregnant. Isn't it a bit early to be buying clothes for it? And what if I have a girl?" I pointed out.

"Then you can save it for when you have a boy."

"What if I don't want to have a boy?"

"Then a girl could wear it."

"No! If I have a girl, she is not going to wear a suit!" I shouted.

"Well, sorry, I was just trying to be a dad here." Eric said, sounding hurt.

"E, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really hormonal right now." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you yelling at the maid for making your bed." I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" I laughed at him.

"Make me." He said, running over to the couch I was sitting on. As he started to lean in to kiss me, I pushed him away a little bit.

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well I don't care." He said, kissing me anyway, and I couldn't help but melt into it. In the middle of it, I felt a wave of nausea. I shoved him off me and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When I looked up, he was right by my side, pulling my hair out of the way.

"You don't have to do this." I told him.

"Do what?"

"Be the father of Chuck's baby."

"Jenny, it's your baby too. And I don't care. Even if he steps up to be a father, I will still love your baby." E said truthfully.

I went to respond, but I wound up retching again. How long would this last?


	7. J and E's Game

**That same evening... 6:34 pm... At the apartment...**

"Jenny, you wanna go somewhere?" Eric offered.

"No, I think I'll stay in tonight."

"Again? You need to go out, have fun. You've just dragged yourself around since you got pregnant."

"Exactly. I'm pregnant. There's nothing fun that you can do while you're pregnant."

"Seriously? What can't you do while you're pregnant that you normally do?" He asked me.

"Um, well I can't go out drinking anymore, I can't-" Eric cut me off.

"J, you hardly ever drank before."

"You weren't around me much in the weeks before I got pregnant. I went drinking with Nate and Chuck, and all the nights I spent at Nate's, we drank quite a bit then, and the night I got pregnant. We were tipsy when we did that. Actually, I think that's why we did that."

"You are right with that, we were fighting then, but Jenny you're far from alcoholic-"

"I never said I was!" I interrupted him. "I just said I can't drink anymore now."

"You know there's such thing as alcohol free wines and liquors?" He reminded me.

"Yeah, but it's the alcohol that makes it fun."

"Oh well. You can't do that right now. Do you want the alcohol free or not?" E offered.

"I guess."

"Ok then. I'll be right back." He said, going into the kitchen and coming back, with a bottle of alcohol free wine. "It might not be the real thing, but at least you get the taste."

"You're the best." I said, hugging him and kissing him.

"How about we play a game?" He suggested.

"What game?"

"We could watch _Welcome To The Rileys' _and every time they use the word 'fuck', we drink."

"That sounds like a good game." I admitted. "Let's do it!"

**After the movie...**

"Yeah, if that was real alcohol, one of us would be passed out right now." Eric said, laughing.

"I can't believe we went through almost 3 bottles of that!" I exclaimed.

"It was a good game wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It would've been better with real alcohol." I told him.

"That way, it would be more interesting doing this." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. After a minute, he pulled me over on my bed, so that I was on top of him. Then he grabbed my thighs and pulled them to his sides.

I could feel his boner growing in his jeans, and he kept rubbing it on me. I couldn't help but notice he was looking down my tank top, but he was supposed to be, right? He started to move down, and wound up kissing my chest, with his face down my shirt. We sat up, with me still in his lap, and him still in my shirt. He grabbed my ass, and I accidently let out a sexual cry. I happened to do so, right after the elevator opened, and I heard my dad talking to Lily.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"I'll hide the bottles!" Eric said quietly, knowing that my dad didn't let me drink, anything alcohol related, even if there was no actual alcohol.

As I was walking to the door of my bedroom, my dad knocked on the door.

"Jenny, can I come in?" He asked from outside.

"Yeah." I told him, opening the door.

"What are you two up to?" He asked me and Eric, not having any suspicion of what we'd been doing.

"We were watching a movie." Eric told him honestly. That's what we'd done, so it wasn't lying.

"Ok, I was just checking to make sure you kids were ok. Jenny, how are you feeling?" My dad asked, concerned.

"Dad, you've asked me every day since you found out I was having a baby, and I've always been fine. You don't have to ask me every day, or at all if you don't want to. In all honesty, it's getting a little annoying." I told him quietly.

"I ask you because I care, and I care because I love you. I just want to make sure that you and your baby are ok."

"Dad, why aren't you mad? I'm 16 and pregnant, and you act like you're just fine with it."

"I'm going to let you guys talk, I don't think I'm needed in this conversation." Eric said, leaving the room.

"Jenny, at first I was mad that you didn't tell me, but then I realized that being mad about it isn't going to fix anything, and it would only make you stress, and that certainly wouldn't be helpful. Stress often causes a miscarriage in pregnant women, and I wouldn't want you to have to go through that. Instead of being mad, I'm just going to help you, and make sure things are ok, like a father should." Rufus explained.

"Oh. I see now. Where were you all day?" I asked him.

"Just at the gallery. Why?"

"I just never knew."

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." He said, leaving my room.

**Next morning...**

I couldn't bother to get out of bed until after 10, because of the morning sickness. Finally, it started easing off, and as it did-

"J, are you up yet?" Eric asked from outside my door.

"Sort of. You can come in if you want."

"What does sort of mean?" He asked, walking into my room and sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Awake but too sick to get up." I clarified, as I stood up.

"Well, you must be feeling better now."

"Yeah." As I said that, he took my wrists and tried to kiss me, but I had to push him away and run to the bathroom, yet again to puke, and yet again, he was right next to me.

"You just woke up, how do you have that much food in your stomach that you can puke out?"

"I'm not even sure. I think it was making its way up all morning."

"Are you ready to go out of here now?" Eric asked.

"I think so." I said, as we left my room together to find Serena in the living room with Lily, Vanessa and Alison.

"Vanessa, do you have to do that with a little baby?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Feed them with your boob? It sounds painful."

"You don't have to, but I think it's a better option, cuz its healthier, and it's free." She pointed out.

"But doesn't it hurt?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Not if you do it right."

"There's a wrong way to do it?"

"Jenny, should I be worried that I know more about breastfeeding than you do?" Eric asked.

"What? How?"

"As strange as it might be, I actually took every parenting class at school, and a few not at school, because I actually want to be a father and have a real family someday." He admitted.

"Eric! That's so amazing! Not many guys are like that these days. And I don't think Dan is one of them." Serena blurted out, getting off the couch.

"Is that why you haven't told him that you're pregnant with his child?" E asked her.

"No, actually I can't get ahold of him." She admitted.

"I haven't either." I added, thinking back to the times I'd tried to call him to tell him about my baby.

"I have some shopping to do." Serena said, seeming irritated that I talked to her, I mean I understand that she would still be mad that I fucked things up with her and Nate, but she could at least be civil.

**1:56 pm...**

"Jenny!" Damien called out.

"Hey." I said as he walked to my side.

"So, I was thinking we could go get a drink or something." He suggested.

"Um, it's early afternoon."

"So what?"

"We can't."

"Why not?" He nosed into my business.

"Damien I just fucking can't!" I yelled, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Jenny, you can tell me why. It doesn't have to be a secret. We're friends. Tell me."

"A few weeks ago I made a huge mistake."

"More detail?" He pushed at me.

"And now it's living in me." I said, trying not to let him know about my baby.

"What?" Damien sounded confused. Then he caught on. "Wait, Jenny are you pregnant?"


	8. Jenny's New Word

**Ok, a little funny story here. I have a strange word in this story. How it came to be: my mom works at a home for people with mental illnesses, and one lady called her a very funny name, and Jenny uses it in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Sort of." I admitted.

"You don't look it. How far along are you?"

"About 7 weeks. Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends. But you're only 16. How are you going to manage this?"

"I haven't completely figured that out yet. The father of it doesn't even know it exists yet." I told Damien.

"Who is the father? You left that part out."

"I'd rather not say."

"Whatever you say. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Maybe he would be a good friend. Wait, he was leaning towards me, getting ready to kiss me!

"Damien! What the actual fuck?"

"What?"

"What the fuck- actually, nevermind. You never really wanted to be friends, you just wanted me back. I should've known from the start that you're a disgusting shit wrinkle!" I yelled at him, disgusted.

"Shit, J. What's a shit wrinkle?" He laughed.

"You're a shit wrinkle! You better leave me alone you sick bastard!" I walked away. What the fuck was a shit wrinkle?

**3:03 pm... At the apartment...**

"Hey, where were you?" Eric asked as I came in the elevator.

"I was with Damien." I wasn't going to lie.

"What? Are you dealing again?"

"No."

"Are you buying from him?"

"No."

"Are you hooking up with him?" Was he going to question me like this all day?

"God! Eric! No! I'm not doing any of that shit!"

"Then what the hell are you doing with him?"

"We just took a day to talk, sort things out."

"What happened?"

"Well, he tried to kiss me, so I called him a shit wrinkle." I told Eric with a straight face. He doubled over laughing.

"Shit wrinkle? Jenny, what is a shit wrinkle?" He said, barely able to talk because of laughter.

"I don't even know, but I think the pregnancy hormones are making me invent new words." I admitted jokingly.

"But seriously, shit wrinkle? That's epic! This is one of the things I love about you!" Eric grabbed my waist and kissed me. As he did, Vanessa walked in.

"Guys? What is all this talk about shit wrinkles? What does that even mean?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Jenny says the hormones made her invent a new word." Eric said, happily holding my waist.

"Oh really? It did that to me too." As she said that, she started laughing.

"Maybe it's just the Bass babies." I joked.

"Maybe it's just the awesome mothers." Eric said, kissing me again, with a lot more tongue than the first time.

"I'm going to take Alison to the park. If you want to come, you can't talk about shit wrinkles." She joked.

"I think we'll stay here. Have fun!" I told her, as I pulled Eric into my bedroom. "Do you want to continue what we've tried to do a few times now?" I offered.

"I would, but we don't have any condoms today." He pointed out.

"We don't need them, I'm already pregnant."

"You could still get an infection."

"From you? Are you not clean?"

"Jenny, I never said that. I am clean. It's fine." He assured me.

"Then what could I catch?"

"Good point." After saying that, he grabbed my waist, sat on the bed, laid back and pulled me on top of him, kissing me and grinding on me.

I started to unbutton his shirt, and as I did I could feel him getting hard under me. I yanked his shirt off with sexual power, and put my hands on his bare back. When I did that, he put his hands on my thighs, right under my butt. After a minute of random kissing, he started to pull my shorts down, and there was no way I was stopping him.

When they were low enough to reveal my underwear, gray lacy boy shorts, he got a shit ton harder. Eventually, my shorts were completely off, and his hands were in my hair. We changed position, so that I was sitting on his lap, grinding on him. He started kissing his way down my neck, and to my tank top straps, slowly pulling them off with his teeth.

Once they were gone, he pulled the rest of my shirt off as I pulled his pants down. I couldn't help but notice his total hard on making a tent in his boxers, and I just had to reach down and touch it. I had just wrapped my hand around it when someone knocked on my door. What the fuck?

"Go into the bathroom and get dressed!" I whispered urgently to Eric.

I wrapped myself in a blanket and went to the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Vanessa said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I said, dropping the blanket and opening the door. "Eric, you can come out!"

"J, were you guys doing what I think you were doing?"

"And what exactly was that?" I asked her, being a pain in the ass.

"Oh my god, were you two having sex?" She asked, nosily.

"No, not yet. We were about to." I told her honestly, since I knew she'd keep it a secret.

"That's great! I'm sorry I bothered you! I was just seeing if you were sure you wanted to stay here." V said as she backed out of the room.

"No, we're just going to a hotel. Every time we try to do it here we just get interrupted." I decided, going to my underwear drawer to find something better for the night.

"Ok, you two should leave soon, before your parents get home. I'll tell them you went to see your friends for the night."

"Alright. Thanks, V. You're the best." I said, hugging her.

"Anytime. But I'm going to go. Have fun, get a little crazy!" She said as she left the room.

**4:19 pm... The Empire Hotel...**

"You ready to do this?" Eric asked me.

"Of course I'm ready. Now you just sit on the edge of the bed and I'll be out in a minute." I went into the bathroom and took off my shorts and T shirt. This was going to be interesting.


	9. Firsts As We Know Them

**WARNING TO THE PERSON READING THIS: IF YOU DON'T LIKE EXPLICIT, DETAILED LEMONS, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND JUST GO WITH IT.**

* * *

I turned on some quiet, romantic music in the other room, and walked in, wearing only a black lace push up bra, with a matching thong and black platform shoes.

"Wow, Jenny, you look hot." Eric said, stunned.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I told him in a hushed tone, while walking over to him and climbing onto his lap, straddling him and kissing him intensely.

I could already feel him getting hard, and myself getting wet. I grabbed his neck and he grabbed my thighs and we started grinding against each other. We laid back, to where I was on top of him, and I started to pull his shirt off.

Once I got his shirt off, I started rubbing his shoulders, and kissing them, as he did to mine. After a bit, I'd kissed down to his pants. It was about time they came off.

As soon as they were off, his boner tent was revealed once again. He kissed me, and unstrapped my shoes, throwing them across the room. I slid my hand down, and wrapped it around his aroused manhood. Damn it was hard!

I started to slip my bra off, very slowly, to give him something to wait for. After about 30 seconds of just messing with the straps, I got up and put my back towards him and took the bra completely off. Then I turned around, so he could adjust to the sight of my naked chest.

Eric reached for my ribcage and pulled me to him, and started playing with my boobs with his hands, and kissing them a little. we wound up just kissing each other for a random half hour before we did anything else. I decided to give him the honor of removing my underwear.

He chose to do it while he had me on my knees and he was French kissing me as he did it. He waited until they were completely off before looking. When he did, I felt myself get even wetter, and I saw him get even harder. I looked away while he removed his boxers. When I looked back, he had laid down on his back, and it was sticking straight in the air.

I wanted to follow Vanessa's advice and get a little wild, so I gave him a devilish grin and leaned down and licked his stick. Even though I hadn't done that before, I had a feeling it would be fun. It was fun so far, so I put the whole head in my mouth. His breathing completely changed when I did that. I worked a way to fit the whole thing, the whole 6 inches into my mouth. It was slightly difficult, but I managed, and Eric seemed to like it.

"Ok, Jenny, that's great, but I want a chance to do you now." He told me.

I just nodded and we changed positions. It felt a little strange to have someone's face in my crotch, even if it was Eric. Before I could finish my thought, I felt him lick my clit. I couldn't help but laugh because it tickled. After a minute, he put his tongue inside my actual hole, and started tongue fucking me. If he'd thought he was gay, how was he so good at that?

I let him go like that for a couple minutes, then we decided to do the actual thing. He climbed up onto me and started kissing me. He brought his tip up to my opening and sat it there as he continued to kiss me. He slowly slid it into me, and when he did, I couldn't help but shriek of pleasure. He started going in and out, and I couldn't hold in the moaning and heavy breathing.

"Jenny, we're lucky we chose to do this in a hotel. Otherwise our house members would have heard us by now." Eric said, stopping doing me to talk.

"Please keep going. Just please do it." I begged him, and he continued.

He plainly rode me for a few minutes, but when he started moaning too, he brought his hand down to my clit and started rubbing it while he fucked me. That tickled at first, but after about a minute started feeling really good, so good that I started whimpering. I could feel the orgasm building up, and I started getting anxious for it. I got so anxious that I started trying to hump him to make it go faster.

A minute or two later, the tension built up faster and faster, and suddenly exploded. I let out an orgasmic whimper and my whole body shook. All out of nowhere, some liquid shot out of my cunt and landed on Eric. A couple seconds later, he got super hard and came inside me, so much that it pushed him out of me and some of the cum landed on my face.

"That- was-amazing!" He said, catching his breath.

"It really was." I agreed, but as I did, my stomach practically flipped and before I could think, I was puking my guts into the trash can by the bed. "This nausea fucking ruins everything." I complained.

"It didn't ruin this." Eric said, crawling over to me and trying to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"E, don't. My mouth tastes like shit right now."

"As if I cared." He leaned in anyway.

"You'll be sorry." I warned him before he kissed me.

"I don't see what you're trying to warn me about."

"Really? Maybe I'm just paranoid." As I said that, he kissed me, and laid on his back, pulling me by the waist down on top of him.

**7:03 am... At the hotel...**

After a few more rounds of bliss, we'd showered and just sat on the bed, watching TV. That was the last thing I remembered before Eric blowing on my face to wake me up. Once I opened my eyes, he randomly kissed me. When he did, I felt sick. Bad sick.

"Jenny, are you ok?" I couldn't respond. I could only cover my mouth and shove him out of the way so that I could make it to the trash can.

"Do I look ok?" I grumped at him, unintentionally, while getting up and going to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice that something was off. I yanked my tank top up. "What the fuck?" My voice faded. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

**Any guesses what she saw?**


	10. Solving J's Problem

**I'm just saying now, I made up the store mentioned later in the story.**

* * *

"J, what's going on?" Eric asked from outside the door.

"I don't even know. You can come in here if you want." As I said that, he walked in slowly.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked me, trying not to laugh.

"These- things!" I exclaimed, pointing at my chest.

"What about them?"

"Don't you see anything different? Do I have to put them in your face for you to notice?" I said, trying to make him see what I saw.

"What?" E said as he touched my left boob.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I shrieked, shoving his hand away.

"Jenny, I think I know more about pregnancy and babies than you do."

"Wait, this has something to do with the baby? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm guessing so. It's your body getting ready to make milk for the baby." He explained.

"But is it supposed to hurt? And do they really need to stick out like that?"

"You should know that making a human isn't easy, or pain free. And as for the other part, yeah, what else would the baby suck on?"

"Thank you for making me feel like a total idiot!" I exclaimed, and as I did, I got nauseous again, and puked in the toilet.

This had gotten too extreme. I'd puked up everything inside me, and I couldn't stop retching. It was to the point where I couldn't breathe. Then it let up. I just was tired of everything, so I just fell to the floor, on purpose.

"JENNY!" Eric bent down to where I was.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. I'm just tired of this puking."

"You scared the shit out of me Jenny. And hasn't your nasuea gotten worse over the past few days?"

"Yeah, actually it has." I just realized that.

"Well, we should be getting home. You need to eat something when we get there." He pulled me off the floor.

**8:57 am... At the apartment...  
**

"J, I don't think you're ok. This was the fifth time you've puked since you woke up barely 2 hours ago." Eric pointed out. I'd just ate and then thrown it up again.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I should be worrying about it! And so should you!"

"Why?"

"Well, let's go see how much weight you've lost since you got pregnant." He suggested, pulling me over to the scale and making me stand on it. "How much did you lose?"

"11 pounds." I said, shocked.

"Holy fucking shit, Jenny we are taking you to a doctor. Now."

"Eric, why does Jenny need to go to a doctor right now?" Lily asked as she came to the door of the bathroom.

"She's lost 11 pounds because of her morning sickness and I don't think that's good." He responded.

"Oh, darling, she doesn't need a doctor for that. With you and Serena I had the same problem. I lost about as much before my mother helped me."

"How did she help you?" Eric interrupted his mother.

"Eric why are you so goddamn protective of me?" I asked him, forgetting that my parents don't like me cursing,even though I'm 16.

"Because I can be." He told me.

"Jenny, my mother suggested ginger, to ease the morning sickness, and it helped. A lot. I think you should try it." Lily said, handing me a box of ginger mints.

"What do I do with it?" I asked, dumbly.

"You can either eat them, or just smell them. Whatever works better for you." She must've been able to tell I was getting sick, because she grabbed them out of my hands, opened them and stuck the box in my face. Wait, that did help. Who knew?

"Feel better?" Eric asked, noticing I hadn't puked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, pushing the box away.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to, so I should be going. I'll see you two later." Lily said, as she left the bathroom.

**The next day... 1:23 pm... At the park...**

"So, I'm officially 8 weeks pregnant." I told Eric and Vanessa blantly. "Shouldn't I start getting fat soon?"

"Not exactly. With your first baby, you normally don't show till around 10 weeks at least. Sometimes even later. I didn't start showing until 13 weeks." Vanessa told me.

"Am I the only one here that doesn't know much about pregnancy?"

"I guess I have to say yeah. You are. But that's why you have us." Eric said, smiling at the thought.

"We should see how much I know. You guys, take turns asking me questions about things in pregnancy and birth and shit."

"Ok, what's a placenta?" Vanessa quizzed me.

"It's the thing the baby's belly cord is connected to. Where it gets its food." I noticed Eric was laughing. "What?"

"You called it a belly cord. That's funny. Do you know its scientific name?"

"Yeah, umbilical cord. Belly cord just sounds better." I said, totally serious.

"What's amniotic fluid?" Vanessa continued quizzing me.

"Isn't that the stuff in there with the baby? Like what comes out when your water breaks?"

"Yeah, you're right. It seems like you know the basic things." V told me.

"Do you know what makes the milk for the baby?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, your boob." I replied, laughing. What kind of question was that?

"No, like what part of the boob?"

"There's more than one part?" What was he talking about?

"Yeah. You have a lot to learn, J." He laughed, taking my hand.

"Hey, I know somewhere we need to go. Follow me." Vanessa blurted out randomly.

**24 minutes later... On the sidewalk by a bunch of stores...**

"You should start shopping here." Vanessa said, pointing to a store called Randomosity.

"Why? What is it?" I asked her.

"It's just clothes, but the clothes are pretty awesome. Just come inside." She pulled me inside. When we were in the door, our phones went off. A Gossip Girl blast.

_Spotted: Vanessa Abrams, with a baby. But who's baby? Why is she even back in town? I plan to find out why! Until next time, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

We both looked at V. She looked bored.

"It's no big deal. They'll all figure out I had her at some point."

"True." Eric agreed.

I looked around the store. There was a girl side and a guy side, and the clothes were sorted by color and size. The walls had a bunch of grafitti on them.

"Just wondering, why do I need to shop here now?" I asked.

"They have good clothes for pregnant women. Like super comfortable stuff. And they have baby and kid stuff in the back." V explained, walking over to a rack of clothes.


	11. The Sexy Joke

**5 days later...**

"What the hell?" I asked myself, or more so, my body, as I looked in the mirror.

"What? Are you ok?" Vanessa asked me from across my bedroom.

"I'm fat."

"Hang on." She walked over to me and put her hand on my hip. "No, that's not fat. That's just bloat. It'll go away without you trying. Just another part of pregnancy. Now you have a reason to wear your new clothes. Like this." She said, holding up the dark purple metallic T shirt that I'd gotten. She'd suggested that I got it in a size or two bigger than I usually wear, so I got a 5, even though that was 3 sizes bigger.

"Ok, whatever. Being almost 9 weeks pregnant isn't fun."

"Trust me, I know. But in the end it's all worth it." V assured me.

"Hey, come over here."

"What?" She asked as she stood by me. I reached for the bottom of her shirt and tried to yank it up but she pushed my hand away.

"Jenny, what the fuck?"

"Just do it!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Are you trying to rape me?" Vanessa joked, laughing at herself.

"Yes! Of course I'm trying to rape you!" I joked back, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pretended to try to kiss her. She played back, only seriously. She actually kissed me. Quite intensely too. In the middle of it, Alison laughed from the floor. When she did that, we looked at her, and started laughing, and we fell to the floor laughing. The laughing stopped when she pinned my arms down, sat on my hips, pushed my body down and kissed me again, laughing. In the middle of that one, Eric and Serena walked into my room, but we didn't hear them, and she kept kissing me.

"Ew." Serena said, backing out.

"Shit." Vanessa laughed, sitting up on my hips.

"Eric-" I started apologetically.

"It's fine Jenny, actually, it was sort of hot. Can I just ask what exactly you girls were trying to do? And in front of the baby?"

"Nothing. I just made a joke and we decided to play it out." I explained.

"What were you trying to do with my shirt anyway?" V asked.

"Get off me and I'll show you." As I said that, she stood up and I stood with her and pulled her shirt up to her bra. "Yeah, I can't be sure this way." I said, yanking the shirt over her head.

"Jenny, what are you doing? Are you looking for something, or do you just want to see boobs?" She joked at me again.

"Actually, I sort of am looking for something." I admitted, bending down to look at her stomach.

"I'm just guessing you're looking at how her body looks after she had Alison, but what do I know? I didn't expect to see you two making out when I came in here." Eric rambled.

"And you're right." I told him, standing up again and walking over to him kissing him. "You know me so well."

"I clearly don't. Like I said, I didn't expect to see you kissing another girl." He almost sounded like he liked seeing it.

"Yeah, and I bet you wouldn't think I'd do this." I said as I walked over to Vanessa, kissed her, shoved my hands into her bra, pushed her back onto my bed and sat on her, all while kissing her like they do in porn. I noticed Eric's jaw dropped out of the corner of my eye. I liked surprising him, so I unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and pulled it off, and when I did, Vanessa played along with me and put her hands in my bra too, and even though my boobs were sore, I didn't stop her.

"Are you two in love or something?" Eric joked.

"Maybe." I joked.

"Maybe not." Eric teased me, as he walked over and kissed me, and when he did, Alison clapped and giggled.

"Ok baby! I'll come kiss you too!" Vanessa baby talked to Alison, jumping over to her, picking her up, and kissing her too.

Eric and I laughed in unison, and as he had his hands on my waist, and mine on his neck, he continued to kiss me. As he did, Vanessa decided to join in, sort of. She sat by our feet and wrapped her arms and legs around our legs.

"Should I even ask why?" Eric asked her, laughing.

"Nope!" She replied, trying not to laugh and hugging our legs harder. Just as we started kissing again, Lily walked in, but the door was open, so she didn't really need to knock.

"Jenny, you have- oh god." She stopped, looking away for a moment. "Please tell me you're not doing what it looks like." She practically begged.

Vanessa fell onto her back and laughed like a maniac. "What does it look like we're doing?" She asked, even though she knew.

"I think you know." Lily told her.

"What do I have?" I asked her, referring to what she'd been saying before she saw us in our lump of glory.

"You have a checkup at the doctors in a little while."

"Um , ok. I'll get ready."

**42 minutes later.. In the waiting room..**

A nurse came into the waiting room. "Jennifer Humphrey? The doctor is ready for you." As she said that, Lily, Eric and I went into the hallway leading to the exam room. My doctor was there when we got there.

"Eric, could I have you sit over here?" Lily asked him, pointing to a chair on the side of the exam table that I wouldn't be able to see him from the exam table in.

"Why?" I asked her, geniunely curious.

"Today you're getting your first pelvic exam." She replied to me.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding." I hoped.

"No, I'm not. What is so bad about a pelvic exam? Actually, you've never had one before, so you can't really answer that."

"Actually, I will. I don't want someone poking around my vagina!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't seem to mind it when you got pregnant."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"I like your attitude." Lily said enthusiastically. "Now, you really need to go to the bathroom and take your clothes off, and put on the robe, she motioned to a robe on the exam table.

I grabbed the robe and stomped to the bathroom across the room. This was gonna be hell. There's no other result.

**15 minutes later...**

"Ok, Jenny. I see that everything there is alright. You can go put your clothes back on now. Then we can continue with your ultrasound." The doctor promised me.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom to see the ultrasound machine all set up. Here we go again. I laid down and pulled my shirt up so she could put the gel stuff on my stomach again.

"Eric, if you'd like, you can come over here now." Lily told him, and he came and held my hand as the doctor put the scan thing on my stomach.

"Oh my god." Lily said in awe over the little baby on the screen.

"Jenny, that's beautiful." Eric told me, also in awe.

"Holy shit! It's a person now!" I exclaimed, making everyone in the room laugh, even Lily.


	12. One, or Two, or Three Little- Wait What?

"Of course it's a person. It's been a person ever since you made it." Eric told me, smiling at me like I was dumb.

"When can we know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked the doctor.

"We should be able to tell at your next checkup, which is set for when you're 13 weeks along."

"How many appointments do I have to do?" I kept asking questions.

"You are supposed to come in at least every 6 weeks for the first trimester, every 4 weeks in the second, and every 2 or 3 in the third." My doctor explained.

"That's a lot of checkups. Why do we need so many?"

"You need to make sure you and your baby are ok and doing healthy, especially at your age."

"Ok, do you know when I'll get fat?" I felt like an idiot asking all these questions.

"Jenny, you're not going to get fat. You're going to start showing. There's a big difference. You should be happy when you start showing."

"How long are my- things," I pointed to my boobs. "going to be sore?"

"I can't give you an exact answer, but I can say that it shouldn't last any longer than your first trimester."

"And the morning sickness? I've had it since I was 2 weeks pregnant and it's gotten worse."

"Oh my. How bad is it?" The doctor lady sounded worried.

"Like, I feel sick for normally 4 hours a day and I've been puking every day, normally around 3 times."

"That explains your sudden drop in weight. We'll need to do a 3D scan in your next appointment to see if we can figure out the cause."

"Why did you say oh my? What might be causing it?" I desperately asked, trying not to panic.

"As much as I don't want to say this, because I might just be worrying you for no reason, it might also be correct. There's a possibility you might be carrying multiples."

I could feel myself getting lightheaded, and nauseous. Very nauseous.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Eric asked, grabbing my waist, sounding worried.

I could only cover my mouth and try to get up, but the doctor brought a barf bag to me before I could get up. As I puked, I could feel Eric rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

**That night... At the apartment... 2:34 am...Jenny's bedroom...**

I couldn't sleep. What if I was having twins? Or even worse, triplets? I'm not ready to take care of that many babies. Hell, I'm not even ready to take care of one! As I was thinking, someone knocked on my door.

"Jenny? Can I come in?" Eric called from my door.

"Yeah." As I spoke, my voice cracked.

"Why are you crying?" He hurried over to my bed, where I was sitting.

"Why are you awake?"

"I was thirsty and I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready to have twins." I choked.

"You're not sure you're having twins. Don't think about it until you know for sure."

"It's not that simple. You don't understand. I'm not ready for a baby. I'm only 16 and-" He cut me off by putting his hands on my legs and kissing me. "Why did you do that?"

"To show you that you don't have to be ready yet. That little person isn't supposed to be here for another 8 months. You have until then to get ready. Even then, you don't have to be completely ready, because you'll have me if Chuck doesn't step up to the place. Actually, you'll have me even if he does step up."

"But why do you want me? I'm 16 and pregnant by the manwhore of the Upper East Side from a drunken one night stand, and I'm a worthless shit-"

"No you're not! Don't say that- don't even think that! Jenny, I want to be with you because you're amazing!" He kissed me again, and then I knew that he really did care. After he kissed me, we just looked at each other for about a minute, and then, as if we'd planned, at the exact same time, we grabbed each other, and started making out.

I grabbed his shoulders, laid back and pulled him onto me. He'd grabbed my thighs, on the back near my crotch, and pulled them around his waist and started grinding on me. We started pulling our clothes off, piece by piece. I was down to my just my shorts, no bra, and he was down to pants and kissing my neck when he stopped and talked.

"Jenny, you sound like you're orgasming and we aren't even naked yet."

"What? What does an orgasm sound like?" I asked him, emphasizing sound.

"You were whimpering and moaning like you were orgasming."

"I was? Sorry."

"Don't be. It was hot." As soon as the words left his mouth, he went back to what he had started. A while later, while he was back to kissing my face, I accidentally let out a REALLY loud whimper, and anyone would've been able to tell what we were doing.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there!" Vanessa randomly said from outside my door scaring us a little.

"What the fuck? How long have you been listening?" I questioned her.

"Just a second, I heard you yell out and I decided to let you know I could hear you from the living room."

"Why are you even awake?"

"Alison woke me up." She replied.

"Do babies always do that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I told you I'm not ready for a baby!" I exclaimed to Eric, getting tears in my eyes.

"I already told you that you don't have to be yet-" Eric started, but I didn't let him finish. Instead, I pushed him off me and ran to my bathroom and laid on the floor, on my stomach, put my face on my arms and cried.

Vanessa came in with Eric right behind her. "Jenny, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not ready to have a baby, and I don't think I will be in 8 months! I'm not even ready to be pregnant!"

"That's why I'm here to help you! With or without Chuck, I'll be here." Eric assured me, putting his arms around my ribcage, under my naked chest. "Come here." He said, as he pulled me over, so that I was laying with my head in his arms on his lap, facing the ceiling.

"I'll be here too, and I know what it's like becoming a teenage mother, so I can help you too." Vanessa added, crawling over and laying next to me on the bathroom floor and taking my left hand while Eric took my right. Then he pulled my head up and kissed me, holding my head in his left arm, and his right hand stroking my stomach, where the baby was.

After we'd kissed for a while, he decided I needed sleep. "Jenny, you need to get some rest. Even if you don't want to, you should do it for your little one. Plus, I think we're making Vanessa feel awkward."

"No you aren't. You two are so cute together! But yeah, J he's right. You do need to get some sleep."

"But I'm comfortable right here." I whined.

"If you won't go, I will carry you, and if you even suggest that I'm joking, just wait and see." Eric stated.

"Ok, then carry me. I want to see if you really can."

"Ok, you asked for it!" He warned me, standing up and carrying me back to my bed. Vanessa gave me my shirt from the floor. "Yeah, you might want to put that on." Eric suggested.

"Whatever." I complained, sitting up and putting on the shirt.

"Good kitten." He joked, kissing me. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Um, yeah. I'll see you then too I guess." Vanessa stuttered awkwardly.

"Ok, see you then." As I said that, they walked out of my room and I went to sleep. For some reason, I dreamed about my baby.


	13. Telling Daddy

**2 weeks later...**

"Ugh, hang on." I told Eric, out of breath from kissing him so hard as I climbed off his lap. I pulled my shirt off, but something wasn't right. I ran to the bathroom, in my underwear and bra and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god..." My voice faded as I put my hand on my lower abdomen.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Look at this!" I exclaimed, breathlessly pointing to my sticking out, stomach. He looked at it, his eyes widened, and he put his free hand on it and ran his fingers across the edges.

"It's- amazing." He said, not sure if he used the right word or not.

"Yeah it is. Or at least I think so." I wasn't completely sure what I thought of it yet. I was just past 11 weeks pregnant, so it was normal that I was showing. It was just so strange!

As I put my shirt and pants back on, I got happier and happier. "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, running out of my room like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

"Jenny! I'm right here, is everything ok?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen, looking worried.

"It's fine! Feel this!" I took his hand and put it on my tiny bump.

"You're showing." He said, sounding shocked. "That baby is definitely growing!"

"What's all the fuss in here?" Vanessa asked, walking into the living room, holding Alison on her hip.

"My stomach is growing."

"That's great! That is great, right?"

"Yeah! I think so." Even then, I still wasn't quite sure.

**The next day... July 29... At the apartment... 9:43 am...**

My dad was at the gallery, Lily was in the kitchen, Vanessa was playing with Alison on the floor, and I was sitting on the couch with Eric, reading a magazine, whe the elevator opened, and out popped the person I least expected to see.

"Well, Lily! I certainly hope you've had a great summer so far!"

"Charles! Where have you been?" Lily asked, and they randomly chattered on in the kitchen.

When he'd walked in, Vanessa and Eric looked at me. I felt dizzy, and I started sweating. Then I felt sick. Really sick. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet. As I gagged, I felt Eric's hand on my back, and I could see Vanessa's feet out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked me softly.

Again, I couldn't talk. I just shook my head, and stood up. Eric put his hands on my waist. "Jenny, you need to sit down." He told me, leading me to the edge of the bath tub. "And you need to breathe. You're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok." He assured me, taking my hand in his and kissing my face.

After a few minutes, I was feeling better. "I should probably tell him now." I said as I stood up from the tub.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yeah." I left the bathroom. He and Lily were still talking, and I wasn't about to interrupt them. "I think I'll let them finish talking." I whispered to Eric and Vanessa, walking back into my room.

"Jenny, maybe I should go and be around when you tell Chuck about the baby, just in case he reacts badly. Would you mind?" Eric asked, once we were in the bedroom.

"That really isn't a bad idea, I guess you can be." I agreed.

"How about we go somewhere while they talk, and then later when things are settled down, you can tell him?" Vanessa suggested.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You decide. Going somewhere was your idea." I told her.

"Ok, let's go-" She paused to think. "For a random walk across town!" She was way too enthusiastic for that. Weird...

**5 minutes later...**

"So, why exactly are we going for a walk?" Eric asked Vanessa curiously.

"It's something to do."

"Jenny, you don't have to do that." Eric told me.

"Do what?" Was I doing something?

"Cover your stomach like that. You're wearing a normal, loose shirt. No one will be able to see it. Doing that would just draw attention to it anyway." He assured me.

"Are you sure?" How was he so sure?

"Yeah. No one can see it. The only reason we know it's there is because you showed us."

"Oh. Do you always have to make me feel like an idiot?"

"I don't try to, I just tell you things you didn't know." E stated, smiling at me.

We continued to walk and laugh at each other for the rest of the morning.

**That evening... At the apartment... 7:18 pm...**

I was sitting on my bed, next to Eric, messing with my phone when someone knocked on my door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said, jokingly.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?" It was CHUCK.

"Go! Go in the bathroom!" I urgently whispered to Eric. Once he'd went in, I told Chuck to come in.

"Ok, J. Why does my old phone has 37 missed calls from you and Eric?" He asked me.

"We needed to call you but you weren't answering. Wait, why were you ignoring us?"

"I couldn't have Blair wondering why I was talking to you guys. But what did you need so badly?"

"I needed to talk to you." I admitted, looking away.

"What about?"

"That night. When we did that. Why did we do that?"

"I don't even know, but it's done and over with and has nothing to do with now."

"Actually, it sort of does." I told him, quietly.

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"That night has a lot to do with now." I started to stutter.

"Are you saying what it sounds like you are?"

"What does it sound like?"

"You can tell me. I can handle it." He told me, getting nervous.

"I'm-" I got tears in my eyes and choked on my words. "I'm- pregnant. And it's yours."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you sure? You're really going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, if you don't believe me then I can show you."

"And you're sure it's mine?"

"What do you not believe me there? Do you think I'm a slut or something?"

"No, I don't think that at all. I believe you, since you're so sure." Chuck assured me. "How- pregnant- are you?" He asked, not knowing how he was supposed to ask that.

"You don't ask it like that, you ask how far along it is. Just for future references. And I'm just over 11 weeks along. Look at this." I told him as I laid onto my back and pulled my shirt up, revealing my teeny bump. He looked at in amazement, almost like he thought he was seeing things. "If you think you're seeing things, you can touch it. Just be careful." As I said that, he put one of his hands on it, and I could see tears in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, this just was unexpected. What do you want to do about it?"

"I really want to keep it, but you have some say too." I told him honestly.

"Jenny, I wouldn't want you to do anything otherwise. Maybe we should talk this out, in total private, when we have more time. I'm supposed to be meeting Blair tonight, but when can we talk?"

"Really, anytime."

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll come here to get you and we can go do something." Chuck offered.

"Like what?"

"We can decide then. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

"And Jenny? You probably wouldn't expect this from me, but I want you to have this baby. And I look forward to being in its life. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you then." I said as he left my room. He wanted to be a dad? What?


	14. J's Almost Oopsie

**The next evening... July 30... 7:18 pm... Outside the Empire Hotel...**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Chuck asked me, as we stood outside his hotel.

"Do what?" I asked him back, trying to test him to make sure he really wanted to be around this baby.

"You know, raise the little one?" Did he just really call it a little one? Was he really serious about wanting to be a father?

"I don't know, that's why I'm here. Chuck, we need to figure this out. And figuring it out does not mean going to see shows on broadway, but that was fun." He'd picked me up from the apartment and pretty much pulled me into seeing the show, but at least it was a good show.

"I know, we need to sit down and talk. Let's go to my suite and we can talk there." He suggested, opening the door for me.

A couple minutes later, we were sitting on his couch, and he'd given me a glass of water.

"Now, what?"

"I think we should start with if you even want to be this baby's father." I told him coldly.

"Jenny, of course I do! I made this baby, so the least I can do is help with it! What makes you think I don't want it?"

"It's just really unlike you. And what are you going to do about Blair?"

"What about her?"

"You're gonna have to tell her. I don't think she's gonna like it." I said honestly.

"Well, if she doesn't then fuck her! I understand that she wouldn't want to stay with me after I got another girl pregnant, but that's ok. It really should be that way, but a baby should always have the option to have their dad in their life. As long as the dad deserves the child. And I may not deserve to be part of my child's life, but I'm hoping I can become a great father. All I need is you to give me a chance."

"Ok, if that's what you want, you can have a chance. You better not mess it up." I agreed.

"What should we discuss next?"

"How about how this even happened?"

"I'm not even sure."

"Did you forget to use protection or something?" I questioned him.

"No, I wore a condom, I swear!" He exclaimed.

"Well then whatever. That doesn't even matter now."

"When are you going to know if you're having a girl or boy?"

"I don't know that I am. Do you want me to?" That was his decision too.

"I think it would be a good idea, so then we could get girl or boy stuff and you can choose a name."

"Ok, but you're supposed to help me pick out a name." I informed him.

"Alright then. Anything else we need to talk about tonight?"

"Why did we have sex that night?" I had to know the answer to the question that had haunted me for weeks.

"I'm not sure, but I think we did because we were upset, slightly drunk, and we knew it would feel good, so we could be happier. But that's just what I think."

"Well, that sounds logical, and I'll admit, we were right- sort of. It felt good in the moment but after that I just got more upset."

"I'm just asking this because I'm curious, not because I think we should do something, but do you think it would've been good if we weren't upset or tipsy?" Chuck asked me, and I could tell he meant that he didn't want to do anything, and was just looking for a reason why we did it then.

"I don't know. Why? Do you want to find out? I wouldn't think you'd ask otherwise."

"I'm not going to try to hide it, I wouldn't mind finding out, but aren't you with Eric?" He asked.

"But aren't you with Blair?" I asked him, just doing to him what he was doing to me. "And in all reality no I'm not with him."

"Then why were you kissing him yesterday? And after Blair finds out about our baby that won't exist anymore. But really you're not with Eric but you were kissing him?"

"I wasn't with you and we made a fucking baby!" I exclaimed.

"True, but that was one time. And Blair told me that she saw you and Eric hooking up at the hospital."

"We didn't hook up there!"

"So, you two haven't slept together?"

"No that's not what I meant. We have slept together but we didn't until weeks after that night."

"I'd say you two are together, but if we ever did have sex again, who said he'd need to know?" Chuck asked, moving closer to me, but not in a creepy way.

"I think you have a point." I said, slowly leaning towards him.

Once I was close to his face, he decided to question me a bit more. "Wait, right now?" I didn't even answer, I just pulled his mouth to mine and when I did he put his hands on the front of my legs.

He'd rolled me over, so that I was sitting, facing him on his lap. He'd put his left hand on my leg, right under my ass and the right on my back so he could rub it. I had both of my hands on his shoulders as he started to kiss my collarbones. It was when we started breathing heavier that I realized what I was doing.

"Chuck, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't cheat on Eric." I apologized as I stood up.

"No apology needed. You love him, I know."

"I have to go. I'll see you around." I told him as I left the hotel, fighting tears. Why did I alomst just do that? What kind of person cheats on their boyfriend? Apparently ones like me.

I tried to sneak into the apartment, but the elevator was too loud. Vanessa was in the kitchen when I came in. She saw the makeup streaked down my face and ran over to me.

"Jenny! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Or I will be when I go to bed." I lied, trying to get her off my back.

"Stop lying to me. What did he do to you?" As she asked, Eric walked down the stairs, looking worried when he saw me.

"He didn't do anything! Can't you just leave it alone?" As I begged her, Eric took my hand in both of his, just reminding me of what I'd almost done.

"Jenny, if it made you cry then we can't just leave it-" Eric started, but I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke my hand free from his and ran to my bedroom, locking the door behind me, but they were knocking on it before I could think.

"J? Please let me in?" Eric begged.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing you sad. Just please let me in!" I walked over and opened the door a crack and peeked out of it.

"Get in here." I told him weakly, pushing the door open and sitting on my bed. He closed the door behind himself and sat by me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me gently.

"Nothing. Just hormones." What a good idea, blame it on the hormones.

"Well, you should smile." Eric suggested, sliding his hands on my hips and starting to kiss my face. I pulled myself away.

"Don't touch me." I told him, my voice shaking and cracking. "I just want to go to bed. Alone." I said as I climbed to my pillow. He didn't say anything as he left my room, but he looked hurt. After he left, I cried myself to sleep.


	15. What Did Baby Just Do?

**The next morning... At the apartment... 8:19 am...**

There is no way I'm going out there. There is no way I can face anyone. My bed is comfortable and it doesn't annoy me. I let my thoughts drift as I laid, curled up in my bed. As I thought about my life, all the possibilities, and my baby, someone knocked on my door.

"J? You awake yet?" It was Eric. I tried to pretend to be sleeping, but I had to sneeze. "I heard that. Can I come in?"

"Why?" I asked, feeling weak.

"Please just let me in!"

"It's not locked." As I said that, he opened the door and poked his head in. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. How could I be so stupid?

"Jenny, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. He came over and sat on the other side of my bed.

"Last night-" I couldn't get the words out.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Eric put his hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. Just-" I stopped when he put his other hand on my waist. I started to push it away. "Don't do that!"

"Are you pushing me away because of what happened last night?"

"How do you know what happened last night?"

"Chuck told me. He said that you two kissed but nothing else happened. Is that right?"

"Yeah. You can go now." I told him quietly.

"No, Jenny, I'm not going anywhere. You didn't cheat, it was just a kiss. And he's the father of your baby. It was bound to happen. Plus, we never confirmed anything. I'm not mad, and you have no reason to be disgusted with yourself." He assured me, laying down beside me, taking my hand.

"You're not mad?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled me over, so I was on my stomach, laying on him. "Of course I'm not. Can we just forget that ever happened?"

"I think so." I had to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could forget it.

"Good." He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. "Are you in the mood for this?"

"I will be if you do that again." And he kept kissing me. After we were both more turned on, he started to sit up under me. As he did, Lily knocked on the door. I got up to see what she wanted.

"Are you two coming out for breakfast?"

"I guess so. We'll be in there soon." We always got interrupted. It was getting annoying. "We'll have to find a time we can be completely alone before we do that again." I told Eric as he got off the bed.

**1 week later... August 7... 2:49 pm... The doctors office...**

"You should start to feel light movement soon." The doctor told me, looking at my baby on the screen. "And it's likely that there's only one fetus, but by your symptoms, it did look like there were multiples, and there may be, but I can't see any others. The odds at this point are lower, so don't get your hopes up. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I know if it's a boy or girl?" At this point I couldn't help but be curious.

"Probably at your next appointment. So, you've decided to find out the sex. You've talked to the father about it?"

"Yeah, and he thinks we should know."

"Honestly, I think you guys are making the better choice with that, but other people may think differently."

"I know." I told her. For once I didn't feel like an idiot when it came to the baby.

**Later...**

"Guess what." Eric told me, trying to make his voice flat, but sounding happy anyway.

"Do I want to know?"

"Duh! Take it." He shoved a bag into my hands.

"It's cute, but can you stop already? We don't even know if I'm having girl or boy yet." He'd gotten a little pink dress this time.

"Can I stop already? This is the second thing I've bought the baby since you found out you were pregnant!"

"I know, but it's so early, and you're not even related to this baby by blood. And we'd only be able to use one or the other of the clothes." I pointed out.

"You're only planning to have one baby in your life?"

"At the moment. I don't know about in a few years."

"Oh well." As he said that, he wrapped his arms around me from the side and sat like that.

"What's the point of that?"

"I don't even know." Eric started laughing, sitting back up.

"Hello people of-" Vanessa started as she walked into my room, pausing to think. "People of Jenny's bedroom at the moment." She started laughing at her own strangeness.

"Hello to you too." I responded, laughing too.

"Oh my god! That baby dress is really cute! Why did you get it? If you don't know the gender yet then what-" I cut her off.

"Eric got it. Apparently he doesn't know why."

"Well it's cute. Are you sure you're not gay? You sure have good taste in baby dresses!" She joked at Eric.

"Yeah, I should just be a baby stylist. That's a good sounding career, isn't it?" He joked back. We were all laughing when suddenly my laughing was cut off by something inside me.

"What the hell?" I quietly asked myself, putting my hand on my little baby bump. What the fuck was the baby doing in there?

* * *

** I know, short chapter, but I've been really busy with school and shit, so I can't write as much. Plus I'm under a lot of stress, partially from school, and partially another possible mental disorder that I might have (we don't know yet). If you don't follow me on Instagram, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. **

** -S**


	16. Girl or Boy?

**WARNING: this chapter has sex in it, but it's at the end.**

* * *

"What? What's happening?" Eric asked me, way more scared then he should've been.

"I don't know, but I think it moved."

"What did you feel?" Vanessa questioned me.

"It felt like- butterflies. I think. I'm not sure."

"That was the baby's first kick!" She shouted, hugging me and squealing.

"It was weird!" I exclaimed.

"The first few probably will be. Then you get used to it and when the baby comes out it'll be weird not feeling the little movements anymore."

**2 weeks later... The doctors office... August 10...**

I was officially 15 weeks pregnant, and my stomach still looked weird. It wasn't giant, but it wasn't small. Even my doctor said it was on the larger side. It was also oddly rounded. I was laying on the examination table, and the doctor was about to do my ultrasound.

"Are you sure you want to know the gender?" She asked Chuck and I.

"Yeah." We responded in unison. Eric put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Well then, your baby is a girl." The doctor announced to us.

"Looks like we're going to have a little Jenny Jr." Chuck joked.

"How can you tell that it's a girl?" I asked the doctor.

"Those are her ovaries and this little thing is her uterus." She explained, pointing to the screen.

"Oh. But if there's only one baby then why is my bump so big already?"

"Sometimes that happens for no specific reason. All I know for sure is that you're carrying quite low, but you might have a little extra amniotic fluid, but we can't determine if that's the case yet. Also, you might just have a bigger baby. Based on the ultrasound, I don't think that's the case though."

I didn't know what to say, but apparently Chuck did.

"When can we get a DNA test on the baby? Like, to prove that she's mine?" He asked hopefully.

"What the hell Chuck? Did you not believe me when I told you she's yours?"

"Jenny, I swear, I believe you, but Blair's going to want proof."

"We could get the DNA samples today, and get the results back in a few days. Mind if I ask who Blair is?" My doctor asked, trying not to sound nosy.

"She's my fiancée." Chuck told her.

"Well, I'll give you the full story, since this is sort of confusing. Chuck is dating Blair, and he was when we conceived our baby. We only did that because he thought they were broken up, and I was really sad. Then they got back together, and I found out I was pregnant, and since he was my first time, it was obvious it was his baby. Then, while I was waiting to find him to tell him about it, Eric and I started- sort of dating." I explained to her. As I explained, I couldn't help but notice that Chuck's face lit up with joy, as if he just realized something awesome. "Chuck, are you high?" I had to ask that.

"What? No! Why do you ask that?"

"You look like you just got into heaven. What's going on in your head over there?"

"I just realized that the baby is going to be the first woman that I've known of to be born a Bass." He said, awed at his realization.

"Actually-" I started, thinking of Alison. "Nevermind." I'd let Vanessa handle that. She'd asked me to let her tell him anyway.

We got the DNA samples and left to go for a walk.

"Hey, do you guys want to stop and get coffee?" Chuck randomly asked us.

"Uh, I don't really care. J?" Eric turned to me.

"I don't really feel like it. Since when do you drink coffee anyway?" I asked Chuck. Had he even spoken the word 'coffee' around me?

"Alright then, you can keep walking without me, unless you want to wait outside while I grab something." Chuck offered, stopping at the Starbucks in front of us.

"We'll stay here." Eric and I told him in unison.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Jenny, if you want to sit down, there's a bench over there." He told me before he opened the door.

"I can see that. I'm pregnant, not blind!"

"I was just being polite. But really, doesn't the baby hurt your back?"

"No, wait- are you calling me fat?"

"God! No- just- nevermind." And Chuck went inside.

"When do you think Vanessa's going to tell him about Alison?" I asked Eric.

"I really don't know." He looked really unsure and confused about something. He was so cute when he was confused, I couldn't help but randomly kiss him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Can I not kiss you without reason?" I joked, spanking him playfully.

"If that's how you want to play, then play on." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me back. I didn't even realize that we were making out in the middle of the sidewalk until Chuck walked out of Starbucks.

"Do you guys want a room at my hotel?" He asked us as he walked over to us.

"What?" We asked, again in unison.

"You know, to do it? I figure you don't get much privacy at the apartment."

"That's actually true. Plus then we don't really have to tell our parents where we are." Eric pointed out.

"I'll put you guys in a room. We just have to get there first."

**15 minutes later... E and J's room at The Empire...**

Chuck had just left, so I was finally alone with Eric. Completely alone. We'd started making out pretty much the second we were in the door. It'd been too long since we'd done this. Way too long.

We made out while we made our way to the bedroom. Once we were there, I yanked off my shirt right away and threw it on the floor. I also removed Eric of his shirt in the process. When that was done with, he slipped his hands onto the backs of my thighs and slowly moved his mouth from mine, to my face, my neck and down from there.

I pushed him over to the edge of the bed and made him sit down, then I sat on his lap, teasing his hard-on by grinding on it. I let him remove my pants, which had a wet mark in the crotch from our little 'activity'. I rolled onto my back on the bed, and my not tiny, but not big stomach was pointing to the ceiling. Eric stood up and took his pants off. Then he turned to me, and gestured for me to lift my legs up so he could take my underwear off me. While he did that, I used my feet to push the waistband of his boxers down his hips. He laughed as I did so.

Finally, we were both naked. It'd definitely been too long. I pulled him over to where I was laying, and kissed him, with all the strength I could manage. After a minute or so, he still hadn't went in me, so I needed to get it started. I gently grabbed his boner, and pointed it toward my opening. He knew what I wanted, and he inched closer, until his tip was just slightly touching my outer opening. I couldn't help but whimper of excitement and try to push myself on it.

He slowly slid into me, making me shriek of pleasure and try to hump him from below him, but fail because of the baby bump.

"Ride me." I whispered, out of breath. "Why are you being so careful this time?"

"You're a lot further along than you were last time. I have to be careful with the baby."

"Ok, but please just fuck me!" I begged him, and as I did, he started moving in and out of me.

Eric didn't get near as fast as he did before, and he didn't ride me as hard, but it was still nice. And then he slid one of his hands to my clit and started toying with it, creating a whole new sensation.

"Fuck! God, Eric I'm about to come!" I warned him, my heart beating fast as shit.

"That's good, I am too." He told me, smiling.

Then it exploded. His dick went extra hard, then I felt him ejaculate inside me, just at that moment, my ladybits tensed, and twitched as liquid shot out of them and partly onto Eric, partly on the bed. It was extra amazing because Eric was making out with me when it did.

I stopped kissing him to tell him something important. "Eric? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Tell away."

"I love you." I admitted, pushing me body against his.

"I love you too Jenny." And we kissed until we fell asleep in the early evening.


	17. He Said It?

**The next morning...**

I woke up with my baby squirming and Eric's heartbeat in my ear. How did I manage to get my head on his chest? I fell asleep with my back facing him and his arm around me from behind. Wait! We were naked! Last night! We forgot to call and say where we were! I couldn't stop the thoughts in my head as I got up and slipped my clothes back on. I just _had_ to lose my balance while putting my pants on and fall onto the bed, waking Eric up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I've just really been fucking clumsy lately." I said when he looked at me. He looked entertained. "What? What are you looking at?"

He started laughing and said "You. You're sitting there, with your pants up on one side of your butt and the other is just hanging on your thigh, your hair is fluffy, and your tank top is hanging half down the opposite way of your pants. What else would I be looking at?"

My hair was fluffy? I ran to the bathroom to look. Yup. It was fluffy. I smoothed it down, pulled up my pants and shirt, slid into my shoes and got ready to leave. The good thing about shirts, is that you can buy them 7 sizes too big, to hide that you're pregnant.

"I'm gonna get back." I told Eric as I headed for the door. As I'd been in the bathroom, he'd been getting dressed as well.

"Alright, I'm just gonna chill here. Unless you want me to come with you."

"You can if you want, but I'm fine if you don't."

"Yeah, then I'll stay here. I'll see you later." He told me, kissing me and smiling.

**39 minutes later...**

"So, where were you two last night?" Vanessa asked me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"We stayed in a hotel."

"Did you have fun?" She asked, smirking at me.

"Shut up you perv!" I joked, play slapping her arm.

"I'm guessing you did."

"Yeah! We did! Happy?" I laughed.

"It's obvious that you two had sex Jenny. When you get back, Rufus and Lily are probably going to know what happened."

"What? Why do you say that?" Seriously why did she say that?

"It's all over your face! You're practically glowing! And when they find out you were in a hotel alone together, they'll know."

"Actually I don't think I'm glowing because of the sex." I admitted.

"It wasn't good?"

"No! It was great, but it never made me glow before. And last night was different."

"Different how?" V questioned me, worriedly.

"I told him I love him. And he said it back. But-" I paused, not sure if I should bring it up. "I'm not sure if he meant it."

"Why aren't you sure?"

"Well, I'm pregnant with a baby that isn't his, that's mainly it."

"Mainly? What else is there?"

"I've heard that when a guy says he loves you in sex he doesn't really mean it." I'd heard that a lot actually.

"In sex? You told him while you were doing it?"

"Yeah. Like seriously, he was actually _inside_ me when we said it."

"Well, normally that's when guys think they love you, but they really just love your pussy. But I don't think Eric is one of those guys. I'm pretty sure he meant it."

**That evening... 7:14 pm... At the apartment...**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I thought we broke up, and if I'd have known she was going to get pregnant, I wouldn't have done it-"

"WELL OF COURSE NOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER KNEW THAT! YOU CAN TAKE THIS FUCKING BACK BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER FUCKING AGAIN!" Blair screeched at Chuck, throwing her ring at him. She ran out of the apartment, crying. I'm lucky she didn't know I was there, watching them or she would've killed me by now.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked, walking into the living room with me and Chuck.

"Um, nothing." Chuck responded quickly.

"We'll be right back." I told Lily, pulling Chuck by the arm into my room. "When are we going to tell them that I'm carrying your baby?" I asked him.

"Whenever you feel is right. I'll just tell you that they won't be very happy."

"I know! They won't be happy at all. But they need to know. I think we should tell them now so there's no more to hide."

"Alright then. Let's do it." And we went back into the living room. This time, Vanessa and Eric were in there too, both playing with Alison.

"Dad? Lily? I have something important to tell you guys!" I called for them to come to the living room with all of us.

"Jenny, is everything ok?" My dad asked.

"Everything is fine. But I can finally tell you something you've been wanting to know. And I know you won't be happy, but before I tell you, it IS NOT his fault, and he didn't pressure me into anything. I did it all on my own."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm telling you who my baby's father is, and that he's actually right here in this room." I put my hand on Chuck's shoulder. "My baby is a little Bass."

"You're joking right?" My dad asked.

"No, why would I joke about this? He's really the father."

"Chuck, can I talk to you? Alone?" My dad asked, trying not to be furious.

"Be nice! It was just as much my doing as it was his!" I reminded him as he and Chuck went upstairs.

Out of nowhere, all our phones went off. A Gossip Girl blast.

_Breaking News! Wait- no, just f-ed up news! _

_There's going to be a new member to the UES soon, or not so soon. Our Queen J's status as queen of Constance is now removed, as is her status of anything. Our Little J is going to be a Mommy J! Who's going to stick around to see how this ends? I know I am!_

_ Xoxo  
You Know You Love Me,  
Gossip Girl._

"Why does she always have to get in everybody's goddamn business? I fucking hate her!" My voice started shaking, and I fell to the ground crying.


	18. Tears First, Then Blood

**So, a fair warning: this chapter gets really sad and dark. Everything brightens up in the future, but this is the beginning of a dark wave.**

* * *

When I fell, Vanessa and Eric rushed over to me. They sat by me. Eric slid his arm around my waist and Vanessa put her hands on my arm.

"Hey, Jenny, it's ok. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Vanessa said, trying to make me feel better.

"No! It's not ok! She ruins everything! My life is none of her business!" I exclaimed, choking on my rage and trying to pull my hair out of my face. Eric noticed my struggling and pushed it behind me.

"As true as that is, even without her, people would eventually figure out that you're pregnant. At least this way, you don't have to tell them yourself." Eric mentioned. As he did, I felt something I hadn't felt in weeks. Nausea. What the fuck?

"Um- I-" I pushed them off me, cutting myself off and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over my own feet. I could hear them behind me as I retched. As if they needed to see or hear that.

"Do you feel any better now?" Eric asked me when I stood up straight. I'd noticed he'd sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"A little."

"Come here." He said, pulling me over so that I was sitting on his lap. Once I was there, Vanessa sat down by him and they pulled me into a group hug. We were still like that when I felt something under my butt.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I jumped up. Vanessa looked confused. "That's not funny!-"

Eric cut me off "I wasn't laughing."

"Just shut the fucking hell up!" I screamed, grabbing my hair with anger and running out of the bathroom.

"Jenny! Is everything ok?" My dad asked as I ran out of the bathroom. Shit! He must've heard me cursing at Eric. That's just great. Chuck just stood there looking awkward.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to get out of here for a little while." I assured him as I headed for the door. I heard someone say something as I left, but I didn't want to hear it.

As I made my way into the nighttime street, my mind raced with thought. Why did Eric have to get a boner when I sat on his lap? I thought to when I told him to shut the fuck up. I realized the look he had on his face. He'd looked hurt, and I'd ignored it. What the hell was wrong with me? As I thought of everything, I heard someone call my name. Someone I'd never expected to see, or wanted to, for that matter.

The girls from school. And Penelope, Hazel and BLAIR.

"So, who ever thought that our Queen J would be the girl to be a teen mother?" Hazel asked, in the bitchiest way possible.

"Well, I sure didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen her to be queen." Blair bitched at me.

"I didn't either. Who's the baby daddy J? Or do you even know?" Penelope asked me.

"I, in fact do know who the father of my child is. I also know that it's none of your goddamn business, so you can leave me alone now."

"Why would we leave you alone? What's the fun in that? You just lost your crown as queen, J. We still need to let that fact soak in to your slutty little head."

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said to me?" Were they seriously calling me a slut?

"Yeah, she said it. She said it because it's true. If it isn't true and we've made a mistake then tell us who the daddy is." Now I lost track of who was saying what.

"I'm not going to tell you because, like I said, it's none of your business." I could barely keep my voice from shaking.

"Well then we'll find out from someone else. Goodbye, Slutty J." They all said in unison, as they walked past me. As soo as they were out of sight, silent tears started pouring down my face.

So apparently I was a slut now? Well, I guess they're right. I went from Nate, to Chuck, got pregnant, then went to Eric. Oh god, do they know about Chuck? Did Blair tell them and then they faked not knowing to get me to admit it? Knowing them, maybe. Knowing Blair, maybe, so it was an either or possibility. What did I ever do to deserve the shade they're throwing at me? Sure, I had sex with Chuck, but he thought Blair didn't want him anymore, and I was almost drunk, and didn't really know what was happening.

The more I let my mind drift, the more upset I got. The more upset I got, the more difficult walking became. Eventually, it was too hard to walk, so I plopped down on the sidewalk. I just blanked my mind, and sat there. I sat there for a whole hour, doing nothing. That didn't seem like enough. I kept sitting.

Somewhere around midnight, I pulled myself off the ground and started to walk home. Walking all the 23 blocks to home was tiring, and the baby kept moving, so I couldn't forget about it. A little later, I snuck in the elevator as quietly as I possibly could. I went in the house. No one seemed to be awake. Wait, I could hear Eric and Vanessa whispering in Eric's room. I tiptoed over to the door and eavesdropped what they were saying. They seemed to know I was there, and they didn't say anything. It felt like they were hiding something from me. The question is, what?

I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears started flowing again and ran to my room, not caring about the noise I made. I went to my bathroom, and changed into some pajamas. Then, I looked in my cabinet. I whipped out a razor, and yanked out the blade, crying so hard I could barely breathe. I sat on the floor, and lowered the blade closer to my skin. I stopped to look at it. It looked strange not in the razor. I was getting distracted. Once I realized that, I started hyperventilating. Fuck it. I sat the blade on my wrist, and dug it into my skin.

I pulled it out, covered in blood. My blood. Duh. Then I went above that, and added 3 slits, leading up to the beginning of my hand. Then I realized I got blood on the floor and I started feeling dizzy. I started stand up to grab a cloth. Before I could reach it, I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Then everything went black.


	19. Sorting Things Out

I woke up to someone talking to me.

"Jenny? Oh my god you're awake!" It was Vanessa.

"What time is it?"

"1:49 a.m."

I looked around. I was on my bed. How did I get there? "How did I get here?"

"I carried you. I heard a big clunk in here and I came in and saw you on the floor with blood everywhere. Why did you do that?"

Blood. I looked at my wrist. It was bandaged. That was a dumb move. "I- I don't know." I stuttered, making myself even more confused.

"Do you need to get help?"

"Get help? What?"

"Like Eric did." Oh god.

"Does Eric know?" I asked her, holding my wrist up.

"Not yet. He'd just went to bed when I came in here."

"Please don't tell him!" I begged her.

"Don't worry, I won't. But if you do it again I'm telling your dad."

"I don't even know why I did it! I was just really upset and I couldn't think clearly."

"That's normally how it goes, and then it keeps going until you wind up cutting too deep. I don't think you get how serious that is. You could've killed yourself."

"What, do you think I'm some kind of fucking idiot who doesn't know that?" That's how she sounded.

"No! Jenny, I'm just reminding you. You need to get some sleep, but eventually Eric is going to find out about it." She said, getting off my bed and heading for the door. "And don't worry, I got rid of all the evidence."

**The next morning...**

I couldn't figure out something to wear to cover the bandage on my wrist. Wait, I could wear a bunch of bracelets! No, it would show through. Isn't life about taking chances? I focused completely on hiding the previous night while getting dressed to leave my bedroom. There was no way in hell I could let Eric find out what I did to myself.

Finally, I'd gotten dressed. I walked out of my room to see Vanessa trying to feed Alison, my dad reading something in the kitchen, and Eric doing- something? He was standing by the window just staring out it. That was strange.

I went over and sat down by Vanessa. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked for the thousandth time. I noticed Eric looking over at us when I'd greeted Vanessa.

"I'm fine Dad, as normal. You can stop asking now. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"How is the baby?" He continued with questions.

"How am I supposed to know?" The baby lived inside me! I couldn't tell how it was!

"Well, I guess you're not, but has she been moving?"

I had to think about it. "Not that much lately, but last night when I was walking home, she wouldn't be still."

"You walked home? Where did you go anyway?"

"I just went for a walk. No big deal or anything." I wasn't going to mention Blair and her bitches. As I talked, Eric plain out left the apartment. Like, he walked straight out without warning. He didn't even say hi to me! I got up and ran after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vanessa asked me.

"He's pissed at me isn't he?" I asked her.

"No, he's just confused."

I rolled my eyes and ran to the elevator. It just wouldn't go down fast enough!

I managed to catch Eric leaving the lobby. "Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after him, practically catching my foot in the door.

He turned around and looked at me. "Why are you chasing me?" He sounded honestly confused.

"Because! I want to know why you aren't talking to me today! So, what's up?"

"Well, you seemed pretty fucking mad at me last night, so I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"About that, I'm really sorry. I was really bitchy to you and you didn't deserve that. I just couldn't help it. The hormones are making me insane."

"That's what Vanessa tried to tell me. So, where did you go last night?"

"I just walked around and thought about things. But do you forgive me?" I hoped he did.

"Yeah, it's fine. You were mad, I get it."

"Are we still, you know? Together?" How much more retarded could I get?

"Of course. We all get mad sometimes. I'm not going to break up with you because you got mad at me."

"Even if it was for a dumb reason?"

"Even then." He said, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me into a hug.

I had to pull myself out of the hug for a minute to figure something else out. I put my hands on his shoulder and started talking. "The other night, when you said you loved me. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Well, you were inside me when you said it, and I said it first so I wasn't sure if you meant it or were just saying it back."

"I meant it Jenny. I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you J."

I pushed myself against him and kissed him. "I love you too." I kissed him again, then started laughing. "But I can't get very close to you anymore." I looked at my bump.

"So what if we can't press our bodies together like we did before your bump grew? We can make our love stronger." He smiled and kissed me back. "How about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"We can go on a real date."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"A walk. On the beach, since it's still warm. And maybe a swim."

"That sounds like a plan. What time?" I asked.

"7:00? Then we can be there and adjust before it gets dark."

"Ok! It's definitely going to be interesting."

"That's the point." Eric smirked and kissed me again.

"I'll see you tonight."

"See you then." He kissed me, and walked away.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Vanessa's number. "Hey, can you help me find something to wear on a beach date?"


	20. Sex on the Beach

**That night...**

Vanessa had helped me pick out something to wear. That something happened to be a hot pink, stretchy, silky dress with matching flip flops. Also, to hide my wrist bandage, a bunch of shiny bracelets. I'd told Eric to meet me at the beach, and then I'd gotten there early, so I sat on the edge of the sand by the grass. Just as I got bored, I saw him walking over to me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running into his arms laughing. "It's weird to think that this is just our first date."

"Why's that weird?"

"It's weird because we've already- you know." I told him, laughing.

"So what? We're not the only couples like this."

"Oh, so we're a couple now?" I joked.

"You know we are." He played along, kissing me and laughing. He took my hand and we walked down to the water.

I hadn't noticed that he'd brought a bag along. When we were close to the wet sand, he pulled two blankets out and spread them on the sand. Then he took out two towels.

"We're going to get wet?" I hadn't realized we'd probably swim. What kind of idiot does that make me?

"Only if you want to."

"I don't really think-" Wait, was he fooling around? What was he talking about getting wet? "You mean- like- going in the water? Like that water?" I pointed at the water.

"Like I said, only if you want to. What did you think I was talking about getting w- ohhh. Jenny, you have a sexy mind."

I couldn't help but burst with laughter. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You thought I was talking about something else getting wet. That's up to you too. And about your sexy mind, I like it." Eric told me, walking across the blankets over to me.

"Wait, you mean- you mean doing it on the beach?" It was an interesting idea, but was it smart?

"I'm up for it if you are."

"But won't people see us?"

"It's almost dark." He reminded me.

"Then how will we see what we're doing?"

"We won't. That'll make it more fun."

"Ok, but you have to catch me first!" I blurted randomly, running away from him, into the shallow water. He started laughing and chasing after me.

We ran around for a couple minutes, and then I lost my balance and tripped into the water, landing on my butt.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Eric asked as he caught up to me and helped me up.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're pregnant so you need to be careful. But since you're ok, I caught you!" He said, slipping his hands on my waist.

We seemed to have the same thought, and I put my hands on his neck, and we started to make out. I started to go back to the blankets as we kissed, and Eric followed while running his hands up and down my back. When we got back to the blankets, I pushed him down so that he was sitting, then I sat in between his legs, on my knees.

He started to kiss down my neck, to my shoulders, and back up to my face. As he continued, I unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off his back so I could rub the muscles of his chest. I pushed myself against his pants, and when I did, I could feel him growing hard already. I got on my knees and he slid his hands up my thighs and to my underwear and pulled them off, very slowly, while kissing me on the mouth.

As soon as my underwear was off, he got on his knees too, and pulled his pants and underwear down.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"What position?"

"I don't know! You decide." I suggested.

"Ok, but I don't think it has a name." Eric said as he sat down. "Just- come here." He told me, taking me right under my butt on my legs and pulling me towards him. I started to see what he was doing, so I spread my legs and pulled my dress up a bit. With my hands gripping his shoulders and his hands gripping my butt, I carefully slid him into me. "Damn, J! I'm surprised you haven't dripped on me yet."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You're just REALLY wet this time. It's all good." He assured me, kissing me again.

Within minutes, we were both breathing heavy, and I was whimpering again. Out of nowhere, I felt an orgasm building up rapidly. No! It was too early for that! I tried to hold it back for as long as I could. As I attempted to hold it back, I felt a gush of wetness come out of me. Well, shit!

"Hey, can we stop?"

"Yeah, of course." Eric told me letting me squirm away.

I sat on the edge of the blanket and turned my back to him, hiding me face in embarrassment. He crawled over to me and started rubbing my back gently.

"Is everything ok?" He sounded really worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Then why did we stop?"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The wetness."

"Oh, that? What about it?"

"It wasn't supposed to come out yet." I said quietly.

"Wasn't supposed to come out yet? What was it?"

"You know how girls ejaculate too? That's what that was."

"Yeah. Jenny, don't be ashamed of that! That's actually really hot."

"I know that, but I let it out too early."

"There's no such thing as too early. It doesn't matter when you orgasm."

"You don't think so?"

"No, just as long as you orgasm, it doesn't matter when."

I looked at him, and he looked back at me, straight into my eyes. When he did, I could feel the love that was there.

"I love you." I whispered, holding his face in my hands and kissing him, while pushing him back into me. I don't know if it was the actual sex or the love, but the orgasm hit me all at once, and I squirted on him, and it trickled down to the blanket. Right after, I felt him come in me.

"I love you." We said in unison. Only this time, I knew it was true.


	21. J's Secret

**2 weeks later... **

So, the girls at Constance were back at school, and I was sitting at home. Luckily, my dad hadn't made me go back. But Lily made Eric go back to school. Oh well, I still have Vanessa. We were watching TV in the living room when the elevator opened. It was Dan. And Serena was in the kitchen. He didn't know she was 35 weeks pregnant, or that it was his. At least I had a pillow over my 18 week bump.

"Dan!" Serena exclaimed, surprised. "Where were you all summer?"

"Well, I was taking care of a baby. Georgina's baby. Long story short, she tricked me into believing he was mine, then revealed that he's not. They moved out last week."

"Ok, but I really need to talk to you!. We can talk right here, they already know." She said, pointing to Vanessa and I. "As you can see, I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

"Really? You're not kidding? This is not a joke? Why didn't you tell me when you first found out? How far along are you? Is it a boy or girl?" The questions starting to pour out. "Wait- Vanessa? Who's baby is that?" He referred to Alison, who was sitting on Vanessa's lap. "Jenny? Don't you have school?"

"Um, Alison is my baby." Vanessa admitted to my brother.

"Shit, why are all the females around me either pregnant or a new mother? Next thing I know, Jenny's gonna be pregnant!"

"Uh, Dan?" I stood up, moving the pillow. "That's why I'm not at school."

"Why didn't any of you tell me this sooner?"

"I couldn't tell anyone." Vanessa told him.

"And I couldn't either, but when I went to, I couldn't get ahold of you." Serena complained.

"Same here." I agreed.

"Wait, Vanessa? Is she Nate's?"

"No, she's actually Chuck's." V corrected Dan.

"And Jenny?"

"What?" I asked, distracted by my baby kicking.

"Who's the father of your baby?"

"Chuck." I admitted.

"I'm not even gonna ask. But Serena, can I talk to you alone? Like, can we go on a walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She agreed, heading for the elevator.

After they left, Alison started crying.

"Hey, J. Come here." Vanessa told me.

"Why?"

"I'm going to teach you how to change a diaper." She said, lying Alison on a blanket on the floor.

"Seriously?"

"Just get the hell over here. You'll need to know this, especially with a newborn. They shit at least three times a day."

I sat by her on the floor. She told me step by step instructions on how to change a diaper, and extra things about the first week or two when the baby would have the umbilical cord stub. I couldn't help notice that she kept looking at the scars on my wrist. They'd healed completely except the deep one, but it was almost healed. I only covered it when Eric was around, or my parents were close to me. Sure, it was hard to hide it during sex, but we hadn't really been doing it much.

"So, how's Eric?" V randomly asked me.

"You saw him before he left for school. You should know he's the same as always."

"That's not what I meant. How are you two? Like, as a couple?"

"We're good. He's really been sweet."

"Oh really? Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell. He's just been insisting on rubbing my feet every night and he does this weird cute thing where he randomly kisses me on my face and walks away."

"That's so cute! He really loves you, Jenny."

"Yeah, I know." I said, remembering that he should be home soon. I put on a sweater and waited.

**An hour later...**

I'd been sitting on my bed, with the door slightly open, when Eric came in the door.

"Hey!" I jumped up to my knees, threw my arms on his shoulders, and kissed him.

"Why that was a nice greeting home!" He joked, moving closer to me, and kissing me back.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, before continuing kissing him.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Right as he did, my brother walked in.

"Shit, are you guys in the middle of something?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll let you guys talk." Eric said, leaving my bedroom.

"What the hell were you doing with Chuck?" Dan asked me, clearly upset.

"What do you think?"

"Why him? Jen, I love you, but that wasn't smart." he told me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"And why not?"

"It's not like he's willing to be responsible and be a father!"

"Actually, he is- not that it's any of your business! You were too busy taking care of some bitch's baby to care about anything, or anyone, so I'd rather you keep your shitty opinions to yourself!" I yelled, stomping out of my room and to the elevator.

As I stormed out of the building, I started thinking. Chuck had stepped up to be the father of my baby, and he'd been trying to help me all he could in the past week. He even bought our baby a little pink dress. Then we'd hung out for a while, and- before I could continue thinking, I needed a joint. Yeah, a joint. When I'd hung out with Chuck, he realized I was stressed and gave me a joint, since one little one wouldn't affect the baby. But now I was starting to get addicted to the weed. No one could know. I don't need them all up in my face.

I pulled a joint out of my bra- I had to keep them in there so no one would find them, and I lit it up and sat on the curb. I'd just taken the first drag when I heard really familiar steps behind me. Then I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. Shit. I was caught.

"Jenny, what is this?" He asked, grabbing my hand that was holding the joint and sitting by me.

"What does it look like?"

"Why are you smoking pot? Did you forget you're pregnant?"

"No!"

"Hey, don't get mad. You really need to calm down." He told me, rubbing my hand.

"The weed helps." I said quietly.

"But it doesn't help your baby. Jenny, please stop."

"Fine." I put the joint out and sat it on the ground. "Happy?"

"Not quite." He gently grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up. "Are you cutting yourself?" Eric asked me, worried like hell.

"No." It was the truth. I wasn't currently doing it. That was one time, and it was over.

"Then what is that? If you're hurting, I'm here for you. Remember, I've been through it." He showed me his scar.

"So what if I cut myself? I don't now! How did you even see that?"

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. And your sweater sleeve went up. Just please, don't hurt yourself. You didn't do anything to deserve that." Eric kissed my wrist, and then my mouth, making me cry because I loved him so much. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. I just really love you."

"I love you too." He put his arm around me and started making out with me.

How did I not know right away that I loved him?


	22. Proving a Point, And Getting Caught

**6 days later...**

I was sitting on the floor of the living room, with Eric when Vanessa burst out of the elevator. She was with Nate. The last time I'd seen him, Serena and I were fighting over him and I wasn't pregnant. He looked confused when he noticed my stomach.

"Ok, is everyone in here?" Vanessa asked, and everyone, even our parents came into the living room. "So, we have some news." She started.

"Please don't say you're pregnant again. We really don't need another baby around here-" Dan started, but V cut him off.

"Jeez Dan! We're here to say that we're back together. And if we ever had a baby together, it sure as hell wouldn't be right now!"

"Yeah, Alison isn't even a year old yet!" Nate agreed, reminding me how sweet he could be.

"Um, Nate? Can I talk to you? Alone? Just for a second?" I asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" He helped me up off the floor.

"My room. Just for a minute." I pulled him into my room and closed the door. "So, I know we haven't had a very clear past, but I still care about you, as a friend, and only as a friend. I'm really sorry I messed things up with you and Serena. I didn't know what love felt like then, but I do now, so I can only imagine how you felt when I came in between you two. But, yeah, I'm really sorry, Nate. Can we still be friends?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I think you were able to come in between us because we weren't meant to be, and in reality I actually think you helped us realize that. But anyway, who are you in love with?" Nate asked, smiling at me.

"I'm with Eric, and I'm pretty sure our love is real."

"Wait, isn't he gay?"

"Apparently not." I responded, laughing.

"So you two are having a baby?"

"Uh, no. The baby isn't his. We actually started dating after I got pregnant."

"Then who's- Jenny please tell me it's not Damien's!"

"No, I never slept with him. It's Chuck's. Everyone out there already knows. Don't ask why I slept with him, because I don't even know."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to." Nate said, leaving my room. As he did, Eric came in.

"Hey. What was that about?" He asked me, as he took my hand in his.

"I was just apologizing for ruining things between him and your sister."

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I ask because I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself again and that you and the baby are ok."

"Why do you love the baby so much? She hasn't even been born, or even named yet." I was honestly confused by him.

"Jenny, I love your baby because she's part of you, and I love you. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do, just-"

"What? How can I prove it to you?" He pulled me into a hug, and I decided how he could show me his love.

I whispered in his ear "Fuck me."

"You want to get a hotel room?"

"No, I want you to fuck me, right here right now."

"Won't someone hear us?"

"I can be quiet. Please just listen to me." I begged, pushing him towards the bed.

Eric started kissing me, and I pushed him onto the bed, and sat on him.

**17 minutes later...**

He was in me, and I was on top of him. Out of nowhere, my door opened. Before I saw who it was, Eric had already yanked a sheet over our bodies. It was our parents!

"Jenny, I want you in the living room. Now!" My dad was really pissed.

"Eric, you too." Lily told him.

"Can we get dressed first?" I asked.

"Get dressed, then get out here. You have one minute." My dad told us, leaving the room.

We got dressed, and sat on the couch, across from our parents.

"Jennifer, do you want to explain why I just walked in on that?" My dad questioned me angrily.

"No, I really don't."

"I'm not giving you the option-"

"Rufus, calm down. She's a teenage girl and she's choosing to have sex. It's really not that big of a deal, especially when we know that both of them are healthy." Lily interrupted my dad. "Besides, it's not like she could make any mistakes right now, since she's already pregnant."

"That's part of the problem. She got pregnant from having sex, next thing we know she'll seriously get hurt!"

"And who's going to hurt her? Eric's clean, you know that-"

"Yeah, but her next boyfriend might not be!"

"Dad! I don't ever want anyone else!" Could he not see that me and Eric were in love?

"You might not now, but after your baby is born, things will change-"

"What does that have to do with anything? Yeah, I know, my pussy's gonna change from the baby going through it but that's it!"

"Jenny, hey, calm down." Eric gently told me.

I ignored him for a minute. "And you wanted me to explain why you saw what you did? Ok! We were having sex because we love each other, and we chose to do it! We made the choice as adults and you should respect that! But I really do love him, and you should be happy that I found someone like him, not mad that we're sleeping together."

"And if it means anything to you, Jenny is my love, the only person I've ever loved this much, and hopefully the only one I ever will. I understand that you might not like the idea of her being sexually active because she's your daughter, and you took care of her, loved her, and watched her grow up. But I really want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her, and I'll do anything to protect her. I love her." Eric told my dad.

"Eric, I think you're right. I don't really like the idea of my daughter having sex, but it's not like she'd listen to me if I told her not to, and since she's with you, I'm glad she is. You're really the best guy she's been with. Just please, both of you, lock the door. And after the baby comes, please don't make another one until you're both ready. That's all I'm asking."

"Thank you dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"You won't regret anything you just said, I swear." Eric assured him.

I kissed Eric with joy. "Now, can we get back to what we were doing, with the door locked?" I asked my dad jokingly.

"Go on! Have fun!" He waved us off and we ran to my bedroom and locked the door behind us.

**2 weeks later... at The Empire Hotel... 4:18 pm...**

I was at Chuck's, being friends with him for the sake of our baby, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jenny?" It was Lily. "Are you still with Charles?"

"Yeah, why? Is everything ok?" She sounded seriously worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. Can you two get to the hospital? Serena's in labor."

"We'll be there as soon as we can get there."

"Ok, I'll see you then." And she hung up.

I was about to become an aunt. And get a preview of what I'll be doing in a few months. Oh my fucking god.


	23. The Birth of Baby B

**This is my first double-chapter, which I'll have for big moments! in this case: The arrival of Dan and Serena's baby! I worked very hard on this chapter so I hope you like it!**

* * *

So, we'd just got to the hospital at 4:43 pm. Dad was in the hallway, outside the room Serena was in.

"Hey Dad! Is everything ok? You look nervous." I asked, running up to him.

"Yeah, Serena's fine, the baby's fine. I just can't believe I'm going to become a grandfather."

"When is the baby going to be born?"

"They aren't sure, but they estimated that we still have at least a good 5 hours left, but it could take another 20. She's been in early labor since about noon and they just measured that she's a centimeter dilated." He informed us.

"Oh. Um, I'm not so sure she'd really want to see me, and I don't want to cause any stress for her or the baby-"

"Jenny, what are you talking about?" My dad interrupted me, confused.

"We had a fight earlier this year, over Nate and she was really mad at me."

"She knows how to forgive and forget Jenny, I think she'd forgive you if you apologized and asked for her forgiveness."

"Maybe, but she's in labor! I don't want to bother her-" Chuck cut me off.

"I'd think if someone apologized for doing me wrong, it would be a relief, even if I was in labor."

"Chuck! Don't even talk about labor until you have a slight idea what it feels like!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"And you do?" He joked back at me, putting his arm around me. I noticed my dad wince a little when Chuck touched me.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"Who said I had a problem?"

"The face you made when he touched me."

"Well, I'm not too happy he got you pregnant if that's what you're asking."

"What the hell does that have to do with now? It was as much my choice as it was his. He didn't push me into anything!"

"Jenny, I'm not discussing that here. I'm going to check on Serena." He told me as he went into the room.

I peeked in. Lily, Cece, Blair, Dan, my dad, Vanessa, Nate, and Eric were there with Serena. No. I was not going in the same room as Blair.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked me, putting his hand on my arm.

"Not really. I just need to get out of here." I told him, starting back down the hallway. Why didn't I think of the fact that Blair is Serena's best friend?

"Do you mind if I come along? I don't really feel like facing Blair."

"Actually, that sounds like a really good idea. Let's get out of here." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Ooh, you're getting grabby now!" He joked.

"So I can't hold your hand?"

"What would Eric think?"

"If I explained it, he'd understand. Me and you are friends, nothing more. And friends can hold hands."

"I'll trust that. I just don't want to come between you two. So, where do you feel like going?" Chuck asked me.

"Can we just walk?"

"Of course, whatever you feel like."

When we got outside the building, I called my dad.

"Hey, Dad, I didn't really want to face Blair, and neither did Chuck, so we left. Can you text me anything important that happens?" I asked him.

"Yeah, whatever. Blair will have to leave at some point, and when she does, I want you in here, got it?"

"Got it. Ok, bye." I hung up and turned to Chuck. "What do you want to talk about?" I slipped my hand back in his.

"How about- Jenny!" He paused as I lit a joint. "What are you doing?"

"I'm smoking, what does it look like?" I took a drag and offered it to him.

"No thanks. But really you shouldn't be smoking that shit!"

"I know, but it helps me not panic."

"What does it do to the baby?"

"I don't-"

"Exactly. You don't know, and until you know, you shouldn't use it. Sorry, I just really do care about our baby, Jenny. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You really do care, don't you? I'd been distant for the first half of my pregnancy because I didn't think you meant everything you were saying. Now I see that you do." I confessed, starting to cry.

"Hold up! Why are you crying?" He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't really know. I guess the hormones are making me emotional."

A tear fell down me face and he wiped it away. I looked into his eyes. I'd never realized how pretty of a brown color they were. I don't know why I did it, but I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't even stop me. He just kissed me back, while running his hands up and down my sides and over onto my baby bump.

Then I realized what I was doing. I immediately stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes again. "Chuck-" I whispered, but he cut me off again.

"Sorry, again-"

"Don't be. I'm not. Eric doesn't have to know. If he ever did find out, I think he'd understand." I rambled. Then I got a text from my father.

_serenas 3 cm dilated_

I showed Chuck the message. "Actually, I think we should go back to the hospital now. It's cold out here."

"Ok, let's go." He agreed.

We got there at 5:36 pm. Before I went in the room, I started to take deep breaths, when Chuck put his hand on my arm.

"Hey, everything will be fine."

"Can you do something for me quick?" I asked him quietly.

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

"But you're with Eric-"

"When you do it, it calms me down. When Eric does it, I get fucking horny. But please?" I begged, and when I did, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. Then Blair came out of the room.

"Do I even want to know what you are doing? I bet Eric would LOVE to hear that his beloved girlfriend was cheating on him with her baby daddy, not even 20 feet away from him." She greeted me with blackmail.

"Blair, don't! What do I have to do to keep your mouth shut?"

"You can't! You already slept with MY boyfriend, and got pregnant! And then you let it grow! So I'd say that Eric deserves to know-"

"Maybe he does, but it's not your place to tell him!"

"Leave her alone, Blair." Chuck started defensively.

"Why should I listen to you? You're a cheating bastard!" Blair started yelling.

"Blair! Stop! No one wants to listen to your bullshit!" I exclaimed, getting close to tears.

"Really, Slutty J? You know, I'll give you a choice. I'm either telling Eric what I just walked into, or I'm telling Gossip Girl who the father of your baby is. Which one?"

"You can tell her for all I care! Just stay out of my life!"

"By her, do you mean Eric or Gossip Girl? You do know Eric said he was gay right?"

"You can shit talk about me all you want, but that went too far! YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HIM, YOU DIRTY SKANK ASS WHORE!" I screamed at Blair, as I shoved her, knocking her down. When I did, I started to feel faint.

"REALLY? I'M THE SKANK ASS WHORE? I DIDN'T GET PREGNANT BY SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIEND!" She lashed back at me from the floor.

My dad and Vanessa came running out of the room. Eric was right behind them.

"Don't even think I wasn't listening to all of that, Blair. That's low, even for you. I definitely think that you're the skank ass whore, to settle this argument." Vanessa told Blair, calmly, but creepy at the same time. She walked over to me and took my hand. "And I can't believe you dared to fuck with my babe." She gave me an assuring smile, and I quickly kissed her, not caring that my father and boyfriend were watching.

"Blair, I want you to leave my daughter the hell alone, and if you don't, your mother and Cyrus will be hearing about it, and I don't think they'd be very happy. I suggest you leave, now." My dad told her.

"Fine, you can tell your slut of a daughter that she'll be sorry." Blair pouted, and stomped off.

"Ok, so I'm a slut now." I choked, trying not to cry.

"No you're not, Jenny." My dad told me.

"She's just re-" Vanessa started, but I had a dizzy spell. I couldn't hear, I could barely see, and I fell over on Chuck.

"Jenny, come here, you need to sit down." Vanessa told me, supporting me as she pulled me into the room where Serena was. She helped me sit down on the couch/chair thing and Eric handed me a glass of water.

"Is she ok?" Serena asked, not knowing I was able to hear her.

"I'm fine. Are you excited to be a mom?" I asked her weakly, trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I actually am. I'm 5 centimeters dilated now, half way through."

"That's- that's cool. Listen, I'm sorry for getting in between you and Nate. I don't know what I was thinki-"

"Hey, it's fine, just- OW!" She sounded like it really hurt. and I had to do that soon too.

"Guys, I feel better now. Thanks. I love you guys a lot. All of you."

"I love you too Jenny." My dad and Eric said in unison.

"You know I love you." Vanessa told me.

"Why do I feel like kissing you again?" I asked her, laughing.

"Because friends sometimes find each other attractive."

"You're always attractive." I laughed, kissing her again, in front of everyone.

**6 hours later... 12:11 am...**

"I'm so glad I got the epidural. I can't even imagine how bad it would hurt right now without it." Serena said, tiredly.

The doctors had just said she was allowed to push, and she was about to start at it.

"Yeah, you should be glad. I had Alison completely drug free, and it felt like I was dying." Vanessa mentioned. "Hey, Jenny? Have you decided how you're going to give birth yet?" She asked me.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. But don't rush it, you need to take time to think of the best way for you, to make it as comfortable as it can be." V explained.

"Well, I need to push, so I'm going to stop talking." Serena said.

"Good idea. We're all super excited to meet the baby." Dan gushed. He'd went from a nervous wreck about being a dad, to being fully excited.

**29 minutes later, at 12:41 am... October 3rd, Serena gave birth to a baby boy, weighing 7 pounds, 5 ounces. He was 18 inches long and had a little bit of fuzzy brown hair, like Dan. They agreed on the name, Brent Alexander Humphrey.**

Watching's Brent's birth, and the love on Dan and Serena, my dad and Lily's faces when they first saw him, made me love my unborn baby more than ever, and yearn for the day of her arrival.


	24. Shopping For Baby

**ok, so this is a short chapter, but that's ok since I just had a huge one, and then the news at the end of this one, omg I hope you like it. **

* * *

**1 week later... October 11... At the Humphrey loft... 1:12 pm...**

Serena had moved into the loft with Dan right before Brent was born, so they could take care of him theirselves. Lily had stayed there for a week, making sure they were doing everything right, and my dad had went over every day and stayed almost the whole day. This was the second time I was there, and I was only there because Eric had wanted to go, and I wanted to be around him.

I'd held Brent for the first time in the hospital, when he was only an hour old and Lily used it as an opportunity to show me how to hold a newborn. Now that they were home, Serena was getting grouchy because the baby needed to eat every 2 hours or so, and she'd decided to breastfeed for the first few months. Then there was Dan, who was practically in love with Brent, and never complained about taking care of him, but that's probably because he didn't feed him from his boob.

I'd texted Chuck to come over and pick me up so we could go shopping for our baby for the first time, since I was 22 weeks pregnant, it was a good time. Before I knew it, Chuck was knocking on the loft door.

"Hey!" I greeted him, hugging him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" I told him. "Uh, we're going to go baby shopping." I told everyone else.

"That sounds like you're making wise choices. Be back in either here or the apartment before 10." Lily told us protectively.

"Ok, bye." I said as we left the loft.

**27 minutes later...**

"Want to go in here?" Chuck asked, pointed to an Armani store.

"No! I don't feel like shopping for the baby in designer stores. Vanessa says the clothes won't even fit very long, especially with newborns. Can't we just look in Carter's?"

"Why there?"

"The baby clothes are cute. You don't have to come with, but I'm going." I told him, going to the store.

"I'm coming." He followed me into the store. "There's the baby stuff." Chuck pointed to a corner in the store.

"I can see that." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back there.

"I'm guessing you two are looking for newborn size?" A lady in a Carter's uniform guessed. She probably only noticed because I was wearing a white fitted tee shirt under a gray unzipped jacket, exposing my too-big baby bump. I definitely looked like I was further along than just 22 weeks.

"Yeah." I told her, touching my stomach, which had recently become a habit.

"Is this your first baby?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Here, the newborn clothes are down here." She showed us down a hall of racks. "How far along are you?"

"I'm 22 weeks. I know, it looks like more, but just 22."

"Second trimester, the fun part. I know because I have two little ones. The second trimester is definitely the best, or at least it was in my case."

"Yeah, it is better than the first. That was torture. Maybe it's just because I'm so young."

"So young?" The lady seemed confused.

"I'm only 16, and he's only 18." I pointed to Chuck.

"Oh. A lot of teen parents shop in here, I don't know why, but they do. But I'll stop bothering you and let you shop now." She started to walk away.

"You weren't bothering us." I told her.

"Ok, but if you don't need my help, I have other work to do." And she walked out of sight.

"Look at this tiny thing!" I exclaimed, holding up a preemie sized light purple and white dotted onesie. "We should get a few preemie things in case the baby gets born early."

"Jenny, did you seriously just say get born?" Chuck asked me, laughing.

"Stop making fun of me and look for cute baby clothes!" I laughed back.

He held up a hot pink pair of newborn pants.

"Put it in the basket if you think it's good." I held the shopping basket to him. He took it and put it on his arm. "I'm not disabled, you know."

"I know, but maybe I want to carry the basket."

"Whatever." I said, putting a couple more pieces of clothes in the basket.

Eventually, we checked out, and Chuck insisted on paying for everything. We ended up with about 20 outfits if we put the clothes together. What a successful shopping trip.

**Another week later... The doctor's office...**

"That's amazing." Chuck said, referring to the image of our baby on the ultrasound.

"You say that every time."

"It's amazing every time. It looks more and more like a person every time."

"Is something wrong?" I asked the doctor, since she'd been looking a little freaked out and unsure.

"Everything is fine, I just think we need to do a 3D scan. Immediately." She told me as she stood up.

"What? Why? Something's wrong isn't it?" I unconsciously started shaking.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just need a clearer view of the fetus."

**14 minutes later...**

We'd started a 3D ultrasound and now the doctor was looking at the screen with shock all over her face.

"What the fuck is it already?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Jenny, calm down-" Chuck started.

"Do you know what it is?" I interrupted him.

"No, but I want to."

"As much as I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this, especially to a teenager, I have to."

"What? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, everything is ok, but Jenny? Chuck? Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah." We replied in unison.

"There's two fetuses-"

"That means..." I faded out.

"You're having twins."

* * *

**Surprised much? Or nah? Please review!**


	25. E and J's Cute Talk

**So, if you haven't figured it out yet, Vanessa lives with Jenny now. Just saying so no one gets confused. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**A while later... At the apartment... 3:31 pm...**

"Hey! How did the checkup go?" Eric asked me the second I came through the elevator. "Are you ok?" He asked when I didn't answer right away.

"I'm fine. Just- it was a little crazy."

"That doesn't sound good. Crazy how?"

"What's crazy?" Vanessa asked as she walked into the living room carrying Alison. My dad and Lily followed.

"Jenny, is everything alright?" My dad asked cautiously.

"Now that you're all in here, I guess I can say I'm having twins."

"Are you serious?" Dad seemed unsure about it.

"J, that's great!" Eric said, hugging me.

"Yeah Dad, I'm serious. I just want to go lay down." I told everyone as I pulled away from Eric and went into my bedroom.

A little while later, Eric knocked on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not locked."

"So, you're having twins." He sat by me on my bed. "Why aren't you excited?"

"Well, I'll have an extra baby to watch, and give birth to. Another watermelon sized thing that has to come out of my pussy, to ruin it even more, and I don't think I'm ready for this. And before it even happens, I'm sorry it's gonna destroy my pussy-"

"Jenny, do you think I care about your pussy? I mean- I do care about it, but not in the way you think I do. I don't care what it looks like, or feels like, I just want you to be ok with it. Of course it won't look the same after you have the babies, but I bet it looks different now than it did before you got pregnant."

"How would I know? I can't even see it anymore." I told him with a straight face. "But really, I don't think I'm ready to have two little people with their lives in my hands. I don't know how to potty train a baby, or anything else for that matter. I have no idea how I'm going to feed both of them at once, especially when they get bigger, like it would be hard to hold them both up to me-"

"Wait, you're going to breastfeed?"

"Yeah, why is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's great. If you want what I really think, it's actually sort of sexy."

"Again! When would we have sex? Vanessa says newborn babies take up all your time, but I'll have two of them!"

"Hey, sex isn't as important as the babies. You can have Chuck watch them for a bit so we can have some time alone. Jenny, are you crying?" Eric asked, scooting closer to me, making me cry harder. He pulled me into a hug. "Babe, it's ok. You have Chuck to help, and me, and your parents and Vanessa. We'll make this work. We just have to try."

"You called me babe." I realized, and looked at him. "No one has ever called me that." I admitted, before I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

"Did I ever say you're beautiful? Cuz you are." He whispered in my ear.

"You're trying to get in my pants aren't you?" I joked.

"No, but I wouldn't mind that. Actually, I would love that, but only if you feel like it."

"Eric, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Don't even be sorry. It's totally fine."

"Can we maybe- like- can we just cuddle?" I asked, feeling stupid asking.

"Yeah, sure. How do you want to do it?"

"Will you lay behind me?"

"Of course. That's one of the best ways." He said as we laid on the bed. "So, where did this sudden need for cuddling come from?" Eric asked me as he slid his hands over my baby bump.

"I just want to be close to you- what are you doing?"

"Can't I give the babies a little love too?"

"I guess. I love you, so fucking much- I don't even know what to say." I told him, trying to hide the fact that I was still crying.

"I love you too, J. Why are you crying now?"

"You're just being so nice and cute- just I don't know."

Eric kissed my shoulder, and progressed his way up to my ear. I rolled over and we started making out. Or was it making out and feeling each other up? Either way, it was good. Really good.

**The next day... At the apartment... 11:09 am...**

"Jenny!" Vanessa shouted through my door.

"What are you yelling for?" I asked when I opened the door to let her in.

"I told him!"

"Told who? What?"

"I told Chuck about Alison! He was a little freaked at first but now he's playing with her in her walker and it's actually sort of adorable. Maybe this is your proof that he'll be a good dad to the twins. Come see!" She pulled me by the arm into her room. There Chuck was, sitting on the floor in front of the baby walker with Alison in it.

"Having fun?" I asked him jokingly.

"Actually yes. Being a father is the best feeling ever, even though it was creepy at first. As hard as it is to believe, I'm happy condoms break!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Could you not say that around her?" Vanessa asked him calmly. She suddenly looked at me. "Jenny, I think your stomach just moved!"

"Wait, you saw that?"

"Saw what?" Chuck asked, looking back over at me.

"Your stomach moved. No joking there." V told me.

"They're moving that much now. It's weird. In a little more than 4 months, I'll be a mother."

"Yeah, I understand thinking that."

"What's going on in here?" Eric asked as he walked in the room.

"Chuck knows about Alison." I told him, pointing to Chuck and the baby.

"Cool."

"And you can see Jenny's stomach when the babies move!" Vanessa told him, a little too enthusiastically.

"Are you kidding? That is truly amazing!" E said, kissing me.

"V, you made it sound like I'm having puppies." I said, laughing.

"Whatever! You knew what I meant!"

"Yeah I did. But it still sounded like I was having puppies." I said, hugging her. I had the best BFF anyone could ask for.


	26. He's Now 17

**Does Eric even have a birthday said by the show? I don't remember it, so his birthday in this story is November 20th.**

* * *

**4 weeks later... At the apartment... 9:02 am... November 20th...**

Serena had insisted on getting the whole family into the kitchen to wait for Eric to wake up so we could wish him a happy 17th birthday first thing. Brent was 6 weeks old, and it was his first time leaving the loft. Alison was going to be turning a year old soon. And I was finally 27 weeks pregnant with the twins. Time had gone by too fast.

We heard some shuffling around in Eric's room, before he came out, not expecting a thing. Everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and blew party whistles. Well, I didn't. I dropped the whistle on the floor, shrieked, ran and kissed him. But that's better, isn't it? When I was hugging him, the twins were squirming around.

"Jenny, I think one of your babies is trying to kick me." He put his hand on my rippling bump and smiled at me.

"No, they're trying to hug you! But happy birthday!" I exclaimed, kissing him again.

"Well, were you surprised?" Serena asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it was definitely a surprise." He replied tiredly.

"Oh, wake up already!" I joked, hugging him from the side.

"Alright, breakfast is set out! Come eat!" My dad called everyone into the kitchen.

**Later... 5:19 pm... Jenny's bedroom...**

"Do I look ok?" I asked Vanessa. I had to look perfect for Eric's party. Being pregnant made it hard.

"Jenny, stop asking me that. You look beautiful and you know it. We should really be getting out there. The party started a few minutes ago." As she finished her sentence, Alison started laughing and fell back on my bed, but V scooped her up and we went into the living room.

Eric was nowhere in sight. Weird.

"Hey, Dad! Have you seen Eric?"

"I'm guessing he went to the bathroom. I saw him go upstairs."

I ran (more like tried to) up the stairs. Sure enough, he was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" I ran into his arms and kissed him with all the power I could manage. "Your mouth tastes like alcohol." I started smiling idiotically. "I like it." I said as I kissed him yet another time. "You have no fucking idea how badly I want a drink right now." I complained. "There's no way my dad would let me though."

"I could sneak you something, but only if you promise you won't get out of control."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, getting ready to kiss him. I stopped when I heard a sickly familiar voice. Blair!

"Jenny, stay calm." Eric told me. He must've felt my whole body tense up.

"Eric, please, you know I can't stand her. You heard what she said to me in the hospital. There's no way in hell I can go down there."

"Babe, it's ok. I'll get Serena to take Blair into another room for a minute so I can help you get somewhere else. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to a hotel with you, but you can't leave your party. I was planning on going there afterwards."

"Who said I can't? I'll leave this party for you. I don't even need to think twice. Stay here, I'll come get you when Blair is distracted." He kissed my cheek and went downstairs.

A few minutes later, he came back. With two shots of Patron.

"Here, drink this and then we need to get out of here before Blair comes back to the living room." He handed me a shot glass and I downed it and kissed his cheek.

"Ok we can go now. Are you sure you really want to though?"

"Of course. Let's go." He took my hand and we started our way out, dropping off the glasses as we left.

**14 minutes later...**

We were just walking into our room at The Empire when I grabbed him, put my back against the wall and pulled him as close to me as he could be with the baby bump.

"I hope you're ready for your birthday present." I whispered with my mouth against his ear. "You have no idea how hard it's been to keep my hands off you for the past few weeks." We hadn't had sex in three weeks, purposely so his birthday could be better.

I kissed him, sliding my hands through his hair, down his arms and in between his legs, careful to not touch anything private. I started kissing his face, and then he started kissing my neck, down to my collarbones and up to my ear. I unzipped my dress and started to slide it down, stopping midway to slip Eric's suit jacket off, and start unbuttoning his shirt.

I pulled my dress the rest of the way down. Eric fingered the side of my black lacy underwear, specially chosen for the night. I helped him remove his pants by unzipping them, and kissing his stomach along the edge of them, all the way up to his mouth. Our mouths stayed intertwined as he removed his shirt. He was practically hard as a rock at that point, and I couldn't resist poking it, with one finger to tease him a bit. As I did that, he gently squeezed my ass, making me get really wet.

He started to pull his boxers down, and I threw myself on the bed and gestured for him to get down with me. I undid my bra, jokingly hung it on Eric's head and started laughing like a maniac. He laughed with me, shook it off and kissed me. I yanked off my underwear and scooted my butt to the edge of the bed, wrapped my legs around Eric's waist and gave him a devilish smile.

I sat up a bit, grabbed his neck and started kissing him. He put his hand on the outer lips of my pussy and gently spread them apart. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Just making it easier to get in."

"If that's the case, then carry on." I told him happily, and he slowly slid into me. After he'd been in me for about a minute, I pulled away and got onto all fours, facing him. Then I took the tip of his dick in my mouth. I slid the whole thing in my mouth and let him hump my mouth. I ran my tongue up and down it, and around the head.

"Jenny, every time you do this, it just makes me want to do you." Eric told me, pulling himself away from my mouth and gesturing for me to lay back down.

I laid down and he started going down on me, sticking his tongue in me, and running it over my clitoris, making me get vocal. After a while, I made him stop and lay on his back. I climbed on top of him and slip his dick in me again. I bounced on it for a few minutes, relishing the way he was moaning. Eric put one of his fingers on my clit and rubbed it, bringing me close to climaxing.

The orgasm built up fast, and it exploded a couple minutes later, making me shriek, and squirt up his stomach, reaching his chest.

"Damn, J. That was sexy as hell. The face you made when- just- then you- like that."

"You were watching my face?"

"Yeah. It's hot."

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to try. Follow me." I got on all fours again, and pulled Eric over to me.

He went in me again. After a while, it started feeling overly good, and I slammed my face in a pillow to muffle my screams of pleasure.

"Hey, babe, are you ok?" Eric pulled out of me and asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It looked like you were crying. And it sounded like it."

I rolled over and looked at him.

"You are crying. Why?"

"It just felt good. Really fucking good. Wait- you never finished!" I realized. "Get back in!" I exclaimed, making him laugh as he went back in me.

A couple minutes later, he finished inside me, and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I think he liked his present. It was a success.


	27. J's Issue

**Ok, so you know how something can be so cute it makes you cry? Well, that moment comes into this story. And as for the ending of this chapter, what do you think is going to happen? Tell me in the reviews or on Instagram, even though every time I ask for reviews I typically get called a fucking slut in them but whatever. Just remember that words hurt.**

* * *

**2 days later...**

I'd just got home from my 28 week checkup. Chuck, Lily and Vanessa had went with me.

"How are the babies?" Eric asked me when I came in the elevator.

"They're doing good. We found out the other one is a boy." I happily replied, hugging him.

"That's great! Now you'll have someone to wear the suite I got for you!" He said and kissed my hand.

"Yeah. And I'll have to learn how to clean a teeny baby penis."

"It's not very difficult. The hard part is trying to keep him from peeing on you when you change his diaper. Once you get it figured out, it gets easier." My dad told me, laughing.

"I wouldn't know, so I can't say." Vanessa stated, and I started laughing a little too hard.

"Shit." I said, flatly and started to leave the room.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked, worried.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked, following me out of the living room, and into my bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something else might not be though."

"What's not ok?"

"It's nothing, really." I told him as I went to my dresser.

"Why aren't you telling me what's not ok?" He gently put his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me."

"It doesn't matter. It's fine. Or it will be in a minute-"

"Jenny, please! What are you hiding from me?"

"Goddammit!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him. "Maybe, I didn't want to tell you that when I laughed, I pissed! Ok? It's embarassing! Fucking embarassing!" I ran into my bathroom to change, fighting tears. I couldn't. The tears started streaming down my face like a major rainstorm. I changed my underwear and sat on the closed toilet to cry.

"Can I come in?" Eric asked gently, through the door.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I know you're crying. Please can I come in?"

"Fine."

"Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Just- that was embarassing."

"There's nothing wrong with it, I hope you realize that. You're carrying two babies inside your body! They're basically sitting on your bladder! This is just proof that they're growing. It's ok to be embarassed, but I don't see why you are." He took my hands in his.

"It's gross though." I said quietly.

"You're only human. It's ok."

I climbed down and sat on his lap. "I love you." I whispered in his ear and started kissing him.

"I love you too." He whispered back., as Vanessa walked into the bathroom.

"You guys are so cute." She said, and she sat on the floor by us. "So, what happened out there?"

"I had an issue."

"Jenny, you don't have to hide it from me. It's not like I'm going to judge you or something."

"Whatever. When I laughed at you, I peed a little."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It happened to me a couple times too, just not till later."

**That night... 7:04 pm... Chuck's room... The Empire Hotel...**

"I know you're really cute, and I can't wait to meet you. When I finally meet you will be the best day of my life. But do whatever you have to do, and don't rush. I want you to be happy and healthy." Chuck cooed at my stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"I want to talk to the babies. Can I feel your stomach?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, and he gently put his hand on it.

"Woah!" He exclaimed when the babies squirmed. "Jenny, that was beautiful. Like, it was fluttery." It looked like he was about to cry. It was so cute, I couldn't help but start crying as he did.

"Hey, I'm getting tired." I awkwardly said, trying to change the emotional subject.

"You can sleep here if you want. I can sleep on the couch." Chuck offered.

"What would that make Eric think?"

"Do you think he won't believe you when you tell him you just got tired?"

"He would, I just don't feel like explaining it."

"If you want, he could come over here to sleep too."

"So we'd basically be having a slumber party."

"I prefer not to call it that, but whatever makes you happy. Are you gonna call him?"

"Um, yeah."

Eric came over to Chuck's, and we all watched a movie. It was actually fun. Who knew?

**A few hours later... 1:49 am...**

"Jenny, babe, wake up." Eric quietly told me, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked, sleepily. Chuck and Eric were looking at me strangely. Chuck looked like he might cry. "Is everything ok?"

"No, Jenny. You're bleeding. I'm not sure where from though. It doesn't look good." E told me softly, trying to remain calm.

I had to fight tears to find the ability to speak. "Can you look? Like if I take my pants off, can you figure out where the blood is coming from?" I asked him, starting to cry.

"Of course." He said, and I slid out of my pants and underwear and spread my legs. "Dammit we need to get you to the ER right now. The blood's coming out of your pussy."


	28. Accidents Happen

Everything went by in such a blur that the next thing I knew, the doctor in the ER had just finished looking at the babies with an ultrasound. Apparently the doctors thought the blood was from a cyst that burst in my uterus. Luckily it was harmless and hadn't affected the babies. Vanessa, my dad, Lily, Dan and Serena had all came at once around 2 am, shortly after we'd gotten there. And even though he probably wouldn't admit it, Chuck cried.

I'd been allowed to leave later that day, at noon. However, they told me to take it easy for a few days. Since I couldn't really have fun that way, I went home and took a nap.

**3 weeks later... Jenny's room... December 13... 8:19 pm...**

Time kept flying by, and I began to wonder where it went. Alison had turned a year old a week ago, we'd sat up the baby room, and Chuck and I decided to name our girl baby Tianna, and the boy baby Laurent. And there was only 9 weeks until they were supposed to arrive.

My thoughts were interrupted by Eric popping throught the door. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting by me on my bed.

"Just thinking. Where did all the time go?"

"I don't even know. Are you ok? You've been acting a little off lately." E asked, trying to kiss my face, but I pushed him away. "What?" He seemed confused that I'd done that.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Then why can't I kiss you?"

"Really it's nothing."

"Stop denying it. What's wrong?" He asked gently, with his hand on my leg.

"I'm horny." I whispered, looking him straight in the eyes. "We haven't done it since your birthday last month."

"Jenny, I love you, but I don't know if that's a very good idea-" I cut him off.

"It's fine! The blood wasn't from the babies! The doctor even said it's ok, as long as we aren't rough! If you don't want to do me because of the bump it's ok, you can tell me-" I was cut off by him kissing me. The kiss lead to sex, as they often do, and even though it was super gentle, it was romantic. We laid together for a while after, before getting dressed and going to sleep on my bed.

**Later... 4:37 am...**

I wound up waking up way too early. Also, the worst way. I woke up in a puddle of my piss.

"Great. Just motherfucking great. This is disgusting. Why did I do that?" I muttered to myself, starting to cry. "So fucking stupid. I hate this." Oh shit, I felt Eric move.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to roll over. Shit! I woke him up. I quickly threw my hands over the wet spot.

"I'm a fucking idiot. Don't touch this!" I warned him.

"Jenny, what happened?"

"I wet the bed." I started crying harder.

He got up, walked over by me and sat down. "Why are you crying? There's nothing wrong with having an accident. Especially not when you're 8 months pregnant with twins."

"It's still fucking gross."

"It might be a little gross, but it's ok."

"Whatever."

"Come on, I can change the sheets for you and we can go to my bed. It's really not a big deal. It's just prepping me for husband duty-"

"What?"

"Did I confuse you?"

"Husband duty? Are you saying what it sounds like?" I was trying to make sense of things.

"What does it sound like?"

"It sounded like you wanted to marry me." I quietly said.

"I do want to marry you. In the future though, not right now-" I shut him up by kissing him so he wouldn't get any cuter. I don't think I could've handled it.

He changed my sheets even though I tried to tell him it wasn't his job, and then we went to his room to sleep.

**Later that morning... 10:18 am...**

"So, I've decided how I want to give birth." I told my dad, Lily, Vanessa, Chuck and Eric.

"Let's hear it!" Dad said, over-enthusiastically.

"I want to give birth naturally: no epidural, no medication, no anything except doctors to make sure everything is ok."

"Jenny, I just want to tell you now so you won't be disappointed if it happens. You may not have that option if the babies stay in the position they have been in, or for other complications. The doctor may have to do a cesarean, and the risks are higher with a multiple birth. I do hope that you can deliver them naturally, as you wish though things might not turn out that way." Lily explained, even though I already knew.

"And as great of a choice that is, I'm warning you know that you're signing yourself up for double the pain. But it is very much worth it when it's over." Vanessa stated.

"And all I really have to say is I'll be there to hold your hand and be a punching bag if you need one." Eric volunteered.

"I agree with everyone else. I wouldn't miss the birth of them for anything." Chuck promised me.

"You know, when I first found out I was pregnant, I didn't think you'd be this way." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I didn't either." He smiled at me and hugged me.

**A while later... 2:31 pm... The Humphrey loft...**

I had went with Eric and Lily to go see Dan, Serena and Brent. He was finally 2 months old and he had grown so fast. Lily wouldn't let me hold him anymore, claiming that my bump was too big. I guess it would get in the way a bit, but not that bad. Oh well, we all know to always listen to Lily. Especially since she and Vanessa were helping me prepare to become a mother.


	29. Secrets Don't Stay Secrets For Long

**People, don't bother to review my shit if you're going to call me a slut, whore, bitch or anything else. Don't talk shit about my story anymore. I'm fucking sick of you. This chapter gets really sad, but it'll get better soon, I swear! For those of you who are reading this: thank you, I love you.**

* * *

**December 19... Chuck's living room... 1:07 pm...**

"So, I'm still wondering, why did we sleep together that night?" I couldn't help but ask again.

"The only logical reasons are: hate sex or real sparks. I don't think it was hate sex though, but I'm not sure if we have real sparks." Chuck explained, confusing me a little.

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Jenny, do you really think that's a good idea?" He clearly knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know, but it can't be that bad. And I might just happen to be horny." I scooted closer to him on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you want to?"

I didn't respond, I just grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

Being with Chuck was a lot different than Eric. With Chuck, clothes were removed nearly right away.

After we were naked, his dick started to stand up. It was huge. Eight inches. It reminded me of the night I got pregnant.

The way he gently caressed my shoulders, and down to my legs made me wet. Even he could tell. I already wanted him. I didn't want to wait.

"Get in me? Please?" I begged, and Chuck listened, slowly sliding himself into me from the side. He started moving in and out, gradually getting faster.

After a while, he pulled out of me and put his face to my pussy. He started off gently sliding his tongue around, but then he slipped his tongue into me and I couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure. He repeated that pattern for a few minutes, until he decided to kiss his way up my stomach and to my mouth.

I pushed him down on the bed so that he was laying on his back, got on all fours and put his boner in my mouth. I carefully circled the tip with my tongue, enjoying the way it made him squirm. I wrapped my lips around it and slid it into my mouth as far as I could manage. Chuck started fucking my mouth, and it felt weird but he liked it. It tickled the back of my throat, I started laughing and almost choked on it. He started laughing too.

He crawled out from under me and got behind me to get in me again, doggy style. He slipped a finger onto my clit and started playing with it while he fucked me. Luckily the walls at The Empire aren't thin, otherwise someone would've complained about my level of moaning and shrieking.

I felt the sensation building up for a good couple of minutes before it exploded and I came. Chuck pulled out and came, partly on my back, and a little in my hair.

"Why did you pull out?" I just had to ask.

"If you and Eric decide to do anything later, that didn't need to be inside you." Chuck said, referring to the sperm.

"True. Shit, I hope I don't have to tell him about this. Part of me feels like I should, though. I don't want to lie to him."

"I really can't tell you what to do, but I can say that if you do tell him, even though he'll probably be pissed, he'll admire the honesty."

"Yeah. I should probably be getting home now. He'll be home from school soon." I told Chuck, getting my clothes back on. "I definitely think we have some kind of spark though."

**Later...**

I'd been home for a few minutes when Eric came through the elevator.

We went in my room and chilled out. We watched a couple movies and fell asleep. It was fun.

**The next morning...**

I woke up a little after 10, with Eric's arm on me. When I got up to use the toilet, I noticed something.

I lifted up my shirt a ways, and looked at my baby bump. My belly button was sticking out. It was fucking weird. Then Eric walked in, since I'd left the door open.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just look at this." I pointed at my belly button, laughing a little.

"Jenny, that's cute."

"Seriously? It looks like an alien to me."

"To you, maybe. But it is cute. And it shows that the babies are growing." He kissed my shoulder and left the bathroom.

A bit later, I went into the living room to see everyone else up.

"Oh my god! J! Your belly button!" Vanessa exclaimed, jumping up from the floor, running to me and gently poking it.

"Why?" I questioned her, laughing.

"Because you're my friend, and I can do that to you. The babies are growing!" She cheered.

"I was starting to wonder when that was going to happen." Dad stated. "Are you ever going to inform your mother of this?"

"No, I don't think I should. She barely bothers to call, so she must not care." I responded flatly.

"It's your choice, so I won't make you."

"I didn't think you would." I told him seriously.

**Another morning later...**

Chuck had came over to see me, and I was honestly happy to see him.

"So, the other day-" I interrupted him.

"We have sparks."

"Yes, yes Jenny, we do. What kind of sparks, I don't have a clue, but we need to figure this out."

"Yeah, we really do. Before the babies are born. How are we going to do this?"

"I don't have any ideas. Do you?"

"Sort of." I said, unsurely. And then I kissed him again. We were alone in my bedroom, so no one would see us. We kissed for a few minutes, sort of groping each other, but not really.

Out of nowhere, completely unexpectedly, my door opened and someone came in.

It was Eric.

"Fuck!" I said, jumping away from Chuck. I could already see Eric was hurt. "It's not what it looked like-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Then what was it? You were kissing-"

"I know, but we're trying to figure something out here-"

"Figure what out? Really Jenny, does that help anything?"

"Eric! Please!" I stood up.

"Why didn't you just tell me you're with him too? Instead of completely lying to my face?"

"I never lied!" Now I was crying.

"Not telling me about him? In this case, you did lie. I'm sorry Jenny, but if this is what you want to do then I can't do this anymore."

"But I love you." I said, quietly, choking on my words.

"You should've thought of that before you lied." Eric said as he left my room.

"WHY AM I SO FUCKING RETARDED?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jenny-" Chuck started to say something, but I screamed again.

"I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! I FUCKING HATE MYSELF! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DIE!" I ran out of my room, tears streaming down my face.

"Jenny! What's wro-" Lily started to ask.

I ran into the elevator and went to the lobby. When I got there, I ran outside and ran into Vanessa.

"What happened?" She asked, alarmed.

"ERIC AND I BROKE UP! DON'T FOLLOW ME!" I screamed at her and ran down the street.


	30. You Break Up, and Make Up

**To you who keeps giving me bad reviews: just shut the fuck up already and get your head out of your dick. no one wants to hear your bullshit. you'd think you'd give up by now if you're trying to get me to stop writing cuz that's not going to happen. I left my other story because I was no longer inspired by it and I needed to move on. what I'm doing writing this story actually entertains other people, not just myself, whereas your reviews don't do shit. and I'm not a whore, slut, bitch or anything else you want to call me. make fun of me all you want. I just do shit my way, and if you don't like it, you can go to hell.**

**BTW people reading: its going to go by in time really fast because I want the birth to be over with cuz honestly I have no fucking clue how I'm going to write it...**

* * *

I didn't run very long. I got tired too fast and the babies were practically begging me to stop. I turned around. V was still there.

"VANESSA!" I screamed, making sure she heard me. "Wait up!" I tried running back over to her.

"Are you ok? 30 seconds ago you had no interest in talking."

"That was before I had a chance to think. Are you going to the apartment?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you keep an eye on Eric?"

"He's 17, not three-"

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself! Please?"

"Oh. Yeah sure. What happened anyway?"

"All I'm saying is it's my fault. I'm going to go hide in my room since the babies won't let me run." I said as I followed her inside.

When we went in, Lily and my dad were in the bathroom talking about me. I heard them say my name, so it was obvious. I'd went inside on the verge of crying again, and when I saw Eric sitting on the kitchen floor and crying, I completely lost it. I ran to my room and yanked out my phone.

"Chuck? Can I come live with you?"

"Erm, ok. Yeah, sure. Don't be surprised I'm asking this, but why?"

"Don't ask now, I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but I'm picking you up! Don't walk! I'll be there soon."

I hung up.

"What was that about?" Vanessa barged into my bedroom.

"I'm going to live with him."

"Why?"

"I don't need to live here anymore. I'm not in a relationship with someone here anymore, Chuck's the father of the twins, I don't think you guys want two newborns around, I want to do this like an adult, and-" I broke down crying. "I don't want to be here to hurt him anymore. How is he?"

"He did it again. Lily took the knife away before you came back, before he could do anything worse than a light cut."

"Goddammit why am I such a terrible person?" I asked, continuing to pack.

"You're not, you just make mistakes like the rest of us-"

"No! It wasn't an accident! You don't just FALL on a dick!"

"Wait, you cheated? I thought you just kissed Chuck."

"No, it was more than that, but Eric doesn't even know about that!" My phone went off. Chuck was there. "I have to go. Come over sometime. And if Eric can ever forgive me, tell him I'm sorry and I love him and that he can come over if he really wants too." I hugged Vanessa and left.

**3 weeks later...**

A lot was different now that I lived with Chuck. I didn't have anyone to kiss, or who's butt I could touch. Well, Chuck wouldn't mind but we weren't dating so, just- no.

We were best friends though, and we did a lot of fun things, like that time I woke up hungry at 3 am and we made waffles and got the mix everywhere. Or the time we were setting up the baby room and he tried to fit me into baby socks. We were strange, but we were happy. Or at least most of the time. Whenever I was alone, I missed Eric. I couldn't help it. I love him and I felt bad for cheating and then moving out. He clearly didn't want me anymore.

I was changing out of my pajamas when Chuck walked in.

"Jenny, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Really, what was he talking about?

"Come over here." He gestured, and put me in front of the mirror. "You can see your ribs. That's not normal. especially not when you're 35 weeks pregnant with twins. I think you should see a doctor."

And that I did. Apparently I was too thin. What am I supposed to do about it? I eat like a pig because of the hormones! My doctor said the babies were likely going to arrive early. Some time in the next two weeks. Before they were full term. Oh shit. I was not ready to push two living humans out of my lady-hole.

**2 more weeks later... 4:19 pm... February 1...**

So, here I was, 37 weeks pregnant. Officially full term with the twins. The doctor was wrong, or at least that's what I was thinking when someone knocked on Chuck's bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, Jenny, it's Eric. Can we talk?"

ERIC. We hadn't even seen each other except once since we'd broken up. Why was he talking to me now?

"Yeah, come in." I said, and he did.

He sat on the bed, and started talking. "So, I'm not mad you slept with Chuck. Hell, I'm not even mad you lied anymore. I just really miss you."

"I'm sorry. Eric, I'm SO sorry. I never meant to sleep with him, we just wanted to see if we could figure out why we did it the night I got pregnant. And we did. But I hurt you, and I never wanted to do that."

"It's all ok, I just wanted to tell you that I still love you, and I'm sorry for being so harsh."

"I still love you too, and I'm sorry I messed up. And I'm glad you came by. It's good to know you're better."

"Better?"

"Vanessa told me you cut yourself with a knife."

"You had her make sure I didn't. I knew you still cared."

"Of course I do. Eric, I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you more."

"I doubt that." I joked, and noticed he was going to kiss me. Right before he could reach my lips, there was a soft popping noise. Almost like a balloon bursting. An internal pinch.

"Jenny, what was that?"

"I don't know." I started, and as I did, I felt a gush in my privates, and (was it?) a light contraction. "I think my water broke!" I exclaimed, and jumped up.


	31. The Long-Awaited Arrival

**THE BIG DAY!  
IT RANDOMLY HOPS AROUND WITH UPDATES (YOU'LL SEE WHEN YOU READ) CUZ IDK WHAT ELSE TO DO BUT JENNY'S THOUGHTS ARE INTERESTING. IT'S LIKE HER MENTAL DIARY AS THE BIRTH PROGRESSES YOU DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T CARE.**

**WARNING: THE END IS HEARTBREAKING. EVEN I CRIED A LITTLE **

* * *

When I jumped up, the gush leaked through my pants and ran down my leg a little. "Ew. This is already getting gross." I said, cringing.

"Stay in here, I'll get Chuck." Eric told me, then ran into the living room. He came back with Chuck in under 20 seconds.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital?" Chuck asked me, slightly freaked.

"Do we have everything ready?"

"That I know of, yeah."

"Ok, just let me get changed."

"Why do you need to change?" Chuck seemed really confused.

"When my water broke, it leaked down my leg." I pointed to the mark.

"Ok, then you'll be ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**45 minutes later...**

We'd gotten to the hospital, and the doctors had made me put on a hospital gown thing and sit in a bed. We'd called the rest of the family right after we'd left, and they were just getting there.

Right after I was changed, they took a quick look and measured me. Barely a centimeter dilated. Probably why it didn't really hurt yet. It hadn't hurt at all until the doctor was done measuring, then I had a slightly sharp contraction. It still wasn't much though.

When Vanessa came in the room, Alison started to throw a fit for Chuck, and his face when she wanted him to hold her was actually damn cute.

Nate was with Vanessa too. "You don't mind me being here, do you? If you're not comfortable with it, I can leave-" He offered to me.

"No, you can stay. It doesn't bother me." I told him. "Eric, are you ok?" He looked uncomfortable, sitting in the chair by me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting weird. Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm the one who should be worrying about you right now. But yeah, whatever. I'm ok, I just want everything to go well. I don't think I'll be good at seeing you in pain."

"I'm not even sure I'll be good at being in pain." I joked.

**7:03...**

The doctor had just checked again. Barely any further. Only a centimeter total. Everything else was the same.

**9:31...**

Doctor checked another time. I'm just now officially in labor? And it barely even hurt? Confusing...

**11:16...**

2 centimeters dilated. Eric started asking if I was ok every time I had a contraction. Yes, Eric, I'm ok.

**12:59 am...**

Not quite 3 centimeters yet. Contractions are starting to actually hurt.

**2:11...**

4 centimeters. Contractions hurt, but are bearable. Eric is afraid to go to sleep and miss the birth. JUST GO TO SLEEP! I will wake you when I start pushing.

**4:19...**

Eric finally fell asleep. So did everyone except Chuck and me. 5 centimeters. Half way through. Ugh it's taking too long and I'm getting bored.

**5:42...**

Contractions are starting to hurt really fucking bad... 6 centimeters dilated. They won't let me eat! In case they have to do an emergency c-section. But that will not happen. Just no. I'm having the babies naturally.

**7:13...**

Everyone started waking up and being concerned. Great. 7 centimeters.

**8:35...**

8 centimeters. Let's not even start on the pain.

My dad, Lily, Vanessa, Serena and Dan had went to get something to eat, after I spent 30 minutes convincing them that they can leave me for a little while. However, Chuck and Eric refused to leave me.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Eric asked, looking a little scared (probably because I was crying).

"I'm fine, it just-" CONTRACTION! "GOD IT FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed, crying harder and smashing a pillow to my face. Eric practically jumped over to me.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just for this to be over. It hurts!" I whined.

"I know, I don't know what it feels like, and I never will, but I know it hurts. If I'm totally honest, I don't know what in the hell to do right now. I want to hug you, but I shouldn't."

"Yeah, please don't. You can hold my hand if you want- but you don't have to." I said quietly.

"Sure, yeah." He grasped my hand gently. Right in time for another contraction.

**10:47...**

It was time. Finally time. I was 10 centimeters dilated and I had permission to start pushing. Only problem was that I'd been up for over 24 hours and I was exhausted.

**11:29...**

So, I'd been pushing for a while, and nothing was happening. The doctors decided to do an ultrasound.

They figured out that the first baby was just now lowered into the right position, and they couldn't see the other. They told me to just keep pushing and they'll arrive soon.

**12:04 pm...**

When I did one of my pushes, a bunch of blood and amniotic fluid came out and I think it freaked Eric and Chuck out a little bit. If things weren't so serious, their reactions would've been funny as shit.

**1:17...**

They started up the ultrasound again. Baby got in the right position literally right after they started looking. UGH THE FUCKING PAIN!

**2:35...**

Out of nowhere, Chuck's face lit up.

"What? Chuck! What?" I had to ask, since he was looking at my genitals, which I couldn't see, but could only guess were a total mess.

Chuck didn't answer. Eric did. "The edge of the head is showing. Only a few more pushes for this one."

It was about time one was born! I kept pushing.

"Jenny, you can touch the baby if you want to." The doctor told me, and I did.

Two more pushes, and then with the last one, I pulled the baby out.

"It's the girl." I said, breathless and in awe of what I'd just done.

Chuck came to my side and couldn't keep a smile off his face as the umbilical cord was cut. My dad was crying of amazement.

"Tianna." I whispered to the baby. "How do you like your name?" She started crying. The nurse took her to check her over. I had another baby to push out.

**3:12...**

They'd had to do yet a third ultrasound, and they didn't seem too enthusiastic about it this time.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby? Is he ok? What's wrong?" They weren't saying anything.

"Jenny, there is something wrong, but we can't do anything about it. You're just going to have to push. Can you do that? Can you try to keep calm and push?"

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" I demanded, close to tears.

"There's nothing for sure yet. You need to calm down a little bit. It might be hard, but you need to. And push."

I said nothing. I started pushing again, putting all of my strength into every push.

Suddenly, everyone looked worried. I could feel the baby coming out, but somehow it felt different.

I started to reach for him, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lily cringe. I stopped and pulled my hand back. I pushed again, and the doctor reached for the baby, a sad look in her eyes.

"Guys what's happening?" I asked, scared shitless.

"Jenny, he didn't make it." Eric told me, crying a little.

The doctor showed me the baby boy. He was tiny and alien looking. I knew I was crying. How could I not be? Everyone in the room was crying, even the doctor.

"Chuck, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I'm so fucking stupid." I muttered, rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head.

"It's not your fault." Eric told me, putting his had on my arm.

"Don't fucking touch me! Please don't." And he didn't.

* * *

**It gets better I swear. There's a point to all this. Only review if you're not gonna bitch at me.**


	32. Going Home

**A while later...**

"Jenny, do you want to hold Tianna?" Eric gently asked me.

I took the sheet off my face and looked and the nurse who was holding my baby. Tianna was awake and trying to look at me. The nurse must've been able to tell I wanted my baby because she started to put her in my arms. She was so _tiny_. She looked up at me and made a squeaky cooing noise, cute enough to make anyone smile.

"Tianna Grace Marie Humphrey-Bass." I said in quiet awe. (We couldn't decide on one middle name) "How big is she?" I asked, not sure who I was really asking.

"She's 4 pounds, 11 ounces and 16 inches long." The nurse told me. "I'll let you be with your family now. If you need something, you have the call light." And she walked out of the little room.

"Isn't she too small?" I asked, worried.

"Normally, yes but she's just a smaller baby. Not underdeveloped, just tiny." Vanessa said, as she pulled a chair up by me. Nate had left last night, since he wasn't family. Then again, Vanessa really wasn't either, but whatever. She's sort of Chuck's family. Sort of.

Tianna was staring at me, sort of confused looking. Her eyes were dark blue, but she was just born,so it wasn't for sure going to stay that way. She was also bald. Her eyebrows were light blonde, but who knew if that would stay? Our baby didn't look like either of us, but we'd have to wait a week or so at least before figuring out who she took after.

All of a sudden, Tianna started crying. The bad part is that I didn't know what she needed.

"I don't know what she wants."

"She's probably hungry." Vanessa told me.

"How do I- _you know_?"

My dad knew what I was talking about. "Should I go out for a little while, or-"

"If you want. I don't really care. It's not like you didn't just watch all this."

"I'm gonna go, so you can have a little more privacy. I'll go find Dan and Serena to tell them to give you some space."

"I'll go too, unless you want my help? You have Vanessa though, and that's probably more comfortable for you.." Lily trailed off.

"Uh, sure." I said, and they left. "Now what do I do?"

"First, this will be a little awkward, but you need to test first and see if your milk came in yet." V told me.

"How?"

"It's not hard if it came in. Just mess with the nipple a bit and see what happens."

"Can you hold her while I do this?"

"Yeah of course."

All I had to do was lightly pinch my left nipple, and milk came out. Weird. It felt weird. It was weird.

"The hard part is making sure she latches on right, but once you figure it out it gets simple." Vanessa gave my tiny baby back to me.

After a minute or so, we finally got it right. It felt so strange, but Tianna was happy and getting what she needed. I could tell Chuck was a different man than he was when I got pregnant because suprisingly, he was looking at the baby, not my boob. Then there was Eric, staring off into space.

**3 days later... January 28...**

We'd just gotten home with the new baby. The day before, we'd went to bury Laurent. It was hell having to put such a tiny person in the ground, but there was nothing I could do about it. I still felt like it was all my fault, for the few weeks I smoked weed, and the little tiny bit I drank. The doctor said it wasn't my fault, but who else could I blame?

I'd decided to go back to the apartment with Dad, Lily, Eric and Vanessa. It felt more normal there, and I overheard the doctor telling my dad that I would be better of there to recover, physically and mentally. I was supposed to have a checkup a month from the day I gave birth, and Tianna had her first checkup the same day.

It was so different not being pregnant and feeling all the squirminess of the twins. Plus, my stomach wasn't a hard giant anymore. I still looked pregnant, like 5 months along. How long would that take to go away?

Lily had insisted on putting a bassinet in my bedroom so Tianna could sleep by me. At least that way I didn't have to leave my room to get her in the middle of the night.

The night I got home, we'd went to sleep earlier than I ever did when I was pregnant. Only because I got her to go to sleep and I was already exhausted after being a mother for three days.

She woke me up at 2:14 am, screaming her head off. She'd actually slept for nearly four hours her first night home. Wow.

I got up to get her and when I did, Eric opened the door (I hadn't completely closed it).

"How is it going in here?" He asked me quietly.

"She needs a diaper change." I responded, laying her on the baby blanket I'd laid out on my bed. I got a diaper out of the box at the end of the bed and the package of wipes that were by it.

"I meant how are you?" He asked as I tugged of my baby's pants. "Are you ok?"

Am I ok? Being asked that just triggered the pain. Knowing he was asking because he knew I wasn't made it explode. My face heated up, and a tear slid down. I tried to ignore it and remove Tianna's diaper. I couldn't. "Watch her." I told Eric and I started to walk into my bathroom.

"Jenny?" I couldn't answer. Chuck walked in. "Jenny? What's wrong?" Eric continued to question me, getting concerned.

"Fucking hell!" I sobbed, running into my bathroom, covering my face with my hands.

"Chuck, stay with your daughter." Eric told him plainly, and he ran in after me. "Hey, hey, hey! Come here. What are you looking for?" He asked, referring to my digging through my cabinet.

I found what I was looking for. A razor. A purple razor.

"Jenny, stop. You don't need it." He told me, trying to take it away from me. "Please, let me have it." Now he was treating me like a dog. Then he yanked it away from me, cutting his thumb in the process.

"Eric! Why did you do that?" I choked out the words.

"You don't need to hurt yourself."

"What does it even matter? My son died because of me! I deserve this!"

"No! Jenny, you had nothing to do with his death. You deserve better than this. Please don't hurt yourself. I know, you're going through something almost impossible, but you can't give up. You have to get through this. But you have to try. Can you do that?" Eric pulled me up against him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, burying me face in his shoulder.

"What did you do to me?"

"About freaking out there. I'm sorry. It just really fucking hurts." I whispered as I cried on him.

"I know, but you don't have to be sorry. I love you."

"I love you." I said back, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Will you sleep with me? Not like that, obviously but like- will you sleep on my bed with me?"

"Anything for you." He replied, and I kissed him again.

Chuck had taken care of Tianna, so we went back in the bedroom and fell asleep next to each other.


	33. Back to Old Habits Again

**So... A few of you said that Jenny taking care of a baby isn't much of a storyline, and I agree, so there won't be a ton of that. If you have any suggestions for cute scenes between Eric and Jenny please tell me! I don't really do much romantic stuff in my life so I don't know really what to do. Since I am no longer posting update edits on Instagram, if you want me to DM you when I update, tell me. If you aren't following me, just tell me your username and I'll add you to my list. I love you guys, and thanks for reading. **

* * *

**4 weeks later... February 25...**

My checkup had went well. Everything was fine. I'd stopped bleeding almost a week before going in. Apparently I was lucky I only bled for three weeks.

Tianna had been well at her checkup too, now six pounds and five ounces and nearly 18 inches long.

Chuck had Tianna over at his house. I finally had some time to think. The best part of my fast recovery was that I could finally have sex again. Even though I wasn't really sure if I wanted to. What was the point? The first time I'd ever done it, I got pregnant with twins. And that was even using a condom! There was no way I could have another baby right away even if it was Eric's! I was laying on my bed, thinking about it when he knocked on the door and came in. He sat on the other side of the bed.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted. Babies are difficult."

"Yeah, they are."

"It's worth it though."

He crawled over by me and laid behind me. He started to slip his arms around my waist, and my stomach. I pushed his hands away from it.

"Why?" He plain out questioned me.

"It's loose."

"What?"

"The skin is loose." I clarified.

"There's nothing wrong with that. There would only be something wrong if it wasn't loose."

"But it looks weird."

"But it's normal." Eric assured me, even though I knew that.

"Touch it! Then you'll see what I mean!"

"It's not that bad! In a way it's actually beautiful."

"It is not."

"Whatever. You're still beautiful." He told me, gently hugging me.

I rolled over so that I was facing him. I kissed him, and sat up, with my legs on his sides. I pulled at his shirt, hinting that he should take it off.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this again?"

"_Hell,_ yes!" I replied, kissing him again.

And that's what we did. Only, he was even more careful than when I was pregnant. I kept telling him to stop being so careful; I would tell him if it hurt (it didn't). Then we wound up going so hard the bed made a thumping noise each time he thrusted. We'd even went on the _floor._ I'd sat against the wall, leaned back a little and had my legs around his waist. It was perfect, but using a condom ruined it a little.

We'd laid back on the bed afterwards. Then I thought of something.

"That was amazing, but the condom felt weird." I quietly told him, remembering that our family should be home soon.

"I do have to agree with that. It was weird."

"Maybe we could find something else to do instead of using a condom?" I suggested.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Do you think you would be able to pull out?"

"I know I could, but you could still get pregnant again."

"Yeah, but it's not super likely, and I got pregnant using a condom, my first time too. Can we just pull out next time?"

"Whatever you want to do."

I kissed him. "I had a feeling you'd agree."

Our family came home, and we went to pick Tianna up, after randomly stopping for food.

My baby looked like she had my skin tone and face shape, but that was really all we could tell so far. When she'd went to Chuck's that morning, we'd sent some milk I'd pumped, and apparently she was good with a bottle too. That was amazing, knowing that was her first ever bottle, and her first time being away from me since she was born.

My stomach had went almost back to its normal, flat state. Only it had some loose skin and a few stretch marks, so it wasn't quite flat. It was annoying.

Chuck came back with us, to see Alison and stay with Tianna. Everything was so complicated, but we were figuring it out.

"So, should we start doing this every week? Like, she stays with you every Wednesday?" I asked Chuck.

"Yeah, and we should make one day a week where we do something together, Tianna, you and I."

"I was thinking of that, but what would we do?"

"Go for walks? Maybe when she's a bit older we can take her to the kiddy park? In a few years we can take her to go get ice cream or something."

"Those are good ideas. What day should that be?"

"Friday? Or Saturday?"

"Friday. Then when she's in school, she'll have something to look forward to at the end of the week. And we should both go to all her checkups."

"Sounds like a plan. When can I have more time with her? Maybe another day out of the week?" Chuck asked eagerly.

"Maybe in a few months."

**The next day... 9:21 am...**

I'd been up since 6 am with Tianna after being woke up every hour since 10. She'd been randomly needing her diaper changed or needed to nurse all night. At 4, she'd somehow pooped through her diaper and ruined her pajamas. Wow.

I got up off my bed, and went into the kitchen with the baby. Vanessa and Eric were sitting by Alison in her high chair. Lily was in the living room reading something and my dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Rough night?" Vanessa asked as I sat by them.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Sort of."

Tianna looked around, almost as if she was looking for something. Then when she saw Eric, she tried to reach him.

"I think she wants you." I told him, laughing.

"Hand her over!" He exclaimed, also laughing.

When she was in his arms, she started smiling. She smiled! For the first time! It was one of the best things ever.


	34. The Confirmation

**Maybe I should clarify that in this story Dan is NOT Gossip Girl. And someone is going to complain that the things in this chapter are happening too soon after the birth, but they happen this soon sometimes in real life, and this is realistic so fuck it.**

* * *

**2 weeks later... March 12...**

Time was flying by so fast. Where did it all go? It felt like it was going by super slow as it happened, but after it was over, it felt like it never even happened. It was crazy as fuck. I'd been so busy and tired taking care of Tianna that I had no time for anything else, and it's what made time feel so weird.

Yesterday had been Wednesday, so Chuck got Tianna for the day. Eric had insisted we went on a date, since we had some time. It was cute of him. We'd went to some Italian food place, and then for a walk to pick Tianna up in her stroller. On the way back to the apartment, the sidewalk was really busy so I just carried the baby so she wouldn't get hurt and Eric pushed the stroller for me.

When we got home, everyone's phones went off.

_Spotted: Little J, Little van der Woodsen, and- Baby J? Someone told me Baby J's name is Tianna, but I have no proof. And who is the father of the little being? Is it E? If it is, then why were they spotted picking her up from- wait for it- The Empire? Does the baby have something to do with a Bass? Can I get someone to confirm this story? Stay tuned, I'll update you when I can.  
Xoxo,  
Gossip Girl._

"Maybe I should just confirm the so called story. Just so no ridiculus rumors come up." I suggested.

"It's up to you. It sounds like a good idea." Eric agreed.

"Yeah, I'm going to." I started writing a message to Gossip Girl.

I wrote:

_You want confirmation? Ok, you can have it from me straight. The baby's name is Tianna and yes, Chuck Bass is her father. Should you have any other questions, I'll answer them, just so you don't start any shit rumors._

And I hit send.

A few minutes later, she blasted it, censoring my language.

_I've got some news; suprisingly fast too. From Little J herself: "You want confirmation? Ok, you can have it from me straight. The baby's name is Tianna and yes, Chuck Bass is her father. Should you have any other questions, I'll answer them, just so you don't start any sh**rumors."  
Thanks for the confirmation J!_

_So C is a daddy now? I wonder how he's coping...  
What are you wondering? Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell!  
You know you love me,  
Xoxo,  
Gossip Girl._

**2 weeks later... March 21st...**

I'd just dressed up in all gray, with a hood, with Tiana in her baby carrier strapped to my front, all to go to the store. Why? Well, I didn't want anyone to notice me. A person might argue that my ways would only draw more attention, but they didn't.

When I got home, I put Tianna in her bed, then took my purchase into my bathroom, hoping no one was home. I didn't think I'd be back to this point so soon after Tianna was born. Actually, I thought this time I'd be more careful. Technically we were reckless and daring. It was fun until now.

I slid the long box out of the brown bag and sat it on the edge of the sink. The anxiety and fear bubbled up inside me increasingly fast, until it bubbled over and I gave up. I flumped onto the floor and growled at myself.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked, looking in the open bathroom door, then walking in.

"Uh- yeah." I jumped up and walked in front of the box on the sink. "Where were you when I came in?"

"I was in my room. Why did you just rush over here?" He started joking a little.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to sit on the floor anymore."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. What are trying to hide?" Eric gently pushed my arm a little, not me, but my arm and I slowly moved over. "A pregnancy test? You think you might be pregnant?"

"Well duh! I wouldn't have gotten it if I though I wasn't! I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?" Eric gently hugged me.

"I don't know. What are we going to do if I am?"

"First we need to figure out if you are."

"But I want to know what we'd do first."

"Well, it's really up to you. You should take the test, and then we'll decide if we have to."

"Ok." I said, and he kissed me. Then I took the test.

We sat on my bed, attempting to play with Tianna while we waited for results. She was still only two months old and not really playful yet. She was old enough that we could tell she definitely had Chuck's eyebrows and nose. Still no hair, and dark blue eyes.

Eventually, the timer on my phone went off. I jumped up and ran in to the test. Eric came in with Tianna. I picked up the test.

One line. Negative. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Are you guys in here?" Vanessa called, and walked in with us. "What's happening in here? Jenny, what are you holding?"

"Uh-"

"Show me!" She exclaimed.

I held it out, and she took it, without looking.

"What- do I want to look? You just had a baby-"

"I know. Just look at it."

"Oh, negative, ok. I thought this was some kind of announcement!" She laughed.

"No, not yet."

"Not yet? You mean soon? Are you trying to get pregnant?"

"No! Just- I was late and I needed to know."

"Sometimes these things lie." Vanessa reminded me.

"Stop making me think I'm pregnant!"

"Sorry, you know what I'm saying though." And we all started laughing, even Tianna laughed a bit.


	35. I Love You Jenny

**First off, thank you Tori and Sydney for giving me ideas and inspiring me over again. I love you guys.**

* * *

**April 21st...**

It'd been nearly three months since Tianna was born. I missed my baby boy. I'd been feeling down all week, and it wasn't PMS. I'd managed to stay quiet, but every night I cried. I didn't want anyone to know. It would just make things worse. Especially Eric. He'd try to cheer me up but it would just make it worse.

"Jenny? Are you in there? Can I talk to you?" Lily asked me through the door of my bedroom.

"Yeah come in if you want." And she did.

"Oh- you didn't say you were nursing." She started to back out.

"You don't have to leave. I can cover it with a blanket if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it doesn't. I just figured you'd want your privacy."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

She closed the door behind her and sat on the end of my bed. "Jenny, you haven't been outside in over a week, and you've barely left your room."

"What are you getting at?"

"Last night, I heard you crying. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just a little sad." I lied.

"If you were just a little sad then why are you being the way you are? Not eating much, sleeping whenever the baby is, not leaving your room, and weren't you wearing that shirt last week?"

"Yeah, I like the shirt."

"Eric said you've been spacey lately."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He told me you pushed him away when he tried to kiss you, many times. And he said you were unusually pale, and he was right. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What does it even matter?"

"We're worried about you, Jenny. We want to help you."

"I don't fucking need help." I said, rearranging my baby.

"Normally I would listen to you, but I think you need to try to have fun, be more social, and maybe go outside?"

"Why? Can't I just want time alone with my baby?" I asked, starting to cry.

"You're grouching at me. Whatever. If you won't listen to me, I'll get someone you will." And she left my room.

What the hell did she mean? She would get someone I would listen to? Who exactly was that? If they were going to make me leave the apartment, then hell no. I don't fucking care who they are.

The apartment was comfortable. No other place was. Also, I really did want to spend time with Tianna, since I actually liked being a mother.

I laid Tianna in her bed and managed to stop the tears. Then Eric knocked on my door. What is up with people bothering me?

"What do you want?"

"Jenny, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Can we talk?"

"Fine." I said, as he walked in with a bag in his hands. He sat on the bed by me.

"Jenny. I love you. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"Losing Laurent- it just really hurts, and I really feel bad about it." My voice quivered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it still happened, and he had more to do with me than anyone else. It feels like it was my fault."

"I know, I know. But Jenny, I don't think you see how much I love you. I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet. More than I've every loved anyone. I have more love for you than there is mass in the universe. I want to wake up beside you every morning for the rest of infinity." He got down on his knees. He pulled a box out of the bag. "Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, will you be my beautiful bride?" Then he pulled out a bouquet of black roses too.

What? Just- what the fuck just happened? Was this for real? Was I dreaming? I pulled my blanket over my face and shoved my face into my hands. Yeah, it was for real. I looked at him. He looked my straight in the eyes.

"I'm serious. I love you Jenny. More than anything." He promised, not breaking eye contact.

I sat up. I felt tears in my eyes. Tears of joy and love. "Yes. Yes I'll be your bride." I said meekly, and I hugged and kissed him. I laid on my back and pulled him on top of me. We kissed intensely, and we knew what would come next.

"VANESSA!" I screamed, sitting up with Eric.

She ran in my room. "Are you ok? God what are you doing?"

"Can you help me and watch Tianna for a bit?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure. Do what you need to do." She replied, picking up my baby and leaving the room.

"THANK YOU!" I called after her. "Now we can." I whispered to Eric as I put my hands on his shoulders and starting kissing him again.

He slid his hands into my shirt, leaving them on my hips. We started kissing more passionately, and I slipped my hands into his hair, and started toying with it. He ran his hands down my arms, up my sides, around my chest, down my back, to my legs, and started rubbing my inner thighs, turning me on even more.

I pulled his tee shirt off and threw it to the other side of the bed. I rubbed his shoulders, to his chest muscles and to his lower back. He kissed my face, and down to my collarbones. I removed my shirt, and Eric gently sucked on my right collarbone, and I knew it would leave a hickey. He kissed down to my boob, and gently kissed it, careful to not make it leak.

I slid out of my pajama pants as he took off his jeans. He was a little hard, but not completely.  
He was sitting plainly on the bed, when I sat on his lap and started kissing him on the mouth again. He let his hand slide down to my ass, and he ran his fingers across it slowly. Out of nowhere, he gave it a light squeeze, making me cry out in surprise.

I touched his clothed erection gently, and wrapped my hand around it, making him moan slightly. I tugged his boxers off and gave him a mini-handjob to get him harder. Eric ran his fingers across my ass again, making my pussy throb. He must've seen the need on my face, and he pulled my purple underwear down my legs and off my feet.

He got his index finger, and traced the outer crack of my pussy, making me squirm. I laid back down, pulling him on top of me and kissing him all at the same time.

"Can you just get in me? Right- now?" I asked, horniness overwhelming my voice and making it crack. "Please?"

Eric didn't answer, but he brought himself to my slippery opening, kissing me and tracing my belly button with his thumb. He gently pushed himself into me, going in just past the head, coming out and going back in again. Then he slowly started riding me. He began thrusting into me faster and harder, making us both moan and fuck harder.

Randomly, he pulled out, crawled down, held my legs apart and kissed my pussy, making me shriek. He kissed a few times, and then started sucking my clit. As I was whimpering and moaning, he tongue fucked me a couple times, making me moan and cry out "Eric- Eric- oh my- FUCK!" He went back to sucking my clit and stuck two fingers into me, and started shoving them in and out, and in again. "Eric, I'm so fucking close!" I exclaimed, breathlessly.

Eric started fucking faster, and sucking harder. After a minute I came and squirted, my whole body shaking with love. He jumped back on top of me and started thrusting into me again. My pussy had just stopped throbbing when he said "I'm about to come."

"Are you going to pull out?" I asked tiredly. He stopped thrusting.

"What? I was planning on it. Why?"

"No reason."

"Jenny- you wouldn't have asked without a reason. Do you want me to come inside you?"

"Uh- yeah. I sort of do."

"You want to have another baby?"

"Yeah. But if you don't want to yet that's ok."

"I actually agree with you. But are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." Eric said as he started thrusting into me again. He went harder and faster, until I felt him harden up, twitch and come inside me. "Fuck! Jenny, you are a sex goddess!"

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "Everything's gonna turn out." He told me as he kissed me and pulled himself out.


	36. The Highest Level of Love

**BTW I didn't write J's birthday (April 2) for a reason. J didn't want a party.**

**This chapter is basically ALL sex, but hey it's funny.**

* * *

**2 weeks later... **

So, now we were going to get married. We'd decided to keep it a secret for a while, since we were only 17. Maybe we could figure out how they would react first.

Also, we'd decided to have a baby of our own. Close to Tianna's age so they have a possibility of being close and not fighting constantly. I know you can't always teach them differently but it's worth a try. I'd gotten my period a week after Eric proposed to me, so that try obviously failed. Oh well, it just gave us a reason to do it again. Luckily, we had the house to ourselves for a while. And it was night, to make it even better. My dad had insisted on taking Tianna to the loft to 'play' with Brent and Lily had went with him. Vanessa was over at Chuck's with Tianna. I was just coming back from the loft, since I went with at first and Eric had stayed home. I came in the elevator to see random red things scattered on the floor. I looked closer. The red things were rose petals and they were leading to my room.

"Eric! Where are you?" I called out.

"I'll give you two guesses!" He joked, and I could tell he was in my room.

"Hang on! I'll be in there in a minute!" And I hurried into the main bathroom. I opened my bag and took out the lingerie set I kept in it for any random moment like this. I quickly changed and brushed my hair. Then I went down to my room. I opened the door slowly and poked my head in. He was sitting on the end of my bed in a tank top and shorts.

There were rose petals around the bed and a boquet in between my pillows. When I walked in, revealing the white lace underwear and bra I'd put on, Eric looked up at me and smiled. Then he came over to me, put his hands on my waist and pulled me into a kiss. We stood there, making out like there was no tomorrow. After about 5 minutes of just that, we sat next to each other on the bed and he took his shirt off.

I ran my hands through his hair as we kissed and he stroked my sides. Carefully, I kissed down his chest as he sometimes did to me. As I did that, he played with my hair a little. I climbed onto his lap and started kissing his mouth again. Next, I pushed him down on the bed and laid on him. I kissed him hungrily as we ran our hands all over each other's body. He pulled to where he could kiss my boobs through the bra.

Soon he rolled me over and got on top of me after taking his shorts off. I couldn't help it, I had to squeeze his ass with both of my hands and relish the moan he created.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play? Ok." Eric exclaimed, laughingly rolling me onto my stomach and pulling me onto all fours. He squeezed my ass, then kissed it through the underwear. Surprising me, he brought himself to my butt and pretended to thrust in it, making me get really wet.

"Damn I'm wet!" I exclaimed, after my damp underwear rubbed on my thigh.

"Is that a hint?" E laughed.

"If you want it to be." I laughed back, turning around on my knees, pressing my body against his and kissing him. We kissed as he removed his boxers, but then he started rubbing his dick on my stomach. "Is THAT a hint?" I asked, joking around like a total freak.

"Yes it's a hint." He replied, kissing me again and reaching for my bra clasp in the back. He undid it and I threw it on the floor. I pressed myself back against him. That time may have been a little too hard, because my boob leaked a little milk out.

"Sorry. It does that."

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. It's normal." He told me, and I kissed him to shut him up. I pushed him into a sitting position as if I was going to sit on him, first removing my underwear. Then I went back on all fours and turned around and backed up to him. He bent down and kissed my pussy before going in. He started to enter slow.

"Don't go so slow!" I exclaimed, and he went a little faster. Soon his whole length was inside me. I had to let out a whimper because of the extreme pleasure that came with it. He started thrusting and moaning. After a minute, he really was hitting the right spot and with every thrust came a shriek from me and a moan from him.

I pulled away from him. "Hey." I said. "You know how you were fooling around earlier? You know, before my panties were off?"

"Yeah, why? You want it in your butt?"

"Only if you want to go there. But really doesn't it sound interesting?"

"Don't you mean BUTT doesn't it sound interesting?" Eric joked.

"Sure whatever but doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's do it!" I exclaimed, and moved back to him.

He spit on my butt, (for the lubrication) and started to slide in slowly. It felt strange at first. Then when he started riding me it felt amazing. We only did that for a short time, as pleasure was not really the point of it this time. Eric pulled out of my butt and went back into the normal hole, going right back to riding me. I pulled myself away again to change positions.

Now he was on top of me in missionary. We kissed passionately as he got back into me. Then it was nearly impossible to kiss because of his intense thrusting.

He thrusted for a few minutes, until slowing to a stop and crawling down to my pussy again. At first he just fingered it, tracing the folds and lightly touching my clit. Then he slipped a finger in all the way, took it out, and then starting tracing circles around my clit with his tongue, causing me to whimper and squirm a bit. I felt the pleasure building itsself up. His tongue slipped inside me and out again. He sucked my clit again, knowing how I liked it. I managed to squirt while he was doing that, even though I hadn't orgasmed.

"Let's finish the goal point here." Eric said. Then he climbed back up and started to ride me again, stronger than before. At this point, I could not shut up. "Oh- fuck- Eric- holy- fuck!" I managed to get about a word or sound per thrust. "Goddamn- you're - so fucking- amazing! I'm really- close. Oh my- fuck- Eric-" He stopped thrusting and kissed me for a moment before continuing. "Eric! AH! HOLY SHIT! Eric that was- amazing!" I SCREAMED, as I finished, and I felt him finish inside me.

We started to sit up. "Oh my- FUCK! I can still feel it." I said as I sat up.

Then someone clapped. Not Eric. Who was here?

"Bravo, bravo!" Chuck cheered from the doorway.

"What the fuck? How long have you been watching?" I asked.

"Just a couple minutes. I could tell you were really into it since you didn't notice me. Or you were too busy screaming. I wish I could've made you scream like that. Eric- when did you get such mad skills?"

"Seriously? I don't have 'mad skills' I'm just in love with Jenny." Eric responded.

"Alright, that's real cute. You better take good care of her."

"Since when do you care?" I had to ask.

"You're the mother of my child, and my friend so of course I care. And what do you mean by finish the goal point? What is your goal point?"

Shit. The goal point was to make a baby, but we weren't telling anyone yet. So I made something up. "Just to finish."

"Eh, whatever. I was just coming over to see how you were." Chuck said as he left the room.

* * *

**So, this great idea was not a creation of my own mind, but rather Tori and Sydney's minds. So, yeah...**


	37. Unplanned and Accidental

**WARNING: THIS STARTS WITH SEX AND ITS RATHER GROSS BUT THEN ITS OK **

* * *

** nearly 2 weeks later..**

"Fuck! Eric- can you stop for a minute?"

He stopped thrusting. "Is everything ok?"

"It's more than ok, just when did you get so good at this?"

"I think we're just good together because that's what was meant to be."

"You're so cute. You can keep going now." I flirted with him, and he listened.

After a few minutes, there was a strange wetness where we were connected. I looked down. I jumped away from him. I'd gotten my period, and it was on him. It had also gotten on the bed. Neither of us said anything at first, we just sat there in shock. Then I started crying a little, embarassed about what had just happened.

"Jenny, it's ok." Eric told me, hugging me gently. "This just tells us now that we have to keep trying. And bed sheets can be replaced. It's all fine."

"It's not fine. It's weird and gross. Just- let me get dressed." I said, pushing him away, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Once I was dressed, I came back out and flopped on my bed, with my face in a pillow. Eric, who had also gotten dressed, rolled over to me and pulled me into his arms.

**Later...**

We were sitting on my bed, and Tianna was laying in front of us. She was so small and adorable still. At three and a half months old, she barely fit into 3-6 month baby clothes, but they worked. It was so strange to be trying to have another baby so soon, but it felt right.

For the past hour, we'd been talking to her and teaching her what her toys did. She didn't have many, since she hadn't really been interested in them before, but now she was starting to be. She had this little stuffed kitten that she liked particularly much; she would scream if you touched it while she was holding it. If she dropped it though, it was as if it didn't exsist.

Tianna was sleeping for about four hours at a time, but we were lucky since most babies don't sleep that long. She hadn't yet slept through a whole night. Oh well. She had more important needs at the moment.

Randomly, she started crying. It was her hungry cry. I was starting to understand what she needed from her different cries. I lifted her up and got her in a feeding position. Eric wasn't even awkward around this. It was like he was already a father; he was like a father to Tianna (not that Chuck wasn't, but he was too). He just scooted closer to me, put his arm around me and kissed my head and then Tianna's. It was the cutest thing.

Tianna nursed for a whole hour, and then fell asleep. I gently moved her to the crib and we quietly left the room.

**The next day... May 20th... 7:31 am...**

It was Wednesday so Eric and I were going to take Tianna to Chuck's and go out to do something. Chuck always seemed bright and happy when he was around the baby. When he wasn't, there sometimes seemed to be something bothering him. He never mentioned it, and it wasn't bad looking so I stayed out of it.

"Jenny, do you mind if I take her to the park?" Chuck asked me when we dropped her off.

"As long as you're careful then it's fine with me. Just have fun."

"You guys too." He replied. We left a minute later.

Eric and I went to see a movie, and then went shopping. It was cute. He insisted on buying me a necklace to go with the engagement ring that I wasn't wearing. We were purposely hiding our engagement for a little while. We were only 17. But the necklace he got had a heart shaped white diamond charm. The people in the store looked at us weirdly when we made out in the store after he'd gotten it. Excuse me people? We were in love. This behavior was normal.

Early in the afternoon, we went home. Eric decided we should go on a formal date, so he gave me time to get ready.

I dressed in a dress that went right below my knees and was sparkly silver. I don't even remember what I'd thought I needed it for, but now it had a use.

We went out and got chinese food this time. It was good, and Eric kept cracking jokes the whole time. After our date, we had to go pick Tianna up. She was fast asleep, and I felt so bad that I accidentally woke her up.

We got home, and everyone else was already there. Even Nate was over. And Dan, Serena and Brent. Alison was sitting on her play mat on the floor by Vanessa's feet (she was sitting on the couch).

"We have an announcement." Vanessa said once we were all waiting for someone to say something. "We're engaged." She said, smiling at Nate.

She was engaged too? This was cool. The only difference is no one knew about Eric and I.

Everyone cheered them on, or said random things or asked questions. I went back to my room.

I sat on the bed and let my mind drift. I thought of what it would be like when we eventually find out I'm pregnant, and what the pregnancy will be like. I thought of what our baby would look like, and what combinations of our features it would have.

I got up, went over to my dressor where I'd put the engagement ring. I took it out and put it on. It was so perfect. I put it back, and thought about our wedding. When was it going to be? Where? What would my dress look like? What kind of flowers would we use? What would Eric's tux look like? There were so many things to think about. At least we had plenty of time to think about all of it. There was no need to rush.


	38. Going Hard and Rough

**2 weeks later... **

Eric had just officially graduated high school, on May 25th. I was so happy for him that I actually cried, and then we laughed about it all night. My dad and Lily had thrown him a party to celebrate, and then we'd ran off to the house in The Hamptons since no one else would be there. It gave us time alone, so we could be as loud or crazy as we wanted. Chuck chose to take care of Tianna for a few days so we could celebrate, and because he wanted time with her.

We'd spent our time alone there mostly trying to concieve a baby. We went swimming a couple times, and we went out once. Mostly we just enjoyed being alone together. Chuck was going to bring Tianna to us today so we could take her swimming. We'd gotten her a floaty and some swimming diapers and a swimsuit, so why not?

It was late morning when we took her out, which was good so the sun wasn't right on top of her. Even though we had sunscreen for her, I didn't trust anything with my four month old baby girl. How could I? I'd already lost my baby boy. If I lost Tianna I would kill myself.

She didn't really know what to think of the water at first and she looked a little scared. After she went in the water, she actually started smiling and a little laughing. Since I was in the water by her, she noticed me and reached for me. I was going to let her swim the five inches over to me, but then she started crying, so I picked her up.

**That night...**

We were sitting on the bed, in our bathing suits still, watching television. I was horny as hell. I scooted closer to Eric.

"Hey babe. I'm wet." I whispered in his ear. "And we need to keep trying."

He didn't say anything. He just put his phone down, put his hands on my waist and started kissing me. I climbed on his lap and pressed my wetness against his stomach, and he kissed my stomach since it was right in his face.

I felt him getting hard through his swim trunks. I pushed my damp bathing suit crotch against it to tease him.

He untied my bikini top and ran his hands over my chest, then kissed my nipples, took them in his mouth, sucked, careful not to make any milk come out, and kissed them again.

We got on our knees and I pulled his shorts off, causing his hard-on to poke me in the stomach. At the same time, he took my bikini bottom off, and continued kissing me. We made out passionately, I ran my fingers over his erection and he fingered the outer folds of my soaking cunt, occasionally slipping a finger or two right inside.

After a minute, I needed more than that. I laid back and pulled Eric on top of me. I pointed his stick to my opening and whimpered to show I was ready. He slid into me, slowly and carefully, making me moan.

On the first thrust, I shrieked. I needed that so bad. He thrusted harder, and faster, until the point where you could hear the fapping noise of our skin together, and the bed was bumping the wall.

Within a few minutes, I knew I was going to orgasm soon, and I was whimpering and saying 'harder' over and over. Eric kept riding me for a bit, and then he got up off me. He got on his knees, grabbed my legs behind my knees, lifted my lower back up and inserted himself back into me.

I liked the new position. I could see him going in and out of me. Smiling at me, he put his thumb on my clit and started rubbing it, causing me to squirm. "Tell me when you're close, ok?" He asked. "I want to try something new." He told me, and I nodded.

He rubbed me harder, and thrusted extra deep. "Oh- fuck!" I cried out when he hit the super sensitive spot and he kept hitting it. "Fucking- god! Eric- I'm so fucking- close!" I exclaimed after another little bit.

"MOTHER-FUCKER! Oh my- AH-UH- Oh... ERIC FUCK!" I shouted, tightening the grip of my legs on his waist and tightening the grip of my fists on the sheet as I orgasmed unbelievably hard.

As soon as I shouted, Eric pulled out and took my shaking, throbbing pussy in his mouth. DAMN HE WAS GOOD! I was throbbing as I squirted, getting it on his face and when I did, he started sucking me, and not just the clit. The WHOLE thing.

He ran his tongue back and forth over my clit, and around it in circles before sticking his tongue in me and tongue-fucking me. After a minute, I felt another orgasm building up. Eric got back up and put himself into me again and started thrusting. He started kissing me again, intense as fuck, and I kissed him back even harder, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them.

Eric was playing with my boobs, massaging them and going extra-light on my nipples, making them harder than they already were. Then, almost all at once, I was super close again. "Wow- I'm close- again!" I exclaimed in awe. He thrusted and kissed me harder and put his hand on my clit and squeezed it, making me orgasm and scream "ERIC-FUCK-OH MY-uh-ah-OH ERIC-fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

"Goddamn!" Eric cursed as he came inside me as I finished. He pulled out of me and I sat up. I took his dick, which was soaked with my pussy juice, and slid it in my mouth. I deep throated him a couple times, before slowly pulling his out of my mouth and blowing on the tip.

I got on my knees, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled me into a full body hug, with our bodies against each other and his arms around my back. We made out for a minute, and then we laid down and cuddled for a long while.

When I'd slept with Chuck, it felt good. With Eric, it was triumphant, magnificent, sexy, and mostly ORGASMIC.

Maybe that's because we were in love, and it was meant to be.


	39. News and Planning

**2 weeks later... June 25th...**

Our short get-away had turned into a full-out summer vacation in The Hamptons. It was relaxing. And fun. We'd started splashing each other in the water when we were swimming, and next we wrestled. Then Eric decided to not wrestle me in case I was pregnant. There was no way we could've known then.

I had no symptoms or anything, so we'd probably have to keep trying. I'd been having cramps for a few days, like I was about to have my period. I hadn't mentioned it to Eric though.

I was sitting around, when I realized something. Cramping was also a sign of pregnancy. There was no way to know if my cramps were PMS or pregnancy except to use a test.

I went inside, and went into the bathroom. I went under the sink and got out one of the pregnancy tests we'd brought with. We knew we were trying to have a baby, so we came prepared.

I took the test, then set my timer for 15 minutes. I went back out so Eric wouldn't be suspicious. If I was pregnant, I wanted to surprise him with it.

**15 minutes later...**

My phone was on silent when the timer went off, but I saw it and went to go get the results.

I felt nervous as I walked inside, as I didn't want to tell him we failed again, but really didn't know how to say I'm pregnant.

I picked the test up off the bathroom counter. I closed my eyes and counted to three, then I looked at the test.

Two lines. Positive. I was pregnant.

I felt a surge of joy, but then I remembered that the tests weren't always accurate. I needed to make sure, so I took another three tests.

After waiting another 15 minutes, I looked at them.

Then I ran outside to Eric. He'd stood up and was right by the chairs. I ran to him, threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"What's this all about?" He asked, confusedly hugging me back.

"Come see!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into the house. I pointed to the bathroom, where I'd laid all the tests out on the counter.

He looked at them as a smile spread across his face. "This is for real?"

I nodded.

"We did it!" Eric exclaimed, hugging me.

I hugged back, then kissed him and started groping his shoulders and hair.

"So you're pregnant." He stated, smiling at me. I kissed him, pushed my body against his and grabbed his ass. "And horny too!" E said, laughing at me.

"Not really. I just like your butt." I laughed, and scooted away from him.

"When do you want to go to the doctor?"

"Uh... Next week."

"Why next week? Why not this week?"

"I don't know if they could see anything. There's no way I'm more than a few weeks in." I explained.

"Good point."

**Later...**

Chuck brought Tianna back to us. We were at the beach, laying on a blanket in the sand. Tianna was laying in between Eric and I. Suddenly, she reached for my lower stomach. She patted it. What? What the fuck was going on? This was awkward.

"Do you think she can tell?" I asked Eric in a whisper, since Chuck didn't know anything yet.

"No, Jen she's a baby, not a psychic. She just knows it's your stomach." He whispered back.

"What are you whispering about?" Chuck nosed in, smirking at us.

"Um- my stomach's been bothering me-"

"Little J, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard! What about your abdomen might she possibly- oh... Are you?"

"What? Am I what?"

"You know what I'm referring to."

"Fine. Whatever. You caught us. Yeah, I'm pregnant!" I couldn't help but squeal a little when I admitted it.

"That's- erm- that's cool." Chuck said, sounding uncomfortable. He walked away.

"That was fucking awkward." I told Eric. "But maybe we should see the doctor sooner. I want to know for sure."

"Yeah, I think that's definitely a good idea." He agreed.

**2 days later...**

We had just gotten out of an ultrasound appointment. There was for sure a baby growing in me. We could barely see anything, but it was definitely there. I was about 2 weeks along and due in early April of next year.

Now, the wedding planning.

"How are we going to get married now?" I asked him as we made our way home.

"What do you mean?"

"Will I even fit in a wedding dress in a few weeks?"

"Probably. You probably won't be showing before 10 weeks."

"Will we be able to plan a wedding in 8 weeks?"

"Yeah. You've helped people do it in a day."

"But then I wasn't the one getting married."

"True, but I think we could pull it off."

"It'll just give away that I'm pregnant. They'll want to know why we're hurrying." I reminded Eric.

"It's fine if they know you're pregnant. If you want to wait until after the little one's born, we could do that too." He offered.

"No, I want to marry you first."

"Then we should get planning." He said, and kissed me.

**2 more weeks later... July 9th...**

The wedding planning wasn't as stressful as I thought it would be. Our wedding was set to be on August 13, then I would be 9 weeks pregnant. It would be a beach wedding.

My dress was picked out, but we were still fitting it perfectly and making a few changes. The colors of the wedding were white, gray and dark blue. I had a feeling it would be perfect.

None of our family had asked why we were rushing it, but that would probably come later.

I still had no symptoms of pregnancy at 4 weeks. It was strange. Last time was terrible.

My dad came to talk to me. "Are you sure you're ready to get married?" He asked.

"Dad! Of course I'm ready! I really love Eric. I know he's the one."

"That's not what I meant. I know he's the one for you. I don't really know what I meant. I just want you to make the right choices."

"Trust me Dad, I know this is right." I assured him.

"I was just making sure. No matter what you do, you'll still be my little girl." He kissed the top of my head and walked away.

Was he really going to treat me like a little kid again? He'd seen me give birth, so I don't think that was quite possible.

And soon he'd see me get married. My life was finally finding it's self.

* * *

**Does the date of the wedding sound familiar to anyone? Hint: E and B. Not GG, but T.**

**All I'm saying.**


	40. Getting Through

**Let's just clarify that in this story, E and J are the same height. It would be awkward any other way.**

* * *

**The next week... July 17th...**

Everything was going well. The dress was still not perfect though. We were working on it.

Eric and I had went looking for an apartment together a few days ago. We decided to stay in Manhattan so we wouldn't be far from our family. After a while, we found one that was perfect for us. We started signing papers for it as soon as possible. Chuck managed to pull a few loopholes for us, so we had the apartment in three days. Now we were working on furniture and things for it. We planned to move in there officially after our honeymoon.

The honeymoon. The wedding was set for August 13, on the beach at 1:00 pm. The reception would be at 3, and go until 9, when we would get on a private jet to Trinidad.

Or at least that's what we had planned up until something happened.

I'd went to our apartment, to work on setting up Tianna's room there. Eric would be there in about an hour. I'd been working on putting sheets in Tianna's crib when it happened. I felt something. Something in my private area. It wasn't just a little bit either. I looked down at my white pants. Blood. It was blood. I was bleeding. I ran to the bathroom, forgetting that I had just mopped the floor. I slipped and fell. I banged my my head on the floor. Everything went black.

**Later...**

I woke up in the hospital. Eric was sitting by me.

"Jen- you're awake." He seemed glad, but scared at the same time.

"What happened? I was bleeding."

"Yeah, I know. The doctors are doing some tests. They need to do an ultrasound."

"The baby!" I exclaimed with fear, making my voice icy.

A few minutes later, my doctor came in the room and sat the machine up.

Eric took my hand.  
The doctor turned the machine on. She put it to my lower stomach.  
She turned it a couple times and moved it around a bit. The look on her face wasn't good.

"Jenny, Eric. There's no heartbeat." She told us apologetically. I exploded into tears and covered my face with my hands.  
Eric was also crying, just not as hard. He put his hand on my shoulder. He gently put his arms all the way around me and hugged me.

We sat like that for some time.

**The next day...**

I'd been released. All the tests they did on me showed that I was fine. Why did we lose our baby though? It made no sense.

I'd overheard Chuck talking to Eric, telling him to be extra careful with me, since losing a baby was hard and he didn't know if I could take it the second time around. Normally, I would've been pissed, but what he said was true.

We'd never told anyone else about the baby, so we didn't tell them we lost it. I felt like they didn't need to know.

**2 weeks later... July 31st...**

It didn't feel like I could take it the second time around. Chuck was right. Part of me felt worthless, since my body had failed at supporting two different fetuses. Part wanted to just be alone for a while, and sleep until I felt better. The other part, it just wanted to be around people again, but I didn't know how to tell them how I felt. I didn't know how to talk to them again, after two weeks of telling them to go away.

I hadn't even been able to spend overly much time with Tianna. I could feed her straight from myself every few days, and I still pumped for her and put her to sleep some nights, but that was about all I could take.

I'd been sitting on my bed when they came in my room. Eric and Chuck.

"Jenny, what are you feeling, right now?" Eric asked me gently, as he sat beside me and took my hand. He sounded worried.

"I don't- I can't- just, I don't know how to explain it." I admitted, my voice weak from not using it often.

"It's that bad, isn't it?" He asked, and I nodded, looking away, ashamed. Eric carefully pulled me into a hug as I started to cry again. "I know how you feel. I've been there." He whispered to me, hugging me tighter.

"Eric- I love you." I choked, pressing myself into the hug.

"I love you more." He replied.

"Can we go to the living room?" I asked him.

"Of course, why did you ask?"

"Just- I haven't left my room in a few days. And I'm sorta scared of what they'll say." I told him, referring to our family.

"Jen, they'll be supportive. It's ok."

He helped me up, put his arm around me and opened the door for me. Chuck followed us out.

My dad and Lily looked surprised to see me. They looked scared of me. What the fuck? I pulled Eric into the bathroom with me and looked in the mirror. So that's what they were scared of. I was a total wreck. My hair was a mess, there were practically black spots under my eyes, my lips were cracked, I was paler than snow, my eyes were bloodshot and I had gotten too thin. I hadn't felt like eating, so I didn't much. I didn't think it was that bad. Now I could see that it was worse than bad.

I went back out to the living room.

"Jenny. How are you?" My dad asked awkwardly.

"Tired."

I was thirsty, so I went to the kitchen and got some water. On my way back to the couch, my dad whispered to Eric "Is she pregnant?" thinking I couldn't hear.  
I felt the tears build up again. I sat the water on the counter, ran to my room, slid some shoes on, and ran to the elevator, crying.  
Eric ran after me as I went into the elevator.

"Jenny, it's ok. He didn't know-" He started, getting ready to hug me again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted, pushing his arms away from me.

We rode the rest of the way down to the lobby in silence.  
When we got there, I ran to the door, and outside.

I walked down the street, covering my face with my hands.

"Jenny! Slow down!" Eric called after me.

I stopped straight in my path and sat against the building, not caring that I was in a short, babydoll nightgown.

Eric sat down next to me and took my hand in his. Then he looked at my thigh, and his eyes grew full of fear.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" He asked, putting his hand by the cuts I'd put on my leg.

"It was. But I want it to get better."

"Do you want to see a doctor?"

"No! It's not that bad. I think I just had a hard time. Can you help me be alive again?"

"Yes, of course. I'll always be here for you, to help you with anything. Where do you want to start?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I turned to him, put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him, starting gentle, and then getting intense. He stopped me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Don't you think you should get a little stronger first?" He pointed out, referring to the weight I'd lost.

"No, I'm fine. Please?" I begged, pulling him closer.

"Ok, but we're being careful." He agreed, and kissed me.

We went to The Empire and got a room, since our parents were at the other house, and our bedroom at our house wasn't ready yet.

Things were finally getting better again.


	41. Getting Ready For The Big Day

**August 12th...**

The wedding was so near, I could feel the excitement and nervousness creeping up.

When I'd first started coming out of my sad streak, Eric asked me if I wanted to push the wedding back. No, because I wanted to marry him, preferably sooner than later. Also, I knew I could get better enough to get married in time, since I was just really sad, not depressed.

The first step we'd taken to returning me to my usual self was figuring out how I could express my feelings. I'd tried telling them to Eric, but writing them down was easier, so I started keeping a journal to write down how I feel.

Next, I started getting back to doing fun, social things such as going shopping or taking Tianna to the beach.

I liked to think of the wedding as the last step, because it would be the uniting of me and Eric, and a big celebration followed by a two week vacation to an island. I would miss Tianna, but luckily she'd be joining us after a week. Chuck was going to bring her to Trinidad with us for the second week. For the first week, she'd stay with him. It wouldn't be an issue now that she was starting to eat baby food, since she was nearly 7 months old and beginning teething. Also, I'd pumped some milk for her, even though she didn't need as much anymore.

The wedding was planned out, and the beach was decorated. We'd had the rehearsal dinner yesterday, since Eric and I had decided not to see each other for 24 hours before the ceremony, for luck. To make it work, Eric stayed with Chuck at The Empire for the night. It confused me how they were friends after all the issues with me and Chuck and all.

I was in my room at the apartment with Vanessa. Tianna was sleeping in Vanessa's room with Alison.

"Hey, J! You should let me do your nails." Vanessa randomly suggested.

"Why?"

"Because, then you don't have to do them yourself. Plus, I was thinking about going to beauty school to be a nail artist and I might need to show them what I can do. I'll need a job when Nate and I get married so I can help pay bills and take care of our kids and stuff."

"You're already planning on having kids together?"

"Sort of. I mean, we've talked about it, but I'm not sure if it was serious or not. Like, we were in bed when we talked about it."

"Oh, so you're trying?"

"No! Not yet."

"I know. I was kidding." I laughed. "But I guess you can do my nails if you really want to."

**Later...**

She'd done my nails, and then insisted on doing my toenails to match. She matched them to my wedding dress, except they were black with silver embellishments.

When they were dry, she took a picture.

"Now you have sexy nails to go with the dress, and- well, _you_."

"What? Did you seriously just say that?" I asked her, laughing.

"Yeah. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She joked, sticking her face in my face, making us both laugh.  
Then the laughing stopped. I looked in her eyes. Looking in her eyes, with her face so close to mine, it made me feel strange, but a good kind of strange.  
We had the same thought, or lack of thought, and we both leaned in a bit and our lips met.

Slowly, she put her hands on my back, and I put mine on hers. We kissed for a few minutes, then we realized how awkward it was supposed to be. We fell down on my bed, laughing our asses off.

"That should not have just happened." I said, laughing.

"Why not?"

"Tomorrow is my wedding, and you're clearly not Eric." I laughed even harder.

"Oh, well remember? Back when you were only a few weeks pregnant with Tianna? Eric said it's hot when we kiss."

"But he's not here to watch."

"Are you saying you regret it?"

"No."

"Then why shouldn't it've happened?"

"I don't even know." I told her, before kissing her powerfully. She pulled me down on top of her. This time, there was no laughing.  
After a couple minutes, Chuck walked in, since the door wasn't completely closed.

"I didn't expect to walk in here and see you with your hands down each other's pants." He said, smirking at us.  
We actually had our hands down the other's pants. Oops (not!).

We moved away from each other. I got up and walked out of the room to go get my baby girl, ignoring Chuck.

**The next morning...**

It was a little after 8 when I woke up. The wedding was at 1. I had time to eat breakfast and spend some time with Tianna. Then I needed to start getting ready. Vanessa, Lily and Serena were getting ready with me. They were my bridesmaids. Well, Lily was the matron of honor, so she shouldn't really be in the same category.

I did my own hair and makeup. My hair was in a fishtail braid on the left side, with a few curled pieces hanging in the front.  
My makeup, was glittery silver eyes, with thin black cat eye liner and major long lash extensions. My lips were a light silvery pink, purposely so my marks on him when we kissed wouldn't be too staining.

Vanessa was the first of us to be completely dressed. Her and Serena's dresses matched: dark blue, spaghetti straps, and right above the knees. Their skirts were slightly poofy, but not extremely. There were gray bows around the waist, with a shiny blue crystal in the bow's center. They both wore gray 3 inch high heels.

Vanessa had straightened her hair and put in a shiny gray headband. Serena had put her hair up into a high ponytail, and had a few wisps in the front down.

Lily's dress was dark blue and gray. It almost had a striped, ruffled pattern, and a v-neck design. It was very sophisticated. she had her hair in a simple side bun on the left side with a blue barrette on the right.

My dress: the complicated one.

My dress was down to my ankles, and pure white. It was strapless, and the bodice was glittery. The bottom half of the back was ALL ribbon, and it strapped up very difficultly. The top half of my back was completely bared. The skirt of the dress was frilly and layered. Where the bodice and the skirt met, there were white crystals all around me, three whole rows.

My shoes were dark blue peeptoes, with gray lace all over, and silver embellishment like my nails.  
Lily accessorized me with a silver and dark blue statement necklace with matching earrings.

My dad, Dan and Chuck wore gray suits with dark blue ties. I knew Eric's suit was black and his tie was blue.

The day was set, and everyone was ready.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked me as we left the apartment.

"Yes. I'm ready."


	42. Jennifer van der Woodsen

**I'm not writing any part of the vows, because in my opinion they're not very interesting so they stay out. The reception really isn't either, cuz it's just people saying congrats and dancing and shit.**

* * *

**Arriving at the beach...**

We got to the beach around 12:30. There were tarps hanging from poles to act as walls so Eric wouldn't see me before it was time. The aisle we'd walk down was outlined with glittery stones and huge shells. The 'altar' was a wooden block that we'd step up on; it had a blue, and there was a metal arch covered with flowers that we'd stand under. There were blue and gray balloon bouquets on each side of the arch. It was perfect.

**1:00**

At 1, gentle piano music started to play. The priest walked up to the altar and got in his position. Eric followed.

Lily walked up, carrying Tianna in her little blue dress and she got in position, on the right of the altar.

Dan and Serena walked up and Dan went to the left, while Serena stood by Lily. Dan carried their son.

Vanessa walked Alison up, and helped her drop blue flower petals on the path before standing by the girls.

Finally. It was my time. I took my dad's arm and stepped out from behind the tarp.

Eric smiled when he saw me, making me even more excited.

I walked the rest of the way up and stood by him. We smiled at everyone for a bit, before turning toward each other and holding hands.

**Nearly 15 minutes later...**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. Even he was smiling.

Eric put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. As we kissed, I could feel the love and the joy buzzing through us. We kissed for a good 30 seconds before separating and looking around.

My dad was partially crying. Vanessa cried out "Eric and Jennifer van der Woodsen!". She made everyone laugh a little bit. Tianna and Alison squealed in unison, as if they were cheering.

Eric took my hand, and we walked back down the aisle, and got into the limo. Everyone was going straight to the reception at our parents' house.

**At the apartment... 8:26 pm...**

After all the congratulations and good luck wishes, we finally got a break from it all. We had slipped off into my old bedroom for a moment alone.

"Are you ready for Trinidad?" Eric asked me in a sexy whisper.

"Of course I'm ready. I can't wait to be alone with you." I replied, hugging him. He kissed me, gently pulling me against him.

We left the apartment and got to the airport. The private jet was already waiting. We said goodbye to our family who insisted we kissed before boarding the plane, so we did and they all cheered.

Finally. We were on our way to Trinidad.

We boarded the plane and everything was already settled. At 9:07, the plane departed.

When we were as high in the air as we were going, Eric said something.

"Now, what are we going to do for five hours?"

"I have no idea. We should wait till we're at the hotel to really do anything." I reminded him.

"Yeah. But until then-" he cut off, moved over to the plane bed thing were I was sitting, kissed me, then gently pulled me down so we were laying by each other.

He held me in his arms for almost a whole hour. Time went by so fast when we sat together, even though we were saying nothing, and doing nothing.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked quietly.

"Do you want to?" Eric asked back, smiling at me.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Then let's watch a movie. What do you feel like watching?"

"The Notebook." I replied in a laughy cute tone.

"You're so fucking sexy." He whispered in my ear, kissing my ear after speaking.

I pushed him away a little. "Stop it, you're gonna make me wet!" I exclaimed, laughing as I got up to put the movie in the DVD player.

We watched the movie in silence, though we smiled at each other about every 30 seconds.

Soon, around nearly 1 in the morning, the movie was over. Only a bit more than an hour in the trip.

When the movie ended, Eric looked at me in a loving way, before pulling me by the waist on top of him and kissing me sweetly. I kissed back harder. We kissed for a couple minutes, then he sat up under me and I leaned away from him, against the wall.

He leaned forward, and kissed me again, rubbing my back with his hands.

Out of nowhere, I felt him start sliding his hands up the skirt of my dress. We rolled over so I was laying on the bed, and he was kneeling over me.

Eric was caressing my thighs with his fingertips. Eventually, he slid one of his hands up to my panties. He took his other hand and put it on my waist.  
He toyed with the waistband of my underwear, and carefully ran his hand across my cunt, with only the thin black underwear in between.

Gently, he slipped his hand beside the garment and traced the outline of my pussy. Next, he slipped a finger into me and started rubbing my clit with another, making me moan a little bit.

Eric put another finger in me and started to lightly finger-fuck me. He continued kissing me. I was about to come when the pilot announced our landing. Oh well. We had a honeymoon full of crazy and hard fucking ahead.


	43. The First Day

**So, sorry for the wait. I had to get some good inspiration. BTW the places they go are actually real places in Trinidad.**

* * *

We landed in Trinidad at 2:23 am. It was so beautiful. The first thing we did was get to our hotel. We sat our luggage by the door before I leaned back on the wall and pulled Eric against me and kissed him. My dress was so big and in the way all of a sudden. We slowed down long enough to find the bedroom. When we found it, I shoved Eric down on the bed and layed on top of him, kissing him and pushing myself on him.

I tried undoing my dress in the back but it just wasn't working. Eric helped it along, his smile beaming at me.  
Once it was undone, I slowly slid it down. I stepped out of it, and sat it against the wall.

I layed on my my side on the bed, facing Eric. We kissed for a moment, before Eric rolled onto me. I could feel his erection through his pants against my silk underwear.  
He got up, and took his jacket and shirt off while I undid his pants and pulled them off.  
Eric took his boxers off and got back down on top of me.

Again, we sat, kissing like there was no tomorrow. He kissed down to my strapless bra, and gently removed it.  
I slid my damp underwear off and pressed myself against Eric again.

He lifted my legs onto his shoulders as he continued to kiss me. Slowly, he slid himself into me, making me quietly cry out and squeeze my hands into fists.  
He started thrusting, getting faster with each thrust.  
After a few minutes, we changed position.

I'd pushed Eric onto his back and sat on him, putting him back inside me.  
I bounced on his dick for a few moments, before laying down and kissing him, still bouncing a bit.

He rolled me over to my stomach and pulled me into doggy style, all while staying inside me.  
At that point, I was getting loud, and he was louder than he normally was.  
I felt myself getting close.

I pulled away from him, then rolled onto my back and pulled him down into missionary.  
Eric went back inside me, kissing my neck and rubbing my arms.  
He kept thrusting harder, and I finally got turned on enough that he was hitting really deep, where it was really sensitive.

"Eric- I'm getting so close. Oh- fuck! God..."

He decided to make things even better by rubbing my clit with his thumb as he thrusted into me.

"Oh my- fuck! Eric- oh God- FUCK!" Eric shut me up by kissing me as I came, arching my back and squirting on him. He finished inside me almost right after.

After that, he pulled out as he kept kissing me.

We changed into pajamas and went to sleep in each other's arms.

**10:38 am...**

I woke up shortly after Eric, who was laying beside me.

I couldn't help but laugh. He had a serious case of morning wood.

I rolled over to him and lightly ran my hand over it. "Need some help with that?" I asked, as I massaged his thigh.  
He smiled at me, before rolling onto me and kissing me.

A nice rough fucking was a great thing to wake up to.  
It wasn't just any 'fucking' though. It was love. For once, 'making love' didn't sound cheesy.

After we finished, we took a sexy shower together. Eric couldn't get hard again so soon, but he found some fun in making me come.

We got dressed after our shower and got ready to go out. I purposely tried dressing sexy, in a bright purple right-above-the-knees cotton sundress, white thigh highs, black heels, and white lace lingerie underneath. I accessorized with a silver, black diamond heart pendant necklace. What he'd given me for my birthday back in April.

We went to some cafe and got breakfast.

Then we went on a bus tour, going to look at the attractions of Trinidad. We stopped by the Maracas Bay, the Nariva Swamp, Fort George, the Dattatreya Temple, Caroni Lagoon National Park, and Queen's Hall. The tour went almost all day, and we got a lot of pictures.

It was nearly 6:30 when the tour was over. We went to some random restaurant near the hotel for dinner. The food in Trinidad was really different, but amazing.  
The people were so kind, and their accents were beautiful.  
Everything about Trinidad was beautiful.  
If I ever had to move out of the United States, I would definitely go there.

We arrived back at the hotel around 8.

"Today was amazing." Eric said, holding my hands and looking into my eyes.

"It definitely was." I replied, hugging him. "I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Not as much as I love you." He told me.

"I love you so fucking much." I whispered, then kissed him intensely.

We didn't even go to the bedroom. We just took our clothes off right there, in the living room.

Once we were naked, we kept kissing, until Eric turned my back to the wall. I had my arms around his neck, and he took my legs behind my knees, lifted me off the ground, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He held me against the wall, my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and he slipped himself deep into me.

Eric carried me over to the couch after a while and laid me on my back before he crawled down to lick me out.  
With force, he flicked my clit with his tongue and slid his tongue inside me.  
He sucked my clit and put two fingers into me, making me squirt and shriek.

I pushed him onto his back so I could suck him off.  
Gently, I kissed his tip, before deep-throating him.  
He was moaning and heavy-breathing. I was clearly doing well.

After a couple minutes, he pulled me back up by my waist and kissed me.

He slipped back into me, and started thrusting from underneath me.  
I felt the orgasm building up.

"Motherfucker- ah- oh God- fuck yes! Eric- oh fuck!" I cried out as the orgasm hit me, and Eric kept thrusting and rubbing my clit.

"Damn." Eric relaxedly said as he finished. I pulled him out of me and laid on top of him.

After a bit of naked cuddling, we changed into pajamas and got in the bed.

"I love you." Eric told me, kissing me.

"I love you too." I said as I turned out the light.


	44. Beating The Record

**7:18 am... The next morning... Friday...**

Today we were going to Las Cuevas beach. Or, more precisely, we were going in the evening. We were going to have a picnic like we had for our 'first date' that we'd went on even though we'd been dating for weeks and had already slept together.

I woke up before Eric. I got up and used the bathroom. When I went back in the bedroom, he was sitting there, awake. I crawled over and kissed him. "Sleep well?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Any time I'm next to you, everything is well. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. Especially after yesterday. Three orgasms in one day. That's a record." I told him lovingly.

"Maybe today we can beat that record. Maybe give you four or five?" Eric suggested sexily.

"How about, fucking HELL YES!" I exclaimed, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him.

**Later...**

We'd made love again, each time we kept getting better. He'd made me come twice in one round. Two down for the day.

We showered together again, as we probably would every day we where there. Only this time, I couldn't come again yet.

Again, we went out to get breakfast at the same cafe as the day before, only trying something new.

After we ate, there was a little souvenir shop across the street, and we decided to stop there.  
It was a cute little shop. It had a tropical theme.

We looked around for a few minutes, then Eric showed me a set of matching bracelets. They were silver and had a half-heart charm on each; they magnetically stuck and made a whole heart.

"You're so cute, but don't we have our wedding rings to link us together?" I reminded him, laughing.

"Yes, but this is pretty cute. You don't want them?"

"Do you want them?"

"I think we should get them, because why the hell not?"

"Ok." I said, as he kissed me.

**8:56...**

We'd just finished eating. Our picnic was the cutest thing ever. We'd made some food at the hotel. Making the fruit salad was probably the best.

After we put everything back in the bag, we went for a swim.

We splashed around for a few minutes, before Eric pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "Do you want to work on beating your orgasm record?".

"Definitely yes." I whispered back, kissing him and pressing myself against him.

Somehow, I was already turned on, so we didn't have to wait very long.  
Eric slid himself out of his swim shorts, then slipped the crotch of my bikini bottom over and entered me.

We made love for a few minutes, and I knew I was about to come again. It only took like four minutes, but it happened. Then I sucked him off, and brought him to orgasm. we both laughed when he came, since it got all over my chest.

Soon, we went back to the shore and dried off, and cleaned my chest off.

A bit later, we went back to the hotel and showered, where Eric yet again made me orgasm. We beat the record of three.

We cuddled before bed, and fell asleep together.

**The next day... 11:56 am...**

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's so beautiful here." I told Vanessa over the phone. "I'm missing Tianna a little though."

"Oh, and you're not missing me?" She joked.

"Not the same. She's my child. You're my best friend."

"I know. I was kidding."

"I know. I have to go."

"Ok, bye." She said, hanging up.

That afternoon, we went for a long walk through the city.  
Everything was very relaxed and calm.  
We spent the night on the beach on a plush blanket.

**August 16th... 8:19 am...**

We woke up on the beach and hurried back to the hotel.

We changed, and decided to stay in for the day to have some alone time.  
All, day we watched romance movies and ordered room service, fooling around a bit from time to time.

Since we stayed in one place all day, we beat my orgasm record of four. That day, we hit seven orgasms. Each one kept getting better.  
Staying in all day made us get even closer to each other.

If only it would stay that way forever.  
Being this way made me upset that we would eventually die.  
We were in such a great place.

I wasn't used to being married yet, even though it was so magical, and meant to be.

I was now Jennifer van der Woodsen.  
It was so crazy.

Our week alone was over, and now we were meeting Chuck and Tianna at the airport.

I ran over to them when I saw my six-month old baby girl. I took her out of Chuck's arms and kissed her little pink mouth.

"Jenny, beware. I think she's beginning teething." Chuck warned me.

"Oh! Poor baby!" I exclaimed, kissing her on each cheek.

"Did you kids enjoy your vacation? Get a little wild?"

"First thing, we're not kids. And yes. We got very wild, not that it's any of your business, you dick-wad." I reminded him.

"Technically, yes you are kids. You both are just 17. Once you're 18, I'll refer to you as adults. And I wouldn't exactly call myself a dick-wad."

Eric started laughing. "Jenny. You're hilarious. I love you." He said as he hugged me from behind.

"I know. I love you too. But Chuck, how was Tianna on the plane?"

"She was great. She may have vomited on me twice, but she's just a little baby."

"Chuck, when I found out I was pregnant, I never thought you'd step up and be a responsible father. You continue to surprise me every day that goes by." I paused when I noticed Eric was getting uncomfortable as he always did when I brought up being pregnant by Chuck. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do?"

"I think we should run by the hotel so I can drop my things off in my room." Chuck suggested.

"Ok. Then we should go for another picnic." I added.

"Sounds like a plan." Eric agreed, kissing me.

And so that's what we did.


	45. Protecting the Baby

**BTW J and E DO NOT live in the same building as their parents, and they actually have a door, not an elevator.**

* * *

**The next night...**

"So, should we do a toast to celebrate the wedding of you two?" Chuck offered, holding up a bottle of champagne.

"Why not? Even though we already did at the wedding reception." Eric agreed.

"I'll pass." I told them, getting a confused look when I did.

"Really? Since when do you pass up a little fun? We're not getting crazy or anything, since we have a baby here, but still-" Chuck went on.

"I just don't want to drink." I interrupted him.

"Jen, you're acting different. Is something up?" Eric asked caringly as he took my hand.

"No, nothing's up. What would be up?"

"I don't know. Just, maybe you knew something that I didn't."

"Like what?" I wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Nothing. You don't have to drink if you don't want."

"I know that. It just wouldn't be very smart with the baby."

"The baby- oh, duh. Tianna. I forgot you're still nursing." Eric said.

"Well no duh! I'm not pregnant!" I said, my voice shaking at the memory of losing our baby.

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you took a test?"

"The beginning of summer."

"You could be then, since we haven't been using any protection, and we've been doing it a lot."

"Eric, stop! I'm not fucking pregnant!" I held back tears.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have even brought up you being pregnant. I know, it's really hard for you, but it wasn't your fault. And I love you. A lot." Eric apologized, hugging me.

I melted into the hug for a few moments, before letting him kiss me gently.

**The next week... August 28th...**

Our honeymoon was amazing, but it had to end eventually. Finally, we were back in Manhattan.

Eric and I were at our new apartment with Tianna. She was taking her afternoon nap and Eric and I were talking in the living room.

"I think I should get a job." I stated.

"Why? You don't need a job."

"I know, but I want to have a job. To do something besides sit around and take care of the baby."

"What kind of job were you thinking?"

"I want to go back into fashion, but now that I dropped out of school, I really can't because I have no diploma. Also, I'd have to start somewhere new, since there's no way in hell Eleanor would want me after everything."

"Eleanor isn't like Blair, Jen. She can actually forgive people, and I don't think she even knows what happened."

"I'd think Blair would tell her."

"Don't be so sure. You think Blair Waldorf would go and accept defeat that easily? Admitting that Chuck cheated on her would be admitting she failed to satisfy him. I don't think she'd do that."

"You do have a good point-"

"Damn right I do." Eric interrupted me before leaning across the couch to kiss me. Then Tianna started crying. I got up to go get her and Eric followed.

A bit later, we were settled back on the couch, and I was nursing Tianna.

"I need to stop this soon." I stated, gazing intently at my baby.

"Stop what?" Eric seemed confused.

"Nursing her. She's going to be getting teeth soon. Even though I'm going to stop nursing her, I'll still pump milk for her until she's a year old. I don't trust any formula shit. Plus, it's healthier for her this way." I explained, as Tianna pushed away from me.

"You've definitely learned a lot since you found out you were pregnant with her. Remember that? When you barely knew anything about parenting or pregnancy?"

"How could I forget? That was when we fell in love." I said, smiling, and kissing him affectionately.

"I love you Jenny."

"I love you Eric." I replied, kissing him again.

Randomly, Chuck knocked on the door. Eric took Tianna so I could answer the door easier. "Hello? Can I come in? Or are you love birds too busy getting down and dirty? If you are, I can come back later-" I interrupted him by opening the door. "Why, hello Mrs. van der Woodsen. I came by to see my daughter, is that alright-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut the fuck up about what Eric and I do, and stop talking like a goddamn businessman!" I exclaimed, annoyed, but laughing.

"But I _am_ a businessman-" He argued.

"No, you're _Chuck Bass_. There's a difference." I corrected him. "But Tianna's here. She just got done nursing." I walked over to Eric, picked the baby up and carried her to her father.

"Good afternoon, baby girl! Daddy loves you very much!" Chuck cooed at her, kissing her cheeks and making her giggle.

All of a sudden, Chuck's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and started to answer it, but pressed ignore instead, and sat it on the end table by the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked casually.

"It was no one-" He started, stopping when his ringtone went off again. I glanced at the screen. BLAIR.

"What the fuck? Why is that bitch calling you? Are you back together or something?" I demanded, raising my voice a bit every other word. Tianna started crying. I took her in my arms, but she started screaming and reaching for Eric, so I gave her to him. "If you're in any way involved with her, then I want you to stay the hell away from Tianna. I don't want her to have anything to do with that bitch, ever! If they're ever even in the same fucking building, someone will get fucking hurt, and it definitely won't be my little girl!"

"Jenny-" He attempted, but I wasn't having it.

"Just fucking don't! I don't care if you're not dating! SHE'S FUCKING CALLING YOU! THAT'S INVOLVED WITH YOU!" I escalated to shouting.

Eric stepped over beside me and put his hand on my arm. "Babe, calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT BLAIR IN TIANNA'S FUCKING LIFE!"

"Technically, she wouldn't be-" Chuck insisted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT!" I yelled as I pushed him by the shoulders with both hands. He just stood there, looking irritated. "GODDAMMIT!" I screamed, throwing my hands on my face and beginning to cry as I ran to our bedroom.

"I think you should just go and try to talk to her when she's calm." Eric suggested to Chuck. Then I heard the door close, Eric putting Tianna in her bed and footsteps coming into the room. A moment or so later, Eric layed on the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms, facing me.

"I know, you feel like you failed at protecting Tianna, but really I think you did a damn great job at it, even though it may not have been completely necessary to yell at Chuck like that."

"I know, but I can't let anything happen to her. She's the only baby I haven't lost. And it's not like I tried to get that out of hand."

"I know, and Chuck does too. No one is mad at you for that. You're just being a responsible mother." He told me, kissing my jaw and hugging a little tighter.

"You're sure he's not mad?"

"I'm sure."

"I love you so fucking much." I told him for the millionth time.

"I love you more." He said back, kissing my mouth.

"Wanna bet?" I joked.

"Sure! How do I prove it?" He played along.

I pulled his body against mine, wrapped my legs around his waist, rolled him onto his back and kissed him seductively. "Fuck my brains out. Make me _scream_. You know you want to." I gave him a devilish grin.

"Ok, I'll fuck your sexy pussy so hard you'll be screaming my name, and you'll come harder than ever before." He went along with my dirty-talking. "Your pussy will be so wet, the sheets will be soaked."

"I like this plan." I said, smirking at him.

"How about we get started?" He suggested, tugging at my shirt playfully. I pulled it off, along with my bra. I rolled over onto my back and pulled him on top of me, putting my chest in his face.

Eric kissed my chest, and I decided to make this even more fun, and him more horny. "OH FUCK ERIC YES! FUCK _YES_!" I cried out, teasing him.


	46. Back to the Atelier

**September 1st... Tuesday... 8:49 am...**

"I can't believe it's September already. Like, yesterday was February and Tianna was a newborn." I rambled as I carried my baby and walked beside Eric.

"I can't believe you think you need a job." Eric joked at me, referring to how we were on our way to Eleanor's atelier to talk some things over.

"I said I _want _a job, not _need_."

"I know. I was testing to make sure you got a decent amount of sleep last night."

"Just because I had to sit up with Tianna until 1 am doesn't mean I didn't sleep." She'd been up crying, probably because she was teething.

"I know you slept since you were right beside me, but did you get _enough_ sleep?"

"Eric! Stop! I'm fine!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his over-caring.

"Ok, ok. I just want you to be well rested for this meeting."

"It's not a meeting, we're just talking some things through."

"Well, you planned a time, and it's about work, so I'd call that a meeting."

"Whatever."

"Whatever my ass. You know I'm right." Eric said, as we reached the building. "Good luck." He told me, kissing my cheek, and then my mouth.

"You're coming in with me." I reminded him.

"I know, just- good luck."

"Let's go!" I urged, grabbing his hand and smiling at Tianna.

We went in the elevator inside and up to the atelier. Eleanor was waiting there.

"Good morning!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Jenny, Eric, and- your baby Blair told me about. What's her name?"

"Tianna. Blair told you about her?" I asked, wondering if she'd told the whole story.

"Yes, Blair told me you had a daughter. She left out the details though."

"Well, before I work for you again, you should probably know the details."

"Alright, but before you tell me, may I ask why I need to know this?"

"It's why Blair and I aren't on good terms."

"What are you talking about? Blair hasn't said anything about this. Please, take a seat." Eleanor gestured to the couches behind her and we all sat down.

"Well, you remember how Chuck and Blair broke up, the day Dorota had her little girl?"

"Yes, do go on."

"They broke up because-" I paused, gathering myself enough to admit what had happened "Instead of staying at the Empire State Building to wait for Blair, Chuck was with me."

"With you?"

"Yes, we did some things that I'd rather not mention, but that's how I got pregnant with Tianna."

"Oh, I had no idea. Blair never mentioned it."

"I didn't think she would. But, if you don't want me to work here because of that, and Blair's disliking me, then I totally understand."

"Jenny, of course you can still work here. What you and Chuck did isn't wrong, because technically, Blair said they were broken up if they weren't together at the Empire State Building at the right time, and they weren't. As for Blair's disliking you, that's her issue, since she hasn't yet realized she brought that upon herself. You are great at what you do, and if you need a job, you came to the right place."

"So..."

"I think you're hired! Except this time, you'll actually be getting paid, since you're no longer an intern. Do you want to fill out the paperwork here, or take it home?"

"I think I'll do it here, just to get it out of the way, and since I'm already here." I decided, the happiness of having my job back filling my soul.

"Ok, I'll go get it." A minute later, she brought back some papers and a clipboard with a pen and handed them to me. "I have a business meeting to get to, but you can stay and fill out the papers. If you're done before I get back, which you probably will be, then you can just leave them on the couch there, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you for letting me come back. I really appreciate it. Really."

"You're welcome, and I'll call you sometime tomorrow to discuss your hours."

"Sounds good!"

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, talk to you then!" I replied to Eleanor as she left.

"See, I told you she'd let you come back." Eric said, smiling at me like I was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"You've also been a smart-ass lately, but I love you." I said as I kissed him. "Here, can you hold her while I fill out the papers?"

"Sure." And he took Tianna in his arms and she grabbed at his face, giggling.

**After about 30 minutes...**

"The paperwork was so goddamn boring! I'm glad that's over." I ranted as we left the atelier.

"I'm glad my face gets a break from Tianna!" Eric joked. "She would not leave it alone. It was adorable. But it was annoying after a while."

"Hey! You want to know annoying? When she's just been fed but she wants to _hold_ my boob _in her mouth_."

"What? You're kidding! Why did you never tell me about this?" Eric was trying not to laugh.

"It's the weird glory of being a nursing mother."

"No, Jen. That's just fucking _hilarious._ Like, that shit is golden." He doubled over laughing.

"It's not that funny when it's happening to you. Eventually she'll have teeth, and I won't notice it yet and she'll bite me!"

"Then watch for her teeth to come in. And aren't you going to stop nursing her soon?"

"I need to, but I just haven't got to it yet. She is 7 months old, though, so I probably should start."

"It's hard to believe she's 7 months old. She's so tiny!"

"At least she's healthy. She's just a small baby. I was a small baby too, so I guess it's genetic."

Then, randomly, we saw my dad.

"Hey, Dad!" I called over to him.

"Hey, Jenny, Eric and baby T. How has your morning been?"

"I got a job back at Eleanor's!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Tianna likes Jenny's boobs." Eric blurted, laughing his ass off.

"Ok then, I didn't ask for that, but- wait what?"

"Long story, Dad. A very long story." I tried getting away from the subject. Even though I was laughing, it didn't mean I wanted to talk to my father about the weird things my baby does to my boobs.

* * *

**LMAO GUYS I'M SO PROUD OF MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW**


	47. The Start of Work

**September 9th... Wednesday... 6:34 am...**

So, I was working with Waldorf Designs again. I couldn't help but be happy. Even though I had to wait a week before going in for my first day back, and then get up at 6 in the morning after staying up until 2 with a screaming baby, it was great. I felt like a normal mother. Vanessa thinks I shouldn't feel like a normal mother because I'm only 17, but what difference does it make? I'm a mother whether I wanted to be back when I got pregnant or not, and now with my 7 month old baby girl, I was no longer ashamed of getting pregnant by Chuck. I loved her so much, and being ashamed of being pregnant would mean I was ashamed of her, and that didn't even make sense.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Eric asked me as I prepared to leave at 6:40.

"I want to be early. I know Eleanor likes that shit. Even though she won't be there, she'll see when I check in. Plus, why not get a head start?"

"Good point."

"Remember, Chuck's coming to pick Tianna up at 9." I reminded my husband of nearly a month.

I'd apologized to Chuck for overreacting, and he'd explained what was going on. I let him be around the baby again, since I no longer felt it was a danger.

"Have a good day. I love you." Eric told me, walking across the living room to hug me for a minute.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing him. "Now I should really get going. I'll get off around 6, but if I stay late for something, I'll call. Bye!"

"Bye, Jen." He said as I walked out the door.

**6:58...**

So much for being early. I was right on time when I checked in. 7 on the dot. At least I wasn't late. I got right to work, sorting fabrics to start as the other girls also arrived.

Once there were about 8 girls, somewhere around 8, they were cutting out pieces of fabric for new designs and I got to check them before they got sewn.

I did nothing but check pieces for 3 straight hours, until Eleanor got there around 11.

"Jenny, can I speak to you?" She asked me shortly after walking in.

"Of course." I replied getting up and letting her lead me to the room I'd been in the previous week.

"After you take your lunch break, could you run by the post office to get the new fabrics I ordered a few weeks ago?"

"Definitely. I'm here to work, aren't I?" I smiled at the thought of doing errands again.

"Well I'd sure hope so, since you do such an amazing job."

"I try to."

"You've accomplished it well. I have to set the other girls to certain places, but here's the card you need to pick up the packages." Eleanor handed me a card and walked off.

**11:30...**

I was checking more pieces when I heard the other girls chattering about something being cute. What the hell was so cute? I reached to grab another cut out when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up.

"Focused much?" Eric greeted me with a smile, and held out a boquet of red roses. "I brought these to relax you a bit. And, if you don't mind, I want to take you to lunch. It is your lunch break that you were just about to miss."

I got up from my seat, threw my arms over his shoulders and kissed him. "Of course we can go to lunch. You're so sweet!" I exclaimed as I kissed him again.

I took his hand and pulled him to the doors so I could check out for lunch break.

We went to some Greek place. We talked about a lot of things. Like, how my first day was going, why I liked it so much, what he'd been doing all day, (apparently he was making something? He wouldn't tell me what. {that [lovable] asshole!}) , and how Tianna had been for the two hours she was without me so far.

Eventually, we headed back to the atelier. I checked back in, then checked out for the errand. Eric went with me on the errand.

We talked as we walked to the post office (it was only down two blocks).

"So, your first day is good so far?"

"Yeah, and I hope it stays that way. Still have another near 6 hours to go though."

"Well if anyone ruins it, tell me so I can kick their ass."

"No, you're not kicking anyone's ass, unless it's mine when we play Scrabble tonight!" I suggested, nudging Eric with my arm and giving him a flirty smile.

"We can do whatever you want." He agreed, pulling me against him and kissing me sweetly, before I decided to play around and 'run' from him.

"Catch me if you can!" I called out to him, laughing.

Eric chased after me, even though my running was wimpy and I was making it easy for him.

"Challenge accepted." He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me into another hug. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, before kissing behind it.

"I love you too." I whispered back, simply kissing his ear. "Now let's go inside so I can do my job." I said, pulling him by the hand into the building.

I got the three packages of fabric and left with Eric assisting me again.

Soon, I was back at the atelier, and checked back in. Eleanor had left a note saying she'd went home and she needed me to put the fabrics away, so I did.

I managed to convince Eric to leave so I could work, even though it was difficult. Why would he even want to stay?

I sorted fabrics until nearly 4.

Next I actually got to work on sewing some dresses.

Around 5:30, Chuck came by with Tianna.

"She's been throwing a fit for you for the past few hours." He told me, handing our daughter to me.

"I think she's just teething and it's making her cranky."

"That could be it too. But she seems happy to see you."

"Well duh! I'm her mother. Of course she's happy to see me." I told Chuck, smiling at our little angel baby.

"Does she always do this?" Some girl (I think her name was Brit?) asked Chuck.

"Do what?" Chuck and I asked her in unison.

"Say 'of course' all the time. You've been saying it a lot."

"No, I don't normally, just it's my first day back and I've been in a really good mood. Why? Is it annoying? If it is, I can stop-"

"Nah, I was just curious. So this is your baby? She's such a cutie!" Brit cooed at Tianna.

"Yeah, she's cute cuz she has good DNA." Chuck said honestly.

"Damn straight." I agreed.

**Later... 9:49 pm...**

I was laying in bed with Eric before going to sleep. I'd just put Tianna to bed in her room.

"So, my first day was great. I can't wait to go back tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're happy. I'm just still a little confused about why you want a job, but then again, the only thing I love enough to do everyday is you. And I don't even mean that sexually, even though that's great too. As long as I have you everyday I'm happy. I love you babe."

"I love you too. Also, yes. Our sex is fucking _amazing_."

"It's because we're so in love."

"Damn straight." I said for the second time that day.

"I love you." Eric told me again.

"I love you more."

"I would argue that, but you need to get some rest."

"Whatever. I think I love you more." I insisted, kissing him. "Good night." I whispered.

"Good night." Eric kissed me, before I rolled over so I was no longer facing him to go to sleep.


	48. Planning Things

**So, the bad reviewers can suck shit because you are shit! I actually put effort in this story, and if you don't like it then STOP FUCKING READING IT! Do yourself a favor and stop reading it! And to the person saying Eleanor wouldn't do that, and that Chuck isn't realistic, FUCK THAT. It's fan_FICTION_ for a reason. Because of that, I'll write this however the fuck I choose. And really nigga? I'M breaking the rules? YOU'RE the one telling me to die, and last I checked (yesterday) that was against the rules.**

* * *

**September 20th... Monday... 5:27 pm... At the atelier...**

"Jenny, I have a business trip coming soon, and I think you could help out. I'm going to Paris to put on a fashion show, and I'm taking my trusted employees, which you definitely are one. You wouldn't have to go, but I think you'd like it, and you are one of my only few trusted employees. We're leaving on the first of October, and we're flying back on the sixteenth. Eric and Tianna could come along, and I could make sure to give you some free time with them. What are you thinking at this point?" Eleanor explained.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, and I don't see why not."

"So, you'll talk to Eric about it?"

"Of course! I have a feeling he'll like the idea too."

"He probably will. You can go early today if you'd like." Eleanor offered.

"No, I'll stay here. There's always more work to do." I said, standing up.

"I like your attitude, Jenny. That right there shows that you have great potential. But I really don't think there's any work for you to do right now. Go home, spend some time with your family. You've been working so hard."

"Ok, since you suggested. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her as I started to leave.

"Actually, you likely won't. I have many meetings planned tomorrow dealing with the Paris fashion show, and after that, I probably won't want to go anywhere else. Good night Jenny."

"Good night." I said as I went to go check out and leave.

**Arriving at their apartment... 6:02 pm...**

I walked into my house to see Eric sitting on a blanket layed on the floor with Tianna.

"Oh, hey. You're home early." He got up and greeted me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, Eleanor said there wasn't anything to do tonight. But, we need to talk about something."

"What? Should I be worried?"

"No! No, it's a good thing. A great thing actually."

"Do continue."

"Eleanor is going to do a fashion show in Paris in a few weeks, and she wants me to go with to work the show. The best part is that you and Tianna can come along, making me able to go if you want to! There's no way in hell I'm going to Paris for 16 days without you two. But do you want to go?"

"Are you serious? We have an excuse for going to France? This is great! Yes I think we should go!"

"Yay! I had a feeling you'd agree! But again, yay!" I cheered as I kissed him excitedly before going and giving my little girl a kiss too. Then I went into our bedroom to change into pajamas.

When I walked out a few minutes later, Tianna started crying. It was her hungry cry. I scooped her into my arms and went to go put some milk I'd pumped into a bottle and heat it a bit.

Once I was sitting on the couch with her, settled with her bottle, all was calm again.

"Today she ate apple sauce." Eric started as he sat by us.

"That's good news. How did she react to it?"

"Exactly as expected. Like she'd never had anything but milk before."

"She hadn't until today. Thank you for taking care of her when I'm working. Especially since it isn't your responsibility-"

"Babe, don't thank me for this. I should be thanking you for letting me take care of her."

"But it still isn't your responsibility."

"I know, but I'm choosing it, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Plus, this way, I get some practice for when we have our kids."

"At this point, I'm not sure that'll ever happen."

"What? Why not?"

"Eric- I lost our baby, and then I didn't get pregnant on the honeymoon when we were having sex two or three times a day."

"So? I know how losing the baby hurt and everything, and I think on our honeymoon we were having too much rough sex for that but if we want to have a baby, we can't just give up."

"I know, but it feels like it's never gonna happen."

"It will happen, we just have to keep trying." He told me, hugging me.

I pulled away from the hug when Tianna finished her bottle so I could go clean it up and put her to sleep.

Once she was asleep, Eric and I played Uno.  
On our third round, Tianna woke up and started crying.  
I went to go get her from her bed.

Of course. She needed her diaper changed.

As soon as that was done, I worked on putting her back to bed, which took a while, since I had to give her some teething gel to numb her mouth where teeth were getting ready to come in and then she still wouldn't sleep for another hour.

Eventually she went to sleep, but it was late and I needed to get some rest for the next day at work.

Eric insisted on putting the cards away, so I just went on to our bedroom.

He joined me soon after, and we fell asleep, snuggled together.

**September 24th... Thursday...**

"So, I guess we're going to Paris." I told Eleanor happily.

"That's great! You'll love it. Even while working, Paris is undeniably gorgeous."

"I'm sure it is. When is the actual fashion show taking place?"

"October 11th."

"Ok! It's so exciting!"

"I know, but you need to get back to work while we're here. We have a lot of work to do before the fashion show."

"Ok, I'll go now." I said as I got up and went to sew some pieces.


	49. Arriving in Paris

**BTW they choose to go in a normal plane, and Chuck is bringing Tianna on his private jet. I also calculated the flight time and time difference into this, so it's all right, not weird.**

* * *

**October 1st... 7 am... JFK airport...**

"Jen, I'll get it. Don't worry about it." Eric said when I got ready to pay for the luggage fare.

"No, I want to pay for it! You pay for _everything_ else! Plus this is my job trip, so please let me pay!" I whined.

"But why should you pay if you don't have to?"

"Why should _you_?"

"It's not that I should that I'm worried about. It's that I love you, and I want to."

"Well if you love me so much then let me fucking pay!"

"You do realize there are children here?"

"Fuck you! If it's that big of a deal, you can pay the goddamn fare!" I growled at Eric as I stomped away.

A couple minutes later, he walked over to the chair I'd sat in and sat in the one beside me. He put his arm around me and said "I'm sorry, Jen. I just don't want you to have to do anything you don't need to."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the asshole in this situation. Lately, I've been a jerk to _everybody_." I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"You're not an asshole for that. We all have our phases where we're annoyed easier."

"Yeah, but I get too out of control. You've _never _yelled at me, and I've yelled at way too many people. I don't even realize it's happening when it happens."

"It'll be ok." Eric promised, hugging me tighter and kissing the top of my head. I lifted my head to kiss him. Then the announcement for the boarding of our plane went off.

**8 hours later... Paris... 8:03 pm...**

We'd just arrived at the hotel, and it was beautiful.

We all checked in to our rooms, Eleanor in her room, the other employee in hers, Chuck in his, and Eric, Tianna and I had our own.

"Jenny, remember, meet me down here at 7 in the morning. We have a lot of work to do." Eleanor reminded me.

"I know. I'll be here."

"I know. Good night everyone."

Everyone said their various good nights and Eric and I took Tianna up to our room.

It was a bit hard to go to sleep when in New York it was only 2 pm, but I had to for my job.

At 7 am, Eric and I met Eleanor in the lobby, as planned, and Chuck had picked Tianna up right before to take her around the city.

We all got into one limo for the first day, so we'd know where to go for the rest of the days.

Mostly we just made sure we had the right things for the models, and the right models, and checked to make sure everything was fitted right, and if it wasn't, we fixed it.

We worked for the majority of the day. Eleanor told us we could leave around 7, and Eric, who'd been following me around all day decided we should go out for dinner, so we did.

Later, around 9, we went back to the hotel. I spent a bit with Tianna before leaving her with Chuck and going back to our room to sleep.

**October 3rd...**

Saturday was basically a repeat of Friday, only we got out at 4 because it was Saturday.

"I have something planned, and I think you'll love it." Eric told me as we left the building we were holding the fashion show at.

"What does this thing involve?"

"You, me, dinner and a nice walk to a certain attraction."

"Where?"

"Can't I surprise you?"

"Whatever. Asshole." I joked.

"Right now, we should go dress shopping."

"Need a new dress, do you?"

"You lovable sarcastic bitch!" Eric laughed at me. "No, you do, so I want to get you one."

"Why do I need a new dress?"

"I want you to wear something I bought you."

"Ok, then."

"Ok, then let's go in here."

I didn't even look at where we went in. It looked interesting on the inside, and the dresses were cool, so it didn't really matter.

"You're a size three, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Hey, this is cute." I said, picking up black glittery dress. "I don't need it though. Plus, it's too big."

**Later...**

We'd found the perfect dress: down to my ankles, ruffled skirt, glittery bodice, and it was black and silver.

I fixed my hair in an updo with some hanging down in the front left side. My makeup was lightly sparkly.

Eric wore a gray suit, with a black and silver tie to match me.

We went out to some fancy place for dinner, then we went for a walk.

"Where are we actually going?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"You'll see. You'll love it."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I want to surprise you."

"What if I don't want to be surprised?"

"It doesn't matter, since our destination is right ahead of us. You see the bridge?"

"Yeah, is that where we're going?"

"Yep!" He pulled something in a bag out of his pocket. "I even brought a lock, with our names engraved and the key."

"You're so fucking cute sometimes!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"I just try to keep you happy because I love you."

"I love you."

"Let's go put the lock on!"

"Yeah!" I cheered along as we continued to walk toward the bridge.

We got there, and he let me put the lock on the bridge and lock it.

I turned toward him and said "Eric van der Woodsen, I love you, forever, and always."

Then I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, forever and always." He replied, kissing me again.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel now." I suggested.

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

We hailed a cab and rode back, cuddling on the way.

Once we arrived back in our room, we went straight to the bedroom.

We slid our clothes off and wrapped our arms around each other as we kissed passionately.  
Eric picked me up off my feet and gently tossed me on the bed, climbing onto me.

After a few moments of kissing, we took things further.

Gently, sweetly and rhythmically, we made love, murmuring random 'I love you' and hot heavy breathing mixed with gentle moans and a few gasps.

We had no idea what would come of it.


	50. The Results and Shock

**This chapter is short but I don't care because there's big news that we've all been waiting for. YAY!**

* * *

**October 24th... Saturday... 8:49 am...**

So, the fashion show had been really busy, and there had been a lot of press there. It was so great to be back with Waldorf Designs after so long, and the trip to Paris had been beautiful as hell.

It was almost time for Tianna's first Halloween, and we were dressing her as a fairy. Her costume was pastel green and pink, and it was just about the cutest thing.

She'd gotten her first tooth last week, and I'd been super over enthusiastic. Oh well.

Chuck had taken her to go shopping for- actually he never told me. Whatever.

He'd become a great father. He took her every Wednesday and some random other days, and he randomly came over to spend time with her.  
We'd taken her to her doctor visits together, and we'd held her hands when she had to get shots.  
That part was hell for both of us because she's our baby girl and we try to protect her from pain the best we could.

Tianna was starting to really look like me. The only thing of her now that really looked like Chuck was her ears. She'd recently started growing some fluffy blonde hair, and it still amazed me how soft it was. But then again, most baby hair is soft if not all.

I never wanted things to change. They were good at the moment. Nothing could make it better.

Or so I thought. Until one day, things changed big time. They changed for the better.

Eric and I were sitting at home, being lazy and watching TV.

I didn't bring it up or let it show, but I felt like total shit.  
Even though I'd been up for nearly two hours, I was exhausted.  
I felt like I was about to throw up any moment.

All of a sudden, I felt it coming.  
I jumped off the couch and bolted to the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet fast enough to vomit, nearly choking on it.

Once again, Eric came in shortly after, and bent down beside me where I'd kneeled in front of the toilet.

He put his hand on my back and gently and lovingly rubbed a little. Damn, it was relaxing. I'd never realized how tense I was until he did that.

"I think I have the flu." I told him weakly, my voice scratchy from stomach acid.

"Are you sure it's the flu?"

"What else would it be?"

"Well, when is your period due?" He questioned me caringly.

"Um, I think a few days ago. I've been doing a lot at work though."

"Jen, I don't think the late period and vomiting are a coincidence."

"I'm not pregnant." I stated.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't think I am. We've had sex once recently. On our honeymoon we did way more than that and no baby."

"Once is all it takes."

"I still don't think I'm pregnant." I kept saying this, but really I was afraid that if I was, I would just lose it like the others.

"Can you take a test? For me? For the baby if there is one?"

"Fine." I agreed, beginning to get up before Eric stopped me.

"I can get it." He told me, going over to the sink and taking a couple out and bringing them over to me.

I took all three, and we sat them on the counter and sat a timer.

**20 minutes later...**

The timer went off, but I'd fallen asleep, so it was more like an alarm clock for me.

I sat up and toom a deep breath. The anxiety was taking over my ability to focus.

What if I was pregnant? What if the tests were positive? What if I lost that baby too?  
The questions raced through my head, uncontrollably.  
I shook my head as if I was trying to shake the thoughts out.  
It didn't work.

"Babe, are you ok?" Eric asked me quietly.

"Not really. I'm scared."

"There's always the possibility that you could lose a baby, but the odds of the baby surviving and being born are much higher."

"I know, but I've already lost two, and I don't want to go through it again."

"I know, but if you do, I'll be here. I'll be here with you no matter what." He promised, hugging me from the side.

"Can you go look at the results?"

"If you want me to."

"I do. Please?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a moment." He told me as he stood up and went into the bathroom.

A minute later, he came back with them in his hand, and a huge smile on his face.

Eric sat down next to me and sat them in my hand.

I looked down and turned the tests over, looking at the results.

"Eric- it- it says I'm- I'm pregnant." I stuttered in shock. "I'm pregnant." I repeated, trying to let it soak in a little. Not working.

I'm pregnant, I thought repeatedly.

I can't believe I'm pregnant.


	51. Searching and Discovering

**Another thing I should clarify, The Spectator in this fanfic is just a normal news thing, and Diana will be Nate's boss, but he's with Vanessa.**

* * *

**November 1st... Sunday... 11:34 am...**

Tianna's first Halloween had been a great night. She'd been so cute in her fairy costume, and we all dressed up too. Chuck decided he was going to be a male fairy, to match the baby. Eric was a pirate. Vanessa and Alison matched dressed up as princesses. Nate was a prince. Dad and Lily were the king and queen. Dan dressed up as a dog, Serena was a cat and Brent (who'd turned a year old a few weeks ago) was a cat/dog mix. It was weird. I dressed up as a vampire, for no exact reason.

The night was great, and Dan added to it by proposing to Serena right before we went home.

When we got home, Tianna started throwing a random, no reason fit. At least I was used to it, so it didn't really bother me anymore. After almost nine months of being a mother, nearly nothing bothered me anymore. In around another nine months, we'll have another little person to take care of. Well, maybe less than that. We didn't know the due date yet, since we hadn't been to the doctor.

I was choosing not to go yet, mainly because I was nervous that something bad would happen to the baby. I'd go in a few weeks, by then we'd actually be able to see the baby on the ultrasound moniter. Eric respected that decision.

"When are we going to tell our family about the baby?" He asked me as we sat in our kitchen that afternoon.

"Definitely not until after I've had an ultrasound."

"I meant how soon after that."

"I don't know. When we announce it, I want it to be cute."

"We could look online for some ideas."

"Ok. Let's do that." I agreed.

We pulled out Eric's laptop and started searching for ideas.

"This is cute. Tianna would be thing 1, and then you'd hold a thing 2 sign against your stomach." He pointed out.

"My children are not _things_. I'm sorry, but that idea is ass."

"Ok, it's up to you. As long as we find something cute, I'm down with it."

A few minutes later, it randomly came to me.

"I know what we should do!" I exclaimed.

"Let's hear it."

"A sign on Tianna that says 'oldest' and a sign to put on my stomach saying 'youngest, soon to arrive.' with my due date underneath the words, and you could be holding it up from behind me."

"I really like that idea. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I think it's a good idea, but do you like it?"

"Didn't I just say I did?"

"But did you mean it?"

"Jen, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know. I'm just being an asshead." I laughed, kissing him.

**3 weeks later... Monday... November 23rd... 2:19 pm... The doctor's office...**

"You seem to be about seven and a half weeks along." My doctor stated as she moved the ultrasound thing around on my abdomen. "Your due date is August 25th of next year, though babies normally are not born on their due date exactly." She added.

"I know. Tianna was born a few weeks early. Luckily she was healthy.

"I'm predicting we'd be able to determine your baby's gender around 20 weeks, but it could be different."

"When should I come in again?"

"I'd suggest you come in for another ultrasound in 6 weeks. Then you'll be right out of your first trimester."

"Ok, can we schedule the appointment now? And does Tianna need to come in any time soon?"

"Yes, of course we can schedule now, and she doesn't need to that I know of."

We scheduled an appointment and left the building.

**The next day... Nate and Vanessa's new apartment...**

Vanessa and Nate had gotten an apartment in the same building Eric and I were in, and I went to see Vanessa while Nate was working on The Spectator.

When I knocked on the door, I heard her tell me to come in, but I could barely hear her.  
I went inside and found her sitting on the bathroom floor.

"V, are you ok?"

"Not really, but it'll go away soon."

"What?"

"I feel like total fucking shit-" She suddenly stopped, bent over the toilet and retched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know what's causing it?"

"Not even the slightest idea."

I went over to her and gently hugged her from behind.

"Wait- I might actually have an idea. I just- I don't know how it's even possible."

"What's the idea?"

She got off the floor and went to her phone. I looked over her shoulder. It was a period tracking app. And she was late.

"I don't even know how it would be possible. I'm on the pill, and we use protection-"

"Things can still happen. I wasn't on the pill when I got pregnant with Tianna but the condom broke."

Vanessa gagged and covered her mouth.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test." I suggested gently.

"Maybe it could explain this."

"I'll be back in a minute." I said, getting up to go to my apartment for a moment. I brought back three tests, since we had a random stash of them.

"Where did that come from?"

"My house. Just use them and we'll see what they say." It was strange for me to be saying this, being pregnant myself. I couldn't tell anyone yet though.

**20 minutes later...**

"Oh my fucking god." Vanessa said in awe as she looked at the results.

"Wow. Alison is going to have a little sibling."

"Yeah. I guess she is. Can you help me tell Nate?"

"Sure, but why do you need my help?"

"Well, I've never actually told anyone I'm pregnant. I've told them I was pregnant, but obviously I wasn't pregnant at the time."

"Ok, I understand what you're saying."

Just then, Nate came into the apartment. "I'm home! Are you here?" He called out.

We went into the living room with the test results.

"Oh, hey Jenny. What are you two up to?"

"There's some special news that we just figured out." I told him, smiling at Vanessa.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." V told him, holding up the test sticks.

"What? You're serious?" Nate asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Baby that's great!" He exclaimed, hugging Vanessa.

"Careful!" I blurted, making him jump away.

"What?"

"Morning sickness. Really- bad!" V said as she scampered back into the bathroom to vomit.

So, Vanessa and I were both pregnant. Only, I knew she was, but she didn't know I was. No one did. For now, our baby was just going to be Eric's and my little secret.


	52. Telling the Family on Christmas

**WEEEEEE! In this chapter, they tell their family about baby VDW. SO EXCITING!**

* * *

**November 30th... Monday... Jenny and Eric's apartment...**

Being pregnant again was so weird, because my last memories of being pregnant involved constant squirming baby and a gigantic stomach with little room to breathe. Now, I was pregnant and my stomach was flat, and I couldn't feel the baby yet. All I felt was tired. The morning sickness hadn't been bothering me for the past couple days.

Working was even more tiring, but I wasn't going on maternity leave until the baby got much bigger, and nearly ready to be born.

I was a little nervous about going through labor again and giving birth to another baby. Last time, it was hell and I felt like I was dying. Even though it was more than worth it for my baby girl, I was afraid of the pain I would go through again.

I'd been sitting on our bed after work with Tianna, when someone knocked on the door.

"Jenny! Let me in!" Vanessa called through the door.

I scooped Tianna up and went to unlock the door.

"Guess what!"

"What? Should I be scared?"

"No! I went to the doctor today!" She held up a picture from her ultrasound.

"V, that's adorable! When are you due?"

"September 1st."

"Holy shit! That's only-" I quickly shut myself up. I'd almost said that's only a week after I'm due.

"It's only what?"

"Nothing. I don't even know what I was saying."

"Whatever. I have to go, Nate and I are planning our wedding and we have a few things to do."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" She told me as she left.

**December 5th... Saturday...**

"Ew." I said to myself as I looked in the bathroom mirror at my naked body.

"Did you seriously just say ew?" Eric asked, poking his head into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm bloated and I have stretch marks."

"Jen, stop it. You're beautiful. And you have, what? Two stretch marks?"

"Three." I corrected him. One under my right boob, one on my left hip and the other was a few inches below my belly button.

"So what? They're natural, and beautiful. You got them from growing a human _inside your body_! I'd say that's pretty amazing."

"It still bothers me though. And I'm fucking bloated. Can you not see this?" I poked my hip.

"I can see it, but that's temporary and also caused by you growing a human. None of that matters. _You _ are beautiful, and so is your body. Even if your body wasn't, it doesn't define you, and you would still be beautiful."

I walked over and hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He replied, kissing my neck. "But do I even want to know why you're standing in the bathroom completely naked?"

"I was changing. And every once in a while I need to look at myself."

"Makes sense. I'll let you get changed."

**Later...**

Dad agreed to watch Tianna so we (Eric, Chuck and I) could go shopping for Tianna's first Christmas.

We were just walking around in the mall, looking for things and talking.

"What exactly are you guys doing for the holiday?" Chuck asked.

"In the morning, we're going to Dad's and Lily's, then we're having the afternoon at our apartment."

"Ok, so what should I do?"

"Come with us?"

"Ok, I didn't know if I should or not."

"This is perfect!" Eric randomly exclaimed, holding up a little red velvet trimmed with white fur dress. "It's even the right size for Tianna."

"That _is_ perfect." I agreed, looking at it. "Yeah, I'm definitely getting her this. Have you guys noticed her love for fuzzy things?"

"Like your hair." Chuck commented.

"Basshole! My hair is not fuzzy! It's hair!" My hair was really long; down to my ass.

"I was joking."

"I know. If you weren't, I would've ripped your balls off already."

"Really I wouldn't mind that. I have no use for them anyway."

"You did not just say that!" Eric said.

"Yes I did and I meant it. I'm never going to have another kid. No one will ever truly love Chuck Bass." Chuck explained.

"You don't know that." I stated.

"Well you sure as hell don't."

"Not that way. You'll find someone if it's right."

"I'm starting to think I don't want anyone. I have a little girl, and for that I am eternally proud, but I don't think I need a woman."

"Whatever. It's your choice. But still, unless there's something wrong with them, keep your balls. They make you more manly."

Eric and Chuck started laughing their heads off when I said that.

**December 25th... Friday morning...**

I woke up on Christmas morning and remembered I was officially 11 weeks pregnant. Then I realized something. I jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom. Eric followed.

I yanked my shirt up and turned to the side.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Look at this!"

He looked at my stomach and gently sat his hand on it. "This is beautiful."

"Yes it is! I have a baby bump again!"

"Time to bring out the picture announcement?"

We'd taken the announcement picture last week, and it turned out great.

"Yes! It's time for everyone to know!" I was getting a little over excited.

**At the parents' apartment...**

Eric and I were standing in front of our whole family.

We'd just passed little envelopes with the picture inside around to everyone, and they were going to open them on the count of three.

One, two, three!


	53. The New Hair

**January 2nd...** **Saturday...**

Our family had been a little more surprised than we'd planned with the baby news, but they were happy for us. Chuck, however, didn't know yet, since he'd bolted right before everyone opened their envelopes. I almost think the announcement made him nervous, so he made up something to use as an excuse to leave.

I'd spent New Years eve and New Years alone with Eric at our house, since Chuck offered to watch Tianna. She could've stayed though, if he hadn't. New Years eve, we spent having a game day, playing Uno, Scrabble, Monopoly, Life, and Checkers. Then we made dinner together: plain spaghetti and meatballs, purely for no reason. We stayed up until midnight, laying in bed and snuggling. When the clock hit midnight, we kissed, for good luck in the New Year.

New Years day, we spent having a movie day. Chuck brought Tianna home that afternoon.

Now Eric was going on a trip to London, for something. He wouldn't tell me what. I knew it wasn't anything he wouldn't tell me eventually, so I didn't mind.

"How the fuck am I supposed to live without you for five days?" I flirted at him, enjoying being in his embrace one last time for a few days, not caring that we were in the middle of the airport.

"Just know that I love you, and I'll be thinking of you the whole time." He told me, kissing my face.

"I miss you already!"

"You're so beautiful."

"Um, Eric? Are you ok?" I laughed.

"Yeah, why?"

"You thinking I'm beautiful does not have anything to do with this moment."

"I don't think it, I _know _it. And can't I just express that, randomly for no particular reason?"

"I guess, but really I'm not that beautif-"

"Shut up! Don't even start with that! You're perfect and you know it." Eric insisted.

"Nah, you only think so because you dominate this pussy." I whispered in his ear.

"More like because I love you, therefore I will tell you the balls-out honest truth."

"I know. I love you too."

"I have to board the plane soon."

"Ok. I love you. The baby loves you. Don't miss your plane."

"I love both of you too, and Tianna." Eric kissed me on the mouth.

"Have fun!"

"I might. I'll see you in five days. I love you."

"Just go already!" I exclaimed as I gently shoved him, laughing, and he did.

Those five days were nearly boring, even though Eric called twice a day. I went to work every day, and Chuck watched Tianna for all the time he wasn't in meetings or something. When he was busy, Dad watched her for me.

On Thursday evening, I checked out of the atelier and took a cab to the airport to meet Eric, who'd purposely planned to land at that time so he could meet me after work.

When I saw him, I ran into his arms and kissed him. We kissed for a moment, then I realized something new. I pulled my face away from his and gently touched his jaw with my hand.

"You have face hair." I told him quietly, smiling.

"I'm aware of that."

"I've never seen you with it like this before. You haven't shaved in a few days, have you?"

"Not since the day before I left."

"I like it. It looks good on you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I missed you so much." I said as I kissed him again, my hands still on his face.

**Saturday... January 9th...**

I woke up beside Eric, who was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I whispered, to alert him that I was awake.

"Good morning, babe." He greeted me, rolling onto his side and kissing me. He then sat up, carefully pulled the blanket off my torso and moved my pajama shirt up, revealing my small bump. "Good morning, little one." He quietly told my stomach before bending down to kiss it.

Tianna, at that moment started crying. As I got up to get her, I thought about how hard it was to believe she was nearly a year old already.

I brought my baby girl into the kitchen and put her in her high chair so I could get make some baby oatmeal for her.

Later, Chuck came over. I figured he should probably learn what he missed at Christmas.

"Chuck, remember how at Christmas, we had the envelopes?" I started.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Well, I have this one, if you want to find out that way, or I could just say it."

"I'd prefer if you just say it."

"Ok, well, here goes nothing. I'm pregnant." Eric smiled as I announced it to Chuck.

"Congratulations, you two! That's great news. How far along are you?"

"About 13 weeks." I replied, removing my sweatshirt to reveal my fitted tank top, showing my tiny bump.

"That's great! Well, I should probably get moving." Chuck said, standing up. He walked by Eric on his way to the door. I heard him whisper, "You'd better take damn good care of her." before he walked out.


	54. Baby's First Birthday

**There's a part in here you could say is gross, but it's not gross if you love that person.**

* * *

**February 2nd...**

Finally, though it seemed like just yesterday our little angel baby was born, Tianna was a year old.

Through every long night of sitting up with her because she wouldn't stop crying, through her first tooth, to her first time eating baby food, it was insane, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Now that she was a year old, and I was 16 weeks along with her younger sibling, things were much different. She was much different. She'd grown some fluffy blonde hair, and was basically a clone of me.

We decided to have her birthday at our apartment, and everyone in the family came over. Well, everyone except my mother. I'd put off telling her about anything, or why I chose to move back so soon after leaving. Then again, she'd never called, or asked any questions, so she must not care all that much.

For Tianna's party, we only decorated the living room, since that's where the party would be. Pink, purple and white streamers hung on the ceiling, with balloon bouquets on the ground. We'd put a striped table cloth of the same colors on the coffee table by the couch, and ordered a matching cake, with butterfly designs on top.

Once everyone arrived, we just talked about Tianna and our favorite memories of her so far, and took turns holding her.

The gifts were going to be hilarious, if Tianna acted anything like she did at Christmas.

She did. She put the paper in her mouth, making me stick my fingers in her mouth to get it out, and she stuck the ribbons on her shirt, then laughed like it was the funniest thing ever, making everyone else laugh and so much more.

The cake was a hilarious nightmare. Chuck was feeding it to her, and she decided to crawl over and spit it on _me_. I had to leave the room so she'd actually eat it.

Besides her weird behavior, Tianna was a perfect baby.

**February 14th...**

Chuck took Tianna so that I could be alone with Eric for Valentine's Day.

We'd been up for a while, when Eric randomly started talking.

"Ok, so I have a great day planned, and I can finally tell why I went to London."

"Do tell."

"I'll be right back." He left the kitchen, and came back a moment later with a box. He pulled out a couple garment bags. "I planned a photo shoot for today. And I got some clothes for it."

"What kind of photo shoot would that be?"

"A glamorous one." Eric told me as he pulled a pink, glittery dress out of one of the bags, then pulled out a red suit.

"This adorable, but are you sure that'll work?"

"If it doesn't fit, I also got backup."

"You're so cute. Where is the photo shoot going to be? And why?"

"It's going to be in a studio, and it's so when we're old, we can have the photos to look back on."

"That's so fucking cute. I like this idea."

"I knew you would."

**A couple hours later...**

We'd gotten to the studio and gotten dressed. The dress fit perfectly over my small, 17 week bump.

We got in front of the cameras and started posing. We took a cute family-style picture of Eric standing behind me and setting his hands on my bump, and one where we had our arms around each other and faced the camera.

There were many more done, too many to list.

After the shoot, we went home, dressed in the clothes from it.

As we walked in the door to our room, I gently pulled Eric against myself and kissed him passionately, running my fingers through his hair. When I started pulling him near the bed, he stopped me.

"Jen, I thought you didn't want to do anything while you're pregnant, to not take any chances with the baby?"

"I said not in the first trimester, and that was over a few weeks ago and no actual intercourse. We can still do oral. Plus it's not like we're going to go at it hard, so why not?"

"Only if you're sure you want to."

"I'm sure, come on!" I assured him as I started to slip out of my dress.

A few minutes later, I had his tip in my mouth, and I could tell he liked it, even though he tried to act like he'd rather do me. I ran my tongue down his shaft, and lightly kissed the head, enjoying making him squirm. I slowly slipped his whole length in my mouth, and went from there. It didn't take him long to come, filling my mouth and I took a moment to swallow it before climbing on top of him to kiss him, careful not to put any pressure on the baby.

Eric ran his hands over my back as we kissed for a couple minutes, before taking me by the waist and pulling me onto my knees over his face.

"Damn, you're really wet." He whispered to me.

"I know, because I want you." I whispered back as he kissed my pussy, making me arch my back and whimper a bit.

He rubbed my breasts with his hands as he circled his tongue around my clit, occasionally hitting it. Gently, he slipped his tongue in between the lips of my opening.

After a couple of minutes of him fooling around with his tongue, he got serious, sucking my clit as he massaged my lower back.

Eventually, I came, gripping the headboard and crying out in ecstasy.

Eric licked me up, then I layed beside him.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I said back, before getting dressed to go to bed.


	55. The Masochist

**March 2nd... Wednesday...**

We were going to a benefit, because our whole family was.

Somehow, I'd managed to find a comfortable, but still nice maternity dress. It was strange, because this time around, my bump was absolutely tiny. If the baby hadn't been moving nearly constantly, I would've been worried about it.

When we got to the benefit, Lily and Dad met us by the doors.

We'd barely been there ten minutes when many phones, including ours went off.

_Look at what we have here. The first photos of Little J and Little van der Woodsen's creation. Odd thing is, where **is** that baby? J's barely showing! Like, it's obvious they're expecting, but her bump is purely tiny. No idea when the little one is due to arrive into the world, but when I find out, I'll be sure to update you!_

_Until next time,  
You know you love me,  
Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

"She'd figure it out at some point. Honestly, I'm surprised she hadn't figured out sooner." I told Eric.

"But she is right, your stomach is tiny. Probably why she didn't notice sooner."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. Um, I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

I had to walk around for a minute before I was able to find the bathroom. Once I did, everything seemed ok. When I went in, there were another few ladies also there.

I heard the door open and close a couple times while I was in the stall, and I figured it was just the others leaving, but I was wrong as hell.

When I stepped out of the stall, I got the shock of a lifetime.

Jack Bass.

What the fuck?

He started to walk towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying to not show my fear.

He gave me no answer. No sound. He just kept closing in on me.

With a strong force, he shoved me against the wall.

"Get off!" I exclaimed, trying to push him.

He sat his hand on my knee, right below my frilly skirt, and began to slide it up my skirt.

"Please stop!" I was begging and panicking at this point.

I felt him reach my inner thigh, and my heart beating with fear.

Gently, he stroked me through my underwear, making me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"I told you to stop!" I tried pushing his hand away from my genitals.

Jack slipped his hand inside my underwear, and when his fingers grazed my clit, I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let me go for a brief moment, and I tried to run, but he grabbed me right under my ribcage and yanked me back. When he pulled me, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He held on to my arms, and it hurt like hell.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCKING MASOCHIST!" I screamed, trying to pull myself away from him, and holding back tears.

I couldn't fight it anymore. I started sobbing my heart out.

Suddenly, the locked door burst open, and Jack let go of me, causing me to fall on my knees.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chuck yelled at his uncle. "Jenny, go!"

I struggled to find my balance, but after a moment I was up on my feet and I ran out of the bathroom.

After a minute of looking around, I ran into Dan and Serena.

"Jen! What the hell is going on? What's wrong?" Dan questioned me.

"Just- the- go to the girls bathroom if you want to help." I stuttered before running off.

Then I found Vanessa and Nate.

"Woah, J, what happened? I just got a text from Dan saying go to the girls bathroom. What's going on there?" Nate asked me.

"Just- go! And call the- police." I choked out before running again, straight into Eric.

"Babe, what's wrong? What the hell is going on?" He asked me.

"He- tried to-"

"Who? Jen, it's ok, you can tell me."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bathroom, were everyone I'd ran into was.

Dan, Nate, and Chuck were holding Jack down. Serena was trying not to cry, and Vanessa was crying.

"I called the police." V told me.

"Called the police? Why? What the fuck's happening here?" Eric asked us all.

"This bastard tried to rape Jenny." Chuck growled, obviously referring to Jack.

I saw the rage in Eric's eyes as Chuck spoke. He walked over to Jack. "Hold his body down, I'll deal with the face." Eric warned them.

As soon as they moved, Eric clocked Jack in the face, _hard_.

Then the cops burst in.

"Have fun in jail, you worthless fuckhead!" Dan told Jack.

"If I had my choice, you'd be dead, but I'm not a murderer." Chuck added.

"I want to say something! More like do something." Vanessa said as she went over and slapped Jack across the face. "You're one sick bastard."

"Come on, Jen. Let's go home." Eric said, gently putting his arms around me.

When we arrived back home, he told me it wasn't my fault, and Jack wouldn't be able to do that ever again. Then we went to sleep.

I woke up around 3 am, and sat up, accidentally waking Eric up.

"Jen, baby what's wrong?" He asked me almost instantly moving over to my side.

"I feel sick." I whispered, right before I vomited in the trash bin by the bed.


	56. Is Baby Jeric Ok?

Why did I just puke? My mind couldn't seem to put the pieces together.

"Hey, Jen, try to relax a bit. It might help-" Eric cut off when I exploded in tears and put his arms around me gently.

"The way he touched me- it was- terrifying." I choked, my voice cracking from crying and puking.

"I know, and I hate him for it. If that ever happens to you again, I'll have no mercy, I'll kill whoever even tries to do anything without your permission. I don't care what could happen to me, I will kill them."

"Don't say that."

"No, Jenny, I will say that and fucking mean it, because you deserve better than that."

"Whatever."

"Babe, you don't have to worry about him anymore. That bastard is locked in a jail cell where he belonged a long time ago when he did this to my mother."

"That doesn't change what happened!"

"I know, I know, but it wasn't your fault-"

"Eric, could you please just shut the fuck up? That bastard treated me like I'm a disposable whore! Unless you know what being sexually molested feels like, don't even act like you do!"

"I'm not-"

"I don't even care! I don't fucking care!" I half-shouted as I got up and ran to the living room, nearly puking again, but holding it in.

I flumped myself onto the couch.

Surprisingly, Eric didn't follow me this time.

For that, I was glad. I needed some time alone.

**5 days later... Tuesday... March 8th...**

I woke up to see that Eric had made waffles. Clearly he was trying to cheer me up as I recovered from the flu.

"Since when do you know how to make waffles?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen.

"Since I asked your dad to teach me."

"When did you do that?"

"Back when you first started working with Waldorf Designs again."

"You're so cute." I said as I kissed him before sitting down.

"You're hungry, right?"

"A little."

"A little? Normally you're just 'hungry'. Is everything ok?"

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell him what was bothering me.

"Eric- I'm worried about our baby." I admitted, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Babe, why are you worried?" He scooted closer to me.

"It hasn't been moving much lately. It used to be super squirmy." I referred to our baby as an it, because we didn't know its gender yet. "And- I didn't want to admit this, but when _that_ happened, he grabbed right below my ribs- and I felt a pain in my stomach."

"I'll go set up an appointment at the doctor." Eric told me, getting up and leaving the room for a few minutes. He came back and said "You have an appointment tomorrow morning. For now, try not to worry about it. I know that'll be hard, but do it for the baby. Baby doesn't need the stress. Have some waffles. Relax. We can go get Tianna from Chuck in a bit."

When we went to pick Tianna up, she was standing on Chuck's couch next to him. Lately, she'd been standing a lot, even though she had to have something to hold her balance with. She hadn't taken her first actual steps yet, though. The first time she'd stood up had been months ago, she just was doing it more often now.

**The next morning... **

Today was going to be a busy day.

First, we got up and fed Tianna. She seemed to like strawberry applesauce the best. Really, I could understand her liking of it.

After we ate, showered and got dressed, we took Tianna to Dad's, since Chuck had a meeting and Dad wanted to see her.

Finally, we were on our way to the checkup. I couldn't help but be nervous.

Before we went into the building, Eric stopped me for a minute and took both of my hands in his.

"Jenny, before we go in there, remember that whatever happens, good or bad, we're in this together, and I love you."

"I know, I know, and I love you too."

He gently kissed me, and we went to the waiting room and filled out some papers as we waited.

We only waited for a few minutes before the nurse was ready for us.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor was finally with us, and ready to look everything over, starting with a blood test.

A blood test, a urine test, and a throat swab later, I was told to go to the bathroom and change into a robe. Ugh, a pelvic exam.

I hated pelvic exams. The only person I was really comfortable enough with to let them have their face and hands around my privates was Eric. After the incident at the benefit, I wasn't even completely comfortable with him anymore.

My doctor looked my genitals over, then my breasts.

Finally she told me everything was healthy and I could go get my clothes back on.

It was time for the ultrasound.

Slowly, the doctor moved the piece across my bump, and I watched the monitor nervously.

"Listen." She told me, holding the piece in one place on my stomach.

There was a steady thumping noise.

"There's the heartbeat." She said. "It looks like your little one is completely fine. He or she probably was still for a while because of your stress, and the sickness probably affected him or her, but- wait! Do you want to know the sex? It's visible right now!"

"Yes!" Eric and I exclaimed in relieved unison.

"You're having a baby girl. This is her uterus, and her ovaries." The doctor showed us on the monitor.

"Tianna's gonna have a baby sister." I stated in awe.

"Time to start thinking of more baby names and setting up the new nursery!" Eric beamed happily.

"I'm just glad our baby is alright."

"Um, something is off here. This can't possily be correct!" The doctor said, looking at the papers.

"What? What is it?" I questioned immediately.

"It's nothing big, just- your due date is in no way correct."

"What do you mean? The baby isn't due August 25th?"

"No, there's no way. The papers say you're 21 weeks along, but your baby girl is more developed than that!"

"How much more?"

"I'm not completely sure."

"Well, if it helps at all, we know the exact day she was concieved." Eric mentioned.

"That would help. When?"

"October 3rd."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then based off of that, your due date is June 25th. I have no idea how that got so far miscalculated."

Right as I heard my correct due date, I felt our little girl nudging around inside me.

Now I could relax, knowing she was happy.


	57. Once Again

**April 2nd... Saturday...**

I woke up late and Eric was right next to me. "Happy birthday, beautiful." He said before he kissed me sweetly.

I kissed him back. "Hey. We're not going to have morning sex. Just saying."

"Did I sound like I was asking for it?" He laughed.

"You sounded just like you were asking for it." I whispered, smiling at him and kissing him again, running my fingers through his hair.

"Whatever. Get dressed if you want to go to our parents' for breakfast. The whole family will be there." Eric told me as he got up and walked away.

So I got up and threw on a random pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I realized as I was putting it on that the tank top did not fit, and wouldn't even cover half of my belly. Was I really that skinny before I was pregnant?

I went to the closet and looked through my shirts, before deciding on a strapless, black one. That one was actually a maternity top.

I brushed my hair, then brushed my teeth. Finally I was ready to go.

"Damn you're sexy." Eric stated, kissing my bare shoulder.

"Still no sex." I reminded him, laughing at his efforts to drive me insane.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him, before we left our apartment.

When we got to Dad and Lily's, everyone else was already there.

Once they all got done obsessively telling me 'happy birthday' (Vanessa said it like 40 times), we actually sat down and ate.

Everyone was there except Chuck. He was off somewhere with Tianna.

After a while, I was sitting outside, talking to Vanessa.

"So, why were you two so late? Too busy getting it on?" She asked, and I couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

"No, we aren't doing anything at all! Why does everyone seem to think that's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"That Eric and I aren't having sex!"

"Who thinks that's wrong?"

"Nevermind." I said, getting up and walking down the street.

I walked to the same place Eric and I had sat on the sidewalk over a year ago and sat down again.

Later that night, Eric came to find me and we went home.

"Why were you sitting there all alone?" He asked me caringly.

"I just needed some time to think."

"About?"

"Why does sex have to still be such a big deal with us? We're married. We've probably had it at least 100 times by now. Now that we're not, it feels like everyone is saying we should be."

"Who's saying that?"

"No one. It just feels like they are. Earlier, it sort of felt like you really wanted it." I admitted quietly.

"I didn't mean to make it feel that way. I really didn't."

"I know- just thinking about it is sort of uncomfortable now."

"It's what he did to you, isn't it?" Eric asked me, referring to Jack.

"Yeah, I think. That was scary as shit." My voice quivered.

Eric pulled me into a hug. "I know, I don't know what you felt that night, but I know whatever it was hurt you, so I can try to be understanding."

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed him. "Do you want to do it?" I asked.

"But- you just said it was uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, but maybe we just need to do it, so I can remember how great I feel when I'm with you, and it'll be comfortable again."

"No. Jen, I'm not going to have sex with you until you're comfortable with it."

"Whatever." I pulled myself out of his arms and crawled under the blankets on the bed. He went with me.

"Babe, it's not that I don't want you, it's that I care too much about you to do that."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and then we went to sleep.

**April 25th... Monday night...**

We'd just cooked together, and cleaned up the kitchen. Honestly, I loved doing things like that. They were so romantic and cute.

"Go on to bed. I'll be there in a minute or so." I told Eric, and he listened.

A few minutes later, I went in.

Eric was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said. "Ready to break out of our sexual rut?"

"Are you ready to?"

"I think so." I replied as I undid the straps of my sundress and let it fall to the floor.

So we had sex. Well, sort of. I sucked him off, and he fingered me, so it wasn't technically sex, but we both orgasmed, so it was all good.

"Now that we actually did it, I can confess that I wasn't completely comfortable. I am now though."

"Oh, so that's why you were tense at first. I'm such an idiot." Eric stated.

"No, you were just fooled by the pussy." I told him, making him laugh a little. "Don't even act like you didn't like it."

"Wasn't going to. Just don't do anything you're not ok with. Everything is better when you're ready."

"I'm ready to do it again, if you are."

"Sure I'll do you again." Eric agreed before he started going down on me.

I was proud of myself. I'd gotten brave enough to have sex again. It was about time.


	58. Return of the B

**May 21st...**

Eric and I were going to another benefit. This time, he wasn't going to leave my side, and if I had to use the bathroom, we'd leave.

Everything went fine- it was great actually. Then it exploded as if planned.

Eric, Chuck, Vanessa, Nate and I were sitting on a couch in a group when it happened.

_Blair_.

She walked over to us as if nothing had ever gotten fucked up; smiling and calm.

"Jen, do want to go, or-" Eric started, holding onto my shoulder.

"No let me deal with this bitch." I interrupted him.

"Hello." Blair greeted us brightly.

"Hello, Blair." Eric said, not showing any signs of annoyance.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"The part where my husband isn't on my fucking side!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh, yes. You two got married, and you're expecting a baby soon. Congratulations-"

"Don't even pretend, Blair. Why are you even speaking to me?" I interrupted her to ask a question.

"Just because we've had a rough past doesn't mean we can't be civil."

"Fuck this." I randomly said as I started walking away.

"Jenny! Babe, hold up!" Eric called after me.

"Don't _even _'babe' me!"

"What did you mean 'not on your side'?"

"I meant just that, now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

"I'll come with you."

"No, don't. I can take care of myself. Plus, you'd be better off talking to the queen bitch!"

I ran off before he could get another word in.

I went home, took a shower and tried to relax. I couldn't. I was too pissed off.

Later, Eric came home and I was already in bed. Sort of. I was laying there, in the blanket, wearing a white babydoll nightgown.

"Hey, what were you talking about earlier? How am I not on your side?"

I couldn't help but bitch at him again.

"How the fuck do you not know? How can you talk to her like she never called me a stupid whore? Did you forget that she called you a girl?"

"Jenny, I was just being civil-"

"I don't even care. Be against me if you fucking want." I growled, crawling out of bed and going to the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm packing." I pointed to the bag I was shoving things in.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know yet, just away from you."

"Jen, I don't see why you feel that I'm not on your side."

"How much did you fucking drink at the benefit?" I referred to the three glasses of champagne he'd downed while I was there, and he probably drank after.

"I'm not drunk, I swear. I'm just confused."

"Well then good luck with that." I told him, as I turned my back and began to go out of the bedroom.

"You're seriously leaving?"

"Yep. See, you don't even believe me. I have to go. Good luck." Those were my final words before I left the apartment.

I walked a few blocks. Then I stopped and rummaged through my bag, pulled out a joint I'd kept from a while back and lit it, taking a long, slow drag, then I kept walking.

I walked about 15 blocks when I stopped and sat on a bench. I lit my third blunt and began to think.

Even though it wasn't smart, and I knew it could hurt my unborn baby girl, I reached into my duffel and pulled out a bottle of beer, popped it open and took a drink.

Why was it so comforting? Now I knew why Chuck drank so much sometimes.

After a while, I got cold and threw on a jacket. I drank the last sip of beer, sat the bottle down and continued on my walk.

Later on, I checked my phone. It was 1:43 am. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw flashing lights.

Red, white and blue lights.

Police lights.

What the hell?

The car slowed and pulled up beside me. A male cop stepped out and walked to me.

"Hello Miss. May I ask what you're doing outside at this time?"

"I'm just walking to clear my head."

"At this time? Is there something I should know about?"

"No, it's nothing. Everything is fine."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"No, but it's fine. I'm not a minor."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Alright, but really, you should set in for the night. Get some rest. You can't fool me into thinking your baby isn't making you tired."

"Ok, I guess I am tired. I'll have my friend pick me up."

"Good night. Stay safe."

"Good night, and I will." I said as the cop got back into his car and drove away.

When he was gone, I began to remember Eric and my fight, and I felt myself begin to cry.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Chuck's number.

"Jenny, why are you calling me at this time? What's the matter?" He asked when he answered.

"Just- can you pick me up?"

"Are you crying?"

"Maybe a little. Please can you not ask questions and just come get me?"

"Of course, where are you?"

I told him where I was, and he said he was on his way.

Within a few minutes, his limo pulled up and he jumped out and ran over to me, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Eric and I had a big fight. Can I stay with you for a few days until we sort things out?"

"Whatever you need. Come on. I'll take you in." Chuck put his arm around me and lead me to the limo.

When we got there, he asked me "Where do you want to sleep?"

"Um, I don't know. Where should I sleep?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

"Would you mind if I sleep with you? Like, in your bed? I don't want to be alone."

"If it's what will make you comfortable. I'll show you the way." He put his arm back around me and lead me into his room.

"Thank you. I don't think I said that yet." I told Chuck, huggin him strongly. "You saved me tonight." I whispered.

"Jenny?"

"What?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little."

"Don't get too crazy."

"I won't. Thanks though." I said, kissing his cheek before laying down in the bed and going to sleep.


	59. The Separation

**The next morning... 9:12 am...**

I woke up to hear Chuck talking to Tianna, and her shrieking and laughing. Dad must've brought her home while I was sleeping. I got up and went into the living room.

"I see you're up." Chuck greeted me.

"Did my father bring her home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't tell him that I'm here, did you?"

"Of course not. That's up to you to tell him."

"Thank you. I don't want him to know."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Maybe I should. Get it out of my system."

"Alright, rant away."

"Didn't it sound like he was on Blair's side? He talked to her as if everything was ok."

"Well it didn't sound like he was against her."

"I got really mad about it last night. I blame the hormones, but he seemed really pissed off."

"What was it like?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but-" I began stuttering as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm scared it went too far."

"Too far?"

"I don't know if we'll be able to stay together." I choked as I admitted my fear and the tears poured over. Tianna looked at me in a confused way.

Chuck put his arms around me. "It'll turn out. I don't know how, but it will, and I'll be here every step of the way."

"I know it'll turn out, but I'm scared of how it will. I love Eric. I really fucked it up this time."

**May 25th...**

Things at Chuck's were alright. Vanessa had came over and we'd went baby shopping together.

Eric's and my baby.  
Our little girl.

Before our fight, we'd been setting up her nursery in a purple theme. We were stuck between the names Kalika and Alessa. We'd decided to make the final choice when she was born.

My upcoming birth.

I was planning to have her completely naturally as I did with Tianna.

Eric wanted to be there for the birth, and I wanted him there. It was only right.

My due date was 31 days away, giving us that long to make up. I was scared we wouldn't.

**June 2nd...**

I'd heard Eric and Chuck talking on the phone, though I couldn't hear what they were saying. Chuck told me that Eric had called to check up on me. I couldn't help but doubt it after the way I'd treated him.

**June 8th...**

I'd packed my hospital bag today, since I could go into labor anytime now, even though it would be premature. I hoped I wouldn't.

**June 11th...**

Tianna took her first steps today. Then fell onto me. Then, because of hormones, I was so happy that I started bawling.

**June 16th...**

I'd sucked Chuck into cooking with me, since I missed cooking with Eric. We made brownies and macaroni with cheese, also known as my cravings.

**June 20th...**

10 days until I was due to give birth. Why couldn't I bring myself to apologize yet?

**June 23rd...**

Looks like this baby wasn't going to be early. Oh well, she'd have less health risks.

**June 25th...**

Still no word from Eric. Or the baby. She'd moved a lot. No labor or anything.

**June 30th...**

That's it. I was sick of not being with Eric. I love him. I was going to go apologize before our child was born (late).

I chose to walk, being my normal, idiotic self.

I'd woken up with a slightly uneasy stomach. Oh well.

Once I started walking, I felt the baby moving a lot more than normal. She would probably be here really soon.

I'd walked for an hour, when I reached a bridge. There was another person walking on it, coming my direction. It was Eric!

I ran over to him, getting a little pain in my stomach when I did.

"Eric! Um- I'm sorry for what I said. I know I overreacted, and it was dumb. I'm sorry if it hurt you." I apologized sincerely.

"Jenny, it's fine. It may have hurt, really, _really_ bad, but-"

"_How _bad?" I asked, suddenly terrified.

"Don't worry about it. It'll go away in time."

"No! Eric, I'm going to worry about it! I _love _you! _How _bad did it-" I cut off, realizing what he meant. Realizing how bad I'd hurt him. "No- no- no!" I panicked, grabbing the sleeves of his shirt and gently pulling them up. So this was why he was wearing a long sleeved shirt in the middle of summer.

His arms were painted with cuts, old and new, some even overlapped. I started crying the instant I saw them.

"Eric, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, hugging him like my life depended on it. He kissed me, like he'd never kissed me before. "Ow! Fucking hell!" I winced, pulling myself away from him. I'd just had a painful contraction. That's when I realized, my stomach hadn't been uneasy, I was in labor!

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I just had a contraction."

"Wait- Jenny, you're in labor?"

"I'm pretty damn sure!"

"I'll hail a cab. I can't believe I'm about to become a dad."

We got into a cab and were on our way to the hospital. We called our family members, and they said they'd be there soon.

When we got there, I stepped out of the taxi, and boom! Another painful contraction.

Our little girl was making her way into the world.


	60. The Big Boom

**Yes guys, I got the baby name from a book about a demon.**

* * *

**2:04 pm...**

"How long have you been having contractions?" The nurse asked me once I was settled.

"I haven't been having _noticable_ contractions for very long, but I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach and it turned into contractions."

At that moment, Vanessa arrived. "Hey! Smile! You're about to have a beautiful baby and you aren't even smiling." She said enthusiastically.

"You're saying you were _smiling _while you pushed a living human out of a hole that isn't normally very big?"

"No, but I was smiling while I waited to push. Before it started hurting."

"Well did you ever think it might be hurting?"

"I wouldn't think it would be that bad- didn't you just go into labor a little while ago?"

"Actually this morning. We came in when it started hurting."

"Oh. Did they measure you yet?"

"Yeah. Three centimeters. Long way to go yet. Wait- where's Tianna?"

"Chuck has her." Eric told me.

**4:39 pm...**

The contractions were gradually getting worse. Our parents had arrived shortly after Vanessa.

**7:12 pm...**

Chuck came by with Tianna to see how I was doing. Couldn't he have just called Eric? I really didn't want Tianna around while I was in the process of birthing her little sister.

**10:15 pm...**

Each contraction was more painful than the last, but I kept on, with Eric right by my side, holding my hand and reminding me to breathe.

Now I could remember exactly why I'd thought I wasn't going to have any more kids for a while after Tianna. That didn't matter. In the end, all the pain is worth it.

Holding your precious newborn in your arms, in awe of the little person you made, the new member of your family, was a thing like no other.

Watching your little one grow into a child, teenager and adult was the one of the best things to ever get to do. Even though Tianna was still just a baby, I knew why everyone said that. Eventually she wouldn't need me anymore, and I'll be missing the days when she did.

Randomly, completely out of nowhere, the pain grew so strong that I felt like I was dying. As if something inside me was ripping my insides apart. Worse than the whole time I was pushing Tianna out, and I wasn't nearly that far now.

"Babe what's wrong?" Eric asked, looking freaked out beyond words. I hadn't realized I was screaming. That was the last thought in my head before everything went black.

**The next morning...**

I woke up with a foggy brain, and blurry vision, which subsided when I was awake for a minute.

I was sore, and felt slightly drunk, but not in a good way.

Wait, where was my baby bump?

I looked across the room to see Eric. "What's going on? What happened?" I asked him groggily.

"Last night, I'm guessing you were in really bad pain, because you were screaming at the top of your lungs before you blacked out. The doctors had to perform a cesarean."

"Why? What the hell happened?"

"The placenta was in the way, baby moved and things got a little messed up."

"I wanted to have her myself." I said as I began to cry.

"Jenny, it's ok. If you'd had her naturally, she most likely wouldn't have lived and you might've gone into shock. This way, you're both alive and safe."

"She's ok? Completely healthy?"

"Yes, completely healthy. The doctor told me you can meet her when you get a little more woken up. She's beautiful."

"We're naming her Kalika, right?"

"If that's what you want."

"Your cuts are showing." I whispered softly once I noticed.

"It doesn't matter. You're the only other one in here."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. I love you."

"I love you more." Eric replied, beginning to lean towards me, unsure if he should or not.

Weakly, I put my arms on his shoulders and kissed him sweetly.

After a while, I was feeling more awake. The doctor was going to keep me on painkillers for a bit so I wouldn't have much pain. She just lowered the dose so I could think straight.

Finally, a nurse brought our baby girl to me and sat her in my waiting arms. Even though you can't really tell who newborn babies look like, she really did look like Eric. She even had a little bit of fluffy brown hair to match.

"Kalika Lalita van der Woodsen." I told her softly, introducing her to her name before kissing her forehead.

"I told you she was beautiful." Eric said to me.

"She looks like you."

"I never realized that, but I think you might be right."

"I'm the wife. Of course I'm right." I joked, kissing him and laughing.

Within a few hours, I'd breastfed my newborn baby girl for the first time, changed her diaper, and helped her fall asleep.

When Kalika fell asleep, I got up to use the bathroom and grab a bite to eat, though it didn't work very well. I wound up vomiting it out nearly immediately.

**2 days later... 1:03 pm...**

We'd stayed a couple days in the hospital, since I'd had an operation and now we finally had permission to leave. Tianna would finally meet her baby sister.

Chuck picked us up in his limo, leaving Tianna with my Dad so we could bring one baby home at a time.

Everything was great, and going well.

"Congratulations again you guys." Chuck told us, smiling at Kalika. "Your mixed DNA made a perfect baby."

"Chuck- don't even bring up how we mixed our DNA to make her." I said, laughing at myself.

"Wasn't going to. I just had to say she's beautiful."

"That she most definitely is." Eric agreed.

Suddenly, there was the obnoxious screeching noise of brakes being slammed. We were yanked to the side and Kalika, still in her carseat, landed in my lap, screaming her head off. I held her close, to protect her from any glass or impact. The limo was still skittering off the road when I felt a searing pain in my stomach and my head was slammed against the window, shattering the glass.

I looked over to Eric to see he was crying. I scanned over the rest of the limo's interior. Where was Chuck? He wasn't in his seat, and I couldn't see any further. My body tensed with fear as I realized Chuck must've been thrown from the vehicle. Goddammit!

I realized I was covered in blood, right before I fell unconsious.


	61. Afterwhile

_Good afternoon my lambs,_

_Spotted: Baby van der Woodsen on her way back to the hospital in an ambulance not even an hour after leaving! Not much was caught, except Mommy J covered in blood, also being rushed to the ER. _

_More news is to come! I'll stay posted._

_Gossip Girl._

* * *

I was woken by the sound of machinery beeping and people mumbling.

The bright white light hurt my confused eyes. How did all of this even happen? Was everyone else ok? What happened with Chuck?

"She's awake." Lily told Dad softly. I hadn't noticed them sitting in the room yet. I looked at my hand. It was covered in wires, IVs and medical tape.

My father came over and sat down beside me. He looked as if he had something to tell me that he didn't want to.

"Dad? What is it? How are the others?"

"Kalika is completely fine, Eric has a few bruises and a sprained wrist, Chuck-"

"What happened to him?" I demanded.

"He was thrown from the limo, but he'll be fine-"

"So he's not ok?"

"Please stop interrupting me. He's not as badly hurt as the doctors expected for as far as he was thrown. No broken bones, just many bruises and stitches needed, but that's all taken care of. They aren't sure if he has a concussion yet or not, but it's likely."

"Thank god he's ok."

"Jenny, you haven't even asked about yourself yet. Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine. Should I not feel ok?"

"I was just making sure. When the limo crashed, your incision was ripped open, causing blood to get all over everything. You may also have a concussion from the window."

"It ripped open? That's what that was." I said as I thought it.

"Your doctor was able to get it stitched up before you were consious again."

A nurse came in to offer me some cold water and suggest that I rest for a while.

Even though I didn't really want to, I tried relaxing and watching television.

Dan and Serena brought Brent to see me and Eric. He'd gotten so big. It was sort of funny, his first word hadn't been mom or dad, but _finger_. Serena claimed she would be forever irritated about it.

Early in the evening, I was alone when Eric walked in.

"Eric! How are you?" I asked the second I saw him.

"I'm a little banged up, but otherwise good. And you?"

"The incision hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"Then everyone is ok."

"Can you lay with me?"

"I don't see why not. The doctor never said anything about not laying with my beautiful wife." Eric agreed as he crawled onto my bed and gently put his arms around me.

"I love you so much." I told him as we kissed.

"I love you too."

A nurse brought Kalika to us, and we held her and snuggled as a family.

"I'm so glad you're unharmed. I love you so much. I don't know if I could live without you." I told our newborn daughter lovingly, completely aware that she had no idea what I was saying.

"Jenny, you do realize that you're the reason she survived that crash, right?" My husband asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You held her against your body. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yeah, I did that so nothing could hit her."

"If you hadn't, she probably would've died. The doctors even said so."

"Please don't make me think about that right now."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Eric went back to his room to sleep, and Kalika had to go back also. We'd probably see Chuck in the morning.

**The next afternoon...**

We'd gotten to see Chuck, and he was doing great, even though he had a more serious concussion than I did. I just forgot things, like some words or how to use proper English. Chuck however, couldn't remember my name, but he knew who I was.

Also, we'd figured out the cause of our crash: a drunk driver, in the afternoon, had rammed into us.

Eric, Kalika and I were released that evening, but Chuck had to stay a few more days.

Dad kept Tianna for another day, so we could have time to settle Kalika into our home.

**Wednesday... July 6th...**

Tianna loved Kalika, but she didn't really understand her.

Two babies were difficult, but we were so happy, I could care less.

Chuck was released from the hospital in the morning, but he wasn't going home. He was coming to stay with us until his concussion was healed. At least now he could be with his baby girl.

He'd been home for nearly an hour when it happened.

Tianna's first word.

_"Dad-da!" _She cried out when Chuck kissed her on the cheek.

We all started crying with joy. Except for Kalika. She needed her diaper changed.

Dan and Serena had their wedding planned for July 20. It would be beautiful, and everyone knew it.

**July 18th... The rehearsal dinner...**

Everything for the wedding had been set up earlier in the day, and was complete right before the rehearsal dinner.

We got everyone together and practiced how the wedding would go a good four times, before settling down to actually eat.

The color theme of the wedding was gold, and everything looked so beautiful, even without the fancy lights on.

Chuck's concussion was extremely improved, his many stitches were removed on the 13th and he would be going back to The Empire soon. He actually could if he wanted, but he liked being with us.

Eric's wrist had been marked ok a few days ago. His bruises were fading rapidly. His cuts from during our fight were almost healed.

My concussion had been so slight that I was fine in four days. I was still bleeding from having Kalika though, and my incision wasn't nearly healed yet. It didn't bother me anymore luckily.

"So, finally getting married, huh? It's about time, especially since I got married last year and I'm two years younger than you." I joked to Dan, hugging him.

"I'm going to ignore that you're being a dick and remember that you're my sister and I love you." He said back, just as jokingly.

"That sounds just like Jenny. Always being a dick." Eric laughed as he held Kalika close.

"How can I be a dick? I don't even have one! Sometimes I have to borrow yours!" I joked at my lovable, brat of a husband.

"Enough with the dirty jokes!" Dad interrupted. "Who wants champagne?"

Our family was great. There was certainly no denying it.


	62. Weddings and Travels

**July 20th... 9:11 am...**

Dan and Serena's wedding was already perfect, and it hadn't even started yet.

Serena's dress was ravishing, gold and white, shiny and gorgeous.

The bridesmaids wore shimmery gold dresses. I was a bridesmaid, along with Blair, Lily and Vanessa. Cece was the matron of honor, and she had a different dress than the rest of us.

The groomsmen were Nate, Chuck and Eric. Dad was the best man.

Tianna got chosen as the flower girl, which I got to assist her with. Her little white dress had gold flowers all over the frilly skirt, and was made by me, as was Kalika's little dress.

The wedding started at 10 am.

At first, the music began to play, Dan stood at the altar beside Brent and everyone else started to walk up the aisle.

First, Vanessa and Nate walked up, Alison in front of them.

Then Lily.

Chuck respectfully escorted Cece.

Eric and I walked up, Kalika in his arms and Tianna in front of me. I helped her scatter the flower petals.

Dad took Serena up to Dan before taking his place.

Their vows were spoken, promises were made, and names were changed.

My brother was finally married to his dream girl. Serena was officially my sister-in-law.

The reception began shortly after.

Once Kalika fell asleep, and Chuck was dancing with Tianna and Alison, Eric and I got a chance to slow dance for the first time in forever.

"I almost forgot what it feels like to be this close to you." I admitted.

"What do you mean? We sleep in the same bed."

"Obviously, but then we're sleeping, not touching each other, or holding an embrace. When we're sleeping, we can't do this." I kissed him with passion and love. He kissed back, pulling me a little closer. We continued to kiss sweetly, swaying to the music and enjoying the time together.

**That night...**

We'd all went home, and went to bed. At least that's what I thought. Kalika had woken me up needing to be fed, so I fed her. On my way back to the bedroom, I noticed Chuck sitting in the living room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time sleeping."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, life is actually peaceful for once."

"You just can't sleep?"

"No."

"This is a bit of an awkward question, but when was the last time you- _you know_?"

"Last time I _what_? There's a lot of things that could go at the end of your sentence."

"When was the last time you- had an- um- when was the last time you had an orgasm?" I stumbled on the awkwardness of the question.

"What does that have to do with the matter?"

"It releases hormones that make you tired."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

"You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"A bit. But why'd you bring up orgasms?"

"If you had one, maybe you could sleep easier."

"Are you saying I should fap off?" Chuck asked, amused.

"It was just a suggestion, but if you want to, go ahead." I began walking back to the bedroom.

**July 25... Monday...**

Chuck had went back to his place a couple days after Dan and Serena's wedding. I'd stopped bleeding from Kalika. My incision was healing well. Eric, Tianna, Kalika and I had gotten into a routine of sleep and feeding, bathing, snuggling, playing, teaching and laughing.

Eric and I were both extremely tired from having two little ones, but it was fun and our little family was immensely happy.

**July 30... Saturday...**

I'd just gotten back from my one-month-postpartum checkup. Everything healed well, a bit fast actually, and if we felt like it, Eric and I had doctor's permission to continue having sex, as long as we started off gently.

We hadn't planned on doing it right away, but things change. The babies were asleep and the house was quiet, so we were using the time to cuddle, and that's all we actually planned at first. It escalated to kissing, and it only went from there.

At first, when he entered me, it was a little weird feeling, after not having intercourse in 11 months, but I got used to it again within moments.

Once I was adjusted, everything we did felt so good, better than it ever had before.

We finished shortly before Kalika woke up needing to be fed.

Later that night, Tianna finally learned to say mother, or rather in her words "mom-mom".

**August 11... Thursday...**

I'd just got back from a meeting with Eleanor at the atelier. I would be ending my maternity leave and going to work again on Monday. Also, we discussed our business trip coming up. I would have to leave Kalika, Tianna and Eric for a couple days, but Chuck was going to take Tianna so Eric could only worry about our baby.

The trip. We were going to Los Angeles, California, so it wasn't as far as Paris. At least it was in the same country. We were leaving on August 16th, and returning on the 22nd. Technically, that's when I would be there. Eleanor was leaving on the 12th and coming back the day after me. Of course, it was for a fashion show.

When I had to board my flight, I didn't want to leave my family, but at least it was only for six days, when it could've been much more.

Eric and I were starting to fall into a sex-pattern, making love every two or three days, _with protection_. Now the trip would jumble it up. Oh well. The work had to be done.

Arriving in L.A was like going into a heat vent. It was way hotter than New York! The time difference wasn't really helpful either, but it was still undeniably beautiful.

The days I spent there were pure work, no fun, and being away from my family wasn't so great. I still managed to enjoy it.

Our fashion show was a huge sucess, score!

I felt as hyper as a two year old on the way back to New York, to my family.


	63. V, N and the Doubles

**There's a lemon here, so if you don't like my lemons, don't read the end.**

* * *

**August 29... Monday...**

I'd just walked in the door to our apartment, coming home from work when I got a text message from Nate.

Vanessa was in labor!

"Hey, babe? We have to go to the hospital! Vanessa's having her baby!" I told Eric excitedly as I scooped Kalika into her stroller.

"Ok, I'll get Tianna!"

We arrived within half an hour.

"She's already seven centimeters dilated. The labor is progressing really fast." Nate told us, sounding slightly nervous, before we went into the hospital room.

Vanessa's labor was boring and eventless. Nate, Chuck, Dan, Eric and I were there. Vanessa's mom had just flown in from Vermont and would be there any minute. Chuck was entertaining Alison and Tianna in the waiting room. Eric had taken Kalika, who was fast asleep, into the waiting room also, to clear out the room a little. Dan had to go make a call to someone outside. Nate was by Vanessa, holding her hand and being sweet as hell.

**9:24 pm...**

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced as Vanessa and Nate's baby was delivered into this big world.

Vanessa held him for the first time, then the nurses came to check him over.

During that time, V delivered her baby boy's placenta, before something strange happened.

"Um, I feel something- moving." Vanessa stammered.

"Do you have the urge to push?" The doctor asked.

"Sort of."

"Then push!"

She did. After five pushes, something even stranger happened. Another baby! Vanessa had twins!

"And it's another boy!" Nate announced that time. "What do you want to name them?"

"I don't know for sure, but this is all so weird. How did we not know I was going to have two babies?" Vanessa asked the doctor.

"The ultrasound waves don't always show a second fetus, and this was one of those cases."

"It's so weird. Can we name the first one David Nathaniel?" V asked Nate.

"We can name them whatever you want to name them. But may I suggest a name?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Ryder."

"Ok, want to choose his middle name? I chose both of David's names."

"Ok, Ryder Jameson."

"Nice naming."

**The next morning...**

Vanessa and her new twins got to leave as soon as they were up in the morning. She'd made it through the labor without any medication, as I'd done with my twins, and then Kalika. Only difference was that V had to get herself stitched this time, since when she'd had David, she tore a little, but then with Ryder, the rip grew.

They were bringing the twins home to meet Alison, who Chuck had taken over to his place for the night once the babies were born.

Chuck and Alison met Nate and Vanessa at their apartment, and I helped them bring the twins home (they didn't actually need my help but I wanted to see them, and I convinced Eleanor to let me have the day off since I quit maternity leave early).

Alison was about as confused as Tianna had been when she met Kalika. Alison had more confusion to think about though, since she had two tiny little brothers.

I went home to find Eric sitting in the middle of the living room floor, with Kalika having 'tummy time' on a baby blanket and Tianna sitting near her, playing with her toy piano.

My husband was so great with the babies, and he hadn't hidden the fact that he wouldn't mind having another one or two a little later on.

I sat down by my family, then Kalika decided she needed to start screaming and crying. Of course, she needed food now that I was around to nurse her. She didn't like bottles, even though it was still my milk. At least the closeness of breastfeeding was enjoyable, and it gave me some time to cuddle my baby.

Eric moved over beside me to cuddle me while I nursed our tiny girl. Tianna crawled over to his lap, after noticing I had my arms full.

In the early afternoon, Kalika went over to Dad's, and Chuck came to take Tianna for a day out.

That meant Eric and I got time alone, and we didn't necessarily have to be quiet.

We took advantage of the time the minute they were out the door by running into our bedroom and hopping on the bed like hyper children on Christmas morning. Well, sort of. More like I laid on my back, then wrapped my legs around Eric's waist as he climbed onto me and pulled him as close to my body as he could get.

For a good hour, we did nothing but make out, fully clothed. After a little bit more, we were wearing less clothing. I only had on my cotton underwear, and Eric had on absolutely nothing. He rolled me onto my stomach, and randomly started massaging my back. It wasn't just light rubbing, but it was strong, intense, and sexually romantic.

I squirmed out from under him and shoved him down on his back, before taking his length into my mouth. I gently deep throated him and ran my tongue over his tip. After a few minutes, he started to pull my hair a little, and moan my name, turning me on immensely.

Eric sat up and grabbed my waist, pushing me onto my back. He kissed my parts through the cotton panties, hitting my clit and making me let out a small cry. I started to slide them off, and he assisted me by pulling them off my feet.

"Please- fuck me!" I begged as my pussy throbbed, asking for him. "I need it. I'm so fucking wet! Look at what you do to me!"

"I can see that. I like seeing you horny. Might as well help you..."

"Stop teasing me and fuck me!" I begged, laughing at his lameness, and he obeyed.

He crawled up and kissed me, rolled on a condom, slipped into my soaking cunt, and began to ride me. I wouldn't exactly call what he was doing 'thrusting' but more rather 'slipping in and out'. He wasn't using much force, just sliding in and out at a steady pace.

As he rode me, we kissed, and he massaged my boobs.

I reached down to touch my clit, but Eric pushed my hand away once he noticed my attempt at touching myself.

"Am I not satisfying you?" He asked, holding my hand.

"You're great, but I really need to come."

"Then I can rub your clit. Did you forget that you asked _me _to fuck you? Not yourself?"

"Whatever, weirdo."

Eric kept one hand on my boobs while he let the other one rub my clit with an impressive amount of pressure.

He came, and then I did briefly after, not only orgasming, but squirting as I did.

We were undeniably electric.


	64. Following E's Advice

**September 4... Sunday...**

"Is everything ok in here?" Eric asked, popping through the door to Kalika's nursery.

"Besides her having colic and my raging migraine, yeah everything is ok."

Kalika had been colicky all weekend, and I'd gotten no sleep and a migraine from trying to make her be quiet. Eric kept trying to take over but it didn't change anything. Chuck had to take Tianna to his place so she could sleep.

"Can you take her for a few minutes? I need to pee."

"Gladly." Eric agreed, taking our tiny, screaming baby.

When I went back to her nursery, it was silent.

"What the actual fuck did you do?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure. I'm just rubbing her belly."

"Nothing I did worked. I think you might be god."

"Nah, I just think of things you don't sometimes."

"Shut up, you smart ass!" I laughed kissing him. Kalika looked up at us with amazement in her eyes, making us both laugh.

A bit later, Eric had managed to put her to sleep, and get her into her crib without disturbing her.

Chuck brought Tianna back shortly after. He wanted to show us something.

He helped Tianna stand up, and held his arms around her. She walked three little steps before falling onto his arm!

"She's walking now! Have you been teaching her this?" I asked Chuck in amusement.

"Not really. She learned it by herself. I just make sure she doesn't get hurt when she practices."

"It's amazing. She's just over a year and a half, so it's normal, but she's my little baby, so it's weird. Soon she won't need me anymore."

"It won't be that soon. She'll need us for at least another nine years before she starts getting really independent."

"But in another year or two, she won't need us to change her diapers, or put her in a crib, or help her walk!"

"Yeah, but then she'll need help putting words into proper sentences, getting dressed, and bathing."

"I know, but time is going by so fast. Kalika too, she was just born a couple months ago, but it feels like she was born yesterday."

"Jen, babe, why are you crying?" Eric asked, putting his arms around me.

"Time is slipping away. If it keeps going like this, our little girls won't need us. Then they'll have littles of their own. Then we'll be dead."

"Don't look at it that way. Just enjoy them needing you while it lasts. I know it's hard to do that sometimes, but it is possible."

"I couldn't have put it into better words." Chuck agreed. "Want to come here and help Tianna walk?"

"Not right now. I'm still being mad that I missed her first steps." I joked.

"You can hit me if you want, to lessen the anger." Chuck joked back.

"Actually, I have a better idea." I said, before pulling out of Eric's arms and sitting on Chuck's lap, pushing his torso to the ground in a wrestling position.

"What kind of idea would this be?"

"I just beat you in a wrestling match."

"I didn't even know we were wrestling! That's not fair!" Chuck laughed.

"Well I still win."

"Whatever."

For some reason, I found myself looking straight into Chuck's eyes. I felt something, unlike something I'd ever felt with him before. Almost as if I wanted to kiss him. Apparently Eric noticed it too.

"Don't act like it's nothing. You two clearly have some feelings for each other." Eric stated, not even sounding mad.

"What- how- what makes you think that?" Chuck asked him.

"I can see it in your eyes- both of you."

"Eric-" I started.

"I'm not mad. He's the father of your first child. The one you lost your virginity to. It's sort of expected actually."

"Ok, you may be right, but nothing's going to happen between us. I'm not going to cheat on you again."

"It's not cheating if I tell you to."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I think you two should hook up. Get it out of your system. It's obvious that you want to, so just do it! I'm giving you the ok! I won't be mad."

"Are you sure you're ok with it?"

"Yeah, if it's what you want to do, you should be able to do it. I just want you to be happy. Plus, it looks like Chuck might be ready right now."

"What-" I stopped as I realized Chuck had a boner.

"Go on, spend the night with him!" Eric encouraged. "I'm pretty sure you'll thank me later."

"Ok, whatever. Come on Chuck." I pulled him up off the floor.

"Have fun! I love you." Eric said as we made our way to the door.

"I love you too." I replied, then we left. "Do you think he's right? Do you think we need to have sex?" I asked Chuck.

"Well, it's worth a try."

"Ok, then we will. And nice trying to hide your boner. Really, why hide it? It's sort of hot."

"You're probably the only one who thinks that, since it's for you."

"That may be true, but it's no one else's business looking at your disco stick, now is it?"

"Whatever."

"Good boy." I laughed, gently patting his bulge.

"Oh, so you want to be kinky? Ok." Chuck played along putting his back against the hallway wall, grabbing one of my ass cheeks in each of his hands and kissing me while squeezing them.

We went out to his new limo and got on our way back to The Empire.

"Do you want a drink?" Chuck asked me once the limo was moving.

"Uh, sure, just don't tell me what you give me."

"That's a strange request, but ok." He handed me a glass. It was too dark to see the color of the liquid in it. I tasted it. It was clearly scotch.

I downed the glass before moving closer to Chuck. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. He put one of his arms around me, and the other hand on my thigh.

"I'm already aroused, don't you think you should get there too?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good thought." I agreed, as he kissed me, slowly sliding his hand up to my clothed pussy. He kissed my neck, to my shoulders and back again.

Then we arrived at our destination.

We went up to his room, then into the bedroom.

Carefully, we stripped down to our underwear. That's when I realized how wet I'd gotten from his simple tricks.

Chuck pulled me into his arms and kissed me, gaining more force and sexual tension as he went on. He fooled with the edges of my underwear for a moment before slipping his fingers inside.

He massaged the outer parts of my cunt before slipping a finger inside my wetness, then another, and a third. He left his thumb on my clit and massaged it powerfully.

We continued to kiss as he fingered me, and I removed my bra.

I was nearing an orgasm when he stepped back and removed his boxers, revealing his long erection.

Chuck kissed me, then directed me to lay on my side on the bed. Gently, he lifted my leg to his shoulder and slid his length into me. He gave a few good thrusts, then stayed in me as we moved into the missionary position.

He pulled out of me, and I got on all fours, before welcoming him back into my cunt.

After a bit, he crawled under me, so I could have some on top control. He could tell I was about to come, so he pulled me by the waist up to his face and began to give me oral.

I came hard, and found myself crying out his name. We crawled to the end of the bed, so he could finish off.

Chuck slid into me, and thrusted for a while. When he came, he pulled out of me mid-orgasm, moaning _my_ name.

We went to shower, and wound up having another fuck in there.

I think Eric was right, we needed to get it out of our systems.


	65. Solutions For E's Problems

**The next evening... September 5... Monday...**

I'd had fun with Chuck, and Eric was right. There was something between us, but whatever it was couldn't be continued. Eric was the one loved more, and wanted to be with.

I'd had to get up at my usual time for work at seven, since it was a week day, also known as a business day.

Then when I got off work, I went home to Eric, Tianna and Kalika.

"How was Chuck?" Eric asked me with a smirk as I walked in the door.

"It was- good. I guess. I'd still rather have you." I replied honestly. Chuck had been a lot more than good, but Eric was at the top of perfect.

"I was hoping so, because I still love you. I always will."

"I love you too. I also always will."

He hugged me, and we stood in each other's arms for a few moments.

"Want to take a shower?" I asked him sexily.

"The babies are sound asleep, so hell yeah!"

We did, and it was great. Soapy shower sex. Besides the water giving me issues getting wet, it was one of the best things.

**September 10... Saturday...**

Today Eric and I had went shopping with our parents. We'd brought Kalika along, and Tianna was with Chuck, also shopping.

"Jenny, what do you think of this shirt?" Lily asked me, holding up a purple shirt with long sleeves.

I looked at it for a moment. "It's a maternity shirt."

"That doesn't matter. It would be extremely comfortable, and if you ever have another baby, it would be extra useful."

"Mom, don't even start pushing more grandkids. We just had one two months ago!" Eric reminded her. He sounded nervous. What was I missing here?

"That's not what I was saying. I meant if you have another baby in a few years. No time soon."

"Eric, can I talk to you?" I whispered to him, and pulled him into the corner of the store.

"What is this about?"

"You sound nervous. What's wrong?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me. Can I see your arms?"

"Jen-"

"Please?"

"You're not going to like it-"

"I don't care! I want to see!"

"Whatever." Eric agreed, holding his arms in front of him.

I carefully rolled his sleeves up.

He was right. I didn't like what I saw.

On top of the old scars, were some new cuts. Not as many as there had been last time, thank god. But he was still cutting. Rather, he'd started again. His arms had been clean last week when we'd showered together.

I felt my eyes filling up with tears, and then two spilled over.

I pulled Eric's sleeves back down and pulled him into a hug.

"Do you know why you did it this time?"

"I just felt lonely. I don't know why."

"You have your family, but you still felt lonely. It made you feel the need to hurt yourself. Babe? I think your depression is taking a relapse." I admitted.

"I don't think it's a big deal. It'll be better in a few days."

"Stop trying to act like it doesn't matter. It does matter! If it gets worse, I won't know! If it gets bad enough, you'll try to kill yourself again! No one wants that to happen! I can't let you get fooled into thinking it would make things better. I love you, and I'm saying this through love, but Eric, I think you should see a doctor."

"I really don't think it's going to get worse."

"But don't you want it to get better?"

"I've had stages like this before, many times, and it always got better."

"If you got some help, maybe the stages would stop. Just please listen to me! If you want me to, I could go with you." I offered.

"Fine."

"Fine, as in you'll go to a doctor?"

"Sure. I'll let you test your theory."

"Ok, thank you. I don't like you being sad. I especially don't like you hurting yourself. Now we need to go back to our parents before they get tired of waiting with Kalika."

"Is everything alright?" Dad asked when we went back over to where they were.

"We had something we needed to talk about, but we did and everything will be fine soon." I told him.

"Jen, when you first told me you were pregnant with Tianna, I wasn't sure if you were ready to be an adult. Then she was born and I realized you're a great mother. When you told me you and Eric were engaged, I was unsure you were ready to be a wife. Then you got married, and I knew you were made for each other, but I still wasn't convinced you were ready to be married. Now, seeing you two talk things out like the mature young adults you are, and how well you two handled having your baby, I know you're ready."

"Well, I guess we're ready. And it's so weird not being teenagers anymore. Like, Eric, you're almost 19!"

"You'll be 19 in April." He reminded me.

"It's so weird though."

"That it is." Eric agreed.

**September 16... Friday... 1:30 pm...**

I'd gotten out of work early to go to Eric's psychiatrist appointment with him.

He was being asked to fill out a bunch of tests and surveys. I was asked to fill out one about how he behaved, talked about his feelings, and what things I'd noticed or known about him.

We were done there around three in the afternoon. I insisted we should get ice cream afterwards. We stopped by our parents' to get the girls. Dad didn't want them to go. He really wanted them to stay the night. We let them, since they seemed content there. I ran home and brought back some milk I'd pumped for Kalika, and some diapers and pajamas for them both. We had to make sure they had everything.

Since we had some free time, Eric and I went on a dinner date at a Chinese food place.

When we went home, we didn't fool around. Instead, we watched some movies and cuddled. It was nice and relaxing.

**September 21... Wednesday...**

I left work early again because the results of the surveys we'd done were finalized, and now we had to take action.

The results showed that Eric's depression was most definitely in the process of a relapse, and he was also suffering from anxiety.

He was given some papers to take to his doctor to have filled out so they could put him on the best medication for his situation. To go through with that, we stopped by the doctors and scheduled an appointment.

**September 24... Saturday...**

Eric asked me to go along to his appointment at the doctors also, and I did.

Filling out the papers didn't take very long, and then he got his regular checkup while we were there.

Once that was through, we had to schedule _another_ appointment at the psychiatrist.

**September 26... Monday...**

I went into work late after Eric's appointment. In that appointment, they wrote him prescriptions for two different pills. We would go pick them up from the pharmacy the next morning.


	66. Start of Something Great

**September 30...**

Eric was out for a walk alone, as suggested by his new therapist whom we'd met yesterday, and I was sitting on our bed with Tianna while Kalika napped in her bedroom.

I'd felt weird all day. I'd went to bed early last night, since I'd been tired, and I woke up, still tired. Something was off, but I didn't know what. I'd have to wait to find out.

I was clearing out my phone, deleting the apps I never used when I realized it. When I saw my period tracking app, I remembered I hadn't had a period since my last one before we conceived Kalika. My cycle had never continued after she was born. It was just two months ago, so it wasn't a big problem. My body was probably just getting itself back to normal again. Nothing to worry about.

**October 3... Monday...**

I was hard at work in the atelier, sewing some pieces together when Eleanor walked over to me.

"Jenny, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Come along." She took me in her office and gestured to the couch. "Have a seat." She instructed me, and I listened. "To calm you worries, this is not about any trouble. It's actually about some things that will be good for you."

"What?"

"You've been working with me as an employee for a year, and you've done a damn great job of it, but I'm tired of seeing you do the same old thing every day. It bothers me even more to know you have all the potential you do and you aren't using it to your advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're working here, for me, when I personally think you should be designing your own lines, and improving your skills."

"Well, I'm not really educated enough to design my own line."

"Who said you can't go to school and learn it? You certainly have enough money, and enough people around here to help you if you need it. There's many places near here you could apply to."

"But I don't have a high school diploma. Or time to go to classes. I have two baby daughters and my job here. Plus, I have to attend appointments with Eric."

"You could get a G.E.D. Also, that's why childcare is a thing. You can schedule appointments around classes. I can put you on less hours if you choose to take classes, and I can even write you a letter of recommendation."

"Wouldn't that be complicated?"

"It doesn't have to be. The only thing making it complicated is the excuses you're making."

"You're totally right. I'll give it some serious thought."

"I was hoping you would."

"May I continue working now?"

"Yes, go on."

I did.

Later that day, I checked out and went outside to find Eric with Tianna in the stroller and Kalika strapped to him in the baby carrier.

"How was work?" He asked me.

"It was the same as always, except Eleanor told me I should go to college."

"I know."

"What- how do you know?"

"She called me before she told you."

"Why?"

"To ask how to convince you it's a good idea."

"Wow."

"But really, you should do it. I agree with Eleanor. You have a lot of potential and you aren't even using it."

"I know. I really think I should now. It sounds like there can be some success in my future."

"Good thinking."

"Yeah, but now will you help me find a place to get my G.E.D?"

"Of course." Eric agreed, then kissed me sweetly.

When we got home, we did a bunch of searching around, until we found a class I could start taking the next Wednesday.

The next day at work, I discussed it with Eleanor and we adjusted my hours. I still worked five weekdays, just from seven in the morning until noon. My class was from one in the afternoon until five. I chose to work on Saturdays because I wanted to pay for myself to go to college. Saturdays I worked the whole day, seven to six. I'd had to beg Eleanor to let me do that, but I got her to agree.

Until then, I worked my normal hours.

**October 12... Wednesday...**

The class was so strange. It wasn't anything like school. We sat in one room for four hours, with a five minute break in the middle.

I was one of the youngest people in there. The other person near my age was a 17 year old girl named Sienna. She'd been a teenage mother too, except she'd been 14 and had a baby boy.

After class, we picked up a pizza and went to my house with Eric to watch a movie.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your story? Like- your teen mom story?" Sienna asked me once the movie was over.

"Well, I was a 16 year old virgin and my life had basically just fallen apart, so I was really vulnerable, and Chuck was there for me. We wound up sleeping together, and we accidentally made twins. While I was pregnant, Eric and I realized we're in love. When I gave birth, Tianna was born, then Laurent was stillborn and had stopped developing about halfway through the pregnancy. Then later, Eric and I got married and had Kalika a couple months ago."

"And Chuck stayed in your life and helped with the baby?"

"Yeah."

"You're so lucky. I don't even know my little boy Austen's father. I was only 13 when I was raped, and my baby was born shortly after I turned 14. I love him though."

"Sorry, I really don't know what to say to that." I told Sienna apologetically.

"It's fine. Most people don't. I should probably get going, but this was fun."

"Yeah, it definitely was. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See ya!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"I see you have a new friend." Eric stated.

"I guess I do."


	67. J's Theories

**October 24... Monday...**

After class, Eric, Sienna, Vanessa, Nate, Chuck, Dan, Serena and I had taken our children looking for Halloween costumes.

Vanessa and Nate were dressing up David And Ryder, even though they were barely two months old.

We already knew what we were dressing Tianna and Kalika as. Tianna would be Tinkerbell, since it's what she wanted, and Kalika was going to be a purple CareBear. Eric insisted on dressing up as a doctor this year, so I played along and got a nurse costume.

Sienna was dressing Austen as a cowboy (what he wanted to be) and matching as a cowgirl.

Brent wanted to be a green crayon. Dan and Serena weren't about to say no to that. Dan would be an orange crayon, and Serena would be pink.

Alison would be a princess, Ryder and David would be princes, and their parents would be king and queen.

Dad and Lily were even dressing up for Chuck's Halloween party. They were dressing as Prince Charming and Cinderella (Lily's choice).

Chuck was dressing as a king also.

This would certainly be interesting.

**October 30...** **Sunday... 7:00 pm...**

Chuck threw his party at The Empire the night before Halloween. It was a costume party, and everyone was dressed up.

Everyone was there, and everything was great.

I was on my way to find a bathroom to change Kalika's diaper, when I saw Chuck making out with someone in a corner. I got a closer look. Why was I not surprised? It was Blair Waldorf, who was dressed as no other than Audrey Hepburn.

"Uh, Chuck? Is there something I should know about?" I asked, holding Kalika away from Blair's direction.

"Don't get all pissed ok, but we got back together."

"Whatever, I just don't want her around my babies."

"Jenny, what the hell is your problem? I'm _not_ going to hurt your kids! I might be a bitch, but hurting children is way beyond a bitch! I'm sorry for whatever I said to you in the hospital that night Brent was born. I really am. I don't remember it very well, but I do remember that I said those things because I was hurt from breaking up with Chuck, and I was jealous of you, for carrying his child." Blair told me.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'm not going to forget you said that shit, but I'll try to believe your apology, then maybe forgive you. It'll take some time though, and until then, I still don't want you to be around my kids. In the meantime, you can continue making out with your love, because my little one here needs a clean diaper."

Once I changed Kalika's diaper and found Eric again, Dad told me he was about to leave and could take the girls if we wanted some free time. I let him, since he seemed to be growing a lot closer to them lately.

Eric and I danced, and laughed, then we decided to be like Chuck and Blair, making out in a corner.

Finally, we'd been able to attend a party and have no drama or near rape.

It was nice.

**November 3... Thursday...**

I'd just gotten out of class when I ran to a cab to Chuck's.

For the past few days, I'd been feeling sick, needed to pee every hour, and was bloated as a whale. I had a feeling I knew why.

I walked out of the elevator to find Blair was there also, laying on the couch. Chuck was on top of her and they were kissing. Luckily they were clothed.

"Chuck, can I talk to you alone?" I asked urgently.

"Sure." He agreed, getting up and walking me to his kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Uh- well, you know how periods work, right?"

"Sort of. They come every month for a few days."

"Yeah, but you know what they are, don't you?"

"The unfertilized egg and the lining of the uterus. Jenny, why are you asking me this?"

"You know what it means when the period doesn't come-"

"Jenny! What's your problem?"

"Well, after I had Kalika, my period never started again, and now I'm not feeling well."

"Woah, woah, woah! Do you think you're _pregnant_?"

"I don't know! That's the problem."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Eric?"

"No, because I'm not sure it's his. When I had sex with him, we used condoms _every_ time. With you, we didn't, and you came inside me." I reminded him.

"Jen, half of the cum went into you-"

"It doesn't matter how much! That's still hundreds if not a thousand little sperm that went in! It could still be yours!"

"I'm aware of that, but I don't think it is. How many times have you and Eric had sex?"

"I don't even know."

"That many, huh? The condom probably broke and it's probably his."

"Insist whatever you want, but if I am pregnant, we'll have to do a paternity test anyway. Before I tell Eric. So he doesn't have to wonder. And if it_ is_ his, he won't have to know we didn't use protection."

"Well, before we do that, you'll have to take a pregnancy test."

"No duh!"

"I'll order one for the concierge to bring up."

"They do that?"

"They do it if I ask them to. Did you forget I own this place?"

"No, I'm just losing it today."

A while later, the concierge brought up a brown bag, and inside were three pregnancy test sticks.

"Go in the bathroom and use them. I'll keep Blair from asking questions."

"Ok." I agreed, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

I used the tests. Peeing on all three was difficult.

Now the _wait_.


	68. More Results

The 20 minute wait for the test results was agonizing.

Finally, after a near infinity of nervously waiting, I had my answer. Or at least one of them.

I took a deep breath, told myself it would be ok, then looked at the sticks on the bathroom counter.

_Pregnant_.

All three of them had two blue lines.

They were all positive.

I was pregnant again. _Again! _

Kalika was only a couple months old!

"CHUCK BASSTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What, did you pull some prank on her?" I heard Blair joke.

"No, we're dealing with something serious. If you don't mind, I'm going to see what she needs." Chuck told her maturely, before knocking on the bathroom door.

I let him in and pointed at the sticks.

"So, you're gonna have another little baby. Congratulations, Jenny!"

"Stop acting like nothing happened between us! We have to get a paternity test done before I tell Eric!"

"Ok, we'll do that in a few days."

"Are you going to come to the appointment with me?"

"I shouldn't. Gossip Girl could catch it, then Eric would know, and everyone would start suspecting things are going on between us."

"There's nothing to _suspect_! Things did go on!"

"I meant, they would suspect we're having an affair, and that's not the case here."

"You're right, it's definitely not. I should get home, so Eric won't think I died somewhere." I laughed.

"What are you going to do with the tests?" Chuck pointed at the results on the counter.

"Can I leave them here?"

"I guess, but Blair will want to know why you aren't just telling Eric, and there's no way I'm telling her what we did."

"Why not? Were you together when we did it?"

"No, but-"

"Then why shouldn't she know?"

"I don't want to make things complicated unless they have to be."

"Whatever. I need to get going. Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome. Bye Jenny!" He led me to the elevator.

On my way home, I scheduled myself an appointment to get the paternity test done. I had to wait a couple days, and then another couple for results. This wait was even worse than finding out I was having a baby.

When I got home, Eric greeted me with a hug, kiss and a red rose.

"This is cute. What's it about?" I asked, smirking at him.

"It's about the fact that I love you, and I felt like giving you a rose."

"Are you sure that's your reason?"

"Yes, and I have some news."

"Let's hear it."

"In spring, we can go back to Trinidad for a while."

"Seriously? When?"

"We don't have anything planned yet, since I had to make sure you can go. Going without you would be pointless, since it's pretty much our special place."

"I think we should go, but I'm not sure when we can. I'll figure it out, though." I told Eric, thinking about how I'd be showing by then.

"I figured you'd say that." He kissed my cheek, then Kalika started crying in her nursery.

"I'll get her." I said, going into her room.

I gently took our little girl out of her crib and held her close to me. I'd had a feeling she was just lonely, and I was right. She slowed her cries to a stop once she was snuggled in my arms.

I wasn't a baby whisperer or anything, but I was honestly fucking great with them. Maybe a third baby wouldn't be as bad as I'd originally thought.

**November 7... Monday...**

I had to take off work early to go to my doctor's appointment.

During the appointment, she performed an ultrasound, which confirmed that I was definitely pregnant again.

My due date was May 23. I was nearly nine weeks along already. That also meant there was no way in hell Chuck was the father of this baby. I was already a few weeks along when we'd slept together. No need for a paternity test now!

After the appointment, I went home to have lunch with Eric, before rushing off to my class.

Getting my G.E.D wasn't as important to me now, since I wasn't sure college was still an option, but I'd taken over half of the class, so I might as well finish it and finally graduate.

Seeing Sienna in class was fun, and she was a great friend, but we never really hung out. We both had jobs and kids, so we were pretty busy outside of class. I did hang out with Vanessa a bit though. We'd went to the movies, and went shopping and things. She'd decided that once David and Ryder were older, she would go to cosmetology school.

I went home that night feeling a bit nervous to tell Eric about the baby. What would he want to do about it? I had no idea.

I was laying on our bed, thinking of how to say it, when he came in the bedroom.

"Jen, is something bothering you?" Eric asked, sitting on his side of the bed.

"Not really." I said, sitting up and leaning against him. "Are you ok?" I asked him, stupidly trying to change the subject.

"I actually am better."

"Can I see your wrists?"

"If you really want to."

I pulled his sweatshirt off his torso to show his tee shirt. I glanced at his lower arms. There were all the scars he'd put there when we'd been fighting. There was the one where he'd tried to commit suicide before I'd met him. There was the fresh scars from the cuts I'd seen a while back, when I convinced him to get help. Then, I noticed some new cuts. They looked _really_ fresh, as if they were just done a few minutes ago.

"You don't need to hide it from me. I love you. I've been there too, so I can't judge you, and I love you too much to do that anyway. Can you do something for me?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Whenever you feel like cutting, or hurting yourself, talk to me. Please? I can try to help, and give you reasons not to do it. Even if I'm at work, or in class, I will talk to you. Will you try that? Please?"

"If it'll make you happy."

"Thank you." I kissed him, holding his face in my hands. He kissed back, grabbing my ribs, right under my bra. "While we're having a serious talk here, I have something you should know. I found out today, at my appointment with the doctor."

"Babe, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, well, sort of."

"What did you find out?"

"Don't hate me, but-"

"Jen, I could never hate you."

"Whatever, can you let me fucking talk?"

"Sure, sorry to interrupt."

"Eric, today I found out I'm pregnant."


	69. Details and Birthday Parties

**I know the pregnancy is making things weird, and it makes me seem like I'm obsessed with pregnancy (I'm not), but it all has a point in the end, which isn't super far away. There's still many chapters left though, so no panicking. Haha ok bye read the chapter.**

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Eric's eyes widened with surprise.

"Uh, yeah. What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? Do you not want another baby?"

"It's not that I don't want it, just- I don't know. We weren't planning on having another for a while. I don't want to get an abortion, but I'm scared of what'll happen if we keep it."

"Scared? What's scary about it?"

"We'll have three little tiny babies all still in diapers and barely walking and talking! There's no way I'll be able to take classes that way!"

"Actually, you still could. Plus, by the time the baby would be born, Tianna will probably be running and saying a few words."

"She'll still wear diapers and cry though! And when she's walking, she'll be able to get into everything!"

"Jen, if you feel like an abortion is best, then do it."

"It's not like that. I don't think it's best. The baby doesn't deserve to die. It's barely even lived!"

"You've already formed a bond with it, haven't you?" Eric asked, smiling at me and rubbing my hands.

"Maybe, sort of." I admitted, looking away awkwardly.

"It's expected, Jen. It's living and growing inside you." He gently guided my face to his with his hand so he could kiss me. "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks. Due May 23rd."

"Great. Now if it's another girl, the name 'May' will be an option." Eric laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm sort of hoping for a boy."

"I see your point."

"Either would be nice. If we're going to have another little one, I just want the baby to be healthy."

"I completely agree." He firmly stated, kissing my cheek. "Now, we both need to get some sleep."

"Can we do something first?"

"What?"

I sat my hand on his thigh, moved closer and flashed him a sexy smile.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I'm more than sure."

"Ok then sure."

Then we did.

**13 days later... November 20th...** **Sunday... 7:34 am...**

It was Eric's birthday. He was 19. We'd decided to have his party at The Empire, since Chuck wanted to do me a favor.

I decided to do to Eric what he'd done to me on my 18th birthday. I woke up before him and waited until he woke up.

When he opened his eyes and yawned, I was feeling stupidly happy and randomly burst into uncontrolled laughter, before rolling onto him and kissing him.

"Happy fucking birthday." I whispered to him, feeling giddy.

"Well, good morning."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Whatever, I'm only letting you say that because it's your birthday."

"Nah, you just know I'm right."

"Shut up!" I laughed. "I've decided that you will have little surprises all day long, with your first right here." I said, standing up and pulling off my baggy shirt to reveal a fitted tank top. "I started showing."

"Babe, that's amazing!" Eric exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me.

"Now, do you want to go to our parents'? I told them to make breakfast because I wanted to give you some family time."

"Yeah, I'll get dressed and we can go."

"Ok, I'll go get the girls ready."

I decided to dress Tianna and Kalika in matching dresses, pink and blue pastel stripes with gray pants and white shoes.

Once they were ready, I changed into a purple dress, to hide my tiny stomach and brushed my hair.

When we arrived at the apartment, everyone was there, and wishing Eric a happy birthday.

We left there around 1 pm, and went for a walk in the park with Kalika, Vanessa, Nate and their boys. Chuck was watching Alison and Tianna for a while.

Finally, we went home to change into better clothes for the party, which started at 5.

Eric wore a classic black tux, and I wore a shiny silver party dress. Tianna and Kalika also wore shiny silver dresses.

I'd went to Chuck and planned a special entrance for Eric.

We'd got people to shine lights on him and blast confetti when we walked into the party.

Eric was surprised, which was the point.

We danced for about an hour. The party games started at 6:10.

First, was pin the tail on the donkey; a classic game.

Then there was 'don't let the balloons touch the floor', and dancing with a partner, balloon in between, moving closer each time the music stopped. Whoever's balloon didn't pop won.

Vanessa had insisted we play 'musical chairs' with rap music going, so we did, and it was actually really fun.

The last game played wasn't really a game, but it was a piñata.

After the piñata, it was time to eat, and then Eric opened his gifts.

The rest of the night, until midnight consisted of dancing.

**November 30... Wednesday... 8:21 pm...**

"When are we going to tell our family about the new baby?" Eric asked me as we sat on the couch, cuddling and watching a movie.

"Soon. Maybe Christmas? Like last year?"

"If you think that's a good idea."

"Maybe New Years. Change things up a little."

"I like that idea a bit better."

"How are we going to announce it this time?"

"We'll have to come up with that."

"Or we could just say it."

"That's nice and simple."

"Should we do that?"

"If you want to, I see no problems with it."

"Then we'll do that."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, kissing him passionately. We were so in love, having another baby so soon didn't really worry us anymore. It was almost exciting. Only problem is, what would our family think? We'd just have to wait and see.


	70. The Parents' Announcement

**December 2... Friday... **

I went home after my last day of class to find Eric had decorated the house a little and invited Vanessa over.

He'd hung a glittery banner that read 'CONGRATS ON YOUR G.E.D!' across the kitchen with some streamers and balloons.

"This is cute, but don't you think it's a little much?"

"Shut up! It's just enough!" Vanessa laughed, hugging me.

Eric joined the group hug and kissed my cheek. "Congrats though." He said.

"Thanks. It's really not a big deal still."

"But Jenny! Now you can apply to colleges!" V reminded me enthusiastically.

"Um, yeah. I know, I just want to take a break from having class first, then maybe."

"That is a wise idea." Eric agreed, obviously thinking of our unborn baby.

"I should probably get going, because Nate is alone with the littles, but congrats J!" Vanessa said, hugging me before going to the door.

Eric had ordered Chinese takeout for our little celebration, before we went to sleep, since I still had to work in the morning.

**December 12... Monday... 3:12 pm...**

"Your little bump is so damn cute." Eric told me, smiling like he couldn't be happier.

"It's not that cute."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever."

I was nearly 14 weeks pregnant, and it was already difficult. Being pregnant was making me exhausted and moody. Luckily, this time morning sickness wasn't an issue.

We were going to our parents' house because they had an important announcement to make.

Our whole family was there, even Cece.

"Ok, everyone! I think now that we're all here, it's time to make the announcement!" Lily said, full of enthusiasm.

"Let's hear it!" Dan cheered.

"Yeah!" Serena and Eric agreed in unison.

"So, this family has been getting a lot of new members in the past few years," Dad began. "And we will soon be welcoming another new addition to our family."

Before he could say more, Serena asked what we were all wondering: "Mom, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, _I'm_ not pregnant. We're adopting!"

"That's great! But what's the story behind this?" Serena asked.

"Well, we're adopting a teenage mother and her little boy."

"How old are they?" I asked.

"The girl is 15, her name is Fiona, her little boy is just over a year old and his name is Jake." Dad informed us.

"How did she manage to have a baby at 14?"

"Jenny, I think we all know the answer to that." My father answered, sounding a little irritated.

"Well then sorry! How would I know this? When I was 14, I was a virgin!"

"Babe, calm down." Eric whispered to me, gently rubbing my sides.

"I'm not going to calm down! Don't tell me what to do!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"Jenny, why are you so upset?" Lily asked me caringly.

"Because, I'm fucking pregnant!"

"Wait, what?" Dan asked, confused.

"Yeah, what?" Lily and Dad added.

"We made a little mistake!"

"You forgot protection?" Serena asked.

"No, we remembered it, but it must've broke!"

"Well, you knew from the start that sexual intimacy is a messy and difficult thing-" Dad started, but I cut him off.

"Let's not bring that up, ok? I'm very aware that sex is what makes babies, but I'm also aware that there's only a one percent chance a condom will break!"

"Darling, are you sure you're ready for another baby? To have three children to take care of?" Lily questioned me.

"No, I'm not sure, but we have to make it work."

"You know, there's always abortion-"

"No! There's no way in fucking hell I'm killing this baby. For one reason: this baby was made out of love, and two: we used a condom, and this baby was made anyway. It is that one percent, so it must be pretty goddamn special. Until you realize and accept that we're keeping the baby, don't say or suggest anything." I told them before running to the elevator, Eric following right behind.

"Even though I'm not proud of how pissed off you got, you did make a pretty kick-ass point in there." Eric praised me.

"That I did."

"When is your next checkup?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's next week. I wrote it on the calendar in the kitchen."

"Ok."

**The next afternoon...**

On the ride home from work at the atelier, I called Lily to apologize for getting out of hand. During the call, I learned that the girl they were adopting would arrive in the new year, from Rhode Island.

As I walked in the door to our apartment, everything was quiet.

I walked through the house. The girls were napping.

The bathroom door was open. I looked inside.

Eric was sitting on the floor, razor in hand, next to a bloody tissue.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled, rushing over to him and sitting down. I pulled him into a hug.

"Jen- I'm sorry-"

"No, baby you don't have to be sorry. But can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Can you try harder to stop hurting yourself? I know it's hard, but think of our babies. They'll notice the marks, and start asking questions as soon as they learn to talk. Do you want to have to lie to them? Or tell them the truth, and that you've stopped?"

"Now that you put it like that, I think I can put in more effort to stop."

"I was hoping so. I love you."

"I love you too." Eric replied, kissing my hand, then my cheek, nose, forehead and lips.


	71. The Happy Holidays

**December 24th...** **Saturday... 11:21 am...**

"Jenny, what do you think of this layout?" Lily asked me, showing me a paper room plan.

"I think it's ok, why?"

"We're setting up Fiona and her baby's room."

"They're going to share a room?"

"Yes, she asked to."

"Ok, then. The room looks fine. If she sees a problem with it, then it's her problem. Any girl should be grateful for a bedroom that nice."

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure."

"Why are you just now setting up the room?"

"We're not. We've been working on it for a few weeks. We're just now putting the furniture in. We already had the walls repainted and the floor redone." Dad told me.

"Soon, we'll have to set up another baby room too- shit! Eric!" I ran out over to him.

"Jen, what's going on?"

"We don't have enough rooms at the apartment! We only have three! We need four!"

"I never realized that."

"I didn't either until just now."

"We have enough time to move and get settled before the baby arrives."

"When is that supposed to happen? Jenny, you never told us when you're due." Dad said.

"I'm due in late May. I'm in my 15th week."

"Then where's your baby bump?" Dan asked curiously.

"This sweater sort of hides it, but if you want to see it, then whatever." I said, pulling up my sweater enough to reveal my small belly. Tianna screamed with laughter when I did, making everyone laugh at her.

Around mid afternoon, Eleanor, Cyrus, Blair and Dorota stopped by to wish us all a merry Christmas.

We had a family dinner in the late afternoon.

Eric and I decided to stay the night at our parents' house because it was the holidays, and the rest of the family was also staying.

In the early evening, we brought back a Humphrey tradition from when Dan and I were little: Christmas eve game night! It was great, but much different because Tianna had messed two diapers within the first 30 minutes of games, and in the second game, I'd needed to nurse Kalika (thank god for nursing blankets).

Our game night lasted until early night, when everyone decided to go to sleep. Well, I don't think everyone did right away. I could hear some noises in Dan and Serena's room that was definitely not sleeping.

Eric and I decided, since the babies were all in one room, a different room than us, that we should have sex, and so we did. This time, during my pregnancy, we were going to keep having sex, because the doctor assured us that it wouldn't affect the baby, and it would be good for us.

**Christmas morning... 9:11 am...**

Everyone was awake, at last. Serena was the last to wake up.

Dad and Lily made us eat before exchanging gifts, which was actually a logical idea now that I was a mother too.

The gift exchange was fun, and everyone had been so clever this year.

Christmas day went by in a flash, and before we knew it, it was over and done with.

**New Years eve...** **Saturday...**

Our parents were babysitting Tianna and Kalika so we could have a day to ourselves.

We got lunch, went for a walk, and then went home to get ready for Chuck's New Years party at The Empire.

The party was great. Nice music, nice decorations, nice everything.

Everyone was either dancing, laughing or drinking. Sadly, I couldn't drink more than a small glass, but I was looking out for the baby's health.

In the middle of the party, Chuck pulled Eric and I aside to talk to us. He had Blair with him.

"Ok, so I figured you two should know first, but are you ready for what I'm about to say?" Chuck asked us, excitedly.

"Yeah, I think so. What?"

"We're engaged!" Chuck and Blair exclaimed at the same time, hugging each other.

"Congrats, guys!" Eric told them happily.

"Yeah, congrats!" I added. "You two are meant for each other."

"So, Jenny, are we ok now? The past is in the past?" Blair asked me.

"I guess, but if you fuck up again, there will be no forgiving!" I laughed.

"Truce?"

"Truce." I agreed, and we shook hands and smiled.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, bringing my hands to my stomach.

"Babe, what is it?" Eric questioned me immediately.

"I felt the baby kicking for the first time!"

"Finally! Our baby is definitely growing happily in there!" He marveled with joy, kissing me and smiling.

"I love you." We said in unison, laughing at ourselves.

**New Years day...**

We went back to our parents' to pick up the girls, first thing in the morning.

Chuck and Blair were already there, and had just told them the news.

Dan and Serena came in the elevator, right before we left and asked us to stay a moment.

"We're engaged!" Blair told Serena, overflowing with happiness.

"Oh my god, B! That's great! Congratulations!" Serena cheered, hugging her best friend.

"We have an announcement to make too." Dan told us all.

"Yes, yes we do." Serena agreed.

"Announce away!" Dad said.

"Ok, so Brent is a bit over two years old, and it's about time he has a younger sibling!" Serena cried out.

"What she's trying to say is: there's a baby in here!" Dan clarified, setting his hand on Serena's abdomen.

"Yes there is! I'm due in early July!"

"Aw, congrats!" Lily told them.

"So many babies being born around here. But yeah, congrats!" I said.

"Hopefully, soon after we're married, we'll have a little baby of our own." Blair stated, hugging Chuck.

"By the way, when is the girl you adopted going to get here?" Dan asked Dad.

"She'll be here on the 9th of this month."

"Ok, good to know."

"You guys are going to have another sister close to your age! Be excited about it!"

"Dad, I'm 21, 15 is not very close to my age." Dan informed our father.

"She's closer to it than if we had a baby."

"True."

"Exactly."


	72. News on the New Baby

**January 9... 6:14 pm...**

Dad and Lily were just about to come home with Fiona and Jake, and they wanted us to meet them right away.

The elevator opened, and they came into the living room, where we all were waiting.

Fiona was a pretty girl, shoulder-length black hair, green eyes and a smile. She was holding Jake on her hip, and he looked just like her.

"Fiona, this your new family." Lily told her, gesturing to us. "Tell her who you are, and a little about yourself." She told us.

"I'm Dan, and Rufus is my Dad."

"I'm Serena, Lily is my mother, and Dan is my husband. Brent here is our little guy, and we're expecting a new baby in July."

"I'm Eric, Serena's younger brother. Jenny is the love of my life."

"I'm Jenny, Dan's younger sister. I have a girl named Tianna, who's nearly two years old, and she's with her father. This is Eric's and my daughter, Kalika."

"We're also expecting, only in May." Eric added for me.

"It's nice to meet you." Fiona told us quietly.

"Ok, I'll show you the house." Lily told her, and she did.

"You all can go if you need to now." Dad told us. "Or you could stay. Do whatever you want to."

**January 13... Friday... 10:03 am...**

Eric and I were in the exam room at the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor. I was 18 weeks pregnant, and we were supposed to be finding out the gender of our baby.

"Good morning!" My doctor greeted us as she sat down at the desk. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine. Just tired."

"Well then, let's just get straight to the ultrasound if you don't have any concerns."

"Sounds like a good plan!"

I pulled my shirt up and waiting for the image on the screen.

We listened to the rapid beating of the baby's tiny heart, and even saw it on the monitor.

"You two are completely sure you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes." Eric and I replied in unison, holding hands.

"The baby is a girl."

"Wow! Another girl!" I exclaimed, my eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Another mini you!" Eric laughed, kissing my forehead.

"We'll have three girls. Wow." I said, a happy tear rolling down my face.

**January 16... Monday... The Waldorf House (Cyrus and Eleanor's house)**

"Blair, the dresses are ravishing!" Eleanor exclaimed, looking over the dresses Blair had chosen for her bridesmaids.

"Are you guys going to try them on so they can be fitted properly?" Blair asked, gesturing to the purple dresses.

"Yeah, ok." Serena agreed, getting up.

"Jenny?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be a bridesmaid?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"If you want. Plus, Chuck sort of wants you to be in our wedding." Blair informed me.

"Ok, then I guess I will."

"Great, come get your dress fitted!"

"Maybe we should wait as long as we can to fit it, because of the baby and all."

"Good point, but we can get started on it now." Eleanor said, handing me a dress.

**January 20... Friday...**

Eric and I were shopping for the new baby, after spending the whole day looking for a bigger apartment. Tianna was with Chuck and Blair, and Kalika was with Lily.

"So, we get to shop for more girl stuff. How exciting!" Eric laughed, looking through baby clothes on a rack.

"It actually is. I just hope we find a new apartment soon."

"Don't worry about it, we just have to look a little deeper."

"It's just nerve wracking. Everything involving this baby is making me a little nervous."

"I know, but it'll be ok! Everything will. We just have to keep going."

"I love you." I blurted randomly.

"I love you more." Eric told me, kissing me gently.

"Whatever."

"I do. I seriously do."

"Insist whatever, but I'm not sure that information is correct."

"Shut up!" He laughed, and I hugged him.

"We are so immature." I whispered.

"That we are, but at least we're not fake."

**Later...**

Tianna was beginning to walk a little more, though she was still learning. When we eventually found a new apartment, baby gates would be severely needed.

Kalika was nearly seven months old, and her first tooth had just came in. She had fluffy brown hair, bright blue eyes and she'd obviously gotten my mouth and Eric's nose.

Tianna's looks were quite different. She had short blonde curls, blue eyes and Chuck's bone structure and mouth.

The girls were beginning to play together, and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

It was strange that Kalika wouldn't even be a year old when our new baby would be born.

Even though I hadn't meant to get pregnant so soon, it was truly a blessing, and I was glad it happened. It's better to happen early than not at all.

We'd actually been planning to have another baby right after Kalika turned two years old, but it worked out fine this way.

So far. for the new baby, we'd gotten bedding, some newborn and preemie sized clothing (not much but some), some diapers and wipes, bath stuff, and a teddy bear. There was plenty of time to get the rest.

No names were on our minds yet, but we'd probably decide in a few weeks. The next few weeks were a little busy though.

Both of the girls had appointments at the doctor, and I had a few. Eric had to visit his therapist three times a week. I worked part time at the atelier 6 days a week. We were looking for an apartment, and preparing for a new baby, and preparing to potty-train Tianna once we moved.

Tianna's second birthday was in the very near future, and we were planning her a family party. Chuck and Blair's wedding was on February 11, and the final dress fitting was on the 8.

Things were busy, but they were also getting done.


	73. Birthdays and Work Opportunities

**January 25... Wednesday...**

We finally found a bigger apartment! Now all we had to do was all the paperwork, then the packing and moving.

Right after the paperwork was started, we began packing up our current apartment.

**The next day...**

We took the day off packing to finish up the details of Tianna's birthday party.

Once the details were all sorted through, the party was officially done being planned, and we had the rest of the day to take the girls shopping, with Chuck and Blair and Vanessa and Nate (and their kids). Apparently Serena had a doctor's appointment and couldn't join us.

We shopped around for a while, then stopped at a pizza place to eat.

**January 27... Friday...**

I was officially half way through my pregnancy, and Eric decided to celebrate it by giving me flowers and a white diamond heart necklace when I came home from work. Sometimes he was a little too sweet.

Then at 2:00, Kalika had a checkup at the doctor. Chuck watched Tianna while we were gone.

Tianna's checkup was the next day, same time.

**January 31...** **Tuesday...**

My baby bump decided to pop out, finally. It was much bigger, and obvious that I was pregnant. Now, no one could suggest that I was just fat. My bump wasn't huge, but it definitely wasn't small.

Eric decided to celebrate that also, by having a random date night. We went to see a movie, then got ice cream. It was very casual, but very fun.

When we got home, I decided to ask Eric something.

"Why are we 'celebrating' every new thing involving our baby?"

"Because it deserves to be celebrated."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Then you aren't telling the whole truth."

"You're right. I just think we should celebrate because I want to spend more time with you."

"As if we aren't together all the time."

"We are, but we don't go out much anymore. We can't get loud and wild anymore."

"Well of course not! Eric, we're about to have our third child! Of course we don't go out much! We're parents! That's a full time job and a half!"

"Jen, I know, but our parents love having the girls over, and just the other day, they asked if they could see more of them."

"I know."

"Yeah, and I want to see more of you."

"Well then just say that! Don't make it about the baby. We can still celebrate the baby, but not every little new thing. Maybe every few weeks or so."

"Ok, then we'll do that, but in the meantime, we need to go out more so our parents can spend time with their grandkids."

"Since the girls are staying with our parents tonight, do you want to get loud?" I asked, sliding my hands up his arms, to his shoulders.

"You really want to?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then let's do it!" Eric agreed, clutching my waist, kissing my lips and pulling me up against him.

We kissed playfully, I messed with his hair and he grabbed my ass.

Taking our time, we made our way to our bed, and out of our clothes.

Together, we climbed onto the bed, and stood on our knees.

Gently, Eric put his hand to my clit, and entered me from behind, while kissing my neck and shoulders.

Slowly and carefully, we made love.

It wasn't just sex, it was definitely love.

**February 2... Thursday...**

Tianna's birthday had been rather simple. We all just couldn't believe she was two years old already!

All the party consisted of, since Tianna was too young to play any party games, was just everyone giving her hugs and then letting her open her gifts.

She was beyond cute when she opened the gifts, and this time around, she didn't try to eat the wrapping paper (as much).

We all hung around our parents' house and talked while all the little ones ran (or crawled) around and played together.

**February 8... Wednesday... 11:10 am...**

I'd just gotten through with my last fitting of the dress I would wear in Chuck and Blair's wedding when it happened.

Eric and I were leaving the building of Eleanor's house with Tianna and Kalika when it happened.

Some random man and woman ran over to us.

"Hello!" The woman greeted us enthusiastically. "You're a very beautiful young lady. What pretty babies!" She told me.

"Thank you, but what is this about?"

"You would be a great model family. You know, in magazines and things. You should consider it."

"Uh, you do realize I'm pregnant, right?" I asked, opening my coat, making it clearer.

"Yes dear, I realized that, but you could still model."

"Model for what?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it's my job to find people and families like you. My name is Alice. If you decide you'd like to join our modeling agency, it would be great for you, and your family." She handed me a business card.

"Ok, then why the hell not? Eric, what do you think?"

"I think I could be your assistant- if you need one."

"So you think I should do it?"

"I think the whole world deserves to know your gorgeous face, so yeah. I think you should."

"You could model with her if you like." Alice said.

"Uh- I'm not sure that's a great idea..." Eric started, pulling at his sleeves, a gesture only I understood.

"Well it's up to you. Whatever you choose."

"Ok, what do we have to do to join the agency?" I asked.

"Just fill out some paperwork and listen to my instruction."

"Ok, when can we do that?"

"Right now if you need. We can go back to my office. It's just a few streets over."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to take the girls home?" Eric offered.

"No, can you just help me with them at her office?"

"Sure."

"Good."

We went to Alice's office, and started filling out the papers.

Later, as planned, we stopped by Chuck's to drop Tianna off for the night. Alison was there too.

Chuck decided to question every detail of the modeling papers, and chose to do a background check for us to make sure it wasn't a scam.

After just a bit of research, it was proven to be a real modeling agency, not a scam.

It was cute that Chuck was being protective of us.

The next day was work in the morning, then paperwork in the afternoon (the new apartment and modeling), and then packing in the night, all while taking care of the girls (Tianna had come home around noon).

February 10 was Chuck and Blair's rehearsal dinner at The Empire, where they would get married the following day.


	74. V-Day Heaven and Hell

**February 11... Saturday... 7:19 pm...**

Chuck and Blair had just boarded their plane, which would be taking them to Greece for their honeymoon.

The wedding had been elegant and simple. It was so cute how they got married right before Valentine's day.

**The next morning...**

I was woken up by the smell of pancakes and the sound of Kalika crying from her bedroom.

I crawled out of bed, and went to get our baby girl.

Once I changed her clothes and diaper, I took her to the kitchen, where I found Eric and Tianna.

"Happy random day in February!" Eric greeted me, kissing my cheek, then Kalika's.

"Good morning to you too." I laughed, setting Kalika on the play blanket in the living room with Tianna (the two rooms were connected).

"Sleep well?"

"I would've slept better if the little one wasn't so jumpy and stayed off my bladder, but otherwise yeah."

"Getting up to pee every hour doesn't sound very fun in the middle of the night."

"It wasn't quite every hour, but maybe every two."

"Still, it was a lot."

"It'll all be worth it when the baby is born."

"Yes it will be. Anyway, when are we deciding on a name?"

"I don't know. I'm barely 22 weeks along. There's still plenty of time to make choices."

"I know, but we should start thinking about a name now, so we'll choose a nice one."

"What, do you not like Kalika's name?"

"No, Jen, I love her name! Why are you even asking that?"

"We chose it at last minute! Now you're saying we need to choose this one sooner so it can be a nice name! That hints in every way that you regret naming her 'Kalika'!"

"I don't regret anything! At least not anything involving this family!"

"You sure made it sound like you do!"

"Well, I'm sorry you understood it that way."

"Be sorry all you want, it doesn't change anything." I told him, going into the bedroom and changing into a tee shirt and leggings.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the loft with Dan and Serena." I replied, putting the girls in the double stroller.

"Come on, at least have some breakfast."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"The baby probably is."

"If the baby was hungry, she would be letting me know."

"Whatever. You can't run from our arguments every time."

"I'm not running, I'm taking a fucking break!"

"Call it whatever you want then, but you're still trying to get out of it because you're scared."

"I am _not_ scared! You couldn't hurt me if you wanted!"

"Why the hell would I even want to?"

"Exactly."

As I made my way back to Brooklyn, my thoughts crowded in my head.

I was being a coward, Eric was right, but I wasn't scared of what he must've thought. I left because I wanted the argument to stop there, not because of anything else. I was scared we'd have a big fight like when I was pregnant with Kalika, so I stopped it before it went too far.

When I got to the loft, I could her Dan and Serena talking inside, so they were obviously home.

I knocked on the door. Serena answered.

"Jenny! Hi! Come in!" She greeted us with a gigantic smile.

"Woah, Jen! Are you ok?" Dan asked as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah, Eric and I just had an argument. I needed to take a break for a few hours. Mind if I hang out here?"

"Mind? I barely see you anymore! Of course you can hang here!"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, sis. You can ignore Serena's hyper-to-hell happy streak if you want." Dan offered, laughing.

"Why is she so happy?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone yet?" Serena asked me giddily.

"Ok, I promise..."

"We just found out we're having twins like Vanessa and Nate!"

Twins. They were having twins. Just like Vanessa and Nate. I was the first one to have twins. The only different thing was that my little boy didn't make it.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Dan suddenly asked me, nervously.

I hadn't realized I was shaking and my eyes were filling with tears.

"Um, no. I need to use the bathroom." I lied, hurrying into the bathroom and closing the door.

I sat on the closed toilet lid and cried. I didn't think I was still so sensitive about what had happened to Laurent. It must just be how it seemed like I was the only one who couldn't carry a healthy baby at this point.

As I cried my eyes out, I could feel our unborn baby nudging around inside me, as if she was reading my thoughts and reminding me she was healthy.

"Hey, Jen? Are you actually even using the bathroom?" Dan asked through the door.

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"No." I told him, hoping he would go away, and he did.

About 30 minutes later, I'd stopped crying, but not shaking.

Someone else knocked on the door. "Babe? Please let me in?" Eric begged me.

"It's not locked."

Eric gently opened the door and slipped inside.

"Jenny, what happened?"

"They're having twins too."

"I know, they just told me."

"It brings back the feelings about what happened to Laurent." I choked, fighting tears again.

"Aw, Jen..." He trailed off, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my shoulder.

"Thinking about what happened to him makes me feel like I failed."

"You didn't fail. Whatever happened then wasn't your fault."

"Don't act like we don't know what happened! He stopped developing halfway through the pregnancy, shortly before dying!"

"I wasn't going to make you feel worse by bringing it up."

"Just thinking of it makes it worse!"

"Then do you want to go for a walk to distract you?"

"Not really, but I could use a distraction."

**February 14... 11:13 pm...**

"This was a great Valentine's Day." I told Eric while we cuddled in bed after a romantic date night and a beautiful while of making love.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah, I definitely did. But I was thinking, after this baby is born, I should go on the pill. You know, so I don't get pregnant again? Also we should start using condoms."

"I'm not going to object that, because it's a smart idea."

"I know."

"Obviously."

"I love you!" I randomly blurted, kissing my husband playfully.

"Oh really? I had no fucking idea!" He joked at me, laughing. "I love you too-"

Suddenly he was cut off by my phone ringing. I checked. Lily was calling me. What was so important at this hour, when she knew Eric and I would probably be in bed?

"Jenny, your father is in the hospital." She told me before I could even say hello.

"Why? What happened?"

"The doctors aren't sure yet, but they're running tests right now."

"Should we go to the hospital now?" I asked, getting an alarmed look from Eric.

"Well, there isn't much of a point, since he isn't awake, so maybe you should just come in the morning?"

"Ok, we'll be there then. Goodnight." I said, hanging up.

What the fuck was going on?


	75. Blades Give Release

**The next afternoon...**

The doctors had figured out Dad had suffered a heart attack. It had been completely random, no signs or anything. There was nothing around that seemed to cause it. He was super happy being a father to Fiona and her baby, and he ate healthy, so what caused the heart attack?

The only thing that was for sure, was that it happened, but it wasn't very bad. It could've been many levels worse.

Eric and I were at home, packing some stuff that night when he suggested something.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could plan our trip to Trinidad soon, and then move into the new apartment right when we get back."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I figured you'd think so."

"Wanna plan the trip now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Eric agreed, hopping up, grabbing his laptop and sitting back beside me.

**Tuesday... March 14th...**

Time had went by so quickly. Chuck and Blair got home from their honeymoon on February 26. Shortly after, Blair got a job at Waldorf Designs. She would be helping Eleanor and I design a special collection, starting in the near future.

Dad had been released from the hospital on the first of March, and he was given a list of restrictions to prevent anything from happening in the future, and Lily was keeping most of her attention on him.

Eric and I (and the girls) had arrived home from Trinidad yesterday, after having been gone for a week.

We were moving in to our new, bigger apartment on Saturday, and I had a checkup today.

**1:13 pm... In the doctor's office...**

The doctor had just finished the ultrasound and was examining the scar from Kalika's birth.

"It looks like you should be able to give birth to this little girl naturally if you still want to when the time comes." She told me.

"Yeah, I'm definitely hoping to."

"You probably can, unless something major happens or changes in the next 14 weeks."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Eric said.

"Agreed." I said, holding his hand.

**Friday... March 17th... 4:23 pm...**

We'd just finished moving all of our stuff to the new apartment. Now the unpacking and settling in. Chuck and Dan were coming over to help set up some of the heavier furniture and move things into good places.

**10:49 pm...**

Eric and I were laying together in our newly arranged bed, in our nearly empty bedroom. Tianna had went home with Chuck for the night, and Kalika was asleep in her room. Our unborn baby was being still, probably tired from moving around all day.

"I think we chose a great home." Eric told me proudly.

"Well I'd sure hope so, since we just moved in!" I laughed, moving a little closer to him.

"How is the tiny one?" He asked, gently stroking my belly.

"I'm guessing she's tired. She was jumpy all day long."

"Your bump is so damn cute."

"No, the baby is cute. The bump makes me fat."

"Jenny, you aren't fat."

"I look fat though."

"No, you fucking don't! You look pregnant, which you are! You're beautiful, don't you know that?" He took my hands and massaged them gently.

"I'm not that great."

"Don't even say that."

"I'm just being honest."

"You're still beautiful. And I still love you."

I kissed him sensually.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, then continued to kiss him, and beginning to rub his shoulders.

Carefully, I climbed onto his hips, making sure to not bash the baby.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked me, laughing.

"Can we have sex?" I quietly asked.

"I'm guessing you want to?"

"Yeah, I really do. Can we?"

"Jen, I'm not sure that's the greatest idea-"

"Why?"

"Just-"

"You're not in the mood?"

"It's not that, it's-"

"Oh-"

"Why do you keep interrupting me?"

"Did you do it again?" I asked him caringly.

"Babe-"

"You did."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. It's obvious."

"I didn't want to upset you-"

"Where are the fucking blades?"

"Jenny-"

"Don't even protest! Where are they?"

"Under the bathroom sink." Eric admitted, looking down in shame.

I crawled out of bed and went into our bathroom (the new apartment had two bathrooms).

I opened the cabinet below the sink, dug around in a few things and sure enough, there they were, hidden behind a box of condoms. What a clever hiding spot since we never used condoms!

I sat on the closed toilet seat and began leaving cuts down my forearms, wincing at the stinging of the blades breaking my skin.

"Jenny, what the hell are you doing?" Eric suddenly asked, rushing toward me.

"What you keep doing to yourself!"

"Stop it!" He exclaimed, trying to take the blade out of my hand.

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't deserve it!"

"And you think you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Eric, think for one fucking second, would you do this to me?"

"No-"

"Would you do it to Kalika?"

"No-"

"Would you do it to Serena?"

"No! Jen, what the fuck is this about?"

"If you wouldn't do it to anyone else, why are you doing it to yourself?"

"It gives me something to feel-"

"Oh and I don't? All these fucking times you've moaned my name in bed were nothing? When our daughter was born, you didn't feel happy? On our wedding day, you didn't feel love? Those pieces of cold metal gave you better feelings than I ever did? Well it's good we cleared that up!" I exclaimed and turned to leave the bathroom.

"Babe, you know I didn't mean that! Those moments made me happy, but the blades were my escape when I felt nothing!" Eric shouted after me.

Then I heard cries from Kalika's room.

"You woke the baby! Fucking thanks!" I yelled back, hurrying to our little girl.

As I picked up our 10 month old daughter, I realized how harsh I'd been to my husband, and thought of how terrible he must be feeling now.

The thought of him hurting caused me enough pain, I didn't need to be causing him to hurt, and he certainly didn't deserve it either.

Why had I acted out so much? Was it the shitty pregnancy hormones? I can't blame everything on them.

I began to cry as I changed Kalika's wet diaper. After putting her back into her crib, I sanitized the changing table and went back into the bedroom to find my husband sitting on his side of the bed, crying.

"Eric, I'm really, really sorry. I was being a complete bitch about everything back there. This isn't your fault." I apologized as I sat beside him.

"No, it is. I really am fucked up."

"Don't say that. You aren't 'fucked up' you're just struggling with some things. We all struggle with things. Some of them are just more difficult, and that's ok. One day, things will be better. It won't be today, and probably not tomorrow, but someday." I told him, sliding my arms around him.

"I've tried so hard to believe that. Ever since my mom checked me into Ostroff when I attempted suicide 5 years ago, everyone has said that. I'm starting to think it isn't true." Eric choked.

"I know it seems like it's just a big fucking lie, but it will get better. I didn't think it would get better after I lost our baby before our wedding, but it did. You just have to work on it, and it'll happen. And I'll be with you every step of the way." I assured him, kissing his neck.

"Jen, I fucking love you. I love you so much, I can't even describe it-"

"I love you too. Forever and always." I kissed him on the lips, again and again, before eventually climbing into my side of the bed, and getting to rest.


	76. Trying to Stop the Pain

**March 21st... Tuesday...**

So, today we'd started setting up the new baby's room, since the rest of the house was mostly done.

We'd gotten the crib, dresser, changing table, toy box and rug set up so far.

That night, Dan and Serena were having a family dinner party for no exact reason in particular at the loft.

When the party actually started, it turned out there was an actual reason: Dan had a book being published!

The book was about a bunch of high schoolers on the Upper East Side, and it was based off of his high school years. It was named 'Inside' and it was planned to be released on July 25.

Dan and Serena's life seemed to be going pretty swell, with the twins set to arrive, then Dan's book release soon after and Brent happy and healthy.

**March 24... Friday... 6:36 pm... The Waldorf-Bass house...**

Chuck and Blair had thrown a party of their own, since they had some news to announce and celebrate.

"Everyone? Can you give Blair your full attention?" Chuck asked everyone proudly, with a beaming smile.

Once everyone had their eyes on Blair, she spoke.

"I'd like to give our announcement now." She said cheerfully.

"Woo!" Eric said.

"Yay Blair!" Serena cheered.

"Alright, so, earlier this week, I got some very exciting news. That news happens to be that Chuck and I are expecting!"

Everyone, including myself applauded and cheered.

"Yes, that's right! Baby Bass is due in early November!" Chuck announced enthusiastically.

"There's so many babies being born into these few families!" Lily exclaimed, in sort of a shock.

"Yeah, maybe we should have a baby, you know, to fit in!" Dad joked.

"Rufus, are you serious?"

"No, not in the slightest."

"That was awkward." Eric told me, putting his arm around my back.

"I can surely agree with that." I told him.

"Congrats you two!" Serena exclaimed to Chuck and Blair, hugging them.

"Also congrats to you!" Blair told her. "Your twins will be gorgeous!"

**March 27... Monday... At the atelier... 8:12 am...**

"Now that Blair's news is out, we can start on the new line!" Eleanor told Blair and I excitedly.

"Why did we have to wait?" I asked.

"Because it's a maternity line, and it makes more sense for Blair to be working on it now that she's expecting!"

"Good point."

"Exactly."

"So should we get started?" Blair asked us.

"Yes, let's start." Eleanor agreed, and we did.

**April 2... Sunday...**

"So, now you're 19." Eric told me proudly. "How does it feel?"

"Well, I've been legally considered an adult for a year now, and it's still a bit strange."

"I feel that. It definitely is strange."

"Can you believe I'm having my third baby in almost two months? It's so crazy. It's like just yesterday we were 14 and just meeting for the first time."

"It definitely is crazy, but it's the good kind. Happy birthday, Jen. I love you." Eric said, kissing me.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing back.

Just then, Tianna grabbed my leg and Kalika started crying in the living room.

Once I got them taken care of, Eric and I left them with our parents and went to a movie before going to the party Dan and Dad had planned for me.

**April 10... Monday... 8:10 pm...**

I'd worked in the morning, then went baby shopping with Chuck, Blair, Dan and Serena.

I came home to a quiet house. That was suspicious. I took a look around.

Eric wasn't in the kitchen, living room, bedroom or either of the girls' rooms, so where was he?

I looked in the bathroom, and I shrieked in fear.

"Jenny, did you find him?" Serena called from the living room.

"Oh my fucking jesus. SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, crying my heart out.

"What the hell is going on?" Dan asked, alarmed.

I ran into the bathroom and fell onto my knees on the floor beside my husband.

I rolled up his blood-soaked sleeves and saw the dozens of bleeding slits, and began to cry even harder.

"Eric? BABY PLEASE WAKE UP!" I cried and shrieked in horror.

I tried leaning over to hear his heartbeat but my large baby bump made me unable to.

"Oh fucking no!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to her younger brother.

"What-" Dan cut off as he also ran over.

"Dan can you hear his heartbeat? I can't bend over that much!" I said, panicking.

"Oh god, CHUCK CALL 911!" Blair screamed.

I felt the fear streaking through my whole body, and I kept getting shakier by the second.

Breathing became harder, and thinking was impossible. My head got cloudy and blocked my ears from picking up any sound for a few moments. It cleared out, and I was about to throw up when Serena called out to Blair, "B! Help Jenny! She's clearly having an anxiety attack!"

Within seconds, Blair was by my side, and I could hear Chuck on the phone with 911.

"Jenny, breathe. You're going to be ok." Blair consoled me.

"They just sent an ambulance." Chuck told us all nervously.

That's when I noticed something on the counter by the sink.

I stood up to look at it.

Sleeping pills. Some were spilled on the floor.

There was something in a glass. I smelled it. Something alcoholic.

His blades were sitting near it, and some of his blood was on them, and the counter.

That's when it occurred to me.

He'd tried to commit suicide.


	77. New Beginnings

**Later... 12:04 am... Outside the hospital...**

"Hey Jenny." Chuck greeted me as he sat on the bench beside me. "Aren't you cold?"

"No. Is there any news on him?"

"If there was, I would've told you already. How are you though?"

"I don't even know. I don't understand why he wouldn't want to live." I stumbled on the words, wiping tears off my face.

"Depression is a really fucking difficult thing to understand. Honestly, I don't understand why he wouldn't want to live either."

"Especially with our baby girl, and the one on the way."

"Also he's got you, his amazing wife, and you two are great in bed together, cuz remember I saw you before you were married-"

"Yeah I remember. He has a great mother and a great sister, plus Dad and Dan. He has so many people but somehow still felt alone."

"How do you know he felt alone?"

"He told me a while back."

"Eric did this without any warning?"

"Not even a slight warning."

"You didn't know he was hurting himself?"

"No, I knew. I've known for quite a while."

"Then that's sort of a warning."

"I tried so hard to help him. I got him to go to therapy, and he was on medication-" I couldn't continue talking. It was too much. I put my face in my hands and cried.

Chuck pulled me into a gentle, consoling hug.

Then Serena came out of the hospital, her face all red and splotchy from crying.

"Hey you two." She said to us, joining us on the other side of me. "He still hasn't woke up. At least he's alive though."

"Did they figure anything out yet?"

"Yeah, he overdosed, and lost a lot of blood. They're trying to clear the medicine from his system, and they gave him some blood to help with the loss of it."

"He's not looking great is he?"

"He's definitely not looking the best, but they're trying. They had to give him quite a few stitches and hook him up to a lot of machines, but his heartbeat is getting stronger, and that's good." Serena told us.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, but there can only be three family members in the room at once, and no one outside the family."

"Ok, I want to see him though."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go."

"Do you want me to walk to the room with you?" Chuck asked.

"You can if you want." I replied tiredly.

"Then I guess I will." He said, and did.

The walk up to Eric's room was agonizingly long, and I was terrified of what I would see when I got there.

Eventually, I did and I had every reason to be scared.

My husband was pale as a ghost, his wrists were all bandaged up, his stomach (which he'd also cut) was too. He was hooked up to at least five IVs, and had oxygen tubes in his nose.

The second I saw him, I started crying again. It looked like he was dying. It killed me to look at him.

I turned and ran out of the room. I ran down the hall, into the elevator and out of the hospital with Chuck right behind me.

"Jenny, hold up!" He called at me once we were outside again.

"What?"

"Do you want to come stay with Blair and I tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Honestly I think you should. The little girls are already there with Blair. It might help you to not be alone tonight, where it happened."

"Ok, yeah you're probably right."

"I try to be. Come on, let's go." Chuck said, gently taking my hand.

"Hold on." I told him, before grabbing him in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered, still crying.

"Any time."

We got in his limo and went to his and Blair's house.

"Tianna and Kalika are sleeping." Blair told us when we came in.

"Thanks for watching them." I told her gratefully.

"They're sweet, and it gives me practice before our little one arrives."

"The guest room is over here, unless you'd want to sleep in our room." Chuck told me.

"What?" I asked, half laughing at him.

"We have a big bed, and if you didn't want to sleep alone..."

"Wouldn't that be weird? And crowded?"

"It wouldn't be crowded, the bed is _really_ big." Blair said.

"As for the weird part, it doesn't have to be. You don't have to, it was just an offer." Chuck said.

"You're sure you wouldn't mind?"

"If it would make you more comfortable."

"It's obvious you want to, so just come with us!" Blair exclaimed, heading into their bedroom.

**The next morning...**

"That was still a little weird, but it was comfortable." I told Chuck and Blair as I fed Kalika her breakfast of oatmeal while Chuck fed Tianna.

"Yeah- Blair? Darling, is everything ok?" Chuck asked his wife, suddenly worried.

"Uh, yeah. Just morning sickness." She replied quietly.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it." She told him. "It's just a reminder that we're going to have a beautiful baby."

"You guys are so lucky. You get to have your baby together. As it looks right now, I'll probably be having this baby alone." I sadly admitted.

"Jenny, don't say that!" Chuck gently scolded me. "You won't be alone."

"But I won't have Eric. The man who made this baby."

"Do you seriously think he isn't going to wake up?"

"No, I think he will, but there's no way in hell I'm letting him come home like it never happened."

"What are you going to do then?" Blair asked.

"I think I'm going to have him checked back in to Ostroff. They helped him before, they can probably help him again."

"But he got bad again after he left?" Chuck reminded me.

"Yeah, but he was better for quite a while."

"You think this time will be any different?"

"I don't fucking know, but it's worth a try! At least while he's there, he can't do anything!"

A while later, I got a call from Dad.

Eric had woke up!

Chuck took me to the hospital as soon as he possibly could.

I hurried in to see Eric.

"Can I have a bit of time alone with him?" I asked Dad and Lily, and they stepped out of the room.

"What is this about?" Eric asked me.

"Do you even have to ask that? Eric, why in the fucking hell would you do that?"

"I don't even know."

"Stop lying."

"Fine! I don't belong here! All I do is make you upset with my cutting and shit! I don't want to be a bother anymore."

"Do you seriously think that? Yeah, your cutting makes me very upset but other times you make me really happy! You're not a fucking bother! Eric, I love you! When are you going to understand that?"

"I do understand that, and I love you too, and I just want you to be happy!"

"Then don't kill yourself! I don't want to have to live without you!"

"Jen, I feel like I'm just a burden on you. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, Jenny, you don't. Don't even fucking act like you do. It's not helping shit."

"Whatever. I just want to help you. If I can't, then the people at Ostroff will."

"What?"

"When you get released from here, I'm checking you back in there. Don't even protest it. You're getting the help you need."

"I don't need their fucking help-"

"Eric, just shut up! Ok? Later on, after you've gotten help, you see how badly you needed it, and you'll see that I'm doing this out of love and you'll fucking thank me for it! But until you realize that, just shut your fucking mouth." I exclaimed in anger, before walking out of the room.


	78. Long, Difficult Road

**April 17... Monday...**

Today was the day Eric was released from the hospital after being there for a week, then Lily and I brought him to Ostroff again.

We'd decided to put him in a 12 week program, and later on we'd schedule an evaluation to decide whether he needed to stay longer or not.

It was official: I was going to have our baby without him, since she was due in 10 weeks. At least I could go see him to decide on her name, and take her to visit him once she was born.

Eleanor, Blair and I had been hard at work on the new maternity line for Waldorf Designs. Now, instead of Eric staying with them, I had to bring the girls over to Dad and Lily's every morning before work.

I made a plan to visit Eric on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after work. The first few visits, we didn't really speak much. I guess he was still mad I made him stay there. After the first week, he started to open up to me again.

Dad was going to start going to my doctor's appointments with me instead of Eric now, starting with my checkup on April 25.

I completed the new baby's bedroom on April 28.

By the beginning of May, Eric didn't hate his stay at Ostroff as much as he originally had. I actually think he realized I was only trying to help him.

**May 4...**

I'd woken up with a crampy stomach, but it wasn't until I was out with Vanessa and Nate (their kids were with a babysitter) at lunch that I realized what was going on.

I was in fucking preterm labor.

"Hey, V?" I asked as we got ready to leave.

"Yeah? Is everything ok?"

"Not really, I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions." I nervously told her.

"Wait, when is your baby due?"

"Not for another 8 weeks!"

"Shit! Nate! We have to go to the hospital! Now!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on?"

"Jenny's having contractions!"

"Ok, yeah let's fucking go!" Nate laughed nervously, hailing a cab.

**May 8... Monday...**

The doctors had managed to stop the baby from arriving early, and they kept me in their watch for a couple days.

They let me go on Monday, and I hurried in to see Eric. Chuck had went to see him in my place on Friday, since I was in the hospital.

Eric went on and on about how glad he was that our baby wasn't born too early. Then we started talking about her name.

At the end of my visit, we'd decided on a middle name, but not a first.

After I'd almost had the baby too early (caused by all the stress of everything), Eleanor refused to let me work for more than three hours at once. She let me work up to six hours a day, but made me take a huge break in between.

Besides that, the clothing line was coming along quite well.

**May 17... Wednesday...**

Eric had been at Ostroff for a month. Today he got to show me how his cuts were healing. I couldn't help but be happy. Also, I got to show him pictures from the ultrasound at my checkup the previous day.

The doctor had predicted that would be my last one before our baby girl arrived.

We decided on her full name that day, and it surely was beautiful. Also, I packed my hospital bag so I would be ready to deliver her when the time came.

Even more cool news: earlier in the day, at work, Blair had showed us her tiny start of a baby bump! She was just at 12 weeks along, and just starting to show.

**May** **26... Friday...**

Eleanor had insisted this be my last day of work, and that I should start my maternity leave, since I was nearly 36 weeks pregnant.

Dan and Serena announced that their babies were both girls.

Chuck and Blair would be finding out the sex of their baby in the near future.

**June 7... Wednesday...**

I was officially full term with our baby girl, and she was going to be born any time now.

Eric and I talked about it with glee when I visited him.

My baby bump was absolutely huge, and my belly button was all pointy and weird again. Honestly, it was hilarious.

It was strange, the baby hadn't dropped yet. It's like she wasn't going to.

She didn't drop until June 11.

I still managed to visit Eric the next day, since I wasn't in labor yet.

**June 17... Saturday...**

Chuck and Blair found out the gender of their baby today, except they chose to keep it a secret until Blair's gender reveal baby shower.

Somehow, with my huge stomach, I managed to still be pregnant. The baby wasn't counted as late yet though, since I was only 38 weeks pregnant and it wasn't late until after 40 weeks.

My visits with Eric kept getting more and more interesting, since we kept finding more things to talk and laugh about.

On June 21, I got to talk with the doctors that were taking care of him, and they said they were really seeing some good improvement from him.

As long as he was getting better, I was happy. Well, hopefully the baby would arrive soon and stop squishing and kicking my internal organs, but I can't really complain, since she's just growing healthy and strong.

Tianna was starting to really string words together in sentences, and even though they were improper, they were adorable.

Kalika was crawling everywhere, and learning to walk a little bit.

**June 27... Tuesday...**

I woke up at 5 am, with my stomach muscles contracting. Finally! I was in labor, and it was ready to happen.

I knew there was no point in waking everyone up this early to go to the hospital, so I just sat in bed for a few hours, which was ok, since the contractions weren't that bad.

Around 8, I started feeling hungry, but I knew I couldn't eat in case there was a need for a cesarean again.

A bit later, Tianna started crying, and I had to get up and get her.

I fed the girls, struggling a bit with the contractions getting more intense.

It was about 10, when I figured I should go to the hospital, so I called Chuck, then Dad, Serena, and Vanessa.

Chuck and Blair picked me up and took me there.

I'd just gotten out of the limo when I felt a little pop and felt my thighs get warm and wet. Clearly, my water had just broke. Then I had an extremely painful contraction and bent over in pain, letting out a little whimper.

This baby seemed to be taking her time.


	79. Babies, Anniversaries and Releases

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Chuck asked worriedly.

"She had a contraction, dumbass!" Blair told him.

"And my water broke." I added.

"Well shit!" Chuck exclaimed. "Do you need a wheelchair?"

"No, I can fucking walk!"

They helped me into the building as the doctors got me settled and in an obnoxious gown thingy.

Soon after, everyone was gathered around me and Eric called my cell phone.

I talked to him for a while, then we decided to Skype chat during the birth so he could be there in a way.

When the doctor measured me, I was three centimeters dilated. Still a ways to go.

Once I was 5 centimeters, I had Blair, Chuck and Nate go with Tianna and Kalika to the park so they would have something to do, plus I couldn't have as many people in the room at that point.

Dad, Lily, Dan, Serena and Vanessa were left in the room (and Eric on the laptop). Fiona and her baby were at home.

Eleanor called Dad to tell me I had her best wishes of luck.

By noon, I was 6 centimeters. I told everyone to go eat, that I would be fine without them for a bit.

Then it started to really hurt. Each contraction got increasingly stronger.

Once everyone was back, Dan, Serena and Vanessa were asked (by the doctor) to leave the room because I was getting much closer to giving birth.

Only my parents were allowed to stay in with me.

Around 3, I was allowed to start pushing. It hurt like fucking hell, but I had to.

On the sixth push, the baby's head began to show.

The next push, I was allowed to touch her.

Four pushes later, she was born, and I picked her up, and held her close.

I held her for a few moments as her umbilical cord was cut, then the nurse took her to check her over, clean her and wrap her up.

"She's beautiful, Jenny." Dad told me.

"Yes, she definitely is." Lily agreed.

Eric wasn't saying anything because he was sitting there, crying with joy (and he was quite sad he couldn't be there).

"So, what are you two naming her?" Dad asked Eric and I.

"Madison Rose van der Woodsen." Eric and I replied in unison.

"What a beautiful name." Lily told us.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Dad added happily.

Then the nurse brought her back to me, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket.

I held her close, and fed her for the first time.

After that, Eric had to go, but he'd seen the best of it.

The next afternoon, I got to take our new baby girl home to meet her big sisters.

I was back to the days of having a newborn: no sleep, no alone time, barely any fun.

At least I had my sweet little girls with me in it.

Taking care of three under three alone was difficult, but the next day, Lily, Blair and Chuck came to help me with them, and celebrate Kalika's first birthday! (June 30)

I had Tianna (little over two years old, Kalika (just turned one) and Madison (just three days old). I was quite busy.

Luckily, my family was there to help.

When Madison was six days old, (July 3) I took her to see Eric for the first time, while Lily and Chuck watched Tianna and Kalika.

The way his eyes lit up when he held our baby girl for the first time was amazing. I loved seeing him so happy.

Eric still had a week left in Ostroff before his evaluation, but the doctors were estimating that he'd be ok to come home.

Serena was about to pop with the twins, and they were due in about two weeks.

**July 10... Monday...**

I went to Ostroff (while Dad and Lily watched the girls) for Eric's evaluation and we came to an agreement: he could come back home, but he had to go in three times a week.

We were both so happy to finally be together again that as soon as we were out of the building, we started to make out. It was fun and playful, something that we hadn't done in way too long.

We went out to dinner to celebrate, then picked up the girls from our parents.

**July 15...**

Serena went into labor a couple days early, but it was ok.

After 17 hours of labor, she gave birth to two healthy baby girls: Emily Sarah Humphrey and Bethany Alexa Humphrey.

Both of the girls had fuzzy blonde hair and were tiny! They were so cute I started crying a little. Apparently they were identical twins.

It was later that day that I got a call about the modeling shit I'd completely forgotten about.

I was needed to fill out the rest of the paperwork, but I didn't want to model. I never really had. I just thought it would've been good to have the experience for our girls in case they ever wanted to know what it was like.

Lucky for me, nothing was set yet, so I could still back out easily, and I chose to.

Eric and I had a lot of work with three little girls, but there was nothing we could complain about.

Lily threw a wedding anniversary party for Dan and Serena on the 20, since it was their one year mark.

Serena threw a party for Dan to celebrate the release of 'Inside' on the day before it came out.

**July 29... Saturday...**

Eric and I went to my one month postpartum checkup at the clinic, and everything was well. Also, we got the go-ahead for sex, even though we weren't in any hurry.

When we were at home with Kalika and Madison (Tianna was with Chuck and Alison), I was nursing Madison and Eric was holding Kalika as she slept in his arms on our bed, and we were sitting together, up against each other. We finally felt like a family again.

During his stay at Ostroff, Eric had felt bored a lot of the time, but he got better, which was the whole point. During that time, I was frazzled with work and the girls and worrying about my husband, and it was a lot on me, but in the end we made it out happy.

**August 13... Sunday...**

"Good morning gorgeous." Eric greeted me as I walked sleepily into the kitchen on the morning of our two year wedding anniversary.

"Hello." I laughed awkwardly, hugging and kissing him sweetly.

"Look at your spot on the table." He instructed me giddily. I did.

There was a little black box. A jewelry box.

"Open it. You know you want to." He said, and again I followed.

Inside was a beautiful, shiny, silver and white diamond necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Oh my fucking god, babe, it's perfect! Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging and kissing him again. "You didn't need to do this."

"I wanted to make you happy. I'm glad you like it."

"Seriously Eric? All you have to do to make me happy is be nice to yourself and help take care of our daughters." I laughed.

"Well I wanted to do something extra."

"And that extra is very much appreciated. Now, your gift- wait I have to go get it. I'll be right back!" I told him, before running to our bedroom and taking it out from under our bed.

I went back into the kitchen and handed him a box.

"Open it!" I demanded with a smile.

It was a watch. A gold watch.

"Aw, babe, it's amazing. Thank y-" I cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep, sexy kiss.


	80. Parties, Reveals, and Changes

During our kiss, Eric clutched my back in a way that made me want to push him onto the floor and fuck him right there. We couldn't though.

"The babies are still asleep..." He whispered suggestively in my ear.

"Yes they are." I replied, heading for the bedroom, Eric right behind me.

The second we were in the room with the door closed, I grabbed my husband by the shoulders and yanked his body against mine, putting myself between him and the wall.

"Someone's getting kinky..." He laughed at me before picking me up and kissing me.

Eric sat me on the bed, and removed his shirt. I slipped my shorts off, and he did the same with his.

I pulled him down to my level to kiss him again, gently teasing his growing erection with my free hand.

He slowly started to pull my shirt up, but I pushed his hands away.

"Babe, why did you do that?" Eric asked me suspiciously, looking straight into my eyes.

"Do what?" I pretended to be clueless.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"So what?"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Pfft, no." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"That's what it seems like to me."

"Eric! Stop! I'm not fucking hiding anything!"

"Then why won't you let me take off your shirt?"

"Are you going to make me tell you?"

"Well I'm not going to make you, but I will keep asking."

"Ok."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Why?"

"Jen, what is so bad that you don't want me to know- or see or whatever?"

"You'll just tell me it's stupid-"

"Oh shit, is it what I think it is?"

"I don't know, I can't read your thoughts."

"Are you cutting yourself?" Eric asked me nervously.

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

"I don't like the way my body looks anymore." I admitted, looking away in shame.

"Why not?"

I yanked my shirt over my head and threw it down.

"Loose skin, stretch marks, the incision scar, fat-"

"Woah, hold up! Jen, babe, those things are beautiful!"

"No they're not! What the hell is beautiful about this?" I asked, pointing at my stomach.

"Jen, you got those because your body made, grew and sheltered three healthy, beautiful baby girls, and it had to change to do that. Would you rather have all these scars like I do, from slashing my skin open with metal over and over again? You can actually be proud of your marks!"

"Eric, you need to be proud of your scars! They're scars- not open wounds- because you survived and got better!"

"And you had three perfect babies!"

"Whatever. Let's not fight about it."

"Are we still going to-"

"Shut up and do me!" I interrupted, then kissed him.

**The next week...**

I finally got the pills to start birth control, and was able to begin with it. We definitely didn't need another baby yet, if ever. We had talked a little bit about trying for a boy in a few years though. Nothing was for sure, except when and if the time was right, we'd decide on it then.

In the meantime, I went back to work, finishing up my work on the maternity line, since Madison was nearly two months old.

It really was turning out great.

Blair was about six months pregnant, and strangely nice to _everyone_ these days. Part of me honestly thought it was just practice for their baby, but maybe she really was changing.

She kept asking my opinion on all the details of her baby shower, which she would've never done in high school. But again, this wasn't high school anymore. She was almost 21, Chuck was 21, Eric and I were both 19, and we were all married and being/becoming parents. Things were different now.

Vanessa and Nate were planning their wedding, since they'd been engaged forever and already had two kids together, plus V had Alison.

Eleanor, Blair and I completed the maternity line for Waldorf Designs on the last day of August, and immediately started working on its debut.

We organized the layouts for magazine advertisements, set up item prices and had tons many of each piece created.

There was still bunches of work to be done.

In the middle of all the work, there were quite a few events. We all attended a few charity benefits, a few fashion shows, and a movie premiere (that was just for fun though).

Blair gave out the invitations to her baby shower, which would take place on September 23.

Vanessa asked me to be her lady of honor at her and Nate's wedding, and I agreed.

Dan had a big party to celebrate his book's success, and to announce that he was working on a sequel (the party was on September 2).

Serena also announced at the party that she was launching a lifestyle and parenting blog, and she would be putting it up on September 11.

Chuck held a party on September 8 to announce that he had bought a new building that he would be turning into a childcare center.

On September 11, Serena launched her blog and wrote her first article for it. The launch was greatly successful.

Finally, Blair's baby shower day arrived. During the party, the gender announcement took place by the classic color inside the cake reveal. When the cake was sliced, it was out. The inside was baby blue; Chuck and Blair were having a boy.

"It's strange how everyone around us has had a boy except us." I whispered to Eric.

"Yeah, that is a bit weird." He agreed.

It was a fact: Dad had Dan, Lily had Eric, Blair was having a boy who was yet unnamed, Dan and Serena had Brent, Vanessa and Nate had Ryder and David, Fiona had a boy, and we just had girls. I wasn't complaining, because I love our girls, but it would be nice to have a boy in the mix also.

Around the bit of time with all the events, Eric began a tradition: every other night he had a beer. Sometimes he'd forget I was breastfeeding Madison and he'd ask if I wanted to join him. I'd just laugh and sit with him.

Towards the end of September, I decided to stop hating my body and start fixing it. I started a diet and a workout plan, exercising every other day for an hour to begin with.

Also by the end of September, we had most of the details of the fashion line sorted out.

Blair would be the model on the ads, and we would start the photo shoots for them in early October.

On October 3, we all went to Brent's third birthday party at the loft. Brent was tall for a three year old, and had inherited Serena's hair and mouth, but the rest of him was obviously from Dan. The twins however, it was still to early to tell who they looked like.

The first photo shoot day was October 9, and it continued throughout the whole week.

Then it was time to put the ads together, which took yet another week.

Surprisingly, the diet I was on wasn't all that hard to stick to, and I was already seeing a bit of results.

Eric and I decided to start doing 'three year old pictures' with each of the girls when they turned three. We'd also do pictures every year after that.

Vanessa asked me to go look at wedding dresses with her, and I did. It was fun, looking through all the pretty dresses and all the different styles and colors.

She told me about their plans so far. They were going to have a winter wedding in December, then have their honeymoon in Germany. During that time, they would need someone to watch their kids, and I volunteered to do it. After that, she planned on going to beauty school, as she told me about the day before my wedding, two years ago, so she could have a decent job.

I was happy for her; she had everything planned out. I had nothing planned out, except the fashion line, but that was just work. Eric and I weren't doing anything majorly fun, I wasn't going to college now that we had another baby. Oh well, things would just happen as time went along.


	81. Hello, Baby Boy Bass

**October 27... Friday...**

Blair's baby bump was small, especially at over 8 months pregnant! I honestly was a little jealous of that, since each time I'd been pregnant, my bump was nothing short of a fucking basketball.

I'd changed up my workouts to five days a week for an hour, and decided to keep it that way.

Vanessa and Nate gave out the invites to their wedding, which was on December 9.

The maternity clothing line was going well, and the ads were done, and the magazines they would appear in were arranged. The release date was also arranged: January 15. Eleanor and her business manager were working on setting up fashion shows around the world to advertise it further.

**Halloween...**

Halloween used to be a kiddy type of fun, but now it was a parent version of it: taking our kids trick or treating. Everyone dressed up and went together.

We dressed up as:

Eric, Kalika, Madison and I dressed up as a family of cats, since Kalika _really_ liked cats. Even though she was only a year old, she had an unexplainable love for them.

Chuck took Tianna for me, and dressed up as a pirate because she wanted him to, and she was Tinkerbell. Blair was a pregnant queen (go figure!).

Nate and Vanessa dressed as a caveman and cavewoman, Alison was a dinosaur, Ryder and David were dressed as dogs.

The night was long, and Blair's back started hurting in the middle of it, so Chuck took her home and I took Tianna with me.

By the first of November, I was back to the weight I'd been before I'd had my babies, and I was proud of that. All there was left to do now was keep myself there.

There was still a problem though, I still had loose skin on my stomach, and it still bothered me. I got my laptop, and searched for natural ways to tighten it, and wrote down a few home remedies to try.

**November 14... 7:17 am...**

I woke up with a few missed calls.

_3:07 am- missed call from: Chuck_

_3:15 am- missed call from: Eleanor_

_voicemail from: Eleanor_

_3:41 am- missed call from: Chuck_

_4:00 am- missed call from: Serena_

_4:32 am- missed call from: Chuck_

What was so important so early in the morning?

I listened to the voicemail. Eleanor told me not to come into work because Blair was in labor!

I gently nudged Eric.

"What? Is everything ok?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm going to the hospital. Blair's having the baby. Are you going to come? Or stay with our girls?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Honestly I think you should stay here."

"Ok, then I will."

"Ok. Love you." I told him, giving him a quick kiss before hopping up to get dressed.

"Love you more." He said, laughing a bit, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Once I was outside the building, I texted Chuck to tell him I was just on my way there, then I hailed a cab.

Blair was 8 centimeters dilated when I got there, which meant she was going to be having the baby really soon.

She had an epidural, so she was fairly comfortable.

Serena, Chuck, Eleanor and Cyrus were in with her.

I hadn't been there long when the doctor gave Blair permission to start pushing.

After about only 10 short minutes, their baby boy entered the world.

Blair gently picked him up, and held him close.

Chuck kissed her cheek, and then the baby's.

"Welcome to the world, baby Carson." Blair quietly told the newborn boy.

"Carson Jeremiah Bass." Chuck said. "That's his name."

About an hour later, Chuck, Eleanor, Cyrus and Serena had held him, and it was my turn.

Carson was so tiny and perfect. He had dark blue eyes and a head of fluffy brown hair.

In the early afternoon, I went home to Eric and the girls. Dan had come over to visit and brought his and Serena's little ones.

Tianna was running around and climbing on the couch. Kalika was playing with a baby doll. Eric was holding Madison in his lap and playing peek-a-boo with her on the loveseat.

Dan was sitting on the floor, with Emily and Bethany laying on a blanket in front of him while Brent ran after Tianna.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I said as I came in the door.

"Hey, sis." Dan greeted me.

"How's the baby?" Eric asked me.

"He's perfect. They named him Carson."

"That's a nice name." Dan stated.

"Yeah it is." I agreed, sitting next to Eric and taking our four month old daughter into my arms.

"Baby stealer!" Eric joked, pretending to pout, and we all just laughed.

Out of nowhere, Madison started crying, and I could tell it was her hungry cry.

"I'm going to go feed her." I told my brother and husband as I stood up with the little girl and went to our bedroom.

Immediately after I fed her, she made a total mess of her diaper and ruined her pants, so I had to go to her bedroom and change her complete outfit. Oh the joys of being the parent of an infant.

When I went back into the living room, Dan and his kids had left, and Tianna was trying to talk to Eric. Trying, because she knew many words, but not exactly how to put them together yet.

The next morning, I went to work, even though Blair was on maternity leave having just had a baby, and Eleanor was with Blair, helping with the new baby.

There were only a few other girls working that day, and it was a rather quiet day.

All I did was sew some pieces and pick up some supplies Eleanor had ordered.

When I got home, Eric and I took the girls to the park and pushed the older two on the baby swings.

We couldn't be out for long because it was really chilly out, and babies got sick easily.

A week later, Eleanor was back at work, and things were back to normal. Chuck had put off working on the childcare center for a bit to spend some time with Blair and Carson (and Tianna and Alison every other day).

I was helping Vanessa finish the final details of her wedding dress one Saturday when she asked me something.

"Are you sure you can handle watching our kids while we're on our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"No, Eleanor gave me the week off."

"But you'll have six kids around all week."

"Do you think Eric and I can't handle that?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't worry, we can. Even if it is a little strain on us, we can easily get Lily's or Dad's help."

"Ok, but Alison is sort of a handful."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, there's something I never told you about her."

"What?"

"She has ADHD. She gets _really_ hyper a _lot_."

"V, when did you figure this out?"

"Last year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal, since most of the time she doesn't need someone besides Nate, Chuck or me to watch her."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Ok, but can you remember to give her the medication she has to have for it three times a day?"

"Yes, V. I can do that. Just write a little guide to your children and we won't have a problem following it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Everything will work out fine." I assured her.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She said, hugging me.

"No, I'm lucky to have a friend like _you_!"

Yeah, we were incredibly lucky to have each other.


	82. Crowded and Complicated

**December 5...**

Today was Alison's fourth birthday, and Vanessa threw her a party. In the middle of the party, she started crying because it was hard to believe her tiny baby girl was four years old already.

After the party, Eric and I stayed and helped clean up.

The next day at work, Chuck and Blair brought Carson in so the other girls could meet him, and they were all adoring him.

That night was Vanessa's bachelorette party, and Nate would be having his bachelor party also.

Serena and I went with Vanessa, while Eric, Chuck and Dan went with Nate.

Dad and Lily would've went, but they wanted to watch all the kids. Blair stayed home with Carson.

We went out to a strip club, and I'd made sure to pump plenty of milk for Madison beforehand so I could get drunk and have time to have the alcohol out of my system before she needed more milk.

The beginning of the night was fun, since we went from bar to bar. At one, we all played pool, then table tennis and darts. At another, we just sat and began to really get drunk. Then at the next, we just danced like fucking idiots. I barely remembered it, but while we were dancing, Vanessa and I wound up making out. Everything after that was a mystery.

In the morning, we woke up in a hotel room at The Empire. We were all sprawled out on the huge bed, and we were hungover as shit. I called Eric first thing in the morning once I woke up. All of us hung around the hotel room, wearing off the sick feeling.

It wasn't until late afternoon that we felt decent enough to go get our kids and go home, but that was just proof we'd had a good time.

I got home shortly before Eric did, and for some reason it felt like we hadn't seen each other in a month.

We were both glad to be together again.

The rehearsal dinner for Vanessa and Nate's wedding was December 8.

On the next day, Eric and I put our Christmas tree up.

Finally, the wedding day arrived!

Vanessa's dress had glittery, triangular straps, a glittery bodice and a long, flowy skirt. She styled her shoulder length hair straight, with a braid crown under her shimmery veil, held on by a small tiara.

The bridesmaid dresses were the color of red wine, and very beautiful.

My dress was a halter, and it came to right above my knees. The bodice was also glittery, with a shimmery, slightly poofy skirt, and the shoes were matching heels. I'd put my (mid-back length) hair back with a silver headband and curled it.

Serena, Blair, Lily and Gabriella (V's mother)'s bridesmaid dresses were similar to mine, except their skirts were slightly longer and they didn't have straps at all.

The guys were all in gray suits with red ties.

Alison and Tianna were the flower girls, and they had little shiny red dresses with skirts to the middle of their calves. Brent was the ring boy and he had a suit like the guys.

The service would be inside The Empire, because Chuck let them use it for free.

It started when everyone was seated.

The priest was already standing at the altar. Nate walked over to join him.

Dad and Lily walked out first.

Then Gabriella.

Chuck and Blair were next, then Eric and I.

Dan and Serena went after us.

Then Brent, Alison and Tianna.

Finally, Vanessa walked out.

Nate and Vanessa said their vows, and kissed. Everyone cheered for them.

After the service, I went over to Vanessa and Nate.

"Congrats guys!" I told them, hugging them both. "So, you're an Archibald now, V. Feel any different?"

"Besides being married, nope!" She laughed.

**That evening...**

Nate and Vanessa had just left for their honeymoon, so Eric and I took Alison, Ryder and David home with us, along with Tianna, Kalika and Madison.

The first night with them went great. The next morning, making breakfast for all of us was a little exhausting, but it was ok.

We just sat at home all day while the kids played with toys.

The second day they were with us, Alison got super hyped up, and we had to deal with that, but it wasn't too hard, just tiring.

On the third day, Vanessa called to check on her kids.

In the morning of the fourth day, we had to call Lily over to help out a bit, since Madison had colic, Tianna had diarrhea, Alison was hyper, David had a fever, Eric had a headache and I had really bad PMS.

That evening, Chuck came and took Alison and Tianna of our hands for the night and probably the next day, so we could have less strain on us.

Around noon the next day, in the middle of lunch, I started my period, but luckily none of the kids were old enough to know I had blood on the butt of my pants.

Vanessa called again that night.

On the sixth day, Chuck brought Tianna back to me since she was mine, but kept Alison to help Eric and I out and so he could spend time with her.

The seventh day was easy, since the kids just played all day and were happy.

Finally, the day after that, Vanessa and Nate arrived home and took their little ones with them.

Nate tried to pay us for watching them but it wasn't a big deal so we refused to accept it.

After we'd gotten some rest, I had to go back to work. Once work was over for the day, Eric and I began our Christmas shopping. It was late, but we had enough time.

The next day at work, Eleanor asked me to come talk to her in her office. It made me nervous, even though I knew it was nothing bad since I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jenny, you've done an amazing job on your part of the maternity line." Eleanor proudly stated.

"Uh, thank you. I did put my best effort into it."

"I can see that, and everyone else will too. That's why I called you in here."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I think you should have your own line with Waldorf Designs!"

"Seriously? You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I've been thinking about it for a few weeks now, and I decided you should! You can have your teenage dream!"

"I'd love to! What kind of line would it be?"

"Whatever you feel like making."

"I'm not sure if I could decide between clothes for teenage girls or for little girls and babies." I admitted.

"How about you start with one, and if it goes well, you can do another?"

"That sounds great!"

"I knew it would. So, do you want to begin on it after Christmas?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then!"

"Should I get back to work now?"

"Yes, can you pick up a delivery for me at the post office?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You know what to do."

"Yep." I said as I left Eleanor's office with a beaming smile.

My dream was finally going to come true. What I'd thought would never happen when I first got pregnant over three years ago. I finally made it!


	83. Baby Birthday and Serious Fluff

**After the holidays... January 12...**

Waldorf Designs was holding a party to celebrate the new line a few days before it was set to come out.

The party was very glamorous and fun.

The pre-release magazine ads had been published right before Christmas, so people were starting to know about the line.

In the morning after the party, pictures from the party were on the cover of many newspapers for some reason.

**January 15... Monday...**

On the morning of the release, when I stepped outside to head to the venue the release fashion show would be at, a reporter stopped me to ask some questions about the line for a certain news website, and I did my best to answer the questions.

I eventually got there. When I did, Eleanor and Blair were already there.

The line was set to release at 10 pm, right after the show would finish.

We set up the runway, finished fitting the models, and organized the rest of the things.

People started arriving around 4 pm, and more reporters asked questions to all of us.

At 7, the show started.

At 9:30, it ended.

Finally, the moment we'd been waiting for, the line was available in the store and online!

Apparently it was incredibly popular, because the sales of the first night were amazing.

The next morning, Eleanor, Blair and I (and the models) flew to Paris for the fashion show over there, which was that night.

Everything except the models was already set up for us.

Our next show, on Wednesday was in Tokyo, because we were promoting the line everywhere practically.

Within the week, we went to Spain, London and Los Angeles.

On Saturday night, our show was in Chicago. We had Sunday off, to just relax in Boston, where our next show would be.

Boston was on Monday, then we returned home to New York on Tuesday.

The sales increased from our shows around the world, and the line was incredibly successful.

A week after we returned home (January 29), Eleanor and I got started on my line for teenage girls.

**February 2...**

I couldn't fucking believe it. My little baby was three years old. The time had went by so fast.

Eric, Chuck and I threw Tianna a birthday party. I was beginning to question why Eric hadn't wanted a birthday to celebrate when he turned 20.

That afternoon, Eric and Chuck had went out to take Tianna shopping for a dress.

That evening, after Kalika and Madison were sleeping in their bedrooms, I sat on our bed and let my thoughts flow.

I shouldn't have done that. I started thinking about Laurent, and how he'd never had a chance at life.

I felt myself beginning to shake as tears welled up in my eyes. The tears overflowed and I sat there, crying my heart out.

Disgustingly, I felt the need for a blade across my skin. I tried my hardest to push the feeling away, but it wouldn't budge.

My thighs were practically crying for the stinging sensation of the cold metal breaking the skin, and the warmth of the blood seeping out.

Weakly, I got off the bed and walked over to our dresser. I picked up my pencil sharpener and pulled the blade out with a pair of tweezers.

Carefully, I picked it up and took it into the bathroom.

As I stood at the sink, trying to convince myself not to use it, I began to cry harder.

Grabbing the skirt of my nightgown, I slowly pulled it away from my thigh. I sat the cold piece of sharp metal against my thigh, next to the old scars.

I took a breath in, and swiped it across my skin, feeling the sting and watching the blood come out. The rush took over me, and I left another mark, and another until there were five bleeding cuts of my left thigh.

Then I got ahold of myself. I realized what I had just done. I'd let Eric down. I told him never to do this to himself again, that he was better than that and here I was doing it to myself.

Quickly, I grabbed a handful of tissues and pressed them on my leg to slow the bleeding.

"Jenny? Baby?" Eric called, entering our bedroom.

SHIT! I must've not heard him come in.

"Just a minute!" I called, trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying.

"Is everything alright?" He asked through the locked bathroom door.

"Uh- yeah. Everything is fine." I lied, wiping my face a little.

"You don't sound very sure of that."

"I am. Don't worry about it."

"I love you, so I will fucking worry about it. Can you let me in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm naked." I lied, forgetting that was the dumbest excuse to use on my husband.

"Jen, I've seen you naked more than a hundred times. What are you trying to hide?"

"It's nothing, ok?"

"No, not ok! Babe, I want to help you!"

"I never said I needed help."

"I still don't want you to feel like you ever need to hide anything from me."

"Eric, I'm hiding it because you don't need to see it!" I accidentally admitted.

"So you admit you're hiding something. Jenny, let me in or I'm getting the bathroom key."

"Just give me a few fucking minutes!" I exclaimed angrily, panicking because my leg was still bleeding and I couldn't find bandages.

No reply.

I found the bandages on top of the shelf by the door when all of a sudden the door swung open.

Eric looked at me worriedly, then saw my thigh. He instantly looked at the sink and saw the blade.

"I'm sorry-" I began to cry.

"No, baby girl, don't be sorry." My husband told me lovingly, pulling me into a hug. "I know how hard it is to fight it. It's ok. We all make mistakes." He reminded me, gently rubbing my back and kissing my face. "Babe, you should've just called me. I would've came home sooner."

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Jen, you've seen me after a suicide attempt. This is innocent compared to that. I want to be able to help you like you do me."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I just cried into his shoulder.

"Here, let's get you bandaged up." Eric said, taking the bandages down from the shelf.

"Can we maybe take a shower first?" I asked weakly.

"Of course, Jen. Whatever can make you feel better." He said as he turned on the water and we began to undress.

When we were both under the hot water, I started to feel extremely needy. I snaked my arms around my husband's neck and pulled his naked body against mine.

I roughly kissed his lips and shoved my back against the wall of the shower.

"Jenny? Are you hinting that we should make love?"

"Yeah, do you want to?"

"If you do."

"I do."

"Ok, then let's do it." He agreed, kissing me and clutching my waist.

"We should probably be quick in case one of the girls needs something." I reminded him.

"In that case..." He said, pulling my legs up to his hips while holding my waist, he gently slid his partly erect length into me, making me moan out a bit.

I could feel him getting harder as he pounded into me.

It didn't take very long for both of us to finish.

We washed up, got out and dried off.

Eric insisted on bandaging my cuts for me before we put our pajamas on. He could be so adorable sometimes.

Once we were ready for bed, I looked at him for a moment, then kissed him.

"I love you. Thanks for being so sweet."

"I love you more, and you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Whatever." I laughed.

Eric kissed me, then picked me up, kissed me again and carried me to bed and tucked me in.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked as he got into his side of the bed.

"Because I fucking felt like it."

"I love you." I told him again.

"I know. I love you too."

"I love you more."

"That's impossible. No one loves anyone more than I love you."

"Whatever. Good night."

"Sleep tight." Eric kissed my cheek and turned out the light.


	84. Baby Observing

**Just a warning, there's one last round of fucking insane ahead in the next many chapters, so yeah just warning you.**

* * *

**February 11... Monday...**

Chuck and Blair were celebrating their first wedding anniversary, so Eric and I babysat Carson while they went out.

On Valentine's Day, Eric and I went out for Chinese food, then for a walk, and home to make love. It was a perfect day.

A few days after that, we decided to do our first family pictures. They turned out great.

Vanessa and Nate decided to do start their own family pictures tradition too, and so did Dad and Lily. That meant we got to do it twice.

The fashion line I was working on was going great, even though it was a ton of hard work, and I was exhausted half the time.

It was the last day of February when Eric and I were out with Vanessa and Nate with all of our kids.

"Hey guys?" Vanessa said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Nate and I have a little surprise, and we don't want everyone to know just yet, but you guys can know if you want."

"Well, we're willing to know if you're willing to tell us." I laughed.

"Ok, the surprise is that-"

"We're having another baby!" Nate interrupted, throwing his arms up excitedly.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Eric congratulated them.

"Yeah it is." I agreed. "Congrats you two!"

"It is great, and this time it was actually planned!" V stated.

"How far along are you?" I asked her.

"About eight weeks."

"Cool."

"Yep, it is." Nate said, hugging his wife from the side.

**March 16... Friday...**

Today was the day Dan announced the release date of the sequel to 'Inside'. It would come out on July 25.

Also, crazily, Chuck and Blair announced that they were also having a new baby, even though Carson was only four months old.

**March 27...**

After I came home from work, Vanessa announced to the rest of everyone about their new baby.

**April 2... Monday...**

It was my birthday again already. It didn't seem like it had been a whole year since the last one. Now I was 20. It was so hard to believe.

It was also my first birthday in two years that I wasn't gigantically pregnant, or even pregnant at all during.

Eric, being the adorable husband he is, woke me up before work with good morning birthday sex and then breakfast and a bouquet of roses.

When I got to work, Eleanor, Blair and the other girls had decorated my work station with balloons and streamers.

Around noon, Eleanor sent me home early, since she'd worked with Eric to plan the day out.

Eric was at home with an outfit for me and a lunch date reservation.

We got dressed and went to lunch, and then to the top of the Empire State building to admire the city for a while.

It was nearly five when we left, to go to the party they'd planned for me at Dad's and Lily's.

The house was decorated in black and pink streamers and glittery balloons with food and drinks everywhere.

I got many "happy birthday"s from many people.

My birthday had been truly great, and I didn't think it could get any better, but it did.

Eric and I went home to find the things he'd had Dorota set up for us, which included roses around the bed, which had extra pillows at the time, and our bathtub had a hot bath with bubbles in it.

"This is cute." I stated, looking around our bedroom.

"I knew you'd like it."

"That I do."

"Are you going to go into the bath and relax now?"

"Only if you join me." I playfully growled, giving him a sexual smirk.

"If you insist." He laughed, taking my hand and going into the bathroom with me.

**April 6... Friday...**

Dan and Serena had just gotten on a flight to London, taking Brent, Emily and Bethany with them. They were going for a vacation, probably celebrating the fact that Dan was done with his second book, but they never actually said. Also, they never said when they'd be back, and Serena was acting weird.

"We should go on a vacation somewhere too soon." I told Eric when we were snuggled together on the couch that night.

"You could get time off work?"

"Yeah, I haven't used my vacation time this year yet."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't even know. I just want to see somewhere new and have some fun away from home."

"You've basically already been to the best places for the fashion shows, though!"

"I know, but I never actually did anything outside the shows. That was one big work trip."

"Good point."

"Maybe we could go to Disneyland with the girls when they get older." I suggested.

"Jenny! Of _course_ we're doing that!" Eric laughed.

"Well we never talked about it."

"There's no need to."

"Let's talk about this trip we're planning now."

"Good idea."

"How about Hawaii?"

"I'm up for that if you are."

"We should do some research."

"Yeah, I'll go get my laptop." Eric stated, beginning to get up.

"No! Not right now!" I exclaimed, pushing him back down.

"Why not?"

"Cuddle time!" I said in a baby voice and moved even closer to him.

**The next afternoon...**

I was looking at my hair in the bathroom mirror while Eric sat with Madison and Kalika on our bed.

"Isn't it weird how you can be pregnant, and be totally oblivious to it for like three months?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really answer that, since I've obviously never been pregnant, but yeah it sounds pretty weird. Wait-"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Just you randomly bringing that up."

"Oh, sorry. I'm definitely not pregnant." I said as I sat on the bed and picked up Kalika.

"I love how much she looks like you." I told Eric happily, admiring our beautiful baby's resemblance to her father.

"I can agree that she does look like me, but Tianna looks just like you!"

"Let's just hope she turns out like me, not Chuck. Nothing against Chuck, but I would rather she grow up acting like I did instead of how Chuck did, since I know how that goes and I know how to deal with myself. Plus, I was a lot safer."

"You have a really good point there."

"I know. It's great how Kalika seriously has all of your features, from eyes to hair to even her ears!"

"Maybe she looks so much like me because she's my first kid."

"Yeah, maybe. Then Madison is a mash-up of both of us."

"She definitely has your eyes and nose." Eric told me.

"She's still really young though, and her eyes could change colors. They might not always be blue."

"True, mine were blue when I was a baby too."

"Madison has your mouth, and eyebrows."

"No, I think she has your eyebrows."

"Whatever. You're just a guy, and don't pay as much attention to eyebrows as girls do." I laughed.

"I pay attention to _your_ eyebrows." Eric joked, smirking at me.

"You're being weird now!"

"But you know you love me."

"That I do." I said, smiling at him, and he kissed me sweetly.


	85. Yet Again

**April 30... Monday...**

Vanessa and Nate had just found out that their baby was a girl, and had even chosen her name already, though they refused to tell us.

Shortly after they told us their discovery, we got on our way to Hawaii with the girls.

We were extremely excited to take Madison to the beach for the first time.

**May 2...**

We were at the beach, playing in the water when I thought I got my period, so I hurried into the bathroom.

Nope. No period.

Wait a second...

My period was _late_!

It was due two weeks ago!

But there was _no_ way I could be pregnant again! I was on the pill, and we used condoms most of the time!

Then I remembered the doctor had said my body might take a while to get used to the pill controlling my periods, so I might miss one or two.

That eased my mind, and I went back to the water with my family.

**May 9... Wednesday...**

Our trip had went by too fast, and now we were back home in New York, and I was back to work at the atelier.

As soon as I got back, Eleanor had to go to Paris for a week, and Blair went with her.

After work on Friday, I went to see the childcare center Chuck was arranging.

Chuck was there, waiting for me to get there so he could show me around. He also had Carson there, since the trip to Paris was for business and Blair didn't need a little baby with her.

The childcare center was turning out great, and it really proved how much Chuck had changed for the better since becoming a father.

"So, you're going to have four kids in a couple months. How does that make you feel?" I asked him.

"Successful. Proud. Happy. _Really_ proud."

"Are you high?" I laughed.

"No, I'm just really proud."

"Why are you that incredibly proud?"

"Mostly because I have little people in the world that need me, that call me Daddy, but also because Blair trusts me enough for this. And also that my balls still work after those many years of drinking and all."

"Ok I didn't ask to hear about your balls-"

"Well, you basically did-"

"I didn't think you would be proud for that reason-"

"What? Does the thought of balls bother you?" Chuck joked.

"No, just I don't know why we're even talking about your balls."

"Well, Jenny, they're something we've both seen, touched-"

"Chuck! What the hell! That was over three years ago!" I laughed.

"So? You know you loved it!"

"As true as that might be-"

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"Yes, Chuck. I admitted it. I admit that you're great at sex, but that's a well known fact."

"Many people knowing it doesn't mean anything. You admitting you know it means everything."

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking hilarious!"

"Chuck, we're both married so I don't see why we're even having this conversation right now." I stated, trying to hold back my laughter.

"We're having this conversation because it fucking happened, and even though you might not ever admit it, we're both glad it did!"

"Hey! Here's a surprise! I am fucking glad it happened, because it made me a mother to an angel!"

"And I'm glad it happened because that angel made me a better man!"

"That is a fact."

"Yes it is."

"Are we done with this conversation now?"

"Not quite, I have one last thing to throw out there."

"What is it?"

"The way you moaned that night was beautiful."

"Ok, that's good to know, I think?"

"Don't worry, it is."

"You're one crazy motherfucker, you know that right?" I asked, laughing.

"I'm very aware of that."

"What am I?"

"A fucking crazy bitch."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"It's both."

"Ok. I should probably get home now."

"Ok. Feel free to visit anytime while Blair's gone. It gets lonely as hell."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok, bye Chuck!" I said, hugging him and turning to leave.

**May 28... Monday...**

I woke up feeling like I was about to vomit.

It wasn't long before I did.

"Hey, Jen." Eric greeted me gently before sitting on the floor by the toilet.

"Hi." I replied dryly. "I must've caught something when I took Kalika to the doctor the other day."

"Do you want me to call Eleanor and tell her you're sick?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, I'll go call now."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, babe."

I'd been 'sick' for two days. That's when it finally hit me.

This wasn't a flu I caught at the doctor.

In the evening, once I began to feel better, I hurried to the store, telling Eric I was going to Chuck's (which I was after).

I got what I needed, and took a cab to Chuck and Blair's.

Blair was at Eleanor's with Carson, so only Chuck was home.

"Jenny, is everything alright?" He asked me when I got there.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just have a few things to figure out."

"Do you need my assistance? Since you came to me I'm guessing the answer is yes."

"Well, uh- yeah. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Um- of course! Why wouldn't I let you?"

"It's just polite to ask first, you asshole." I said, expressionlessly as I walked that way.

It wasn't until I'd closed the door behind me that I realized he'd never asked what this was about. It was easier that way.

**25 minutes later...**

After doing what I'd needed to do, I'd went and sat by Chuck on the couch.

When I realized how much time had passed, I jumped up and ran back to the bathroom.

No, this couldn't be possible! It just couldn't fucking happen!

I shoved the white plastic sticks in my bag and walked out of the bathroom crying.

Blair came in at that moment, carrying Carson on her hip, showing off her nearly five months pregnant belly.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" She asked, confused.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Chuck asked, looking genuinely worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." I choked. "I have to go." I said, running to the elevator.

* * *

**So, I'm guessing you know what's going on, but if you don't, just wait for the next chapter!**


	86. Telling E About the Possible Creation

I'd stopped crying before I got home, and luckily, the lights were dimmed, so Eric couldn't tell I'd been crying.

For some reason, he and the girls were all already sleeping, even though it was barely nine.

Oh well, at least that way I didn't have to talk.

**In the morning...**

I woke up late, around 10, to find Eric up and feeding Kalika and Tianna some oatmeal while Madison sat in the play-pen beside them

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked me, giving me a bright smile.

That's when it really sunk in. I was fucking pregnant _again_! Even last night, after the test sticks revealed it to me, I hadn't let myself believe it.

There was no way I was telling anyone, not even Eric until I was sure it was really true.

"I still feel a little sick." I told him tiredly.

"You look pale. Maybe you should have a glass of water." He said, standing up and getting one for me.

"Thanks." I said when he handed it to me.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Oh well, I did anyway." I told him as I sat in the chair beside him and the girls.

Madison nearly instantly began crying and reaching for me, so I took her out of the play-pen and held her in my lap.

"You're such an amazing daddy." I told Eric as I watched him feed both girls at once.

"You're such an amazing mommy." He told me back.

"Not really. I'm at work a lot of the time while you just watch the three girls all by yourself."

"Yes, but when you come home, after a long hard day of work, you still do everything you can for the girls, even if you have to stay up nearly all night to do it, and work the next day again. I think that makes you better than me. Plus, you gave birth to them after carrying them in your stomach for nine months each."

"Still though, you got me pregnant with two of them, and you still watch them all day by yourself."

"Whatever."

"That's what I thought." I laughed.

**That afternoon...**

Eric and I went with Vanessa, Chuck and Blair to help them baby shop.

Chuck and Blair had brought Carson along, but Nate kept their kids with him at the park.

Eric carried Kalika, I carried Madison and Chuck held onto Tianna to help us out, while Blair pushed Carson in his stroller.

Vanessa was shopping for their baby girl, and Chuck and Blair finally told us that they weren't going to find out the sex of their baby. They wanted it to be a surprise.

I couldn't help but wonder if our unborn baby was a boy or girl, but I tried not to wonder too hard in case it didn't really even exist.

We stopped for dinner at a pizza place, since Blair was craving pizza. Also, Nate and the kids joined us.

**A week later... June 7... Wednesday...**

I got home from work, exhausted as normal. The clothing line for teenage girls was going great, and was getting close to finished.

The day wasn't really difficult, just uncomfortable.

My boobs had been sore and annoying for the past two days, and I was really bloated. I'd gained like four pounds of bloat, and it was embarrassing beyond words possible explanation.

Especially when Eric suggested we showered together, and I tried to get out of it because I didn't like the bloat, but he reminded me that it was ok, and made me feel comfortable with it for a while.

**June 18... Monday...**

It was before I got dressed in the morning for work that I realized something.

I had a little bit of a belly again.

So, there really was going to be another baby for us!

I could feel things were about to get stressful.

Even though I was nervous about telling Eric, I went on to the atelier and worked hard as if nothing was unusual.

As soon as I got home, I planned to tell him.

He was sitting on the floor with the girls, in the middle of changing Kalika's diaper when I came in.

"Hey. How was work?" He asked me happily.

"Tiring. How was taking care of the babies at home all day?"

"Momma!" Tianna exclaimed, running over and jumping on me, just realizing I was home.

"Cute. They're the cutest little girls, Jen. I wish you could see all the funny things they do while you're working."

"Yeah, I know they're cute, but I really need to talk to you about something." I told my husband seriously.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh- yeah. It's fine, just- remember how we said we were probably going to try and have a boy in the future?"

"Of course I remember. Why?"

"Well- um-"

"Jenny?"

"What?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, what if we did sooner?"

"Are you saying you want to try now?"

"Sort of, but not really." I stuttered nervously.

"I don't think you can 'sort of but not really' try to have another baby."

"Eric! I think I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I didn't want to suddenly say it and scare you. I wanted you to have a little hint first." I quietly admitted.

"So you aren't sure?"

"No."

"What makes you think you are?"

"Well, a few weeks back, I took a few pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. Plus I've had symptoms and now this." I said, standing up and lifting my shirt a ways.

"So, you've been told you're pregnant, you've had multiple symptoms, your baby bump is showing and you're still not sure you're pregnant?"

"There's no way it could've happened! I was on the pill and we normally used condoms!"

"Jen, every once in a while, those things fail. Unless your tubes are tied or taken out, there's still the possibility you can get pregnant from sex, no matter how protected it is."

"Every once in a while? Every fucking once in a while? Eric, this is the third time condoms have failed for me!"

"Ok, babe, calm down. We'll get you an appointment at the doctor to confirm your pregnancy, and everything will be fine." Eric calmingly assured me.

"After this baby is born I'm getting my fucking tubes tied." I stated firmly.

"So you only want four kids?" Eric laughed.

"Stop fucking laughing! Originally I'd planned on two!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, whether you believe me or not."

"Whatever." I growled, starting to walk away.

"Ok."

I immediately started laughing, causing Eric to laugh.

"I fucking love you!" I told him.

"I love you more!" He said, putting his hands on my hips and kissing me strongly.


	87. Love is all Natural

**June 23... Saturday...**

The girls all had their checkups on Saturday, so Eric and I just threw ours in that day too.

As soon as the girls were done, Lily came to pick them up so she could take them to the park with Dad.

I was afraid to go into the exam room. Since the baby had slipped past the birth control and still been made, I hadn't known right away and had still used it for a few weeks. I was scared that it'd hurt the baby or something.

We waited nervously as the doctor set up the ultrasound machine.

Soon, there was an image on the monitor. It looked sort of like a baby, but it was blurry.

Finally it got clearer, and we could see the baby, and hear the tiny thumping noise of its heartbeat.

"Is it ok?" I asked the doctor worriedly.

"Yes, everything seems to be completely normal. Why wouldn't it be ok?"

"Well, I was on the pill when I got pregnant. And a few weeks passed before I realized I was pregnant and stopped using it."

"Oh. You two are lucky then, because your little one seems to be 100 percent alright. Also, you seem to be right around 11 weeks along. Your due date is January 1. A New Year's baby."

"Ha that's cute!" Eric exclaimed.

"Yeah it is."

**Later...**

Eric and I had decided to go shopping after the long morning at the doctors.

"Look at this!" Eric suddenly said, holding up a green shirt.

I looked. It was a maternity shirt, and it had a little baby 'peeking' out of the stomach of it.

"That's cute."

"Cute? Jen, this is fucking adorable! If I get one for you, will you wear it?"

"When I have a bump that's noticeable through most things, yes I would wear it. Just not now, since the only thing my bump is noticeable through is fitted tank tops."

"Also, when do you think we should tell our family about this one?"

"Not until after we know the sex."

"Why wait so long?"

"Because then we'll have more to tell them about, and we could make a more fun announcement out if it if we knew what we were having."

"True, but then you have to hide your bump as it grows and mind I remind you that it's summertime?"

"Baggy shirts and dresses to the rescue! Well- maybe not the dresses, but baggy shirts!"

"What if Mom and Rufus plan a day at the beach and want us to go? If you swam in a baggy shirt, it would cling to you and show it."

"I won't swim. I'll find an excuse, don't worry about it."

**June 27... **

Today was our baby girl Madison's first birthday, so we had a little family get-together at our apartment.

It didn't seem like quite a year ago our little angel was born, but time was confusing lately.

**June 29... Friday...**

Eric came by the atelier at the end of the day with the girls to bring me to get dinner somewhere before going home.

"It's so weird to think that my first fashion line is so close to being complete!" I marveled at my progress.

"Why's that weird? You're amazing at what you do." Eric told me.

"Yeah, but I'm only 20 and I was a teen mom! Now I'm basically a fashion designer!"

"Being a teen parent doesn't define you, Jen. The only thing that defines you is your self."

"I know, but the first time I was ever pregnant, I thought my life was practically over! Now, four years later, I'm happily married, I have three beautiful babies and another on the way and I'm finally reaching my teenage dream."

"When do you think the fashion line will be done?"

"Before July 10. That's all we know for sure. We're planning its release next week."

"What an exciting week you're going to have then!"

"Actually it's not really. It's just planning. The excitement is the actual release and the fashion shows following it, and those won't be happening until at least late August if not later."

**The next day... Saturday...**

Kalika was two years old already! Looking back, it was amazing to see how many things had changed in those two years.

Chuck and Blair had gotten married, had a baby boy and were expecting their second child. Nate and Vanessa had twins, had gotten married, Vanessa had started beauty school and now they were expecting a baby girl. Dan and Serena had twins join their family also, and Dan had become an author. Serena had started a successful blog. Eric had been through Ostroff again, and recovered again. I'd worked on two fashion lines so far, and had more to do in the future, and finally, we'd had another baby girl, and were expecting a new baby once again, just no one else knew yet.

We threw a small party for Kalika, and spent the day laughing and spending time together as a family. Well, almost a family. Dan and Serena were still in London, since they'd bought a house there.

**July 9... Monday...**

For the fourth of July, we went to a parade and had a picnic at the (crowded) park.

The day after, I did the last bit of work on the clothing line. It felt great to be completed.

It was set to be released on September 28.

"How are we going to announce the new baby?" Eric asked me, breaking my thoughts.

"Why?"

"We're announcing it soon, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but not for a few weeks yet."

"Still, we should plan it now!" My husband enthused, sitting on the couch beside me.

"Do I even want to know why you're so excited?"

"I'm just excited to tell the world that we love each other enough to be bringing a new little human that we created together through love into this world to raise together."

"Eric, that was beautiful!"

"What?"

"Your reason of excitement over this."

"I was just being honest, but if you think it's beautiful then I guess I did something right!"

"I love you, weirdo!" I exclaimed, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him.

"I love you more." Eric told me.

"Whatever!"

"I do."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Ok."

"Why are you still saying ok?"

"I don't know." I said, and we fell into each other's arms laughing.


	88. Sexy Kitchen

**There is some serious smut here, just saying.**

* * *

**July 23... Monday...**

Today was the day we were making our pregnancy announcement, since we'd finally found the perfect idea, though we weren't actually announcing anything yet.

We were going to get a yellow ribbon to wrap across the top of my small but growing bump, and there would be a tag on it reading: 'do not open until January 1'.

Eric wanted to make it a big deal and get a professional photographer to take the pictures, so I just went along with it to make him happy.

Being 15 weeks along, we weren't quite to the point of finding out the gender of our baby yet, but we would know within a few weeks.

My baby bump this time was strange; it was really small! Or at least it was much smaller than it had been before.

At this time in my other pregnancies, my normal clothes were just becoming too small, but this time they still fit decently.

**July 28... Sunday... 11:31 am...**

"Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?" Eric whispered to me, hugging me from behind as I stood at the kitchen sink.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just too attracted to me." I suggested, grabbing his hands.

"Nah, you're just undeniably perfect." He insisted, gently pulling me to face him.

"No I'm not. No one is perfect."

"Well then you're the closest to it."

"Are you just saying that because I'm not wearing much clothing?" I asked, referring to how I was wearing a thin white open robe over my underwear since the girls were at Dad's.

"Jen, I'm saying it because it's the truth. Your lack of clothing is just something that happens to be in front of me at the moment." My husband told me, giving me a flirty glance.

"What are you trying to say?" I flirted back, moving a little closer.

"Your belly is cute." Eric said in a lovey-dovey tone, looking proudly down at it.

"What?" I laughed. "Where do you get this shit?"

"What shit?"

"How do you think I'm so damn attractive?"

"Wait- you don't understand why I think all of this?"

"No, would you care to inform me?"

"Babe, I'm in love with you. You're not in love with yourself, now are you?"

"Um, no that would be weird."

"You should love yourself anyway. But you don't understand it because you are yourself, and other people always see you differently."

"Ok."

"And I see you as fucking perfect." Eric stated, holding my face in his hands and kissing me gently.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He insisted as he slowly moved closer to me.

"Oh my fucking god!" I jumped away laughing.

"What?"

"Are you horny much?" I asked, holding back a burst of laughter.

"Basically, yeah."

"I figured. You have quite the boner there."

"I'm glad you finally noticed. You caused it, anyway."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the kitchen? Cuz we do have a pretty sexy kitchen..." I joked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. I'm not kitchen-sexual." Eric joked back.

"I know, you're just _sexual_!" I exclaimed seductively, getting onto my knees and tugging at the waistband of my husband's pajama bottoms.

Within a moment, I'd got his pants to his knees and began kissing my way down to his hard-on from his stomach.

Teasingly, I slid my hands to his balls and lightly stroked them, making him breathe heavily.

I blew on his manhood, feeling proud of the way his muscles clenched when I did.

As I ran my fingers down his erection, one by one, he let out a quiet moan.

"Excited much?" I asked breathily, letting the heat of my words tease him even more.

"Obviously."

"You better be!" I reminded him, and then slipped his tip into my mouth.

I circled my tongue around his tip for a few moments before fitting the rest of his hard length into my mouth.

After a moment, I moved my mouth away.

"Come on, fuck my mouth! Don't just stand there! Be a man!" I told him, taking him back in my mouth immediately after.

Eric followed my instructions well, and thrusted himself into my mouth with a strong amount of power.

In less than five minutes, I felt him tense up, then his hot seed filled my mouth.

It took me a moment to swallow it, after I'd had to debate whether or not to spit it out.

Once I stood up, we instantly began to make out.

Eric quickly slid my panties off and started rubbing the outside of my heat.

"Please- fuck me!" I begged in between kisses.

"Right here?"

"Well, duh!"

"Ok, I was just making sure."

"Shut up and do me!" I continued to beg.

Randomly, Eric lifted me up onto the counter, and carefully spread my legs apart.

He kissed me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt him bring his length up to my soaking cunt, then his fingers massaging my slippery folds.

Slowly, he began to make his way into me, and I couldn't help but whimper a little in pleasure.

Eric slowly started thrusting, gaining speed at a slower pace than normal.

"Why are you going so slow?"

"Well, we haven't done this in a while, so I want to give you the time to build up a better orgasm."

"Ok."

"I thought so too."

After I was done questioning him, he took two fingers to my clit and started rubbing it, gaining speed incredibly fast.

Within a few minutes, I felt the pressure building up inside my core.

"Can we go on the floor?" I asked.

"If you want."

"I do."

So we did.

Eric continued to fuck me, and I was getting closer by the second.

"Shit! I'm so close!" I cried out.

As soon as I did, Eric pulled out of me, crawled down and began to suck on my clit while massaging my thighs.

"Oh- Eric, fuck!" I whimpered as the orgasm exploded and flowed through me, causing me to squirt a bit.

After licking up the mess he'd made of my cunt, Eric crawled back up and kissed me, and I could taste myself on his lips.

"You're amazing." I told him.

"We should be more sexually adventurous." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"New places, new positions. Stuff like that."

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea."

**August 3... Friday...**

We had invited our family and friends over for lunch. Today was the day we were announcing the new baby.

After lunch, I had everyone sit in the living room, and I had the announcement picture sitting on a stand, covered by a sheet.

Eric counted down from 10, then Tianna pulled the sheet off.

There were numerous gasps, then cheering, and many 'congrats' and things.


	89. Complications are Never Fun

**August 6... Monday...**

"Are you sure you want to know the gender of your baby?" The doctor asked.

"Of course!" Eric and I said in excited unison.

"Your little one is a boy."

"Oh my god! Finally!" I exclaimed, feeling tears of joy in my eyes.

"We're finally going to have a boy! This is perfect!" Eric cheered, kissing me happily.

**Later...**

Our family had been quite excited about our baby news a few days ago.

Now we were finally having a little boy!

Everything was turning out beautifully.

My fashion line with Waldorf Designs would release on September 28, and the next week would be promotion fashion shows.

We'd named the line 'J for Waldorf' and it was honestly amazing.

"It's almost our third wedding anniversary." Eric said, sitting beside me on the couch.

"I know."

"Do you want to do anything specific to celebrate?"

"I don't really care. As long as we're together then it's all good."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

Just then, Tianna crawled onto Eric.

"Dada." She stated, hugging him in her clumsy, three-year-old way.

She called Eric 'dada' and Chuck 'daddy'. I was 'mommy', Kalika was 'Kiki' and Madison was 'Maddy'.

Tianna was stringing words into sentences, even though they weren't complete or proper yet. It was settled that she looked like me, but with Chuck's mouth and ears.

Kalika on the other hand, was nearly the opposite. She had Eric's brown hair, and facial features, but my blue eyes and curls. Also, she just called us 'mom' and 'dad'. No cute babyish ways.

With Madison, we couldn't quite tell who she looked like, but at this point she seemed to be a perfect mix of both of us. She'd gotten my blonde hair and blue eyes, and my mouth and nose, but the rest was Eric.

**August 13...**

To celebrate our anniversary, Eric had went with Chuck to plan a brunch party.

Blair helped me decide on my outfit for the morning, and we chose a light gray maternity sundress. It was way more sophisticated than it sounds.

Vanessa was about 31 weeks pregnant, and Blair was about 29. Then there was me, just 17 weeks.

The party was cute and cozy.

That evening, Eric insisted we went out to dinner, and then to the beach while Chuck and Blair babysat.

It was great fun. We had a play fight with squirt guns, then ended up making out.

On the way to pick up the girls in a limo, we took a moment to make love while we had the time.

**August 17...**

"Excited to shop for our baby boy?" Eric asked me as we looked through newborn clothes.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You don't sound happy."

"I'm just a little stressed. Nothing to worry about."

"It's something to worry about when you're pregnant! What's going on?"

"Taking care of four little kids is going to be really hard."

"That's obvious, but we can handle it."

"How are you so sure of everything?"

"I just am."

"Well I'm not!"

"If you're so unsure, it's not too late to- nevermind."

"What? It's not too late to what?"

"No, you'll just get mad."

"Then I should probably know what you were going to say!"

"I was going to say it's not too late for you to get an abortion-"

"Seriously? Are you fucking stupid?"

"See, I told you that you'd get mad!"

"There's no words for what I am! After we finally manage to get a boy, even if it was unplanned, you suggest a fucking abortion!"

"Jen, I wasn't suggesting anything-"

"Then why did you even mention it?"

"Can we not discuss this in the store?"

"No! We're discussing it right now! Why did you mention it?"

"I don't know-"

"Of course not! Next time before you try saying something smart, just shut the hell up!" I exclaimed angrily, walking away.

"You're not seriously just walking away!"

"Fucking watch me!"

Why were men so ignorant and dumb sometimes? Why would he even bring up that abortion was still possible? There was no way in hell I would go with it, and he knew that!

I went to Dad's to pick up the girls and took them home to wait for Eric.

He came home with a load of stuff for the new baby.

"Are you still pissed?" He asked after setting the bags on the couch.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you want to prove you aren't stupid, use your fucking brain!" I growled at him, getting off the couch and going into the bathroom.

I pulled my black maternity shorts off and tossed them into the hamper. Eric knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt also.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." He apologized sincerely.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

I opened the door.

"The girls are sleeping." I stated, biting my lip.

"I figured."

"Well, do you want to take a shower?"

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

"Probably not."

"Get in here!" I exclaimed, pulling him into the bathroom and kissing him.

After we showered, we laid on the bed together.

"Did you really just use sex to break the tension?" Eric asked me, laughing a little.

"I think I did. It was good too. Not the fighting, but the sex."

"Yeah, it was."

**August 31...**

"Why couldn't you do the fucking laundry? You were home all day!"

"I already told you! I didn't know it needed to be done!"

"Well it's not my fault I had to work late!"

"It's not, but I don't see why you're so upset about the laundry!"

"Because it obviously needed fucking done!" I yelled to Eric.

We'd been arguing and bickering nearly all the time in the past week, and tonight I'd came home to find him drunk and the girls were with Chuck and Blair.

We argued over what to dress the girls in, the laundry, over what to cook, and we even argued over sex!

It was getting to the point of being pathetic. We were going to have another baby in a few months and we couldn't even get along for a week at a time.

"Ok, Jen. You want to complain about my not doing the laundry? How about you stay home with three girls in diapers or potty training all day by yourself and have time and energy to do fucking housework?"

"Goddammit, I go to fucking work every day! I'm working my ass off to get this fashion line done so when the new baby comes, I can take time off to spend with my family! Is that not good enough for you?"

"Why are you always picking a fight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I said it. You _always_ ask the questions that are difficult so you can bitch about the answers!"

"And you're talking bullshit!"

"Exactly! Whenever I'm honest about something you don't like, you decide to argue about it. I don't know if it's what you've become, or just your stupid fucking hormones-"

"Stupid fucking hormones? Really? These 'stupid fucking hormones' are making your stupid fucking baby!"

"Don't call the baby stupid!"

"You did it first!"

"No I didn't!"

"Shut up! You're too drunk off your ass to know what you said!"

"I'm not _that_ drunk, dammit!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Jen, I'm not lying! I love you, why would I fucking lie to you?"

"Because you're drunk! And clearly you're stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"No! I won't! Until you stop being stupid, I will fucking call you stupid! And as for you claiming to love me, yeah fucking right! Chuck loves me more than you do anymore and he's not even my husband!"

"You did not just fucking say that!"

"Oh yeah I did! What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. You're not even going to bother to try and correct me because you know I'm right!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Eric yelled at me.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp pain across the right side of my face, and it briefly blinded me.

Once I regained my vision, I saw Eric's face crumple up as if he was about to cry.

As if he really felt that bad for hitting me. _Yeah fucking right_.

"Babe-"

"Don't even try to 'babe' me!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it. I don't even give a living shit." I told him as I ran into the bedroom, packed my duffel bag and ran out of our apartment.


	90. After the Fight

That was so pathetic! It wasn't like Eric in the slightest! He'd always been so careful and we'd never fought like that before.

I hurried down to Chuck and Blair's to get the girls, then I secretly got a room at The Empire (it was a secret because I hadn't told anyone and didn't plan to).

Shortly after, Tianna, Kalika, Madison and I fell asleep together on the king sized bed.

The night seemed to have been too short when I was woken up by my phone buzzing. Chuck had messaged me.

_are you awake?_

I typed back

_yeah, why?_

Less than three minutes later, there was a knock on the door, so I got up to answer it.

It was Chuck.

"Chuck! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I own the hotel. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We stayed the night."

"Why didn't you guys go home to Eric?"

"That little bitch! So he told you!" I exclaimed, walking away from the door angrily. Chuck followed me into the room.

"Uh, Jen? What exactly happened last night?" He asked me worriedly.

"_Nothing_!"

"Stop lying to me."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Well, you just called your husband a 'little bitch' and there's a purple mark across your cheekbone."

"Oh my fucking god-" I said flatly as I ran to the bathroom. I'd forgotten that it could've bruised and didn't think to look at a mirror before I opened the door.

"Jen! Stop walking away! What happened?"

"It's not your business." I tried closing the door, but he shoved it open.

"Was it what it looks like?"

"What exactly does it look like?"

"Did he fucking hit you?" Chuck demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"Shit, Jen- I've never said this but just because I'm married to Blair doesn't mean I don't love you!"

"Excuse me?" I questioned, not believing what I was hearing.

"Not like that!"

"Just shut up!"

"I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what happened!"

"You want to know? You really want to fucking know?"

"Yeah, I fucking do."

"We've been fighting a lot lately! Way too much! Last night, he was drunk, and it got bad, and he fucking hit me! Ok?"

"That's _not_ ok!"

"I know it's not! What, do you think I'm fucking stupid?"

"No, Jen-" He was interrupted by Madison crying.

"Thanks for making me yell, now she woke up!" I growled at him, pushing past him to get to my daughter.

Once I got the girls their breakfast, Chuck continued to talk.

"Jenny, you're what, 19 weeks pregnant?"

"20." I corrected him.

"You guys don't need to be fighting right now. You don't need the stress."

"So you're saying I should go back to him and act as if it had never happened?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. You should give him another chance though-"

"Why? He fucking hit me-"

"Want to know what happened last night after you left?"

"Not really!" I admitted, getting off the couch.

"It's sort of really important-"

I was in the bedroom, changing into a skirt and shirt.

"I honestly couldn't give a shit." I insisted, pulling the shirt down over my small bump.

"He's your _husband_, goddammit and you don't care?"

"Nope." I lied, hoping he'd just drop the subject.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I put the younger girls in their double stroller and headed for the door.

"To drop them off at Dad and Lily's."

"Well then you'll hear what happened last night when you get there. Wait- aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"The baby probably is!"

"If he was, he would be letting me know."

"Jen, he needs nutrients-"

"Fucking stop! You're not my doctor, so don't tell me what my unborn baby needs!"

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help you."

"You're not getting anywhere with it, so you can stop now."

"Ok. But I'm tagging along."

"Why?"

"To be there for you when you find out what happened."

"Because I need you for some reason."

"What happened was really bad-"

"Oh, sure it was!" I agreed sarcastically.

"You're going to be ashamed of yourself for being this way about it."

"Who said?"

"Just stop."

"You're not the boss of me."

"You're acting like a goddamn teenager!"

"Maybe that's because I missed out on three of my teenage years because you had to go and get me pregnant!"

"Don't even go there!"

"Too late!"

We got to Dad and Lily's and when we came in the elevator they greeted us nervously.

"Jenny! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Lily exclaimed, hugging me. She looked oddly sad.

"What's going on?"

"I'm guessing you decided not to tell her?" Dad asked Chuck.

"More like she wouldn't let me talk."

"Shut up." I told him.

"See!"

"What happened to your cheek?" Dad asked me, concerned.

"I- uh- I tripped over one of the girls' toys and hit it on a shelf."

"Yeah, Jenny. Sure _that's_ what happened." Chuck told me.

"Bastard." I mumbled under my breath. "What the hell is even going on?" I asked everyone.

"Why weren't you at home last night?" Dad asked.

"Eric and I had a fight."

"And he hit you?"

"Chuck! You're a bastard!" I yelled.

"He's your father, Jenny. He deserves to know."

"It wasn't _your_ business to tell him!"

"Hey, if _my_ daughter was hit by her boyfriend, I would want to know."

"Well you don't even have a fucking daughter, and Eric isn't my _boyfriend_, he's my _husband_!"

"You know what I meant."

"Do you know why he hit you?" Lily asked me.

"We were fighting, and he was drunk off his ass."

"That explains the alcohol levels in his blood." Dad said quietly.

"What? Why do you know the levels of shit in his blood?" I asked, confused.

"Jen, last night he tried to commit suicide again." Lily informed me sadly.

"Oh my fucking god." I said to myself, feeling the baby moving a lot when I did.

"Are you alright?" She asked me worriedly.

"No." I admitted, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Darling, you look pale. You should have a seat. Rufus, get her a glass of water please." Lily said, helping me to the couch. She must've known I was dizzy.

A moment later, we were all sitting on the couch, and I was sipping a cold glass of water.

"So, what exactly happened?" I nervously broke the silence.

"Are you sure you're ready to know?" Chuck asked, and I nodded.

"He shot himself." Lily told me, a tear rolling down her face.

"Shit! Is he ok?"

"No, but he probably will be eventually. The neighbors heard the gunshot and called 911. As soon as he got to the hospital they had to do an emergency operation to remove the bullet and fix his shoulder. They think he was trying to hit his heart, but he was drunk enough to miss it."

"They're going to call us when he wakes up." Dad told me.

"I'm wondering why he had a gun." I stated.

"Yeah, we haven't quite figured it out either." Chuck agreed.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well, it depends. If he wakes up, he'll have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. If he doesn't, which he probably will, but if he doesn't then we all know what would happen." Lily told me, trying not to cry.

Suddenly, Chuck's phone made a noise.

"Sorry, but I've got to go home. Blair needs me to go to her ultrasound with her and keep Carson busy while we're there. Do you want me to come back when it's over?"

"I don't care." I told him honestly.

"Ok." He said as he went into the elevator.

"Do you want to visit Eric when he wakes up?" Dad asked.

"I don't know."

"Alright, but you really should consider it. I know he hurt you, but I also know that he loves you, more than anything and he didn't purposely hit you." Lily told me.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll think about it. Until then, I'm going home."

"Do you want us to watch the girls?"

"Why?"

"So you can think? Plus, they are our granddaughters after all." Dad said.

"Sure, they can stay I guess. But I'm going now."

I left before they could say anything more, and got a cab to our apartment.

It was strange being there completely alone.

Despite the fact that I was pregnant, I desperately needed a drink.

I'd only planned on one, but it'd turned into five.

Around 4 in the afternoon, my Dad called me to say that Eric had just woken up, but he wasn't in any condition to have any guests yet, and that he would tell me when he was ok to have company.

I continued to slowly drink, raising my total of drinks to eight.

I'd just gotten my ninth one when someone knocked on my door. I tried ignoring it.

It didn't work. Vanessa just barged in after yelling for me a few times.

"Jenny! Why didn't you answer the door?" She asked, annoyed. Then she noticed the drink on the side table by the couch where I was sprawled out comfortably. "Why are you drinking? You're pregnant!"

"I know that." I slurred. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, Jenny! Drinking while you're pregnant is a big deal!"

"It's one fucking time! Once! Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"Whatever. How are you though, with everything going on?"

"Tired."

"That's it?"

"Basically."

"Ok. If you ever need anything, just call me or Nate, ok?"

"Fine."

"Jen, I think you should go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk, and you shouldn't be!"

"Ok."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I don't mind."

"I will then, I think you need my help."

Vanessa helped me walk into the bedroom, change into pajamas, then get into the bed.

"Now please go to sleep. Do it for your baby."

Before I could say anything, I blacked out completely.


	91. Time Flies

**September 4... Tuesday... 6:30 pm...**

It'd been three days since Eric and I had our fight. I hadn't been able to see him in the hospital, but I didn't know what I would say if I could.

I'd just gotten done giving the girls their baths when Nate called me.

Vanessa was in labor!

I called Lily to ask if she'd mind watching the girls for a bit, and she said she'd just come over so they could sleep in their own beds, since it was already evening.

As soon as she arrived, I hurried to the hospital to see Vanessa.

Dad and Nate were already there, and Gabriella was on her way.

Gabriella arrived around 11 pm.

After what seemed like eternity, at 3:11 am, the baby met the world.

They named her Kayla Michelle Archibald.

That afternoon, Vanessa and Kayla were released from the hospital, and I tagged along when they went home in case they needed help or something.

**September 10... Monday...**

Dan and Serena flew in from London to visit, and hopefully be with us when Blair gave birth.

Vanessa and I decided to go to Dad and Lily's, since they were going to be hanging out there for a while. V brought Kayla, even though she was only five days old.

"Serena, why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant sooner?" I heard Lily asking as the elevator opened.

"I wanted to wait and tell the whole family."

"Hey." I greeted them awkwardly.

"Oh my god! Vanessa, she's adorable!" Serena exclaimed when she saw tiny baby Kayla and ran over to us.

"I think she looks like Nate." Vanessa stated, looking at her newborn baby.

"I almost think so too." I agreed.

"Jenny! When are you going to tell everyone if you're having a boy or girl?" Dan asked me, also coming over to us.

"I don't know."

"Hey! You should have a gender reveal party!" Serena suggested. "I can help you plan it!"

"Shouldn't you be planning your own?" I asked, gesturing to her fairly large belly.

"Well, I'm not due until February, and I don't even know what I'm having yet."

She wasn't due until then? Why was her bump so extreme if she was only in the early second trimester?

"When are we going to tell them?" Dan asked her quietly.

"When Chuck and Blair get here."

Just at that moment, Chuck and Blair walked out of the elevator, pushing Carson in a stroller.

"Blair and Chuck!" Brent cheered, running over to hug them. It was so strange that he was nearly four years old already.

Brent looked just like Serena at this point. Blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. He was also tall for his age.

If Tianna, Kalika and Madison weren't napping in my old bedroom, they would be clinging to Chuck already.

"So, Serena. What were you going to tell us?" Dad asked curiously.

"Well, Dan and I had some issues having a baby, so we did IVF. Now, we happen to be having triplets!"

"Oh, wow." Lily said, shocked.

"That's insane, but congrats!" Chuck told Dan and Serena.

"Yes, congratulations!" Blair agreed, hugging Serena.

"In the meantime, let's talk about you, B! When is your due date exactly? You never told me the day." Serena stated.

"Baby is due on September 21." Chuck announced proudly.

"Before Carson is even a year old!" Blair added.

"That's always fun, having two babies under a year old." I mentioned, laughing.

"Jenny, when are you due?" Dan asked.

"New Years."

"Haha, that's cool."

"Yeah it is."

"Mom, when can we see Eric?" Serena asked, suddenly changing her tone from bright and happy to nervous.

"You can see him now if you want to."

"I do, definitely."

"Do you want me to come with?" Dan gently asked her.

"Yeah, you want to?"

"He's my family too, so of course."

"Alright, let's go." Lily said, leading the way to the elevator.

Just then, Tianna walked out of the bedroom and came over to me.

"Mommy?" She asked in her little squeaky baby voice.

"What, baby?"

"Poopy." She told me, pulling at her pants.

Dad and Vanessa stood nearby, laughing at the cuteness.

"Ok, come here. Let's get you changed." I told my little girl, picking her up and taking her to the bathroom.

She didn't normally poop her pants, but occasionally when she was sleeping it would happen. She was only three years old, so what were you supposed to expect?

**September 17...**

I went to visit Eric, and Chuck tagged along. Eric greeted me with an apology for hitting me and being an ass.

The visit was short and awkward. We discussed what had happened. We decided to not have much contact for a while. He would be released from the hospital on November 10.

Chuck suggested we go to a marriage counselor after that, to fix the problems in our relationship. We agreed to consider it.

After the visit, Eleanor finally let me come to work again. She'd insisted that I needed some time to think and clear my head before returning to work.

On September 26, while I was away, working on the release of the clothing line, Blair had a baby girl. She and Chuck named their daughter Angel Estella Bass.

**October 12... Friday...**

Once the busy week of my fashion line was over, I had met Angel and Brent's birthday was through, it was time for the gender reveal party that Serena had insisted on helping me plan.

"Jenny, come on, you look perfect!" Vanessa told me as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look pregnant."

"You _are_ pregnant! Of course you're going to look it!"

"No, that's not what I meant. I look _bad_ pregnant."

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"You do not look bad!" Vanessa insisted.

"Whatever."

I did look bad. I had dark circles under my eyes from taking care of the girls at night alone after a long day of work on no sleep, my face was red and blotchy, even through makeup, my hair was a frizzy mess, I was bloated and my eyes were red.

Even the orange dress I was wearing didn't seem right.

At 25 weeks pregnant, my bump was awkwardly small. It was just big enough to make the fact there was a baby in it obvious.

When we finally got to the loft where Serena had decided to have the party, it was decorated in baby shower decorations and things.

Dad and Lily were there with Kalika and Madison. Dan, Brent, Emily and Bethany were already there. Chuck, Blair, Alison, Tianna, Carson and Angel were there. Nate had went before Vanessa and brought their kids, except Kayla. She'd went with Vanessa, Serena and I.

We all talked for a while. Then it was time for the big reveal. I was the only one who already knew.

Serena and I passed out envelopes containing little cards that said I was having a boy, and he was due on New Years Day.

Everyone opened them at once.

After the party, Chuck, Blair and I went to visit Eric in the hospital. They brought Angel to meet him, and we brought Tianna, Kalika and Madison to see him for the first time after our fight.

The doctors talked to me about putting him on a different, stronger medication for his depression and anxiety, and it was decided that they would change it the next day while he was still in the hospital so they could see how it affected him.

**October 20... Saturday...**

The girls had spent the night at Dad's so I could get up and go to my checkup without having to bring them over to him then.

Once I was outside our apartment building, Chuck called to me from his limo.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I saw on your calendar that you had an appointment, so I came to give you a ride."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Please stop asking questions and get in."

"Whatever." I agreed, climbing in when he opened the door.

We arrived at the clinic, and Chuck walked me in.

"Do you want to come in with me?"

"If you want me to. You shouldn't have to go alone."

"Ok. Come in with me then."

"Ok."

The baby was fine. A little small, but fine.

Chuck insisted we visit Eric after to keep him updated and show him the photos from the ultrasound.

We discussed the name of the baby. We didn't come to a final decision, but we had gotten closer to one.

**November 10... Saturday...**

Halloween had come and gone again. I'd visited Eric a couple times. Now was the day he would be released from the hospital.

His doctors told me when he needs his medication, and that he needed to tone down drinking to two drinks a week, not in the same day. It was also advised that we go to a marriage counselor and that he should go to his therapist more often.

When we got home, Lily was waiting for us with our girls.

It felt good to have him home again, but I couldn't help being nervous after what had happened.

**December 1...**

We woke up to the sight of snow falling outside the window.

The girls were sound asleep, and we were cuddling in bed, like we hadn't in a long time.

On Eric's birthday a bit back, we'd almost made love, but Madison had woken up, so we had to wait. Now seemed like the right moment.

I gently kissed his chest, then his lips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him in a sexy whisper.

"I think I am now." He replied, carefully grabbing my thighs.

"Good." I smiled, knowing that things were going to be ok.


	92. Baby J VDW

**That evening...**

I'd been sitting in the living room, playing with the girls when Eric came in from our bedroom.

"Guess what?" he told me as he sat on the couch beside me.

"There's something in that bag?" I guessed, pointing at the bag in his hand.

"Yes, but not just anything. This!" he pulled out a tiny tuxedo.

"Is that-"

"The one I got way back when you were pregnant with Tianna, before we knew she was a girl? Yes. Soon it'll finally have a use."

"That's adorable to bring it out now! I didn't even know you still had it!"

"I didn't either until I remembered the other day."

"Babe, feel!" I exclaimed, snatching my husband's hand and placing it on my baby belly. "I think he's excited!"

"You bet he is! He knows how snazzy he's gonna look in his suit!" Eric laughed, then kissed my bump.

"Mommy?" Tianna asked, standing in front of us.

"What, sweetie?"

"What are you going to name the baby?"

"We haven't completely decided yet. Why?"

"When are you gonna decide?"

"Soon. Before he's born."

"How is he gonna get borned?"

I shot Eric a nervous glance. What am I supposed to tell her? She's just three! She doesn't need to know how babies are born yet!

"Well, mommy's water will break, and then I'm going to take her to the doctor so they can help the baby come out." Eric told Tianna.

"What's a water?"

"It's what the baby is in inside your mommy."

"Are they gonna fix it?"

"What?"

"If it breaks, then they need to fix it." Tianna was getting confused.

"No, baby girl. The doctors take it out with the baby. If she would ever have another baby, a new water would grow, but this will be the last baby in our family."

Eric was giving her a nice explanation of how this happened. Even though it wasn't accurate, it was close enough, and still appropriate for her to hear.

"Can I touch the baby?" My little girl asked hopefully.

"Of course." I said as she set her hand on my stomach.

After a moment, she pulled it away laughing.

"That felt funny!" She exclaimed, falling on the floor with laughter. Her younger sisters laughed at her, and so did Eric and I.

**Two days later... Monday... December 3...**

We'd just gotten through with my checkup. Everything was good with the baby. He was still expected to arrive around New Years.

After the checkup, we chose to go shopping. Going through stores had always been fun for me, but now that I was married to Eric and had three (soon four) children, it got even better. Little girl dresses were so cute, and I would get to shop for little boy clothes soon! Obviously we already had gotten some, but they were little baby sizes. Eventually, our boy would be in school, and wearing much different clothing than he will as a baby.

"I hope our boy gets your hair." Eric told me as we sorted through baby clothes.

"Why?"

"Our other two children have my hair."

"Ok."

A bit later, we went over to Dad and Lily's to pick up our girls.

Chuck and Blair happened to be there also.

Tianna begged me to let her spend a few days with her daddy, so I let her go with Chuck.

**Saturday... December 15... 5 pm...**

"Babe? Almost ready?" Eric asked me from the other room.

"Not quite!"

We were getting ready for Chuck and Blair's holiday party.

I'd had a bit of a struggle finding a dress that fit, but I found a good one. Down to my ankles red, velvet fit top with a shimmery gold halter bow and the same shimmery gold on the frilly skirt.

Somehow, the fit body managed to be ok on my belly. My bump wasn't even big this time. It was much smaller than my past pregnancies but much rounder.

Soon, we left. The girls were with their (sort of new) babysitter.

When we arrived to the party, there were already many people there.

Chuck was talking to Nate and Vanessa and holding Angel while Blair danced with Carson.

I spotted Dan and Serena sitting in the corner and went over to them.

No wonder Serena was sitting down! Her baby bump was huge! It was supposed to be though, she was after all carrying three babies.

"How are you guys?" I asked as I sat by them.

"Good." Dan stated.

"The babies are kicking my ass." Serena added.

"Well as long as you're growing them well then that's good!" I reminded her, making her and Dan laugh.

"How is your baby, little sister?" Dan asked me.

"He's good. Everything is ready for him to be here. Except his name. We haven't fully decided on it yet."

**December 29...**

Eric and I had just gotten the girls to bed when it happened.

It was ever so slight, but very obvious.

I'd had a contraction. A real, labor contraction.

I didn't want to say anything, since we'd just gotten all three girls to bed, and it was light enough that I could probably get some sleep first.

After maybe an hour and a half, after I'd faded into sleep, I was jerked awake by a strong contraction.

I sat up, feeling a wet warmth cover my pajama pants when I did.

My water broke.

We were finally about to have a boy.

It was strange to be having my fourth child when it seemed like just yesterday I was starting high school.

I looked over to Eric. He was sleeping soundly. But I had to wake him up. We needed to get to the hospital.

"Eric?" I said, gently nudging him on the arm.

"You ok?" He asked sleepily, barely opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the baby's coming."

"Oh, it is that time isn't it? What's happened so far?"

"Well, my water just broke. I started having contractions over an hour ago."

"Shit. We gotta go!" My husband exclaimed, jumping off the bed and going to the dresser.

"Be quiet!" I hissed. "Don't wake the girls up!"

I got up and went to the new baby's room to grab our hospital bag.

"Babe, don't worry about this. I'll get it, you just go get yourself ready to go." Eric suddenly told me.

How was he dressed already?

"Call my dad to come over here and watch the girls." I told him and he nodded, already holding his phone.

I replaced my wet pajama bottoms with a pair of sweatpants and my shirt with a tee shirt and jacket.

15 minutes later, we were on our way to the hospital.

**1:03 am...**

The contractions were getting increasingly more painful and apparently our baby was in a hurry to meet the world.

My doctor predicted he would come through in between three and four this morning.

Shortly after the prediction was made, Lily rushed in to see us with Vanessa and Chuck.

Dan would've came, except he couldn't leave Serena, since their babies could be prematurely born any day now, and he wasn't about to bother her. He was going to wait until she got up and could come along.

**3:36 am...**

It was already time to push. We hadn't even officially chosen his name yet!

Before we knew it, I gave one last push and took our wet, newborn son into my arms.

"You want to choose his name?" Eric asked me, awed by our little creation.

"Don't you?"

"Not really. I think you deserve to, I mean, you did just go through all of this so we could have him now, didn't you? All I did to make him was- _you know_."

"Are you sure you want me to choose it?"

"Yes, Jen. I want you to choose our son's name." Eric assured me, kissing my cheek.

"Ok, then I choose-" I paused and thought about the names we'd been stuck between. "Jeremy Mitchel." I announced.

"That's perfect for him." Eric added.

"I know." I said, and kissed my husband, then we both kissed Jeremy's head.

Apparently Jeremy was bigger than any of the girls were, weighing nine pounds and being 23 inches long. He also happened to have some blonde fuzzy hair, but that wasn't sure to stay as he got older.


End file.
